Primeval New World Season 2
by kentasaiba
Summary: Sie sind wieder da und sie sind noch hungriger. Die zweite Staffel setzt da an, wo die erste geendet hat.


[Folge 01] Rückkehr nach Hause

New Washington, Verbündete Staaten Nordamerikas – Unbekannte Zeit

Es war ein skurriler Anblick den der Mann der sich selbst Herbert George Wells nannte da vor sich sah. In seiner linken Hand hielt er eine antike Armbanduhr, ein Relikt, dass vor über 300 Jahren zuletzt hergestellt worden war. Doch er schätzte diesen Schatz beinahe so sehr wie sein Leben. Er hatte sie vor einigen Jahren erstanden als er sich auf einer Mission ins Jahr 1878 befunden hatte. Dies hatte nicht nur einen Regelbruch zur Folge, sondern Wells hatte sich auch strafbar gemacht. Natürlich war sein geringes, aber dennoch verbotenes Eingreifen in die Vergangenheit nicht bemerkt worden, zumindest zur damaligen Zeit. Diesmal würde es aber anders aussehen. Diesmal wussten seine Verfolger was er plante, auch wenn es für sie zu spät sein dürfte. Wells war klar, dass die Handlanger des Magistrats bereits auf dem Weg zu ihm waren, doch so wusste er, würden sie spät erscheinen um sein Vorhaben zu verhindern. 200 Jahre zu spät, um genau zu sein. Denn dafür würde das zweite Gerät in Wells rechter Hand sorgen.  
Um an den Opener zu gelangen, war es nötig zwei Wachleute zu töten und über eine geheime Passage zu entkommen. Eine andere Möglichkeit gab es nicht. Der Opener war zu komplex um ihn nachzubauen, selbst wenn er über die exakten Pläne verfügt hätte. Er hatte sehr viel auf sich nehmen müssen um überhaupt erst an den Sicherheitscode für den roten Bereich des Gebäudes zu gelangen. Alles nur um in den Besitz des Openers zu gelangen. Seine Fluchtrote hatte ihn einen unterirdischen Tunnel entlang geführt und ihn zu der abgesicherten Lagerhalle gebracht, die er im Vorfeld für sein Vorhaben erstanden und vorbereitet hatte.  
Draußen waren die ersten Motorengeräusche zu hören, Wells wusste, dass er sich beeilen musste. Er besaß alle Zeit der Welt, allerdings nur wenn er sich diese Zeit auch nahm.  
Die Handlanger des Magistrats begannen sicher gerade mit Störsignalen das Kraftfeld zu bombardieren mit dem Wells das Lagerhaus geschützt hatte. Nachdem er sich der richtigen Zeit vergewissert hatte, steckte er die Armbanduhr ein und begann den Opener zu bedienen.  
Es war der 1. Januar 2013, zu dem ihm das Gerät bringen sollte.  
198 Jahre in die Vergangenheit.  
Er hob den Opener und richtete ihn auf eine freie Stelle direkt vor ihm. Ein einzelner Knopfdruck reichte um seinen Wunsch Gestalt annehmen zu lassen. Das magnetische Feld bildete sich binnen Sekunden, es war ein wunderschöner Anblick, zumindest für Leute, die nicht wussten, welch grausame Welten sich dahinter verbergen konnten.  
Ein monotones Geräusch umgab das Lagerhaus, Wells wusste, dass sein Kraftfeld nicht ewig hatte halten können. Entschieden schritt er durch die Anomalie, um die Welt zu erreichen, die bereits so lange auf ihn gewartet hatte.

Keuchend, beinahe panisch erreichte er die andere Seite der Anomalie. Es war geradezu durch sie gehechtet und lag nun flach auf dem Boden. Und unterdrückte Schrei war die Folge, nachdem er wahrnahm, dass sich ein rostiger Nagel in seine Hand gebohrt hatte. Er fluchte und ergriff mit seiner rechten Hand die Verletzte, um sie nach oben zu ziehen. Diese blutete, doch die Zeit für eine Versorgung der Wunde, oder gar einer Desinfektion fehlte. Hektisch wand er sich zu der Anomalie um, doch diese war verschwunden. Kaum verwunderlich, immerhin hatte sie sich bereits verkleinert, als er und Dylan darauf zugerannt waren. Dylan!  
Er blickte sich nach allen Seiten um, sein Herz schlug schneller. Sie war hinter ihm gewesen, es war unklar, ob sie es noch rechtzeitig durch die Anomalie geschafft hatte. Der Schock blieb aus, als er sie wenige Meter vor ihm entdeckte. Sie schien über eine Stufe gestürzt zu sein und hustete gerade den Sand und Staub davon, der sich in ihrer Kehle angesammelt hatte.  
„Dylan! Bist du in Ordnung?", rief Evan Cross seiner Partnerin zu, während er sich aufkämpfte.  
Diese antwortete nicht abrupt, doch sie schien nicht verletzt zu sein. Evan reichte ihr die Hand, welche diese dankbar annahm um endlich wieder aufrecht stehen zu können. Verunsichert betrachtete sie Evans Hand, doch dieser wehrte ab.  
„Nur eine Fleischwunde, ich lasse sie später versorgen."  
Dylan schien dies zu akzeptieren, in Anbetracht dessen, dass sich ihre anderen Freunde wohl in einer weit heikleren Lage befanden. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie es Toby mittlerweile ging, die noch vor wenigen Stunden vom Stachel eines Brontoskorpios an der Hüfte getroffen und dadurch vergiftet wurde. Sie und Evan hatten alle möglichen Strapazen auf sich genommen, um dem Skorpion durch die Anomalie zu folgen und um an eine Probe seines Giftes zu gelangen. Kaum war es ihnen gelungen, sagen sie sich einem weit aus gefährlicherem Monster gegenüber, nämlich dem Albertosaurus, der bereits Evans Frau Brooke auf dem Gewissen hatte. Indem sie durch eine weitere Anomalie ins Jahr 2006 reisten, gelang es ihnen zwar, die Vergangenheit nicht noch weiter zu beschädigen, jedoch mit einem hohen Preis. Ihr Kollege und Freund Mac Rendell hatte dabei wahrscheinlich sein Leben gelassen. Und das alles nur um Evan in der Vergangenheit das Leben zu retten. Dylan sah zu wie dieser melancholisch die Stelle betrachtet, an der sich bis vor kurzem die Anomalie befunden hatte. Dass er überhaupt noch existierte legte den Schluss nahe, dass Mac es schlussendlich geschafft Evan vor dem Albertosaurus gerettet hatte. Doch was war danach geschehen? Evan, ‚ihrem' Evan gelang es zwar, den Dinosaurier zu töten, doch was geschah danach? Die Anomalien des Knotenpunkts, wie es Connor Temple genannt hatte, begannen sich simultan zu schließen. Hatte dies etwas mit ihrem Eingreifen in die verschiedenen Zeitperioden zu tun?  
„Wir sollten zu den anderen zurück. Ich würde gerne nach Toby sehen.", gestand Dylan ihrem Partner, doch Evan brauchte etwas, bis er sich zu ihr umdrehen konnte.  
„Er hätte sich nicht für mich opfern sollen. Nicht schon wieder.", konnte er nur sagen und Dylan ergriff seine Schulter.  
„Wir können nichts mehr für ihn tun, aber wir müssen sicherstellen, dass Toby auf das Gegengift angeschlagen hat.", redete Dylan auf ihn ein.  
Evan nickte und ließ seinen Blick schweifen. Niemand von Colonel Halls Leuten bewachte die Anomalie, was aber nicht weiter verwunderlich war. Immerhin hatte das Militär sicher mit den Schäden zu kämpfen, die der Albertosaurus in dieser Zeit angerichtet hatte. Leute waren verletzt worden und noch mehr waren Zeuge dieses Ungeheuers geworden.  
„Komm.", wies er Dylan an und steuerte gemeinsam mit ihr auf den Ausgang des Lagerhauses zu.  
Es war ein gutes Gefühl für beide, endlich wieder die angenehme, wenn auch stickige Luft ihrer eigenen Zeit einzuatmen. Während sich Dylan diesem Gefühl noch eine Weile hingab, ging Evan bereits voraus, ein Stirnrunzeln ging über sein Gesicht.  
„Sie sind abgerückt.", sprach sie es gleich danach aus.  
Sie behielt recht, auch wenn Evan die Situation nicht wirklich einschätzen konnte. Es konnten lediglich ein paar Minuten vergangen sein, seitdem der Albertosaurus durch die Anomalie entkommen war. Zuvor hatte er mehrere beladene Wagen, sowie eine Tankstelle zerlegt. Doch jetzt wo Evan und Dylan wieder im Freien standen, konnten sie keine Menschenseele erkennen. Und keine Trümmer. Das war das Merkwürdigste daran.  
„Dylan, welche Zeit haben wir?", fragte er vorsorglich und seine Freundin griff nach ihrem Handy.  
Auch sie hatte Angst, dass doch mehr Zeit vergangen war, als sie vielleicht vermutet hatten. Aber nein, das Display zeigte das richtige Datum am. Selbst eine Internet-Überprüfung, änderte das Ergebnis nicht.  
„Wir sind da wo wir abgereist sind, lediglich eine Stunde später.", gab sie an.  
Scheinbar wollte Evan das aber nicht wahrhaben wollen. Wohin war das Militär in dieser kurzen Zeit verschwunden? Wo waren Ange und Leeds hin? Zumindest sie hätten hier auf ihre Freunde gewartet.  
„Ich werde versuchen Toby anzurufen.", gab Dylan an und Evan stimmte ihr zu.  
Er wollte die Situation vorerst ausblenden um sicher zu gehen, dass es zumindest seiner Angestellten gut ging.  
Dylan wartete auf das Freizeichen und atmete erleichtert aus, als sich die Frau am anderen Ende meldete.  
„Cross Photonics, was kann ich für Sie tun?", war Toby Nance Stimmte laut zu hören.  
„Toby, ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht, bist du wirklich in Ordnung?", drückte Dylan sogleich ihre Sorge aus.  
Toby antwortete nicht gleich, weshalb Dylan ihre Frage wiederholte.  
„Ja, mir geht es gut, aber eigentlich sollte ich euch diese Frage stellen. Ich habe versucht euch zu kontaktieren.", verriet sie.  
Dylan wirkte überrascht.  
„Nunja, wir befanden uns innerhalb der Anomalie, du wirst uns sicher schwer erreicht haben können…", erwiderte sie, was Toby aber nur noch mehr verwunderte.  
„Ihr habt die Anomalie betreten? Das widerspricht den Richtlinien, was ist bloß in euch gefahren?", klang Tobys Ton eher anklagend.  
Dylan wollte einräumen, dass sie es einzig und allein für sie getan hatten, anders wäre Toby vermutlich an dem Gift des Brontoskorpions gestorben.  
Doch es war Evan, der ihr das Handy aus der Hand riss um persönlich mit Toby sprechen zu können.  
„Toby, hier ist Evan. Wo steckst du gerade?", versuchte er rasch zum Punkt zu kommen.  
Doch selbst über diese Frage schien seine Freundin erstaunt zu sein.  
„Da… wo ich eigentlich immer stecke. Bei Cross-Photonics.", gab sie an.  
Dylan sah Evan an, dass dies nicht die Antwort war, mit der er gerechnet hatte. Toby Nance sollte sich eigentlich in der Hand des Militärs befinden und sich von ihrer tödlichen Verletzung erholen. Vor wenigen Tagen hatten sie das Feld bei Cross-Photonics geräumt, damit Hall und seinem Leuten nicht die gesamte Ausrüstung in die Hand fiel, mit der es ihnen möglich war, Anomalien aufzustöbern. Also was hatte Toby dort ohne eine Möglichkeit zur Unterstützung verloren. Aber seine Sorge um sie und seine verletzte Hand, brachten ihn dazu seine Fragen zu verschieben.  
„Wo seid ihr? Soll ich euch einen Wagen schicken?", hakte Toby nach, doch Evan lehnte ab.  
„Nicht nötig, unser Wagen steht…", wollte er widern, hielt dann aber inne.  
Der schwarze Van, den er und die anderen benutzt hatten um den Zielort zu erreichen war genau wie die Militärfahrzeuge verschwunden. Was zum Teufel ging hier nur vor sich?  
„Ja… ich glaube es wäre nicht schlecht, wenn du uns einen schickst.", änderte er prompt seine Meinung.  
Toby verstummte einige Zeit, lediglich das Klimpern einige Tasten war zu vernehmen.  
„Alles klar, in 5 Minuten werdet ihr abgeholt, wir sehen uns dann in der Zentrale.", gab sie an und legte dann auf. Evan dachte daran sie zurück zu rufen, beließ es dann aber dabei.  
„Sie verhält sich komisch. Könnte das an dem Gift liegen?", hakte Dylan nach, doch Evan zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Möglich war alles, immerhin war es ihm vor einigen Wochen ähnlich ergangen. Ein halluzinogenes Mittel hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er von dem Albertosaurus fantasierte, der ihm seine Frau genommen hatte.  
Toby schien bereits soweit genesen zu sein, als dass sie klar denken konnte. Sie hatte nicht gelogen, ein Van fuhr auf Evan und Dylan zu, ein Mann gab ihnen ein Handzeichen.  
„Wie sollen wir Toby sagen, dass Mac nicht mehr zurückkommen wird? Die beiden standen sich nahe.", wand Dylan nun ein, doch Evan hatte keine Antwort darauf.  
Der Van parkte und zwei Männer in schwarzen Anzügen grüßten die Zeitreisenden.  
„Sir, wir sind hier um Sie zurückzufahren.", verkündeter einer der beiden.  
Evan und Dylan tauschten misstrauische Blicke aus.  
„Gehören Sie zu Colonel Halls Leuten?", fragte er an die Männer genannt, welche einander nur verdutzt ansahen.  
„Dieser Name sagt mir nichts Sir, außerdem ist meine Zeit beim Militär bereits lange vorbei.", erwiderte der Fahrer. Selbst der Beifahrer konnte nicht mehr antworten.  
Evan und Dylan überlegten eine Weile, ob sie den Leuten wirklich vertrauen konnten. Evan kannte alle Sicherheitsleute von Cross-Photonics, diese beiden allerdings nicht. Vielleicht hatte Ange sie eingestellt, als eine Art Unterstützung. Besonders Dylan waren die Schusswaffen nicht entgangen, welche die Männer um den Gürtel trugen.  
Die Männer fragten ob es ein Problem gäbe, doch Evan und Dylan verneinten. Schließlich gingen sie das Wagnis ein und bestiegen die Rückbank des Vans. Die Fahrer startete den Wagen und Evan stellte eine Testfrage.  
„Wohin fahren wir?", wollte er wissen, während der Beifahrer nur die Augen zusammenkniff.  
„Cross-Photonics natürlich. Oder haben Sie ein anderes Ziel?"  
Evan schüttelte den Kopf und meinte, dass alles in Ordnung wäre.  
Insgeheim dachte er aber etwas völlig anderes.

Cross-Photonics

Es dauerte kaum eine Stunde, bis der Van vor dem Cross-Photonics Gebäude parkte und alle Insassen ausstiegen. Ein Blick ins Innere verriet Evan, dass dort reger Betrieb herrschte. Zumindest daran hatte sich nichts geändert. Er und Dylan bedankten sich bei den Fahrern und machten sich auf das Gebäude zu betreten. Bereits am Schalter wurden sie freundlich begrüßt, doch Evan, der normalerweise einen guten Umgang zu seinen Mitarbeitern vorzog, ignorierte die Empfangsdame in diesem Moment. Er steuerte zusammen mit Dylan auf den Fahrstuhl zu, der ihn ins zweite Untergeschoss befördern sollte. Die Kabinentür schloss und Evan versuchte den Knopf für das gesuchte Stockwerk zu finden.  
„Das ist seltsam.", meinte er und auch Dylan bemerkte nach einer Weile was nicht stimmte.  
Die Taste war verschwunden, lediglich ein Schlitz war unterhalb des Bedienfeld angebracht worden.  
„War das vielleicht das Militär? Damit niemand Unbefugtes Zutritt bekommt?", hakte sie nach, doch Evan hatte ein anderes Gefühl dabei.  
Er rief schließlich abermals Toby an und fragte was es mit dieser Vorrichtung auf sich hatte.  
„Ohman, hast du schon wieder deinen Sicherheitsausweis vergessen? Wenn du ihn schon für uns anfertigen lässt, solltest du dich als Vorbild zeigen und ihn immer bei dir tragen. Moment, ich warte den Fahrstuhl manuell.", erklärte sie und legte abermals auf.  
Evan gab zu sich hilflos zu fühlen, was angesichts der Umgebung absurd war. Der Lift setzte sich in Bewegung und er und Dylan waren froh endlich Gewissheit zu haben.  
Dann verengten sich unerwartet Evans Gesichtszüge. Dylan, welcher die Veränderung nicht entging, fragte ihn was los sei.  
„Wir fahren zu tief! Das zweite Untergeschoss war gerade über uns!"  
Dylan wollte ihn fragen ob er sich sicher sei, da hielt der Fahrstuhl bereits und die Tür schwank auf.  
Sie und Evan wagten es nicht sich voneinander zu trennen, zu undurchsichtig war das Ganze.  
„Guten Tag, Mr. Cross.", wurde Evan von einem jungen Mann mit Brille und mehreren Akten begrüßt, der gerade an ihm vorbeiging. Allgemein schien in diesem vermeintlich dritten Untergeschoss reges Treiben zu herrschen.  
„Wer sind diese Leute?", flüsterte Dylan ihrem Freund zu, doch Evan konnte ihr diese Frage nicht beantworten. Er hatte sie zumindest nicht eingestellt. Oder etwa doch?  
Dylan verwies auf einen Schreibtisch in der Mitte des Raumes.  
Toby Nance war gerade aufgestanden und wollte zu ihnen herübereilen. Doch Evan und Dylan waren dermaßen aufgewühlt, dass sie ihr zuvor kamen und in ihre Richtung liefen.  
Dylan umarmte Toby und seufzte tief.  
„Zum Glück bist du am Leben.", kam es in ihr hoch.  
„Ja… das ist wirklich ein Glück.", stimmte ihr Toby perplex zu.  
Evan hatte einige elementare Fragen, aber noch wichtiger war das Schicksal von Mac Rendell.  
„Toby, ich muss dir etwas sagen. Mac hat es nicht geschafft.", sagte er es direkt und ohne Umschweife.  
Doch anstelle eines Schocks oder Trauer, nur Verwunderung in Tobys Gesicht.  
„Wer oder was ist Mac? Wenn du dich auf Apple beziehst, die verdienen immer noch gut.", machte sie gleich einen Scherz daraus.  
Evan und Dylan sahen einander an und eines wurde ihnen nun bewusst.  
Sie hatten etwas verändert. Sie wussten nicht was, aber es war definitiv die Welt die sie verlassen hatten.  
„Mr. Cross!", meldete sich eine Stimme hinter Evan und dieser drehte sich um.  
Im nächsten Augenblick wünschte er sich es nicht getan zu haben. Es war eines gefährlichen Raubtieren und Dinosauriern gegenüberzustehen, aber einem Geist ins Gesicht zu sehen, eine völlig andere.  
Doch dieser Geist wirkte weder durchsichtig, noch gruselig. Im Gegenteil, in seinem roten Kleid, eher… sexy.  
„Mr. Cross, Miss Finch würde Sie gerne in Ihrem Büro sehen. Das heißt, wenn Sie die Einsatzbesprechung nicht schon wieder ausfallen lassen wollen.", informierte ihn Samantha Sedaris, die Mitarbeiterin die vor einigen Wochen von einem Lycaenops angefallen wurde. Angefallen und zerfleischt, um es auf den Punkt zu bringen. Vor Evan und Dylan stand eine Frau, deren Leiche sie selbst inspiziert hatte. Eine Frau die wegen ihnen gestorben war. Und die sich inzwischen scheinbar wieder bester Gesundheit erfreute.  
An Dylans Gesichtsausdruck erkannte Evan, dass sich dieser allerdings alles andere als freute, Sam lebendig wieder zu sehen. Angst stand ihr ins Gesicht und Evan musste zugeben, dass es ihm nicht anders erging.  
Was ging hier vor ich? Sie wussten nicht wo sie sich befanden, aber es war definitiv nicht mehr ihre Welt. Nein. Nicht mehr ihre Zeit. Daran bestand nun absolut kein Zweifel mehr.  
„Ja… Ange, wo ist sie? Ich muss sie sehen.", erwiderte Evan und Sam wies auf eine Treppe die scheinbar zum Büro der Geschäftsführerin von Cross-Photonics führte.  
Evan nickte Dylan zu und ohne weiter zu zögern ließen sie Sam und Toby stehen und eilten die Treppe nach oben. Die Tür war lediglich angelehnt und im Inneren war eine Stimme zu hören. Zumindest eines hatte sich nicht verändert. Angelikas Geschmack was Büroeinrichtung anging. Die Frau selbst erblickten sie kurz darauf mit dem Rücken zu ihnen. Sie stand am Fenster und schien wild am Telefon zu gestikulieren.  
Evan besaß jedoch nicht den Nerv in dieser Situation irgendeine Rücksicht zu zeigen. Mit schnellen Schritten war er bei seiner Partnerin und entriss ihr das Telefon. Er beendete das Gespräch und warf das Gerät einfach auf den Schreibtisch neben sich.  
Unglaube und Wut stieg Angelika ins Gesicht.  
„Was sollte das? Ich habe gerade mit einem wichtigen Geldgeber gesprochen, aber wie üblich machst du dir um solche Dinge ja keine Gedanken.", brauste sie los.  
Doch dafür schien Evan nun wirklich keinen Nerv zu besitzen.  
Er ergriff ihre Schultern und redete eindringlich auf sie ein.  
„Ange, es ist etwas schief gelaufen und zwar bei unserem letzten Gang durch eine Anomalie."  
Angelika schien nun Evans Handverletzung aufzufallen und befreite sich von seinem Griff.  
„Ich sehe schon, warte ich hole einen Sanitäter.", wollte sie erneut nach dem Telefon greifen, doch nun versperrte ihr sogar Dylan den Weg.  
„Nein, das hat er nicht gemeint! Es geht um die Zeitlinie, scheinbar hat sie sich verändert!"  
Angelika sah zu Dylan und dann zu Evan. Vermutlich glaubte sie lediglich an einen Scherz, den beiden Zeitreisenten fiel es ja selbst schon schwer daran zu glauben.  
„Ange, hör zu! Toby wurde von einem Urzeit-Skorpion angefallen und vergiftet. Wir sind zusammen mit Mac durch die Anomalie und trafen dann auf den Albertosaurus. Mac hat sich für mich geopfert, indem er in die Vergangenheit ging, das muss irgendwas verändert haben.", redete er weiterhin auf seine Partnerin ein.  
Diese schien einen Moment darüber nachdenken zu müssen und hob dann hilflos die Hände.  
„OK, ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du redest. Toby nimmt an keinen Außeneinsätzen teil und einen Mac oder so kenne ich nicht. Aber wenn du von einem Albertosaurus sprichst, dann scheinen deine Halluzinationen wieder begonnen zu haben. Ein Grund mehr schnellstens einen Arzt für dich zu rufen.", meinte sie und schritt erneut zu ihrem Schreibtisch.  
Evan konnte sich angesichts dessen nur die Haare raufen.  
„Nein, warte!", wurde sie von Dylan aufgehalten.  
„Ich habe ihn auch gesehen und mehr noch. Was Evan sagt ist real, die Zeitlinie hat sich gravierend verändert!", beharrte sie darauf.  
Angelika schien noch einmal inne zu gehen, scheinbar versuchte sie den beiden zu glauben.  
„Gut, angenommen was ihr sagt stimmt, was genau hat sich eure Meinung nach verändert?"  
Während Evan nur die Zähne zusammenpresste, versuchte ihr Dylan einen Überblick zu verschaffen.  
„Bisher einfach alles! Wir kennen die Leute nicht die da unten arbeiten, es waren lediglich wir drei, Toby und Mac. Mac… Mac Rendell hat für eine britische Organisation gearbeitet, das ARC. Doch es gelang ihm in der Vergangenheit Evans Leben zu retten. Und als Dank…", wusste Dylan nicht wie sie es ausdrücken sollte, weshalb Evan selbst vorfuhr.  
„Ich habe die Geschichte verändert, indem ich ihn zu uns holte. Doch es hat alles nichts gebracht, er opferte sich erst in seiner Zeitlinie für mich und nun sogar in unserer. Es ist fast so, als…", sprach Evan, bis er ins Stocken geriet.  
„Als ob ich meine Entscheidung revidiert hätte…"  
Dylan und Angelika fragten ihn wie er das meine, doch Evan war in eine kurze Gedankenstarre verfallen. Niemand kannte Mac Rendell in dieser Zeit und das hatte auch seinen Grund. Mac Rendell hatte England nämlich nie verlassen.  
„Ange, was befindet sich im untersten Geschoss des Gebäudes?", stellte er nun die Kernfrage.

Eine weitere Sicherheitskarte war nötig um den Bereich zu entriegeln, den Angelika nun mit den beiden Rückkehren betrat.  
„Warum erinnert nur ihr euch, wenn sich die Zeitlinie verändert hat?", lag es der Frau auf der Zunge. Dylan musste freilich passen, weshalb Evan die Antwort übernahm.  
„Weil sich die Zeit nur vorwärts neu schreibt. Ab 2006 hat sich die Zeit neu geschrieben, während Dylan und ich noch in der Oberkreide festsaßen. Währen wir zu dem Zeitpunkt zu dem sich Mac geopfert hätte bereits zurück gewesen, hätten wir uns ebenfalls nicht daran erinnert.", hoffte er die Erklärung würde ausreichen. In Wahrheit konnte er die Tragweite selbst nicht ganz begreifen, war über den aktuellen Zustand allerdings sehr froh. Hätte er Mac vergessen, seine Heldentaten, sein Opfer, hätte sich Evan dies niemals verzeihen können. Er hätte ihn nicht kennen gelernt, Mac wäre nur ein Mann geblieben, der ihm irgendwann einmal das Leben gerettet hätte.  
Evan wusste nicht das wievielte Mal es war, dass er diese so unheiligen Gänge durchschritt. Diese Gänge, in denen ihm der Albertosaurus alles genommen hatte, was er so sehr liebte.  
Dann trat das Unvermeidliche ein. Die Gruppe betrat die Halle in der alles seinen Anfang genommen hatte. Hier stellte sich Evan Cross dem Albertosaurus, hier wäre er beinahe von ihm gefressen worden, hätte Mac Rendell ihm nicht das Leben gerettet und sein eigenes für ihn gegeben. Evan hatte Mac mit der Absicht nach Kanada geholt um ihm dieses Schicksal zu ersparen. Er sollte nicht für ihn sterben, selbst wenn sich die Zeitlinie veränderte und ihn niemand vor dem Albertosaurus rettete. Es war gewesen, kurz nachdem Brooke gestorben war. Er hatte es nicht zugeben wollen, doch irgendwie hatte er sich gewünscht, dass ihn damals niemand rettete. Ihm wäre viel Leid und Trauer erspart geblieben. Doch das Schicksal ließ sich nun mal nicht austricksen. Egal wie sehr er es betrügen wollte, egal um welche Zeitlinie es sich handelte, Mac war dazu bestimmt gewesen zu sterben, schon immer.  
Während sich Dylan noch die Hand vor den Mund hielt, betrachtete Evan den Behälter vor sich mit einem deprimierten Blick.  
„Wieso hast du diese dumme Angewohnheit mich immer retten zu müssen, du Dummkopf?", fragte er den Soldaten vor sich, auf dessen Namensschild der Name Nelson prangte. Auch diesmal war es Mac nicht gelungen zu überleben. Auch diesmal hatte er dem Albertosaurus nicht ausweichen können. Auch diesmal blieb Evan seine Wut und seine Trauer nicht erspart.  
„Laut deinen Anweisungen haben wir den Leichnam hier behalten. Du sagtest, etwas Unvorhersehbares würde geschehen, sollte man den Körper in dieser Zeitperiode finden.", informierte ihn Angelika. Und sie behielt recht, das wusste Evan.  
Sollte die Polizei oder sonst jemand den unbekannten Soldaten Nelson finden, würde sie ein Bild veröffentlichen, was womöglich zu dem 17 jährigen Mac Rendell in England geführt hätte. Ein Paradoxon, das durch nichts zu erklären gewesen wäre. Evan und die anderen hatten den Mac aus der Zukunft schlussendlich begraben, auch wenn sie damals nicht gewusst hatten wer er eigentlich war. Doch diesmal wussten sie es. Sie hatten ihn gekannt, auch wenn es nicht lange anhielt. Mac würde einen Grabstein mit seinem Namen und seinen Verdiensten erhalten. Zumindest das war Evan ihm schuldig. Dann fiel ihm allerdings etwas völlig anderes ein.  
„Arbeiten wir mit dem Militär zusammen? Ich habe niemand uniformierten gesehen seit wir zurück sind.", wand er sich an Angelika.  
Diese schüttelte rasch den Kopf.  
„Nein, das Militär ist nicht involviert. Nachdem wir das mit den Anomalien entdeckten, schlug ich vor sie einzuschalten. Es existiert eine Regierungsbehörde mit dem Namen Project Magnet. Sie haben sich auf Übernatürliches spezialisiert. Doch du warst dagegen, der Grund war wohl der Soldat vor dir. Dieser Nelson trägt die Uniform der kanadischen Armee, du hattest immer den Verdacht, dass die Regierung bereits über die Anomalien Bescheid weiß und uns alles entreißen würden, hätten sie davon Kenntnis, das wir nun auch ins ‚Geschäft' eingestiegen sind.", erzählte Angelika von der Version ihres Evans.  
Dies ergab Sinn, Evan selbst hätte vermutlich genauso gehandelt.  
Anders als bei Mac. Während er an der Uniform des ARC-Mitarbeiters dessen Namen erkennen konnte, was dazu führte, dass es ein Leichtes war ihn in London aufzuspüren, lag der Sachverhalt hier anders. Hatte Mac ihm seinen Namen nicht genannt, wäre es unmöglich ihn zu finden. Gut, da wäre noch dessen britischer Dialekt gewesen, doch das hätte nicht ausgereicht um die Suche einzugrenzen. Noch dazu brachte ihn der Name Nelson auf einer falsche Fährte. Der Evan aus Angelikas Zeitlinie hätte vergebens innerhalb des kanadischen Militärs nach Mac gesucht, ihn aber niemals gefunden.  
„Weißt du… inzwischen wer er war?", wagte er Angelika zu fragen.  
Evan nickte betreten und wischte den Frost vom Glas um Macs Gesicht ein letztes Mal sehen zu können.  
„Ja. Er war mein Freund."  
Scarborough – Westlicher Stadtteil

Gabriel Artilles fluchte, als er die Eingangstür aufschloss und das nur spärlich beheizte Wohnhaus betrat. Er hatte nicht den leisesten Schimmer warum hier immer noch Leute wohnten, er nahm an es läge an den billigen Mieten. Aber er besaß keinen Grund zu klagen. So lange dieses Gebäude noch vermietet wurde, solange besaß er auch noch einen Job als Hausmeister. Es gab noch ein halbes Dutzend anderer Gebäude, in denen er beschäftigt war, doch dieses hier benötigte am meisten Pflege. Vor wenigen Stunden wurde ihm ein Problem mit der Elektrik gemeldet. Er wusste auch ganz genau von wem. Brett Cooper war ein Rentner, der nichts anderes kannte als sich zu beschweren. Wahrscheinlich war lediglich eine Sicherung herausgeflogen, kein großes Wunder bei den Regenfällen der letzten Tage. Aber es war Artilles der es wieder richten durfte, damit der Alte sich gemütlich in seinem Sessel seine Abendsendung ansehen konnte. Zumindest war Cooper noch nicht senil. Das Betätigen des Lichtschalters blieb ohne den gewünschten Erfolg, weshalb Artilles die Taschenlampe ziehen musste. Ohne zu zögern schritt er in Richtung Kellertreppe, unten würde er den Sicherungskasten finden und das Problem hoffentlich beheben können. Heute fand ein wichtiges Eishokeyspiel statt, das er um kein Geld der Welt verpassen wollte. Québec spielte gegen die Northwestern Ontario, eine Mannschaft die Artilles leidenschaftlich anfeuerte. Er leuchtete in die Finsternis hinab und stieg Stufe für Stufe seinem Ziel näher. Es war auf der vorletzten Treppe, als es geschah. Unerwartet verloren seine Beine den Untergrund und Artilles stürzte mindestens einen halben Meter. Die Taschenlampe rollte davon, außer Reichweite. Er spürte den nassen und klebrigen Grund unter sich. Scheinbar gab es hier ein Leck und das Regenwasser hatte sich weitreichend im Keller angesammelt. Artilles fluchte, damit war nicht nur die Elektrik beschädigt, sondern auch die Sanierung. Handwerker mussten anrücken und das Problem beheben. Sein Spiel konnte er vergessen, hätte es doch wenigstens aufgenommen. Dann stutzte er. Was war das für ein Geruch?  
Ein ätzender und Sinne beraubender Gestank lag im Kellergewölbe. Entfernt erkannte er ein Licht, es konnte sich nur um die verschwundene Taschenlampe handeln.  
Eiligst robbte er zu ihr und hob sie auf. Nur um sie kurz darauf wieder fallen zu lassen. Etwas stimmte mit seinen Händen und seiner ganzen Kleidung nicht. Sie waren nicht einfach nur nass, sie waren… rot. Wurde hier rote Farbe verteilt, oder war es etwa… Blut?  
Angesichts des Gestanks kam nur diese Option in Frage.  
Artilles hatte noch nie so viel Blut auf einmal gesehen. Erneut griff er nach der Taschenlampe und leuchtete den Boden ab. Eine Blutspur zog sich von der Treppe direkt an ihn heran. War hier jemand gestorben? Nein, Moment! Das Blut war noch rot und ließ sich verteilen. Die Person die es verloren hatte, sollte es sich denn um einen Menschen handeln, war vielleicht noch am Leben. Artilles musste sie schnell finden und einen Krankenwagen verständigen. Oder vielleicht war es nur ein Kampf zwischen Hunden, der für einen tödlich endete. Wurden in diesem Apartmentgebäude Hundekämpfe veranstaltet? Artilles musste auf Nummer sicher gehen. Er fing damit an der Blutspur zu folgen, welche augenscheinlich in den Geräteraum des Kellers führte. Er schluckte und dachte daran sich zu bewaffnen. Egal ob es ein Mörder, oder nur ein tollwütiger Hund war, ohne Schutz wollte er nichts unternehmen.  
Eine Eisenstange, die an der Wand lehnte wurde schließlich als Waffe auserkoren und Artilles betrat den Raum.  
Kratzende Geräusche waren nun zu vernehmen und der Hausmeister leuchtete alle Ecken ab.  
Er hätte es besser sein lassen.  
In der linken, oberen Ecke des Raums erwartet ihn ein grausiger Anblick. Es war eher Zufall, dass er Brett Coopers Gesicht bei all dem Blut überhaupt noch erkennen konnte. An Selbstmord glaubte der Hausmeister keine einzige Sekunde. Cooper besaß überall Risse, die ihm zugefügt wurden, aus jeder dieser Körperöffnungen quoll Blut. Kein Wunder, dass es so eine große Menge war. Jemand hatte ihn so zugerichtet, jemand mit einem Messer, oder dergleichen. Dann vernahm er ein Platschen hinter sich. Jemand war in das Blut getreten, dem Artilles vorsorglich ausgewichen war. Jemand stand hinter ihm. Der Mörder?  
Der Hausmeister spürte wie sein Herz raste und er immer panischer wurde. Doch das war nicht die richtige Zeit dafür. Wenn es einen Mörder gab, würde er Artilles angreifen, da er Zeuge der blutigen Tat geworden war. Er musste also gleich handeln, ob er Angst hatte doch nicht.  
Er drehte sich um und versuchte dem Mörder direkt ins Gesicht zu leuchten.  
Doch da war niemand. Ein kurzes, kreischendes Geräusch sorgte dafür, dass Artilles seine Taschenlampe etwas senkte und den Ursprung erkannte.  
Was genau war das, das da vor ihm stand? Erst dachte er an eine Schlange, aber nein, nur der Kopf wirkte nach einer. Sie besaß Beine und sogar einen Schwanz.  
Artilles schluckte und starrte dem Ding in die Augen. Es konnte sich nur um einen Salamander handeln, doch der Hausmeister hatte noch nie zuvor so eine große Version davon gesehen. Hatte etwa dieses Tier Cooper das angetan? Sein Verdacht bestätigte sich in dem Augenblick, in dem das Tier sein Maul öffnete und die scharfen Zähne sichtbar wurden.  
Ja. Es war dieses Tier gewesen.

„Ich möchte, dass er ein ordentliches Begräbnis erhält. Egal wenn einen Beamten oder Priester bestechen müssen, aber ich lasse nicht zu, dass er noch länger in diesem Behälter bleibt.", stand für Evan fest. Angelika versprach alle nötigen Schritte einzuleiten, als die Gruppe den unteren Bereich wieder verließ und oben angelangt war.  
Einmal erneut bot sich Evan und Dylan ein seltsamer Anblick. Die Leute eilten hektisch umher, andere saßen an Computern.  
„Ange, wer genau sind diese Leute?", hakte Evan nach und wurde eines betroffenes Blickes bedacht. Während er lediglich verwirrt war, schien die Unsicherheit in Angelika zu steigen. Er war nicht mehr die Person, die sie kannte, jedenfalls nicht wirklich. Zugegeben, Persönlichkeit und Handeln waren sicher identisch, nicht aber die Vergangenheit der letzten 6 Jahre. Alles hatte damit begonnen, dass er Mac nicht finden konnte. Sein Vorgehen aufgrund der Anomalien hatte sich geändert, das Militär war außen vor gelassen worden und er hatte eine eigenständige Gruppe aufgebaut.  
„Zum einen hätten wir das Entwicklerteam, das uns helfen soll, die Anomalien besser zu kontrollieren. Dann gibt es noch das Recherche-Team sowie das Vertuschungs-Team. Große Hack-Angriffe sind notwendig um etwaiges Videomaterial zu vernichten, das ins Internet gelangt ist. Toby ist die Leiterin und sie macht ihren Job wirklich außerordentlich gut.", informierte sie die neue Version ihres Partners. Diesen schien die Antwort aber alles andere als zu befriedigen.  
„Verzeih mir die Frage Ange, aber wir können wir uns das leisten? Gut, Cross-Photonics hat hervorragende Gewinne gemacht, selbst in meiner Zeitlinie, aber eine eigenständige Organisation, Sicherheitsleute und Ressourcen, wie ist das möglich?", schien es ihm auf der Zunge zu liegen.  
Angelika rieb ihre Handflächen aneinander, scheinbar nahm sie an, ihre Antwort könnte etwas unliebsam ausfallen.  
„Nun… wir hatten in der Vergangenheit und eigentlich auch jetzt in der Gegenwart einige Hilfe. Als uns klar wurde, dass wir nicht die finanziellen Mittel zu diesem Projekt hatten, hat sich uns ein Sponsor angeboten.", klang Angelika etwas verdrießlich.  
Für Evan war die Frage allerdings alles andere als beantwortet.  
„Wir haben jemanden eingeweiht? Ist das auch gut gegangen? Wer ist diese Person?", hakte er nach, doch Angelika lächelte nur verlegen.  
„Ange?", wiederholte Evan, bis eine weitere Person mit schnellen Schritten an ihn herantrat.  
Dylan war die erste, die den Mann wieder erkannte, den sie und Evan erst vor wenigen Wochen getroffen hatten.  
„Evan Cross!", sprach der Mann ihn bereits anklagendem Ton.  
Er trug einen schwarzen Anzug, augenscheinlich ein Designerstück. Eine goldene Uhr und eine silberne Krawatte.  
Evan schluckte und seine Schultern senkten sich.  
„Bitte nicht. Sag mir jetzt bitte nicht, dass er unser Sponsor ist!", blaffte er Angelika an.  
Während diese versuchte sich zu erklären, kam ihr der Mann zuvor.  
„Ohnein, mein Freund, von Sponsor war nie eine Rede. Und ich bin auch kein stiller Teilhaber, wir beide sind gleichberechtigt, wie oft muss ich das noch sagen?", vertrat Howard Kanan seinen Standpunkt.  
Er hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und sah abwechselnd zu Evan und den Frauen.  
„Alles klar, der Evan deiner Zeitlinie war also ein kompletter Idiot.", rutschte es Evan heraus, während Dylan und Angelika nur schmunzeln konnten.  
„'Mein' Evan hat gelernt sich der Situation anzupassen.", versuchte Angelika politisch korrekt zu klingen.  
In wenigen Stichworten erzählten sie Howard Kanan von der veränderten Realität. Dass Tote wieder auferstanden und andere Menschen gar nicht erst existierten.  
„Das ist nur wieder wegen deinen Alleingängen passiert, Cross! Hättest du wie ich dir auftrug auf das Sicherheitsteam gewartet, aber nein, du weißt ja immer alles besser!", beklagte er sich.  
Evan wollte dazu ansetzen zu erklären, dass es in seiner Realität gar keine zusätzlichen Sicherheitskräfte gab und erst aufgrund des Militärs so viel schief gelaufen war, doch Kanan war noch nicht fertig.  
„Aber nur so aus Interesse, ich existiere doch in deiner Zeitlinie hoffentlich.", reagierte er verunsichert und spielte an seiner Krawatte herum.  
Dylan wollte ihm von dessen eigenen Alleingang erzählen, der dazu führte, dass Kanan eine Anomalie in die Kreidezeit betrat und dort festsaß, doch Evan konnte sie daran hintern. Das hätte im Moment alles zu weit geführt und er verspürte keinerlei Lust jedes Detail aus seiner Zeitlinie auszubreiten.  
„Also was habt ihr jetzt vor? Irgendwie zurück in eure Zeitlinie, oder…", begann Kanan, doch Evan unterbrach ihn.  
„Das dürfte ausgeschlossen sein, dafür ist zu viel passiert und in zu vielen verschiedenen Epochen. Wir… werden uns wohl oder übel mit den Veränderungen anfreunden müssen.", entgegnete er und versuchte dabei Kanan nicht direkt anzusehen.  
Natürlich, Howard Kanan besaß zweifelsfrei die finanziellen Mittel im Ressourcen und Personal zu stellen, doch was hatte den anderen Evan dazu verleitet so weit zu gehen?  
Zugegeben, Kanan war kein Henderson Hall. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte hatte er wohl wirklich das kleinere Übel gewählt.  
Angelika hatte gerade den Vorschlag ausgesprochen in ihr Büro zurückzukehren, als ein ohrenbetäubender Alarm erklang. Das schrille Geräusch ließ die Beteiligten kurz zusammenzucken, bevor Toby Nance etwas zu ihnen hinüberrief.  
„Eine neue Anomalie, ich bestimmte gerade die Position.", gab sie kund und Evan hoffte einmal erneut, dass dieser Alarm nicht auch noch eine seiner Ideen gewesen war.  
Er und Dylan waren gerade erst von einer Mission zurückgekehrt und seither war alles nicht mehr wie es eigentlich sein sollte.  
„Was soll's, Dylan und ich werden nach dem Rechten sehen. Zumindest das Verhalten der Anomalien scheint sich nicht verändert zu haben.", meinte er und nickte seiner Kollegin zu.  
Doch Kanan schob eine Hand vor Evans Brust um ihn aufzuhalten.  
„Hey, es kann ja sein, dass seit eurem letzten Trip durch die Anomalie etwas schief gelaufen ist, aber das liegt nur daran, dass du wie immer zu leichtsinnig warst. Diesmal wirst du auf das Sicherheitsteam warten. Donovan und seine Leute werden aufgrund des Alarms bereits in der Tiefgarage Stellung beziehen. Also pass diesmal etwas besser auf dich auf.", klang Sorge in Kanans Stimme mit, was Evan zugegebenermaßen überraschte.  
Doch sein neuer Partner behielt recht. Wäre er nicht zu selbstsicher gewesen, wäre Toby nicht von dem Brontoskorpion gestochen worden und es hätte keine Veranlassung bestanden durch die Anomalie zu gehen. Sicher, Evan wäre von dem Albertosaurus im Jahr 2006 getötet worden, aber war es nicht besser er als Mac? Dieser hatte bereits schon einmal sein Leben für Evan gelassen, wäre diesmal nicht er an der Reihe gewesen? Über eine veränderte Zeitlinie hätte er sich nicht sorgen müssen, diese war eingetreten, ohne dass er es hatte verhindern können.  
Also nickte er Kanan zu und ließ sich von Angelika den Weg zur Tiefgarage erklären. In lediglich zwei Minuten hatten sie das Ziel erreicht und erkannten vier Männer in schwarzen Anzügen, zwei von ihnen waren jene, welche sie zurück zu Cross-Photonics gefahren hatten. Diesmal steckte allerdings nicht nur eine einzelne Pistole in ihrem Gürtel, sondern schweres Geschützt. Kanan erklärte Evan, dass es sich allesamt um Ex-Militärs handelte, die bereit waren zu schießen, wenn es dazu kam. Die Tiere zu betäuben und zurück durch die Anomalie zu schaffen hatte immer noch die höchste Priorität, aber wenn diese Option ausfiel waren diese Männer bereit zu tun was nötig war.  
„Mr. Cross, schön zu sehen, dass Ihnen bei Ihrer letzten Mission nichts zugestoßen ist. Leider haben wir es nicht mehr rechtzeitig von der Anomalie im Edington-Stadion geschafft, aber ich bin froh, dass Ihr Team keine Verluste erlitten hat.", wurde Evan von einem stämmigen Mann mit Kurzhaarfrisur und Basecap begrüßt.  
Am liebsten hätte er dem Kerl nun ins Gesicht geschrieen, dass sie sehr wohl Verluste gemacht hatten, sehr schwere sogar. Aber der Ex-Soldat kannte weder Mac Rendell noch den neuen Evan Cross. Er wusste nicht, dass er diesen Job einzig und allein besaß weil Mac sich geopferte.  
„Das ist übrigens Leo Donovan, der Einsatzleiter was unser Anomalienproblem angeht.", stellte Kanan ihn vor und Donovan blickte verdutzt zwischen den Männern umher.  
„Lange Geschichte, wir sollten gleich losfahren.", schlug Dylan vor und Donovan gab ihr recht.  
„Die Anomalie hat sich in einem Apartmentgebäude in Scarborough geöffnet. Die Gegend ist nicht dicht besiedelt, aber wir sollten dennoch hoffen, dass es keine Opfer gegeben hat.", informierte sie Donovan, bevor er seinen Leuten ein Zeichen gab. Drei der Männer bestiegen einen schwarzen Van, der zweite sollte Evan, Dylan und Donovan zur Verfügung stehen.  
Das Team verlor keine Zeit und bestieg das Gefährt. Donovan setzte sich ans Steuer und nachdem er das Navi überprüfte, konnte die Fahrt bereits losgehen.  
„Was denken Sie?", fragte Kanan an Angelika gewand.  
Diese kaute nervös an ihren Lippen, scheinbar war diese Frage nicht so leicht zu beantworten.  
„Ich meine er hat schon einmal Halluzination gehabt, vielleicht ist das jetzt wieder der Fall. Sollten wir ihn dann wirklich in diesen Einsatz schicken?", brachte Kanan seine Sorgen zum Ausdruck.  
Angelika schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.  
„Nein, ich denke was er gesagt hat ist richtig.", kommentierte sie.  
Kanan hob eine Augenbraue und sah sie verdutzt an.  
„Und… da machen Sie sich gar keine Sorgen darüber?", wollte er von der Frau erfahren.  
Diese rang sich ein Lächeln ab und verneinte.  
„Nein und soll ich Ihnen verraten warum? Weil es mit absoluter Sicherheit immer noch der Evan Cross ist, den wir kennen.", stand für sie fest.

Scarborough – Westlicher Stadtteil

Da es nicht möglich war die Anomalie genau zu orten, begannen Donovans Männer damit die Umgebung rund um das Apartmentgebäude abzusperren.  
„Mit was könnten wir es zu tun bekommen?", fragte Donovan an Evan gewandt, doch dieser konnte ihm die Frage nicht beantworten.  
„Die Gänge in solchen Wohnhäusern sind schmal, aber solange wir nicht wissen ob etwas durchgekommen ist, sollten wir auch vermeiden uns zu trennen.", meinte Dylan schließlich als sie vor der gläsernen Eingangstür standen.  
Die drei nickten einander zu und wagten sich schließlich ins Innere der Gefahrenzone.  
Evan und Dylan folgten Donovan, der die Vorhut bildete.  
„Hier drin dürfte uns zumindest kein Albertosaurus erwarten.", versuchte Dylan die ohnehin schon angespannte Situation mit einem Scherz zu entschärfen. Draußen wurde es dunkel und somit wurde auch das Licht innerhalb des Gebäudes weniger.  
Donovan tastete nach einem Lichtschalter, doch das Licht wollte dennoch nicht angehen.  
„Hier scheint die Elektrik gestört zu sein. Das könnte an den vielen Regenfällen der letzten Tage liegen.", meinte er und zog eine Taschenlampe.  
„Es besteht auch die Möglichkeit, dass das magnetische Feld der Anomalie die Elektrik beeinflusst. In diesem Falle dürften wir sie ganz in der Nähe des Sicherheitskasten finden.", stellte er eine Überlegung an.  
Donovan fluchte und Dylan wusste auch weshalb. Für dieses Vorhaben war es unvermeidlich sich in den Keller des Gebäudes zu begeben. Dabei handelte es sich um unbekanntes Territorium, noch dazu mit eingeschränkter Sicht.  
Donovan nahm mittels Funk mit seinen Leuten Kontakt auf. Zwei sollten sich in den oberen Stockwerken umsehen, während die Team Alpha, wie er es nannte sich den Keller vornahm.  
Es war Dylan, welche als erstes die stämmige Tür zum Untergeschoss ausfindig machte. Sie war nicht abgeschlossen, was nichts Gutes verhieß. War tatsächlich ein Tier durch die Anomalie gekommen, hätte es ohne Schwierigkeiten in den Wohnbereich herauf kommen können.  
„Sie beide bleiben hinter mir.", wies Donovan sie und Evan an.  
Diese wagten nicht zu widersprechen, im Gegenteil. Es tat gut, im Gegensatz zu ihrer alten Zeitlinie einen geschulden Soldaten dabei zu haben, der genau wusste was er tat. Gut, im Grunde wusste er es nicht, egal wie gut Donovans Ausbildung war, kein Mensch der Welt war darauf vorbereitet gegen Dinosaurier zu kämpfen.  
Geräuschlos begannen sie damit die Treppe nach unten zu wandern, bis die Ruhe von einem Platschen unterbrochen wurde. Donovan war in etwas getreten.  
Er senkte seine Taschenlampe und fluchte. Auch Dylan und Evan erkannten die rötliche Flüssigkeit auf dem Betonboden. Die Frage ob etwas durch die Anomalie gekommen war bestand nicht mehr. Nur noch die was es war und wie viele Opfer es bereits gefordert hatte.  
Die einfachste Methode ihr Ziel auszumachen, war es der Blutspur zu folgen.  
„Wieso können nicht einfach mal niedliche Kaninchen durch die Anomalie kommen?", fragte Dylan und weder Evan noch Donovan konnten sagen ob sie es ernst meinte oder nicht.  
„Verdammt.", brummte Evan als der Lichtstrahl aus Donovans Taschenlampe die erste Leiche freilegte. Ein Mann mittleren Alter lag mit mehreren Bissverletzungen auf dem Boden. In seiner rechten Hand ein langes Metallrohr, das vermutlich zu seinem Schutz dienen sollte. Es hatte ihm nicht sonderlich viel gebracht. Der Körper lag vor einem weiteren Raum und Donovan nickte Evan und Dylan zu.  
Vorsichtig öffneten sie die Tür und leuchteten das Zimmer dahinter ab.  
Angewidert drehte sich Dylan weg, als sie eine weitere Leiche, diesmal die eines älteren Mannes auffanden.  
„Egal was wir heute jagen, es hat eindeutig Hunger.", murmelte Donovan, doch Dylan verneinte.  
„Negativ, die Leichen haben nur Abwehrverletzungen an sich. Ich sehe kein heraus gefressenes Fleisch. Das Tier könnte sich nur verteidigt haben oder es glaubt dass dieser Ort hier noch zu seinem Revier gehört.", erklärte sie.  
„Sein Revier ist die Urzeit oder wo es auch immer herkommen mag. Verpassen wir ihm einen Tritt in den Hintern und befördern es zurück.", schlug Donovan vor und die anderen stimmten ihm zu.  
Als sie im Raum nicht fündig wurden, begannen sie damit das restliche Kellergewölbe abzusuchen. Schließlich blieb nur noch ein Raum übrig und das Team hielt den Atem an.  
Evan öffnete ruckartig die Tür und Donovan stürmte mit erhobener Waffe hinein.  
Die Taschenlampe war nicht weiter nötig, denn das Licht der Anomalie erhellte den Raum ausreichend.  
Sie hatten zur Hälfte gefunden was sie suchten.  
„Denkt ihr das Tier ist bereits wieder zurück durch die Anomalie?", wollte Evan wissen, aber natürlich konnte ihm niemand diese Frage beantworten.  
Donovans Funkgerät meldete sich.  
„Sir, hier Edward! Wir haben ein Problem im ersten Stock! Gerade ist eine alte Lady aus ihrem Apartment gestürmt und schreit, dass ein wilder Leguan auf ihrem Esstisch herumtollt!", meldete Donovans Untergebener die Sachlage.  
Damit erübrigte sich die Frage ob das Tier bereits wieder zurück durch die Anomalie war.  
„Wir müssen ebenfalls in den ersten Stock. Dort können das Tier dann betäuben und durch die Anomalie schaffen.", erklärte Evan.  
Donovan schnaufte hörbar.  
„Dieses Ding hat zwei Männer zu Tode gebissen.", hielt er sich kurz, doch auch ohne es auszusprechen wussten Evan und Dylan was er meinte.  
Doch sie verfolgten eben keine Verbrecher. Würde ein tollwütiger Hund in ihrer Zeit jemanden anfallen und töten, würde er eingeschläfert werden. Würden sie allerdings mit urzeitlichen Tieren genauso verfahren, hätte es schlimme Konsequenzen.  
Donovan trug seinen Leuten auf die Tür zur Wohnung zu bewachen und er Frau etwas von einem entlaufenen Tier zu erzählen. Sie selbst sollten sich als Mitglieder der Wildtierkontrolle ausgeben. Dies war zumindest keine reine Lüge, da sie mit Dylan im Team tatsächlich jemand der Behörde bei sich hatten.  
Evan schloss die Tür zum Anomalie-Raum um sicher zu stellen, dass kein weiteres Exemplar den Weg in ihre Zeit fand, dann stürmten sie bereits die Treppe nach oben.  
Zu spät bemerkten sie, dass sie blutige Schuhabdrücke im Flur hinterließen. Doch darum konnten sie sich im Moment nicht kümmern. In wenigen Minuten waren sie vor der fraglichen Wohnung angekommen, vor welcher Edward und ein weiterer Ex-Soldat Stellung bezogen hatten. Beide nickten ihrem Boss zu und öffneten dann die Tür. Im ersten Moment war es ruhig, doch dieses Gefühl konnte trügen.  
Die Männer blieben im Flur stehen, ihre Waffen erhoben.  
Donovan, Evan und Dylan sondierten die Lage und fanden sich wenig später im Wohnzimmer wider. Dann das Kratzen.  
Es kam vom Zimmer nebenan, bei dem es sich um die Küche handeln durfte.  
Ein Handzeichen reichte um Evan und Dylan dazu zu bewegen sich links und rechts vor den Durchgang zu stellen, was Donovan erlaubte hindurch zu schreiten. Kurz nach ihm wagten sich auch die beiden Rückkehrer weiter voran um ihm Rückendeckung zu geben.  
Ihnen bot sich ein überraschter Anblick, als sie zum Küchentisch sahen und begutachteten wie eine etwa 1 Meter große Echse gerade ihr Futter zu sich nahm. Dabei handelte es sich um ein großes, tranchiertes Hühnchen, wohl das Abendessen der alten Lady. Es hatte etwas Skurriles an sich, dass der Dinosaurier zwei Männer tot biss und sich mehr zu dem gegrillten oder auch gebackenen Hühnchen hingezogen fühlte. Dass Dinosaurier auch Feinschmecker waren, war für die Gruppe neu. Der Dinosaurier schien sie noch nicht zu bemerken, was es den drei erlaubte ihre Betäubungswaffen zu heben. Dann drehte sich die Echse ruckartig um und fauchte sie an. Das lange Maul und die spitzen Zähne boten einen schaurigen Anblick und der rötliche Knochenkamm auf seinem Kopf verlieh ihm beinahe etwas majestätisches.  
„Ich denke bei diesem Exemplar handelt es sich um einen Dilophosaurus. Sie sind in der Tat sehr Revierbedacht und schrecken Feinde mit ihrem farbenfrohen Äußeren ab. Sollte das fehlschlagen, kommen ihre Reißzähne zum Einsatz. Aber ich denke wir haben Glück, bei diesem Exemplar dürfte es sich um ein Jungtier handeln.", flüsterte Dylan leise.  
Der Dilophosaurier wiegte seinen Kopf, dann blickte er nach allen Seiten um eine Fluchtroute zu finden. Doch es existierte keine, Evan, Dylan und Donovan versperrten den einzigen Ausgang. Der Dino fauchte sie an, sie Knochenkamm kam dabei besonders zur Geltung. Damit wollte er seine Feinde verschrecken, was bei den drei Menschen allerdings fehlschlug. Was als nächstes kommen würde wussten sie, weshalb Handeln angesagt war. Donovan war der Erste der einen Pfeil abschoss, doch vergebens. Der Dilophosaurier war bereits vom Tisch auf den Kühlschrank gesprungen und suchte weiter nach einem Ausweg. Evan schoss einen Pfeil ab, doch die Nische war zu eng und er traf eine Topfpflanze. Der Dilophosaurier sprang nun auf die Kochplatte, mit verheerenden verhreenden Folgen. Scheinbar war der Herd eingeschalten gewesen und das Tier verbrannte sich seine Füße. Mit klagenden Geräuschen hopste es zu Boden, wo es schließlich Dylans Pfeil traf und es ins Land der Träume versetzte.  
Dann geschah alles sehr schnell. Dylan wickelte das Tier in eine Tischdecke ein und Evan hob es hoch. Da sie nicht wussten wie lange die Anomalie offen bleiben würde, beeilten sie sich zurück ins Erdgeschoss und weiter in den Keller zu kommen. Donovan lief voraus und schloss die Tür auf, die zum Raum führte, hinter dem die Anomalie hoffentlich immer noch aktiv war. Evan plante die Echse zurück durch das Portal zu werfen, doch dann geschah etwas, womit niemand rechnete.  
Kaum hatten sie den Raum betreten, regte sich etwas innerhalb der Anomalie. Erst wurde ein Kopf, dann ein ganzer Hals hindurchgestreckt. Der Knochenkamm auf dem Kopf des mindestens zwei Meter größeren Dilophosauriers schimmerte noch schöner und beeindruckender als der des Jungtiers.  
„Zurück!", befahl Donovan, der hektisch nach seiner Clock griff. Die Pfeile hatten sie verschossen, die Pistole war somit das einzige, was als Waffe blieb.  
Dylan drängte nach draußen, doch Evan zögerte und legte zuvor noch das Jungtier ab.  
„Raus jetzt!", befahl Donovan und machte hastige Schritte nach hinten.  
Draußen angelangt schlugen die drei die Tür zu und stemmten sich dagegen.  
Ein harter Stoß erfolgte, welcher die drei fast zurückwarf.  
„Das Vieh will durch, wir müssen die Tür irgendwie verbarrikadieren!", rief Evan, auch wenn dies leichter gesagt als getan war. Schließlich verließ Dylan die Gruppe um einen schweren Wasserboiler näher heranzuziehen und ihn dann direkt vor der Tür umzuwerfen.  
Weitere Stöße seitens des großen Dilophosauriers folgten, bis schließlich Ruhe einkehrte.  
Ganze 5 Minuten wagten es weder Evan, noch Dylan, noch der ruhige Ex-Soldat die Tür auch nur einen Spalt breit zu öffnen.  
Schließlich gingen sie das Risiko ein und Donovan zog sie Waffe. Unnötig, wie sich herausstellte.  
Nicht nur die beiden Dilophosaurier waren verschwunden, auch die Anomalie war fort.  
„Ob es sich bei der großen Echse um die Mutter des Jungtiers gehandelt hat?", stellte Dylan in den Raum.  
Es ergab Sinn. Die Mutter war gekommen um das Jungtier zu holen und hatte es zurück durch die Anomalie getragen, kurz bevor sich diese schloss.  
„Zumindest ist es jetzt wieder in seiner Zeit zurück.", gab Evan sein Statement ab.  
„Nachdem es zwei Menschen getötet.", glaubte Donovan hinzufügen zu müssen.  
Evan musste dem Ex-Soldaten recht geben. Die zusätzlichen Sicherheitskräfte waren kein Garant, dass es in dieser Zeitlinie weniger zivile Opfer gab.  
„Ich rufe Detective Harlow an, er wird uns bei den Leichen helfen können.", meinte Dylan und zuckte ihr Handy.  
Evan fragte sich wie der Polizist das anstellen wollte. Vermutlich lief es wieder auf die Geschichte mit den Berglöwen oder einem wilden Hund hinaus. Dagegen sprach zwar die Aussage der alten Lady des Leguans, aber niemand würde im Nachhinein groß Fragen stellen.  
Die drei erinnerten sich wieder dass sie überall Blut an den Füßen hatten, doch im Van gab es Sachen zum Umziehen, was zumindest dieses Problem löste.  
Als sie wieder oben angelangt waren, versicherten Donovans Leute, dass sie keine weiteren Dilophosaurier entdecken konnte, weder Jungtiere, noch die ausgewachsene Version.  
„Es wird Zeit für uns abzurücken, bevor Harlow und seine Kollegen hier auftauchen. Am Ende würde man noch uns die Toten anlassen.", meinte Donovan und lud die Waffen in den Van.  
So waren also die Methoden, die sie in dieser Zeitlinie verwendeten, dachte Evan missmutig. War diese Realität besser oder schlechter? Sie hatten weniger Verluste erlitten, ihr Team war mit Donovan und seinen Leuten um einiges stärker und das Militär verfolgte nicht seine niedrigen Ziele. Und um das hier möglich zu machen war nur eines nötig gewesen. Macs Tod.  
Kurz bevor die ersten Sirenen ertönten, war der Van gestartet und war bald darauf vom Grundstück verschwunden. Die Polizei würde alles regeln und die Leichen vermutlich in die Gerichtsmedizin schicken. Der Pathologe würde bestätigen, dass es sich um Bisswunden und nicht um Messerstiche oder gar einen Mord handelte. Der Fall würde zu den Akten gelegt werden, auch wenn das wilde Tier nie gefunden werden würde. War die Mission somit ein Erfolg? Der Mann auf der anderen Straßenseite zum Gebäude dachte nicht so.  
Evan Cross und sein Team hätte viel früher am Ort des Geschehens eintreffen müssen, vielleicht wären die Männer noch zu retten gewesen.  
Weder Cross, noch den angeblich so geschickten Ex-Militärs war aufgefallen, dass sie observiert wurden. Ein silberner Ford mit getönten Scheiben hatte nur auf seinen Einsatz gewartet. Die Heckscheibe war nur mäßig heruntergelassen worden, doch es reichte aus um eine Kamera durchzuschieben und Cross' Team in entscheidenden Momenten zu fotografieren. Leider hatte der Insasse des Wagens die Dinosaurier nicht auf Bild, aber das spielte keine Rolle. Er besaß Zeit und die erste Phase seines Plans hatte gerade erst begonnen.

Ottawa-Friedhof – Toronto  
Es tat Evan in der Seele weh ein zweites Mal vor dem Grab seines ganz persönlichen Helden zu stehen. Den Mac Rendell aus der anderen Zeitlinie hatte er nicht gekannt, diesen hier allerdings schon. Er war zu seinem besten Freund geworden, einem Freund dem Evan am Schluss nicht gerecht wurde. Er verspürte den Wunsch Mac nach England zu bringen und seiner Familie alles zu erzählen. Dass ihr Sohn als Held gestorben war und er auch eine anständige Beerdigung bekam. Nichts von alledem war möglich. Es hätte die Zeitachse nur noch mehr beschädigt und damit wäre niemandem geholfen gewesen.  
Weder Evan noch Dylan, die nun neben ihm stand wussten wie es für sie in der neuen Realität weitergehen sollte. Evan wart froh wenigstens eine weitere Person zu haben, die mit ihm trauerte. Sonst hatte niemand Mac Rendell gekannt, was vermutlich noch trauriger war.  
„Glaubst du an Schicksal?", fragte Evan an Dylan gewand und diese musterte ihn.  
Dennoch brauchte einige Zeit um die passenden Worte zu finden.  
„Das hier war kein Schicksal, Evan. Mac hat diese Entscheidung für sich getroffen, ohne dass ihn jemand dazu zwang. Er hat sich dir sehr verbunden gefühlt, was dazu führte, dass er sich zum Schluss ohne zu zögern in die Gefahr stürzte. Er hat sich geopfert, damit du weiterleben kannst. Aber ich denke das war noch nicht alles. Er wusste um deine Fähigkeiten und dass nur den Anomalien ein Ende bereiten kannst. Er hat sich nicht nur für dich geopfert, sondern auch für die Menschen, die durch die Tiere in Gefahr geraten könnten."  
Evan nickte stumm und erkannte nun zum ersten Mal, welch ein Erbe ihm Mac hinterlassen hatte. Oder sollte er es besser eine Bürde nennen? Macs Tod sollte ihn zwingen eine Lösung zu finden, eine Möglichkeit die Anomalien für immer zu verschließen. Doch war das wirklich machbar? Noch hatte er keine Ahnung welche Ausmaße sein Vorhaben hatte. Dylans Handy klingelte und sie wechselte ein paar Worte.  
„Das war Toby, scheinbar hat sich eine neue Anomalie geöffnet. Donovan will uns aufgabeln.", informierte sie ihren Partner und dieser nickte ein paar mal schnell.  
„Du hast recht, wir haben keine Zeit uns auszuruhen. Mac hat auch nicht gezögert, als es darauf ankam.", erwiderte er und marschierte gemeinsam mit Dylan los.  
Doch nach ein paar Schritten konnte er einfach nicht anders und drehte sich noch einmal zu dem Grab um.  
Mac Rendell, Sohn, Soldat und enger Freund stand darauf geschrieben, Eigenschaften die wohl auf niemand besser hätten passen können, wie Evan fand.  
Ein letztes Mal sah er auf die frische Erde und sein Herz schlug schneller. Dann drehte er sich um und legte an Tempo zu. Auch wenn es schmerzte, er hatte einfach zu akzeptieren, dass er seinen besten Freund nie wieder sehen würde.

London – Anomaly Research Center „ARC"

Man vergleiche zwei Bilder. Einmal die Erde nachdem ein Asteroid einschlug und alles Leben vernichtete und zum zweiten das Chaos auf Connor Temples Schreibtisch.  
Seine Frau hatte ihn oft genug belehrt, er solle mehr Ordnung schaffen, doch Connor hatte diesen Rat nie befolgt. So wie alles lag empfand er es einfach als richtig, obgleich er länger brauchte um einen gewissen Gegenstand oder ein Blatt Papier zu finden als es eigentlich nötig war.  
Es fühlte sich gut an und trotz des Chaos' besaß er die Kontrolle. Dies änderte sich schlagartig, als sein Handy klingelte.  
„Jaja, ich war bereits auf dem Heimweg.", log er, als seine Frau danach fragte wo er sich gerade befand.  
„Was, aber ich habe doch schon gestern welchen mitgebracht! Wieso falsch? Was soll an Babybrei falsch sein? Er ist für Babys, deshalb auch das ‚Baby' im Namen, verstehst du?", rechtfertigte er sich, während er sich fertig machte das ARC zu verlassen.  
„Nein, ich wusste nicht, dass Nick Pastinake-Intolerant ist! Ich habe ja nicht einmal einen Schimmer was Pastinake überhaupt ist!", wehrte er sich.  
Er seufzte erst und entschuldigte sich dann. Er versprach seiner Frau und vor allem Nick auf dem Heimweg den richtigen Brei zu kaufen, auch wenn er bereits spät dran war.  
Bereits 3 Sekunden später wurde sowohl ihm, als auch seiner Frau klar, dass aus diesem Plan nichts werden würde.  
Ein schriller Alarm erklang aus dem Lautsprecher und beide wussten, was dies zu betäuben hatte.  
„Schatz, vielleicht wird es heute doch etwas später. Ja, natürlich passe ich auf mich auf. Bis dann.", sagte Connor und beendete das Gespräch. Hastig warf er sich seine Jacke über und rannte in die Zentrale.  
„Eine Anomalie im Hyde-Park.", teilte ihm Jess mit, die gerade die Koordinaten checkte.  
Connor nickte ihr zu und setzte dann seinen Weg in die Tiefgarage fort.  
Dort bekam er gerade noch mit wie Beckers Team in einen Van stieg und er selbst suchte ebenfalls nach seiner Fahrtmöglichkeit. Bald darauf hatte er sie entdeckt und riss die Beifahrertür auf.  
„Hyde-Park!", keuchte er und quetschte sich in den Wagen.  
Der Fahrer nickte und wirkte ebenfalls etwas müde. Scheinbar hatte auch er sich bereits auf einen gemütlichen Feierabend gefreut.  
Als Connor die Tür zuschlug, stutzte er kurz.  
„Ist das eigentlich in Ordnung? Kannst du schon wieder arbeiten? Was ist mit deiner Beinverletzung?", fragte er an seinen Partner gewand.  
Dieser hob die Augenbrauen und klopfte dich demonstrativ aufs Schienbein.  
„Kein Problem, alles wieder verheilt. Allerdings werde ich ab jetzt aufs Snowboarden verzichten."  
Connor nickte verstehend und gab dann die Koordinaten in den Navi ein. Sein Partner nickte ihm zu und startete den Wagen.  
„Also dann! Wollen wir mal wieder auf Dino-Jagd gehen.", sagte Lieutenant Mac Rendell.

[Folge 02] Neue Welt

Laut dem Anomalien-Messgerät bestand die Anomalie noch nicht lange, erst wenige Minuten. Es war ein Glücksfall, dass das Alpha-Team so schnell angerückt war. In dieser Zeit war es unwahrscheinlich, dass ein Tier durch das temporale Portal gekommen war. Donovan und Dylan hatten ihre Waffen sicherheitshalber dennoch erhoben und richteten sie auf die Anomalie. Laut dem Messgerät, das Evan gerade trug, blieben noch 15 Minuten, bis sich die Anomalie von alleine schließen würde. Solange würden sie die Stellung halten und abwarten was geschah.  
„Ich sehe etwas!", rief Donovan, was Evans Aufmerksamkeit unverzüglich auf die Anomalie lenkte.  
Der Ex-Soldat hatte recht, etwas schien just in diesem Moment durch zu kommen. Erst wirkte es nur wie ein langer metallener Gegenstand, doch nach und nach wirkte er immer mehr wie ein Bein. Ein zweites, metallenes Bein schob sich durch und bald darauf auch Hände. Ungläubig musste das Team mit ansehen wie ein Körper, silbern glänzend und völlig aus Stahl vor ihnen stand und sie mit roten Augen anfunkelte.  
„Messe Zeit. Jahr: 2013. Bevölkerung: Menschlich. Auftrag lautet: Alle Menschen eliminieren.", gab der Roboter in einer monotonen Stimme wieder.  
Dann hob er seinen Arm und dieser transformierte sich in eine Laserpistole.  
Donovan schoss mit seiner Clock, doch die Kugel prallte einfach nur ab. Der Roboter erwiderte das Feuer und tötete den Ex-Soldaten mit einem einzigen Laserstrahl.  
Dylan konnte mit ihrem Betäubungspfeil ebenfalls nichts ausrichten und war als nächstes dran. Evan musste panisch mit ansehen wie seine Freunde getroffen zu Boden fiel.  
„Evan Cross wird nun eliminiert.", sagte die Computerstimme und der Roboter zielte auf den Teamleiter.

Cross Photonics – 17 Uhr

Evan Cross versenkte sein Gesicht in seiner rechten Handfläche und gab einen stöhnenden Laut von sich. Er wollte etwas sagen, brach aber ab. Dann startete er einen neuen Versuch.  
„Ein… Terminator?" In seiner Stimme schwang Unglauben und starke Gereiztheit mit.  
Harold Kanans Lächeln verschwand aber keineswegs, er wiegte nur etwas mit dem Kopf.  
„Naja, nicht direkt Terminator, dafür hätten wir ja gar nicht die Namensrechte. Ich habe mal einen Badeprodukte-Unternehmer verklagt, der den Produktnamen Harolds-Qualitätsseifen verwendete. Was er nicht wusste war, dass Wörter welche die Namen Harold und Qualität gleichzeitig beinhalten von mir rechtlich gesichert waren. OK, ich gebe zu, da der Kerl mit Vornamen auch Harold hieß, war es dieses eine Mal sicher ein Zufall."  
Inzwischen hatte Evan sein Gesicht unter beiden Händen vergraben, während Dylan ihm auf die Schulter klopfte.  
„Mister Kanan, was genau ist jetzt Ihr Punkt?", fragte Angelika nun.  
„Es gibt keinen Punkt! Dieses angebliche Dienstbesprechung dient nur wieder zu Harold Kanans Selbstinszenierung.", blaffte Evan und stand auf.  
Kanan beeilte sich zu ihm zu hasten und ihn daran zu hindern den Konferenzraum einfach so zu verlassen.  
„Jetzt warte doch mal! Ich habe vielleicht etwas weit ausgeholt, aber es gibt durchaus einen Punkt an meiner Geschichte.", rechtfertigte er sich.  
Nur mit Mühe konnte er Evan dazu verleiten sich noch einmal zu setzen.  
„Also! Es geht darum, dass uns bis jetzt eigentlich nur Anomalien begegnet sind, welche in die Vergangenheit geführt haben, richtig? Es ist aber auch logisch anzunehmen, dass auch welche existieren, die mit der Zukunft verbunden sind.", klang sein letzter Satz mehr wie eine Frage an Evan.  
Dieser nickte nur schwach, der Theorie nach war es sehr gut möglich.  
„Vielleicht bekommen wir es dadurch nicht mit Dinosauriern zu tun, aber stellt euch mal den Technologischen Vorteil vor! Medizinische Heilmittel, Gerätschaften die unser Leben erleichtern könnten!"  
Angelika Finch räusperte sich.  
„Schlagen Sie etwa allen ernstes vor, wir sollten versuchen Technologie aus unserer eigenen Zukunft zu entwenden? Das würde den Verlauf der Zeit extrem ändern.", warf sie ein.  
Evan stand erneut auf und funkelte Harold Kanan an.  
„Das ist ihm egal! Er denkt lediglich daran auf diese Weise noch reicher zu werden.", sagte er abschätzig.  
Kanan wirkte empört, konnte aber nichts darauf erwidern.  
„Welche Rolle spielt es denn, würden wir an Technologie kommen die erst erfunden wird? Im Gegenteil, die Menschheit wäre auf diese Weise in der Zukunft sogar noch gestärkter.", versuchte er sich zu retten, jedoch mit mäßigem Erfolg.  
„Das ‚Meeting' ist vorbei.", entschied Evan nun.  
„Und wir werden nicht noch einmal auf irgendeine Weise in die Zeitlinie eingreifen, weder in der Vergangenheit, noch in der Zukunft.", sagte er klar heraus und verließ den Raum.  
Dylan lächelte Kanan noch einmal verzeihend zu und folgte ihrem Partner dann.  
Harold setzte sich und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.  
„Wissen Sie… ich versuche einfach meine Ideen einzubringen.", sagte er an Angelika gewand.  
Diese blickte ihn zweifelnd an.  
„Sie betrachten diese Geschichte einfach zu sehr als Firma. Das mag zwar für Cross-Photonics zutreffen, aber nicht für das was wir hier tun. Wir sehen Dinge, wovon andere nur Träumen und Sie denken daran aus diesen Naturphänomenen Profit zu schlagen."  
Kanan wich ihrem Blick aus, fühlte sich aber schuldig.  
„Naja, ich wurde nicht Multimillionär, indem ich mir Chancen habe entgehen lassen. Ich gebe zu, es würde uns eine Menge Geld einbringen, aber Evan Cross betrachtet einfach nicht das große Ganze. Was wenn es in der Zukunft Technologien gibt, mit deren Hilfe wir unser Anomalien-Problem beheben könnten?", warf er ein.  
Angelika fuhr sich durchs Haar und erinnerte Kanan was Evan und Dylan zuletzt durchgemacht hatten.  
„Evan wird nicht noch einmal zulassen, dass sich die Realität durch irgendeine falsche Interaktion verändert. Er geht keine Umwege, sondern versucht allein mittels seiner Forschung voranzukommen. Und auch wenn Sie ein Mitspracherecht an unserer Unternehmung haben, braucht Evan vor allem einen Verbündeten. Wir sollten ihm alle so gut helfen wie möglich, damit nicht noch mehr Schlimmes geschieht.", erklärte sie ihm.  
Kanan nickte und betrachtete eine Tasse Kaffee, deren Inhalt inzwischen kalt sein dürfte.  
„Ich will ihm ja helfen, deshalb habe ich mein Geld in diese Unternehmung gesteckt, weil ich ihm vertraue.", antwortete er.  
Angelika setzte eines ihrer gekonnten Lächeln auf.  
„Geld ist nicht alles. Vielleicht sollten Sie nach einem Weg suchen, Evan auch anders zu helfen. Ich weiß, er und Sie sind nicht immer einer Meinung. Aber Evan hat vor kurzem einen Freund verloren und ich denke, er könnte einen neuen brauchen. Und jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich.", meinte die Geschäftsführerin und verabschiedete sich von dem Millionär.  
Kanan nickte und begann damit über ihre Worte nachzudenken. Wie konnte er Evan Cross und ihrem Projekt am besten dienen?

Evan Cross war sehr froh darüber, dass sich heute nicht wirklich eine Anomalie geöffnet hatte, andernfalls wäre er mit dem Stress sicher nicht fertig geworden. Auch das Personal war bis auf die Leute die Bereitschaft hatten bereits ausgeflogen. Toby Nance war eine derjenigen, die Nachtschicht hatten, denn leider hielten sich Anomalien nicht an Tageszeiten. Er war so frei gewesen ihr noch einen Kaffee zu spendieren und hatte sie dabei eine Zeit lang angesehen. Die Frau war wie immer gewesen, nichts hatte sich verändert. Es war ein Zeichen, dass auch Evan endlich mit der Vergangenheit abschließen musste, sofern sie sich nicht wieder einmal in Form eines Dinosauriers meldete. Er hatte sich auch von Dylan verabschiedet und wollte es Angelika ebenfalls gleich tun, doch diese schien das Gebäude kurz vor ihm verlassen zu haben.  
Auf dem Parkplatz stand ein blauer Porsche, Evan konnte sich nicht erinnern dieses Auto gekauft zu haben. Toby hatte ihm erzählt, dass sein alter Wagen schwer von einem Pachycephalosaurus in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war. Jener Pachycephalosaurus, den Leeds und seine Leute gefangenehmen konnten. Nur um ihn und andere Tiere später zu töten und zu sezieren. So gesehen war ein geschrotetes Auto in dieser Zeitlinie ein akzeptabler Verlust. Aber was hatte sich noch geändert? Evan war froh gewesen zu erfahren, dass er immer noch unter derselben Anschrift wohnte. Bereits in seiner Zeitlinie hatte er einen Großteil seiner Zeit im Büro verbracht – oder gegebenenfalls auf Dino-Jagd – und war selten zu Hause gewesen. Diesmal freute er sich jedoch in seine Wohnung zu fahren, dort eine heiße Dusche nehmen zu können und nochmal gründlich über alles nachdenken zu können. Es war bereits sehr spät als er seinen Porsche parkte und Richtung Haustür schritt. Harold Kanans Vortrag hatte nicht wirklich zu seiner Stimmung beigetragen und Evan wollte schnellst möglich ins Bett.  
Er schloss auf und betätigte den Lichtschalter. Es roch nicht so stickig wie sonst, der Evan der anderen Realität schien öfter daran denken seine Wohnung durchzulüften. Außerdem schien er ordentlicher zu sein, denn es lagen keine verstreuten Kleidungsstücke auf dem Boden. War er hier wirklich in seiner Wohnung? Doch die Einrichtung räumte jeglichen Zweifel vom Tisch. Die bunte Vase, die er von seiner Mutter zum Einzug geschenkt bekommen hatte, die lederne Couch und die zahlreichen wissenschaftlichen Zertifikate im Glasschrank dahinter. Das hier war zweifelsfrei sein Heim und es tat gut hier zu sein. Es mochte eine völlig andere Welt sein in die er zurückgekehrt war, nicht aber seine Wohnung. Er genoss das vertraue Gefühl und entledigte sich erst seiner Schuhe, dann seinem Hemd. Er wollte sich erst eine Dusche genehmigen, dann eventuelle Veränderung inspizieren und schließlich endlich etwas ausruhen. Es war das Geräusch vom plätscherndem Wasser, das ihn kurz inne halten ließ. Kam es aus seinem Bad? Hatte der andere Evan vergessen den Wasserhahn abzustellen? Schwer vorstellbar, wenn dieser wirklich ein größerer Ordnungsfanatiker war als der Jetzige. Das Geräusch war urplötzlich verstummt und Evan fragte ob er sich das alles nur einbildete. Er war müde und vielleicht kam das Geräusch auch vom Nachbarn. Wenn man lange wach blieb, schärften sich die Sinne, vermutlich hatte er nur entfernte Geräusch stärker wahrgenommen. Er war sich sicher nur Gespenster zu sehen und setzte seinen Weg ins Badezimmer vor. Er griff nach dem Knauf und zog die Tür mit einem Ruck auf. Kurz darauf wünschte er sich es nicht getan zu haben.  
Es war wie mit einer Anomalie. Sie zog einen magisch an, da man neugierig darauf war was sie dahinter verbarg. Doch die Gefahr begleitete einen stets, denn ein wildes Tier konnte ohne Vorwarnung herausspringen.  
Doch vor Evan stand dieses Mal kein wildes Tier, sondern eine Person die er sehr gut kannte. Angelika Finch reagierte erst etwas überrascht über das Auftauchen des Mannes, beruhigte sich aber schnell wieder. Was Evan aber irritierte war, dass Angelika lediglich mit einem langen Handtuch bekleidet war, eine Situation, die ihm sichtlich Unbehagen bereitete. Hatte er in dieser Zeitlinie seine Wohnung an seine Freundin vermietet, da er ohnehin kaum zu Hause war? Oder lag in Angelikas Wohnung schlichtweg so etwas wie ein Rohrbruch vor? Seine Freundin lächelte ihn nur an.  
„Evan, ich habe dich gar nicht kommen gehört. Ich nahm an, dass du wie üblich länger im Büro bleibst.", sprach sie und Evan kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf.  
„Tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht dass du hier bist. Ich hätte anklopfen sollen, aber da es in letzter Zeit wirklich viel war, dachte ich nicht daran.", versuchte er sich zu entschuldigen, obwohl er eigentlich unschuldig war. Oder hätte er sich einfach besser über die Veränderungen informieren müssen.  
Angelika wirkte jedoch alles andere als erschrocken, oder genierte sich sogar.  
„Ach, das macht nichts. Ehrlich gesagt passt es mir sehr gut, dass du schon so früh zu Hause bist. Dann können wir da weitermachen, wo wir vor deiner heiklen Mission aufgehört haben.", flüsterte sie ihm verführerisch zu und lockerte mit einem schnellen Griff den Knoten, der ihr Handtuch trug.  
Als es herabfiel und Angelikas Körper preisgab, fühlte sich Evan als wenn er vor einem Tyrannosaurus Rex stehen würde und dieser gerade auf ihn herabsabbern würde.  
Als sich Angelika begann sich an ihn heranzuschmiegen, wich er zurück.  
„Mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass ich noch etwas enorm Wichtiges zu tun habe!", versuchte er sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen und hastete aus dem Bad. Die verwirrte Angelika blieb zurück und begann sich anzuziehen.  
Evan war mittlerweile in die Küche geschritten, nur um ein Glas seines geliebten Scotches die Kehle hinunter zu schütten. Er erinnerte sich an seinen Flirt mit Angelika, kurz vor dem Pachycephalosaurus-Zwischenfall. Die Ereignisse mit dem eingebildeten Albertosaurus und dem Mac seiner Zeitlinie hatten dazu geführt, dass sich seine Freundin von ihm distanzierte. In dieser Zeitlinie schien allerdings alles anders verlaufen zu sein. Gravierend anders, wie sonst sollte er sich die nackte Angelika in seiner Dusche erklären? Nein, das hier war wirklich nicht mehr seine Realität.  
Seine Freundin stand nun in der Tür zur Küche. Sie war alles andere als dumm und konnte sich ihren Teil vermutlich schon denken.  
„Evan… in deiner Zeitlinie waren wir doch auch ein Paar, oder?", wagte sie es zu fragen.  
Als ihr Freund nichts darauf erwiderte, griff sie sich an die Stirn und seufzte.  
„Oh mein Gott."  
Evan versuchte der Situation Herr zu werden.  
„Also das ist etwas kompliziert. Absolut nichts gegen dich, ich verstehe warum ich… bzw. der andere Evan keinen Moment bei dir zögern konnte.", stammelte er, doch Angelika vollzog nur eine abfällige Handbewegung.  
„Nein, vergiss es. Es ist meine Schuld, wir hätten mehr darüber reden müssen. Ich verstehe jetzt wie viel sich für dich wirklich verändert hat.", sagte sie und schritt dann Richtung Tür. Evan wollte sie aufhalten, doch Angelika ließ es nicht zu.  
Kaum war sie aus der Wohnung verschwunden, schon stieß er einen Fluch aus.  
Das hatte er wieder mal so richtig in den Sand gesetzt.

Hart House - Studentenzentrum der Universität Toronto

Luke Hingle eilte für die Flure des Wohnheims, während er aufgeregt keuchte. Er war sich nicht mehr sicher in welchem Stockwerk das schwarze Brett aufgehängt war. Da er es im zweiten nicht vorfand, konnte es sich nur am das erste handeln. Schließlich stolperte er und die Zettel die er hielt verteilten sich über den gesamten Fußboden. Luke fluchte und versuchte alles wieder einzusammeln.  
„Hey Luke, hast du schon Nessi gefunden?", flötete eine Stimme auf ihn herab.  
Der Student hob den Nacken, nur um wenig später in das Gesicht von Brenden Coyne zu starren, eine der unangenehmsten Personen die er je kennen gelernt hatte. Neben ihm stand dessen bester Freund, Luke hatte sich seinen Namen nicht merken können, auch wenn es ohnehin nicht wichtig war.  
„Wenn es soweit ist, wirst du es erfahren.", gab Luke plump zurück und Brenden schnaubte verächtlich.  
„Hey, ist das nicht der Typ mit den Dinos?", hakte dessen bester Freund nach.  
Brenden nickte nur.  
„Ja, unser Freund hier studiert Kryptozoologie, verrückt was?", machte er sich weiterhin über Luke lustig.  
Dieser war endlich damit fertig seine Papiere einzusammeln und stand wieder auf.  
„ Damit auch du es dir endlich merkst, Kryptozoologie studiere ich lediglich als Nebenfach. Ich stehe kurz davor meinen Doktortitel in Zoologie zu erlangen.", erwiderte er in dem Wissen dabei nicht ganz ehrlich zu antworten.  
Fakt war, dass er seit einiger Zeit massive Probleme mit seinem Studium hatte. Er vergeigte Tests und hielt Abgabetermine nicht ein. Das lag nicht daran, dass er zu wenig lernte, im Gegenteil. Es existierte ein anderer Grund, doch dieser war schwer zu erklären.  
„Oh entschuldige, ich vergaß! Damit stehen dir sicher alle Türen offen.", erwiderte Brenden zynisch, der selbst Sportwissenschaften studierte.  
Luke ignorierte beide Männer und schob sich an ihnen vorbei.  
„Hey, viel Spaß dann wenn du Frösche und Schnecken sezierst!", rief ihm Brenden hinterher und lachte anschließend.  
Luke versuchte die unangenehme Begegnung schnell wieder zu vergessen und war froh, endlich das schwarze Brett erreicht zu haben. Aber nur im ersten Moment. Er musste schockiert feststellen, dass er lediglich 43 Punkte erreicht und somit nur auf Platz 41 der Werte-Skala war. Damit war sein Abschluss in höchster Gefahr. Er fluchte und machte sich auf in sein Zimmer zurückzukehren.  
Dort angekommen schlug er laut die Tür zu und warf seine Zetteln, die er erst kurz zuvor aus Recherche-Zwecken ausgedruckt hatte auf sein Bett. Dies schien seinen Mitbewohner Luke aufzuschrecken, der gerade in seinem eigenen Bett lag und Musik hörte. Als er mitbekam wie aufgewühlt sein Freund war, unterbrach er sein Tun und legte den iPod zur Seite.  
„Hey, alles in Ordnung?", hakte er vorsichtig nach. Luke verneinte jedoch und erzählte von seinem schlechten Leistungsschnitt.  
Jett schritt zu seinem Bett und warf einen Blick auf die Papiere.  
Ein Seufzen verriet Luke was sein Freund gerade dachte.  
„Schon klar, dass deine Leistung nachlässt, wenn du dich nur mit diesem Zeug hier befasst.", sagte er scharf und begann sich die Texte durchzulesen.  
„Regierung dementiert Sichtung er als ausgestorbenen geltenden Titanoboa. Das Ereignis wurde als Trick entlarvt, welche Demonstranten benutzten um sich gegen eine Firma zur Wehr zu setzen.", las er vor.  
Er wechselte die Seite und fuhr fort.  
„Angeblicher Triceratops stellt sich als Schwindel heraus. Jugendliche erlauben sich mittels Statue einen Scherz."  
Jetts Blick wirkte anklagend doch Luke bat ihn sich die hinteren Seiten anzusehen.  
Dieser seufzte, erfüllte seinem Freund aber den Wunsch.  
„Britische Regierung berichtet von einem Chemieunfall bei dem schwere Substanzen freigesetzt wurden, die starke Halluzinationen oder gar den Tod hervorrufen könnten. Einige Betroffene berichten von der Sichtung eines Tyrannosaurus Rex, anderer wiederum von Flugsauriern und der gleichen."  
Luke brummte unzufrieden.  
„Es sind auch Fotos dabei, sieh sie dir an!", beharrte er, doch auch dies schien Jett nicht zu überzeugen.  
„Photoshop.", lautete seine Anamnese, was Jetzt geradezu zum Verzweifeln brachte.  
„Jett, das sind doch keine Zufälle! Das sind gezielte Vertuschungsaktionen der Regierungen! Es ist doch offensichtlich, dass in unserer Zeit immer noch urzeitliche Wesen gibt. Vermutlich irgendwo in Südamerika oder den Tiefen Asiens. Die Regierungen lassen sie aufgrund von Untersuchungen und Forschung einfliegen, doch diese Tiere sind nicht zu kontrollieren. Ich habe jede Menge Berichte davon, dass es ihnen gelang auszubrechen, doch das Militär fing sie jedes Mal wieder ein, oder setzte ihnen den Gnadenschuss. Du glaubst gar nicht wie viele Berichte ich dazu im Internet gefunden habe!", klang Luke nun noch euphorischer.  
Jett strich sich übers Kinn, scheinbar hatte er keine Ahnung wie er seinen Freund zur Vernunft bringen sollte.  
„Alter! Egal was du rauchst, bitte lasse es! Als dein Freund will ich nur das Beste für dich und wenn dein Studium…", begann er, doch Luke schubste ihn nur zur Seite.  
„Weißt du was? Vergiss es! Es gibt Fotos und Augenzeugen. Die meisten davon sind sogar glaubwürdig! Und ich werde beweisen, dass die Regierung das alles vertuscht!", sagte er scharf.  
Jett bedachte ihn eines Blickes, der Bände sprach. Viele hatten ihn so angesehen, einschließlich seiner Mutter. Kryptozoologie war eine Sache, aber an Dinosaurier und dergleichen zu glauben eine andere. Es existieren genug B-Movies, die von überlebenden Urzeitmonstern und Riesenschlangen handelten. Und natürlich hatte Luke sie sich angesehen, doch sie hatten ihn nicht seinen Realitätssinn verlieren lassen.  
Es war vor 5 Jahren gewesen, damals lebte er noch mit seinen Eltern in London. Er hatte gerade erfolgreich die Highschool absolviert als er auf dem Times Quare auf dem Nachhauseweg war. Niemals mehr würde er das Schauspiel vergessen, dass sich ihm geboten hatte. Ein riesiges Krokodilartiges Wesen kämpfte sich seinen Weg durch den Kanal an die Oberfläche. Luke selbst hatte sich hinter einigen Bäumen versteckt und beobachtet wie einige Leute, darunter auch schwer bewaffnete Soldaten ihm nachjagten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wurde ihm bewusst was die Regierung dem Volk wirklich vorenthielt. Diese Tiere, welche die Zeit irgendwie überdauert hatten waren gefährlich. Die Bevölkerung nicht vor ihnen zu warnen konnte katastrophale Ausmaße annehmen. Und dann war da dieser tapfere Mann mit dem Dreitagebart und dem Betäubungsgewähr, scheinbar der Anführer der Männer. Es war ihm nicht möglich sie zu verfolgen und zu beobachten was schlussendlich mit dem Krokodil passiert war. Doch denn Mann hatte er erkannt, auch wenn sich nicht mehr erinnerte wo. Erst nach einigen Recherchen forschte er dessen wahre Identität heraus. Professor Nick Cutter, sein Spezialgebiet war Zoologie. Eine Koryphäe, kein Wunder, dass die Regierung ihn bei der Jagt auf diese Kreaturen einsetzte. Wenig später versuchte Luke diesen Professor aufzusuchen um Antworten zu verlangen, doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt schien dieser bereits verstorben zu sein. War eines dieser Tiere daran Schuld gewesen? Nachdem sich seine Eltern scheiden ließen und er mit seiner Mutter zurück in ihr Heimatland Kanada ging, beschloss er die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Er begann damit Zoologie zu studieren, auch wenn er sich stets nur für eines interessierte.  
Er wollte diese seltenen Tiere mit eigenen Augen sehen und den Menschen die Augen öffnen. Dass die Fauna der Erde noch weitaus unglaublicher war als sie es sich vorstellten. Dass es Gebiete auf dieser Welt gab, an denen Tiere leben mussten, die lange als ausgestorben galten.  
Jett weckte Luke schließlich aus seinen Träumereien.  
„Und wie willst du deine angeblichen Saurier beweisen?", fragte er zynisch.  
Nun huschte zum ersten Mal ein Grinsen über Lukes Gesicht.  
Er stolzierte zu seinem Nachtisch und beförderte ein Radio ans Tageslicht.  
„Hier.", präsentierte er stolz.  
Jett sah zur Seite, für ihn wurde die Situation wohl immer absurder.  
„Nein, ich war nicht auf eine Meldung im Radio!", verteidigte sich Luke.  
„Immer wenn eines dieser Tiere auftaucht, meldeten die Zeugen seltsame Funkstörungen in Handys oder Radios. Ich spekuliere, dass die Regierung irgendwelche Geräte benutzt um sie in Schach zu halten. Und mittels der Frequenz dieser Geräte wird es mir gelingen einen dieser Transporte oder auch eines ihrer Labore aufzustöbern.", präsentierte er stolz seinen modifizierten Radio.  
Es hätte ihn nicht gewundert, wenn Jett auf der Stelle sein Handy gezückt und bei der nächsten Psychiatrie angerufen hätte. Doch Luke wusste was er gesehen hatte und es war real. Kein Austritt von chemischen Gas, keine bearbeiteten Bilder, diese Tiere existierten! Und er würde derjenige sein, der es beweisen würde. Heute Nacht würde er sich auf die Lauer legen, mit Fotoapparat bewaffnet und einem Laptop mit dem er die Bilder sofort ins Netz hochladen konnte, falls er erwischt werden würde. Er würde derjenige sein, der alles aufdeckte.

Wohnung von Evan Cross

Vielleicht hätte es ein einzelnes Glas Scotchs doch getan, dachte Evan als er am nächsten Morgen verdattert aus dem Bett stieg. Er versuchte erneut Angelika anzurufen, doch vergebens. Bei Cross-Photonics würde er ihr zwar begegnen, doch ihr Umgang würde nur beruflich ausfallen. Er hatte sie verletzt, obwohl er das nie vorhatte. Sie war mit dem Evan aus ihrer Zeitlinie zusammen gewesen, sie hatten sich geküsst und anscheinend auch miteinander geschlafen. Hatte… Evan ihr gesagt, dass er sie liebte? Hatte Angelika seinem anderen Ich geholfen über Brooke hinweg zu kommen? Sich diese Fragen zu stellen brachte nichts. Er war nicht der andere Evan Cross, sondern er selbst. Er hatte diese Dinge nicht erlebt, sie hatten ihn weder berührt, noch verändert.  
Als er sich fertig angezogen hatte, schnappte er sich alles was er brauchte um zeitlich zu seiner Firma aufzubrechen. Es war ein Klingeln an der Tür, das ihn daran hinderte.  
Eilig trat Evan in den Flur und öffnete die Haustür.  
Draußen blickte ihm ein freundlicher, junger Mann in einer Uniform entgegen.  
„Guten Morgen Sir, ein Paket für sie.", trällerte er heiter und reichte Evan ein kleines, aber nicht gerade leichtes Paket.  
„Danke, wissen Sie was da drin ist? Ich vergesse in letzter Zeit recht viel, auch was ich so bestelle.", versuchte Evan amüsiert zu klingen.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung was sein anderes Ich bestellt hatte. Ich betete nur, dass es sich um keinen Verlobungsring für Angelika handelte.  
„Nun Sir, laut dem Lieferschein, handelt es sich um die Uhr, die Sie bei Makers&Bakers gewonnen haben. Glückwunsch übrigens, wenn ich irgendwo mitmache gewinne ich nie etwas.", erwiderte der Bote.  
Evan nickte und betrachtete das kleine Paket. Es besaß genau die richtige Größe für eine Armbanduhr.  
„Ich erinnere mich an kein Preisausschreiben…", begann er zu murmeln, bis er sich entsann, dass er persönlich auch sicher an keinem teilgenommen hatte.  
Der Bote winkte nur ab.  
„Geht mir oft auch so. Ich vergessen es danach gleich wieder, weil ich ohnehin nicht daran glaube etwas zu gewinnen.", gestand er.  
Evan nickte und unterschrieb schließlich den Lieferschein. Der Bote wünschte ihm noch einen schönen Tag und kehrte zu seinem Wagen zurück.  
Evan schloss die Tür wieder um die Uhr auszupacken. Es handelte sich um eine Esprit, es war keine Rolex, aber trotzdem beachtlich. Sie gefiel ihm außerordentlich gut, weshalb er sie sich umlegte und beschloss sie einzutragen. Der andere Evan schien unglaublich viel Glück in seinem Leben zu haben, ein seltsames Gefühl sich selbst zu beneiden. Nachdem er einen Bissen gefrühstückt hatte, begab er sich zu seinem Porsche und trat den langen, beschwerlichen Weg zu Cross-Photonics an.

Toronto – Markham Schnellstraße

Luke Hingle stapfte nun bereits mehrere Stunden durch das hohe Gras. Er hatte widersprüchliche Signale von seinem umgebauten Radio empfangen, vermutlich war es doch komplizierte die richtige Frequenz des Militärs zu bekommen. Es war auszuschließen, dass er heute Nacht noch etwas finden würde, hasste aber den Gedanken aufzugeben.  
Hätte er doch lieber lernen und einige Referate schreiben sollen? Sollte er seine Zukunft für seine Obsession wirklich aufs Spiel setzen?  
Diese Frage beantwortete sich wenige Minuten von selbst. Das Radio schien etwas zu empfangen, ein langes, monotones Geräusch. Die Frequenz lag nun auf derselben Skala, wie einige Zeugen es berichtet hatten. Ohne jeden Zweifel kam er seinem Ziel näher. Er verließ den Rand der Schnellstraße, als das Pfeifen lauter wurde, je näher er dem Waldstück kam das vor ihm lag. Er hatte angenommen seine beste Chance wäre es der Straße zu folgen und eventuell einen LKW der Reagierung abzupassen, der ein seltenes Tier transportierte, doch scheinbar lag er falsch. Das Ding, was auch immer diese hohe Skala verursachte lag vor ihm. Er hatte keine Ahnung was ihn erwarten würde, weshalb er beschloss äußerst vorsichtig zu sein. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr verriet ihm, dass es nur noch eine Stunde dauerte bis es dunkel wurde. Sollte er solange warten? Bei Nacht würde ihn niemand entdecken oder gar verhaften. Allerdings würde es sich auf schwieriger gestalten Fotos zu schießen und etwaiges Militär könnte dann schon lange weg sein.  
Luke nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und folgte dem Signal. Er achtete auf jeden seiner Schritte bis er mehrere hundert Meter in den Wald vorgedrungen war. Das Pfeilen des Signals wurde immer schriller und die Ziffern auf der Anzeige begannen sich zu verändern. Wie wild begannen sie von allein zu springen und ein paar Mal meldete sich sogar ein Sender.  
Luke überwand einen Strauch, bis eine Art Magnetismus ihm das Radio beinahe aus der Hand zog.  
Ungläubig starte er auf das Licht vor ihm, das hell und wunderschön funkelte. Wie zerbrochenes Glas flog es in der Luft umher und bot ein fantastisches Phänomen.  
Luke hatte erwartet ein unentdecktes Tier oder gar einen Dinosaurier zu Gesicht zu bekommen, doch mit sowas hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
„Was zum Teufel ist das?!"  
Diese Worte hätte auch Luke in diesem Moment aussprechen können, doch er war es nicht.  
Perplex drehte er sich um und blickte in die verstörten Fratzen von Brenden und dessen Kumpel.  
„Was habt ihr hier zu suchen?", fragte er sie anklagend.  
Brendens Kumpel schluckte, ließ das Licht aber nicht aus den Augen.  
„Brenden hat vorgeschlagen, dass wir dich verfolgen und dir eine Lektion erteilen. Aber das hier…", murmelte er, kassierte aber einen Seitenhieb von seinem Freund.  
„Schnauze! Und du sag mir, wie du dieses Ding da kreiert hast!", forderte er Luke auf.  
Dieser zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern. Glaubte dieser dumme Brenden wirklich, er habe etwas mit diesem Licht zu tun? Niemals hätte Luke so etwas Schönes erschaffen können.  
„Das ist sicher nur ein Projektor oder sowas.", war sich Brendens Kumpel sicher.  
Dieser begann nur breit zu grinsen und trat näher zu Luke.  
„Tja, das werden wir am besten gleich mal testen.", sagte er und begann Luke wild nach vorne zu schubsen. Im Gegensatz zu dem physisch kräftigeren Brenden hatte Luke natürlich kaum eine Chance sich zu wehren. Immer weiter wurde er auf das Licht zu getrieben und das erste Mal verspürte er Angst, egal wie schön er es fand. Brenden verpasste ihm nun einen weiteren Schubser und Luke stürzte in das Licht.  
Brenden und sein Kumpel wollten bereits lachen, bis sie der Schlag traf.  
Luke begann sich vor ihren Augen aufzulösen. Je näher er in das Licht geriet, umso mehr verschwand sein Körper. Es handelte sich nicht nur um eine Projektion, es war etwas vollkommen anderes.  
„Scheisse, haben wir ihn gerade umgebracht?", stammelte Brendens Kumpel.  
Dieser selbst konnte nur schlucken, er verstand die Situation einfach nicht.  
„Vielleicht ist das ja ein schwarzes Loch oder so…", versuchte er sich das Ereignis irgendwie logisch zu erklären.  
Es war der Regen, der ihn aus seinen wirren Gedanken aufschreckte. Ohne Vorwarnung schien sich ein Platzregen über Brenden ergossen zu haben und er wischte sich fluchend die Nässe von Haaren und Gesicht.  
„Scheisse, wieso brennt das so?", fluchte er und sah zu seinem Freund.  
Dieser sah ihn nur verstört an und zeigte auf Brendens Hände.  
Dieser betrachtete sie prüfend und erkannte, dass es sich nicht um Wasser handelte. Es erinnerte an Schleim, er war weiß und brannte auf der Haut.  
Dann ging alles sehr schnell. Irgendwas schien sich in den Baumkronen über den beiden Männern zu befinden und sprang jetzt mit ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit zu Boden.  
Brendens Freund musste mit ansehen wie dieser von zwei scherenartigen Greifarmen gebackt und zu Boden gerissen wurde. Etwas sehr Großes krabbelte auf Brenden und begann seine scharfen Zähne in dessen Nacken und Kopf zu bohren. Brenden schrie panisch, bis sein Körper es ihm nicht länger erlaubte. Sein Freund glaubte seinen eigenen Augen nicht und ergriff panisch die Flicht. Nur weg hier, dachte er sich. Weg von diesem Ungeheuer!

Es geschah alles so, wie Evan es erwartet hatte. Angelika hatte ihn den ganzen Tag über gemieden und er konnte es ihr nicht einmal verdenken.  
„Was ist denn heute mit dir los?", fragte Dylan, die natürlich mitbekommen hatte, wie gedankenverloren ihr Partner war.  
Wieder erinnerte sich Evan, dass Dylan die einzige Person war, mit der er über die neue Realität reden konnte. Also erzählte er seiner Kollegin, nein seiner Freundin von den veränderten Verhältnissen zwischen ihm und Angelika. Dylan holte tief Luft und ein vielsagender Blick folgte.  
„Aber wäre die Sache mit Mac und Hall nicht gewesen, dann wäre es auch sicher in unserer Zeitlinie zu einer Aussprache zwischen euch beiden gekommen, oder?"  
Evan schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„In unserer Realität habe ich sie verraten. Zumindest hat es sich für sie so angefühlt. Und jetzt scheine ich damit fortzufahren. Also was soll ich tun? Mit Ange zusammen sein, nur weil es in dieser Realität eben so ist?", hakte er nach.  
Dylan sah ihn ungläubig an.  
„Die wichtigste Frage ist doch was du willst. Wenn du etwas für sie empfindest spielt es keine Rolle ob ihr lediglich in ihrer Realität zusammen wart oder nicht. Du bist derselbe Evan wie immer und ich bin sicher, Angelika weiß das.", redete ihm Dylan gut zu.  
Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„In diesem Fall hat sie der andere Evan genauso belogen wie ich. Wenn ich nicht ehrlich zu ihr sein konnte, dass ich immer noch an Brooke hänge, dann war ‚er' es auch nicht. Ich habe kein Recht eine Beziehung mit Ange anzufangen und mein anderes Ich hätte das theoretisch auch nicht gedurft. Ich denke er fühlte sich einfach zu selbstsicher. Keine Vorwürfe was Sams Tod angingen, oder die Bürde die er sich durch Mac auferlegt hat. Kein fehlendes Vertrauen gegenüber Leeds und wegen Donovans Leuten sicher weniger Opfer dessen Geister ihn nachts heimsuchten.", begann er zu erzählen.  
Dylan sah einige Zeit bedächtig zu Boden.  
„Drake ist in dieser Zeitlinie immer noch tot. Und ich habe dieselben Probleme, die auch die andere Dylan hatte. In meiner Wohnung stapelt sich die Arbeit und ich habe meine Eltern schon lange nicht besucht. Für mich fühlt es sich nicht an, als ob ich jemand weg gewesen oder gar mit jemandem getauscht hätte.", entgegnete sie.  
Evan wusste nicht, wer von ihnen beiden schlimmer dran war. Fest stand nur, dass sich Angelika und alle anderen an den neuen Evan gewöhnen mussten, da es unmöglich war alles umzukehren.  
„Wenn ich bloß wüsste wenn ich wegen der vergangenen 6 Monate fragen könnte. Ich würde ja mit Ange darüber sprechen, aber im Moment geht sie mir einfach aus dem Weg. Toby arbeitet ständig nur und Sam stehe ich nicht wirklich nahe.", murmelte er nun.  
Dylan sah die Treppe nach oben zu einem Büro auf dessen Tür ein Name aus goldenen Buchstaben stand. Evan folgte ihrem Blick und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
„Was ist nicht dein Ernst.", klang er sehr grob.  
„Er ist vermutlich der Einzige, der dich nicht verurteilen würde.", gab Dylan ihre Meinung wider.  
Evan nickte und stand auf. Er wollte es hinter sich bringen, bevor er die Gelegenheit bekam seine Entscheidung zu revidieren.  
Er schlich die Treppe nach oben und öffnete die Tür zu Harold Kanans Büro. Kurz darauf stand er in einem Vorzimmer und sah sich immer. Sein Eintreten blieb nicht unbemerkt und ein kleinere, karger Mann mit Brille schritt auf ihn zu.  
„Mister Cross! Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte der Mann und richtete sich seinen Anzug.  
„Ich möchte zu Harold… ähm…", erwiderte er und überlegte ob er den Mann bereits einmal getroffen hatte.  
Dieser räusperte sich, scheinbar ein weitrer Kandidat den Evan mit seinen fehlenden Erinnerungen auf den Schlips trat.  
„Fargo, ich bin Mister Kanans Sekretär.", stellte er sich vor.  
Evan nickte ihm zu und erblickte dann die Tür, die zu Kanans tatsächlichen Büro führte.  
„Ich möchte nur ein paar Worte mit Harold wechseln.", gab er an und versuchte sich an Fargo vorbei zu schieben, was ihm jedoch misslang.  
„Verzeihung, aber haben Sie einen Termin?", fragte der karge Assistent.  
Evan sah ihn unwirsch an.  
„Nein, aber er sitzt doch wie ich sehe an seinem Schreibtisch. Er wird mich auch so empfangen.", stand für ihn fest, doch Fargo schien das nicht zu reichen.  
„Mister Kanan ist sehr beschäftigt, bitte machen Sie doch erst einen Termin aus, ja?", gab er nicht auf.  
Damit hatte er Evans Ungeduld eindeutig strapaziert. Er befand sich bereits im Vorzimmer zu Kanans Büro, jetzt umzukehren wäre unsinnig. Noch dazu ließ er sich keinesfalls aus seiner eigenen Firma vertreiben, egal ob Kanan nun als Miteigentümer eingestiegen war oder nicht.  
Doch eine Konfrontation blieb aus. Harold Kanan war aus seinem Büro getreten und beruhigte seinen Assistenten.  
„Schon gut, Evan Cross ist natürlich immer Willkommen, auch ohne Termin.", stellte er klar.  
Der Assistent nickte etwas verdrießlich und nahm wieder seinen Platz ein. Mit schnellen Schritten folgte Evan Kanan in dessen Büro. Der Millionär bot dem Erfinder einen Stuhl an, doch dieser lehnte ab. Er war zu aufgewühlt um nun zu sitzen.  
Zwar wusste Evan nicht, ob er und Angelika beschlossen hatten ihre Beziehung vor der Belegschaft offen zu legen, aber diesen Teil konnte er ruhig weg lassen.  
„Ich habe Probleme mich dem Alltag anzupassen.", gestand der Gründer von Cross-Photonics schließlich.  
Dies schien Kanan zu überraschen, doch diesmal ließ er ihn überraschenderweise ausreden.  
„Ich bin nicht der Evan, den du noch vor ein paar Tagen gekannt hast. Das heißt nicht wirklich. Einige Dinge haben sich weniger verändert, manche schlimmer.", fuhr er fort.  
Kanan klopfte ihm auf die Schultern und schenkte ihm ein mitleidiges Lächeln.  
„Du meinst sicher die Sache mit Miss Finch. Das muss echt peinlich gewesen sein."  
Evan schluckte und starrte den Millionär perplex an.  
„Sie hat dir davon erzählt?", konnte er es kaum glauben.  
Kanan hob abwehrend die Hände und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, das habe ich von Fargo gehört.", erwiderte er, was zu Evans Verwirrung aber nur beitrug.  
„Naja, unser Personal redet gern. Das hat deine anderer Version auch nie unter Kontrolle gebracht, also mach dir keine Sorgen. Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich mir Gedanken gemacht als ich von dir Geschichte hörte, aber ich erkenne einfach keine Veränderung an dir. Es mag sein, dass ja einige Dinge anders sind als zuvor, aber ich bin sicher mit der Zeit wirst du dich daran gewöhnen.", führte ihm Kanan vor Augen.  
Evan nickte und setzte sich schließlich doch noch.  
„Nur um es zu erleichtern, wäre es möglich dass du mir ein kurzes Briefing gibst?", bat er seinen Geschäftspartner.  
Kanan war gerne einverstanden das zu tun, doch die Pläne der beiden sollten sich schlagartig ändern.  
Urplötzlich erklang wieder der schrille Alarm in den Lautsprechern und die beiden Männer sprangen auf.  
„Vielleicht verschieben wir das Gespräch am besten.", schlug Kanan vor und Evan nickte ihm zu.  
Er stürmte aus Kanans Büro, wurde dort aber von Fargo aufgehalten.  
„Mister Cross! Miss Nance meldet gerade eine Anomalie westlich der Markham-Road, in einem Waldstück. Mister Donovan und sein Team warten bereits in der Tiefgarage auf Sie.", informierte er Evan ausführlich.  
Dieser nickte dem Sekretär dankbar zu und beeilte sich dann seinen Zielort zu erreichen.  
Er war wenig überrascht, als er Dylan bereits bei Donovan und seinen Leuten antraf.  
„Bereit für unseren neuen Einsatz?", fragte sie und reichte Evan seine Waffe.  
Dieser setzte ein Lächeln auf und zwinkerte ihr zu.  
„Als wäre ich nie weg gewesen.", konnte er sich nicht erwehren auf etwas Ironie zu verzichten.

Es war lange her seit Luke Hingle seinen letzten Kuss bekam. Er hatte beinahe schon das Gefühl vergessen. Die Wärme, die Feuchtigkeit und die Nähe.  
Was ihn störte was nur, dass er diesmal nur zur Hälfte bei Bewusstsein war. Er konnte nicht einmal sehen wer ihm da einen Kuss gab, aber etwas lag auf seinem Kopf.  
Eine zärtliche Hand? Eine Wange? Er erinnerte sich nur noch durch das Licht gestolpert zu sein. Auf der anderen Seite hatte er einen Schritt zurück gemacht und war gefallen. Er wusste nicht wie tief, aber etwas Weiches hatte seinen Fall gebremst. Doch der Aufprall reichte um ihm kurz sein Bewusstsein zu rauben. Doch er wusste, dass er sich orientieren und sich einen Überblick über die Situation verschaffen musste? Er zwang sein Gehirn mitzuspielen und versuchte die verschwommene Sicht vor seinen Augen aufzuklären.  
Langsam nahm die Umgebung Gestalt an. Er lag tatsächlich auf einem weichen Untergrund und etwas küsste seine Lippen. Nein, Moment das war kein Kuss. Es war eher ein Lecken, das nun auch seine Wange und seinen Hals einschloss.  
Starr beobachtete Luke das Insekt das es sich auf seinem Oberkörper gemütlich gemacht hatte.  
Es war nur einen halben Meter groß, was jedoch nichts daran änderte wie furchterregend es aussah. Luke hatte Insekten noch nie gemocht, und dieses hier bildete keine Ausnahme.  
Er versuchte sich zu erinnern wie der Name dieses Käfers war, wozu hatte er sonst Zoologie studiert? Er hatte noch einen Freund, der sich auf Entomologie spezialisiert hatte, doch Luke war zu erschrocken um daran zu denken ihn anzurufen. Als er die kleinen, aber dennoch scharfen Zähne des Insekts erblickte, wurde es ihm zu viel. Er schnellte auf und das Insekt rutschte zu Boden. Luke wollte es bereits wegtreten, doch das Tiere hatte freilich mehr Angst vor ihm als umgekehrt und krabbelte davon.  
Luke reagierte erleichtert und erkundete seine Umgebung. Er stand auf einer Vielzahl von Blättern und Laub, das erklärte warum er so leicht gefallen war. Doch es war seltsam.  
Er erinnerte sich an keinen Abhang hinter dem Licht, also wie kam es dazu, dass er hier gelandet war? Er unternahm einen Versuch aufzustehen, doch der Laubboden war extrem weich und er drohte beinahe zu versinken. Die Sonne stand weit am Horizont, aber vorhin hatte es gerade angefangen zu dämmern. War er nach dem Sturz immer noch bewusstlos und träumte er das alles?  
Er sah zu wie ihn weitere kleine Insekten umkreisten, aber Abstand hielten. Sie wagten sich nicht an ihn heran, aber Luke auch nicht an sie. Egal wie sehr er sein Gedächtnis durchforstete, er konnte sich nicht erinnern je von dieser Gattung gehört zu haben. Erst hätte er sie als Grashüpfer beschrieben, doch die Scherenartigen Hände sprachen dagegen.  
„Gottesanbeterinnen.", kam es Luke über die Lippen, auch wenn er sich das nur einbilden musste.  
Gottesanbeterinnen wurden nicht so groß, selbst unter optimalen Bedingungen.  
Dann ein lautes Huschen weit über seinem Kopf. Luke erinnerte sich an eine Dokumentation und ordnete das Geräusch als den Flügelschlag eines Insekts zu. Er richtete seinen Kopf nach oben und versucht durch die dicke Baumkrone zu blicken. Etwas hockte da oben und bewegte sich. Etwas Großes. Dann raschelte es und ein melonengroßer Gegenstand suchte sich seinen Weg auf den Laubboden. Luke nahm erst an, es handle sich irgendeine große Frucht, doch das kam der Wahrheit nicht einmal annähernd nahe. Vor ihm lag niemand anderer als Brenden Coyle.  
Nein, das stimmte so nicht ganz, denn es war lediglich ein kleiner Teil von ihm. Es war einzig und allein die Verwirrung, die Luke nicht dazu verleitete in Anbetracht des abgetrennten Kopfes panisches aufzuschreien oder gar zu weinen zu beginnen.  
Dann gaben die kleineren Insekten schrille Geräusche von sich und das große Tier das Luke so undeutlich hatte sehen können preschte durch die Äste. Graziös landete es auf dem Laubboden und die kleinen Käfer umringen das Muttertier. Schmatzenden machten sie sich über Brendens Kopf her, Luke spürte den Ekel und die Gräuel in sich aufkommen und begann sich zu übergeben. Doch das Muttertier hatte ihn bemerkt und blickte ihn mit ihren analytischen Augen an.  
Vor Luke hockte eine Gottesanbeterin, bestimmt drei Meter groß. Doch sie schien ihn nicht anzugreifen, vielleicht weil sie gerade gespeist hatte, oder Brendens Kopf allein ihrem Nachwuchs dienen sollte.  
Das was sich Luke immer gewünscht hatte war eingetreten. Der Traum eines jeden Kryptozoologen. Aber warum fühlte er sich so schlecht? Er hatte sich vorgenommen seine Entdeckung zu dokumentieren, doch stattdessen wollte er einfach nur weg. Weg von diesem Ungeheuer.  
Dann öffnete die Gottesanbeterin ihr Maul. Spitze Zähne, noch schärfer als die des Nachwuchses kamen zum Vorschein. Scheinbar hatte sich Luke geirrt und das Muttertier hatte Brenden doch nicht gereicht. Oder der Sportler hatte ihr schlichtweg nicht geschmeckt. Letzteres hätte Luke sogar nachvollziehen können. Das Rieseninsekt lief nun auf Luke zu und dieser suchte einen Ort zum Verstecken.  
Es gab keinen.  
Dann geschah etwas Unerwartetes. Eine Melodie erklang, es war das Lied Your Eyes von Arashi. Luke erinnerte sich perplex daran, dass er dieses Lied in sein Handy eingespeichert hatte, damit es ihn an Abgabetermine erinnerte. Im Moment interessierte ihn aber reichlich wenig ob er es wieder einmal nicht schaffte eine Aufgabe abzugeben, sondern nur das Monster vor ihm. Doch etwas stimmte nicht. Kaum hatte das Lied begonnen, hatten sich die Augen der Kreatur stark verengt und sie war zum Stillstand gekommen.  
Musternd betrachtete sie ihre anvisierte Beute.

Es war praktisch gewesen, dass sich die Anomalie in der Nähe der Markham-Road befand.  
Die beiden Vans von Cross-Photonics hatten jegliche Geschwindigkeitsgrenze überschritte die es nur gab. Ihr Plan war recht einfach. Sollten sie von einer Polizeistreife aufgehalten werden, würde Dylan ihren Freund Detective Harlow anrufen, der dies für sie regeln sollte. Zwar wollte dieser, egal welche Zeitlinie es nun war, nichts mit den Anomalien zu tun haben, doch wenn es um Menschenleben ging, würde er bestimmt eine Ausnahme machen.  
Evan und sein Team hofften nur, dass sich etwaige Tiere noch nicht zur Straße vorgekämpft hatten. An einem Rastplatz machten die beiden Vans halt und Evan ließ sich von Toby die genauen Koordination durchgeben.  
Die Anomalie sollte sich irgendwo im Wald befinden, das Suchen dürfte also etwas dauern.  
Zumindest hatte das Team das zuerst angenommen.  
„Hilfe!", drang ein lauter, flehender Schrei durch das Feld vor ihnen.  
Ein Hilfe war selten ein gutes Zeichen und Donovan blickte durch ein Fernglas um die Quelle ausfindig zu machen.  
„Edward, Crowe!", rief er zwei seiner Leute zu sich, welche sich bewaffnet der Person näherten.  
Es handelte sich um einen jungen Mann, dem Tempo nach sehr sportlich. Auch Evan und Dylan versuchten den Soldaten zu folgen um den Hilfesuchenden mit eigenen Augen begutachten zu können.  
„Hilfe! Sie müssen mir helfen!", flehte er und schien erschrocken darüber zu sein, dass Donovan und seine Leute bewaffnet waren.  
„Schon gut, wir sind von der Wildtierkontrolle. Was ist Ihnen zugestoßen?", versuchte Dylan ihn zu beruhigen.  
Der Mann brauchte etwas um zu Atem zu kommen und zeigte dann zu dem Waldstück hinter sich.  
„Sie… Sie müssen es einfangen! Mein Freund… dieses Monster hat meinen Freund umgebracht!", stotterte er panisch.  
Evan sah zu Donovan und dieser klopfte auf seine rechte Schenkeltasche. Wenn es sich um ein stark aggressives Tier handelte, würde er nicht zögern seine Clock zu ziehen.  
„Konnten Sie es sehen?", ergriff Dylan die Schultern des Mannes und dieser nickte kräftig.  
„Es war ein Insekt! Sicher drei Meter groß! Es hat sich sofort auf meinen Freund gestürzt und… und seinen Nacken durchbissen, oh mein Gott!", vergrub er as Gesicht in seinen Händen.  
„Hören Sie! Waren außer Ihnen und Ihrem Freund noch mehr Leute in der Nähe?", fragte nun Edward und der Mann nickte schnell.  
„Ja, ein Kerl der mit uns dieselbe Universität besucht, er heißt Luke. Aber… da war so ein Licht! Mein Freund wollte ihn ärgern, dabei ist er arme Kerl in das Licht gefallen und hat sich… irgendwie aufgelöst!", stammelte er apathisch.  
Evan und Dylan sahen einander an. Zu ihrem Unglück schien sich dieser Einsatz nun auch noch zu einer Rettungs-Mission auszuweiten.  
„Chambers! Überprüfen Sie ob der Junge verletzt ist und befragen Sie ihn dann noch mal!", rief Donovan seinem Mann zu, der am Van wartete und schickte den Studenten zu ihm.  
Das war diesem nur recht, denn er wollte schnell aus der Gefahrenzone verschwinden.  
Einen Luxus den sich Evans Team freilich nicht leisten konnte.  
„Mit welchem Tier könnten wir es zu tun bekommen?", wollte Donovan wissen, doch weder Evan, noch die so erfahrene Dylan konnten es ihm sagen.  
Ein großes Insekt half nicht einmal dabei die Epoche einzugrenzen, weshalb sie beschlossen äußerste Vorsicht walten zu lassen.  
Immer weiter pirschten sie sich in den Wald und wagten es dabei nicht sich zu trennen.  
Edward und Crowe behielten die Baumkronen im Auge, da sie keine schlimmen Überraschungen erleben wollten.  
Nach wenigen Minuten hatten sie die Anomalie erreicht und Donovan gab seinen Leuten Handzeichen.  
„Wir postieren uns an sicheren Plätzen und warten bis sich die Anomalie geschlossen hat. Falls vorher etwas rauskommen sollten, können wir aus freier Bahn schießen.", gab er an.  
Evan war aber anzusehen, dass er mit diesem Plan nicht einverstanden war.  
„Haben Sie vergessen was der Typ vorhin sagte? Einer seiner Kommilitonen ist durch die Anomalie gegangen, er wird unsere Hilfe benötigen."  
Donovan verengte seine Augen und musterte Evan zweifelnd.  
„Denken Sie etwa er ist noch am Leben?", schien er selbst seinem Ton nach zumindest nicht daran zu glauben.  
Evan zuckte nur mit den Schultern und überprüfte seine Waffe.  
„Das werden wir gleich herausfinden.", gab er an und sah Dylan.  
Auch ohne den Befehl war für sie klar, dass sie mittels des Timers herausfinden sollte, wie lange die Anomalie noch offen blieb.  
„Wir haben 9 Minuten.", sagte sie angespannt.  
„Das wird knapp.", meinte Evan und sah danach zu Donovan.  
Dieser machte keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen.  
„Bei allem Respekt Sir, aber das ist Wahnsinn. Ich habe Ihnen schon einmal gesagt, dass ich nie freiwillig durch so ein Ding da gehen würde.", stellte er klar.  
Evan entkam ein Lacher.  
„Was? Bezahlt Ihnen Harold dafür zu wenig? Schon in Ordnung, Dylan und ich werden allein nachsehen ob der Verirrte noch zu retten ist.", entschied er.  
Donovan wollte erneut einen Einwand einbringen, beließ es dann aber dabei.  
„Sir, wenn Sie es in 9 Minuten nicht zurückschaffen…", wagte er es zu sagen, wurde von Evan jedoch unterbrochen.  
„Schon gut, das gehört zum Risiko.", entgegnete er und nickte Dylan zu.  
„Viel Glück.", glaubte Donovan sagen zu müssen und Evan wünschte sich, es hätte nicht ganz so sehr nach einem Abschied geklungen.  
Um nicht noch mehr Zeit zu verlieren, sprangen die beiden durch die Anomalie und fanden sich kurz darauf in einer völlig neuen Welt wieder.  
„Pass auf!", rief Dylan plötzlich, doch Evan bemerkte es nicht mehr.  
Nur einen Schritt hinter der Anomalie ging es steil nach unten. Dylan ergriff Evans Hand, doch scheinbar war gerade das der Fehler. Es gelang ihr zwar ihren Freund vom Abrutschen zu hindern, doch sie selbst verlor aufgrund ihres geringen Gewichts das Gleichgewicht und stürzte.  
„Dylan!", rief ihr Evan hinterher und beobachtete beruhigt, wie seine Freundin nur vier Meter unter ihm hart, aber unverletzt auf dem Po landete.  
„Schon gut! Hier sind jede Menge Blätter und Laub, die haben meinen Fall gut gebremst.", entwarnte die Frau.  
Evan nickte und überlegte sich wie seine Partnerin wieder herauf bekommen sollte. Er erkannte auch keinen Abgang, der Hügel auf dem er sich befand war steil und schwer passierbar.  
„Ich gehe noch mal zurück! Die Ex-Soldaten haben bestimmt ein Seil in ihrer Ausrüstung.", teilte er ihr mit und Dylan war einverstanden. Kurz nachdem Evan wieder durch die Anomalie war, schwank ihre Einstellung jedoch zu Unsicherheit.  
Nun war sie allein in dieser fremden Welt und noch dazu mit fleishfressenden Insekten.  
Wenn sie ehrlich war, mochte sie die Krabbeltiere nicht sehr besonders und wenn sich die Gelegenheit bot auf eines zu schießen, würde sie nicht zögern.  
„Ahhh!", schreckte sie zurück und starrte auf ihr linkes Bein. Ein Insekt hatte begonnen daran zu schnüffeln, weshalb Dylan es mit einem geschickten Tritt hinfort beförderte. Aber es war nicht das einzige Jungtier das Dylan erblickte. Im Nischen sowie im Unterholz erkannte sie Dutzende dieser Kreaturen, ein wahrlich schauriger Anblick. Sie wollte hier unbedingt verschwinden, doch sie konnte es nicht.  
Ein Nest! Sie betrachtete noch einmal das Laub unter sich. Es war verschiedenfarbig, ein Zeichen dafür, dass es zusammengetragen wurde.  
Traumhaft! Sie trat durch eine Anomalie und fiel gleich darauf in ein Nest.  
Ein lang gezogener Schrei setzte ihren Nerven noch stärker zu. Sie nahm an er würde von einem Tier stammen, da er so hoch war, doch Fehlanzeige.  
Sie hob ihre Waffe, war aber froh darüber nicht gleich abgedrückt zu haben. Ein junger Mann, etwa in ihrem Alter rannte aus dem Wald auf sie zu und kollidierte mit ihr.  
Beide fielen zu Boden und landeten im Laub.  
So viel Angst Luke in den letzten Minuten auch verspürt hatte, sie war mit einem Male verflogen. Er spürte die Wärme der Frau unter sich und diese fühlte sich irgendwie vertraut an. Er wusste dass die Situation absurd war, aber dennoch wollte er irgendwie nicht, dass dieses Gefühl erlosch.  
„Ahmm… könntest du bitte von mir runter gehen?", bat Dylan einfühlsam aber bestimmt.  
Luke schluckte und kämpfte sich auf.  
„Verzeihung… ich bin Luke Hingle.", schien er es für den rechten Zeitpunkt zu finden sich vorzustellen.  
„Dylan. Bist du unverletzt?", fragte sie, doch Luke riss nur die Augen auf.  
„Wir… wir müssen hier weg!", drängte er und sah nach oben zur Anomalie.  
„Ganz ruhig! Mein Kollege ist gerade dabei ein Seil zu holen.", informierte sie ihn, was Luke aber nicht beruhigte.  
„Ihr Handy! Geben Sie es mir!", bettelte er, doch Dylan zögerte.  
Doch Luke flehte weiter, weshalb sie es ihm kurzerhand ohne nachzufragen überließ.  
Der Student tippte darauf herum, bis er schließlich den passenden Ordner gefunden hatte.  
Das Flattern von Flügeln erklang und Dylan blickte in die Richtung aus der Luke gekommen war.  
„Verflucht!", schrie sie, als sie die riesige Gottesanbeterin näher kommen sah.  
„Ich hab's gleich!", murmelte Luke, doch sie verstand kein Wort. Sie richtete ihre Waffe auf das heranpreschende Tier und machte sich bereit abzudrücken.  
Es war nicht nötig.  
Unerwartet erklang ein Song aus ihrem Handy.  
I'm all out of love  
I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right  
Believing for so long  
I'm all out of love  
What am I without you?  
„ Ähh… netter Musikgeschmack.", meinte Luke und räusperte sich.  
Dylan war noch verwirrter als zuvor, aber die Reaktion des Insekts entging ihr nicht.  
Es hatte seinen Angriff gestoppt und hockte sich nun wie ein Hündchen auf den Boden. Es streckte seine Fühler auf und gab grummelnde Geräusche von sich.  
„Ähhmmm… Musik wirkt besänftigend auf sie.", klärte sie Luke endlich auf.  
Dylan wollte nachhaken, wen er mit ‚sie' meinte, beobachtete dann aber die Jungtiere, die es ihre Mutter gleichtaten.  
Im selben Moment schnellte Evan durch die Anomalie und rief nach unten. Die große Gottesanbeterin regte sich kurz, doch die Musik führte dazu, dass schnell wieder ruhig wurde.  
Langsam legte Luke das Handy zu Boden als er ansah, wie der Mann oben langsam ein Seil herunterließ.  
„Müssen wir mein Handy hier lassen?", fragte Dylan kritisch, doch Luke zeigte nur zu den Wurzeln eines Baumes.  
„Das Handy oder etwas anderes.", flüsterte Luke zurück und Dylan musste aufpassen Angesichts des abgetrennten und inzwischen auch abgenagten Kopfes nicht zu schreien.  
Doch dann besann sie sich wieder und half Luke damit das Seil hinaufzuklettern. Als nächstes war sie an der Reihe und bald standen die beiden wieder auf der Anhöhe.  
„Hey, danke für Rettung.", sagte Luke und stellte sich auch gleich vor.  
Evan nickte und deutete dann hastig zur Anomalie.  
„Wir haben nicht mehr lange, also beeilen wir uns!", erklärte er und weder Luke noch Dylan wagten es ihm zu widersprechen.  
Sofort stürmten sie durch die Anomalie und keine Sekunde zu früh. Kurz nach den dreien schloss sie sich und ließ die Gottesanbeterin samt Nachwuchs und Dylans Lovesong zurück.  
Donovan wirkte sehr erleichtert seinen Arbeitgeber gesund zurück zu sehen.  
„Scheinbar war die Rettungs-Mission ein Erfolg.", konnte er sich nicht erwehren zu sagen.  
„Ahmm… was du gerade gesehen hast…", begann Dylan zu reden, doch Luke lachte sie nur aus voller Kehle an.  
„Das war eine verdammte Zeitreise! Ich dachte die ganze Zeit die Regierung fängt diese Kreaturen in abgelegenen Regionen oder züchtet sie, aber nein! Ohman, ich bin tatsächlich durch die Zeit gereist.", klang er unnatürlich euphorisch.  
Evan und Dylan sahen einander an. Das zu vertuschen dürfte sich als schwierig erweisen.  
„Hör zu!", versuchte Dylan ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen.  
„Diese Portale, wir nennen sie Anomalien, sie führen zurück in die Vergangenheit. Und wir dürfen an ihr weder etwas ändern, noch davon berichten, weil sonst Menschen in Gefahr sein könnten."  
Luke schüttelte aber immer wieder den Kopf.  
„Ich sage euch, das war nicht die Vergangenheit! Derart große Gottesanbeterinnen haben nie existiert, wenn schon dann befanden wir uns in der Zukunft. Der Triceratops und die Titanoboa mögen ja aus der Vergangenheit stammen, aber diese Kreatur, da bin ich mir sicher, wird erst in der Zukunft entstehen.", gab Luke seine Meinung wieder.  
Das Team tauschte vielsagende Blicke aus, niemand hatte damit erwartet einen Stalker zu retten. Donovan wies Edward an, Luke zu Chambers zu bringen. Dieser war zusätzlich Sanitäter und würde sich die Prellungen des Studenten ansehen.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass wir ihn dazu bewegen können Stillschweigen zu bewahren.", erlaubte sich Evan zu sagen, während er auf die Position starrte, wo sich die Anomalie befunden hatte.  
Dylan räusperte sich und musste ihm rechtgeben.  
„Etwas anderes. Cross-Photonics ersetzt mir doch mein Handy, oder?", wollte sie wissen.  
Evan sah sie überrascht an.  
„Öhm… klar, mal sehen."

Scarborough – Westlicher Stadtteil

Es war ein guter Tag für Paul gewesen. Er hatte an nur einem Tag so viel Geld verdient wie schon lange nicht mehr. Und es war alles andere als gefährlich gewesen. Normalerweise war sein Metier Taschendiebstahl. Und er war gut darin, auch wenn er bereits einige Male geschnappt wurde.  
Er hasste es als Kleinkrimineller bezeichnet zu werden, da er stolz auf seine Fähigkeiten war. Er konnte perfekt in andere Rollen schlüpfen. Sein Cousin hatte ihn dann an diesen Kerl vermittelt, der ihm 1000 Dollar spendieren wollte. Und der Auftrag um sich diese zu verdienen war überraschend leicht gewesen. Alles was er zu tun hatte, war sich beim nächsten Kostümverleih eine Postboten-Uniform zu besorgen und die Wohnung dieses Evan sowieso aufzusuchen. Zuvor hatte er von seinem Auftraggeber ein kleines Paket erhalten, das er zustellen sollte. Es interessierte Paul nicht was sich darin befand, da er sich als professionell einstufte.  
Natürlich war er nicht dumm und hatte zuvor mit einem speziellen Gerät überprüft, dass sich darin keine Bombe befand. In einen Mord würde er sich nicht verwickeln lassen.  
Auf einem gefälschten Lieferschein las er dann, dass es sich um eine Uhr handelte, auch wenn unklar war, ob sich wirklich eine in dem Paket befand. Aber er spielte seine Rolle brachte das Paket an den Mann. Er hatte keine Ahnung wer dieser Evan war, oder was sein Auftraggeber mit ihm zu schaffen hatte. Genau genommen hatte Paul ihn noch nicht einmal gesehen, alles war über Telefon gelaufen.  
Doch der Gauner plante nicht diese Geldquelle versiegen zu lassen. Er wollte sich für den Kerl weiterhin als nützlich erweisen. Also überquerte er die Straße zum Parkplatz, wo er sich mit seinem Auftraggeber treffen und auch sein Geld erhalten sollte.  
Bald hatte er den silbernen Ford ausgemacht. Er wirkte alt und die Scheiben waren getönt.  
Paul stand nun vor der Fahrerseite, konnte das Gesicht des Insassen aber nicht sehen.  
Die Scheibe fuhr einen Spalt breit nach unten und ein Umschlag wurde durchgesteckt.  
Paul nahm ihn entgegen und zählte das Geld.  
„Ok, es ist alles da. Der Auftrag war recht leicht, damit sind Sie mein Lieblings-Klient. Wenn Sie wieder etwas auf dem Herzen haben können Sie mich jederzeit anrufen.", sprach er, doch den Mann im Ford schien das nicht zu beeindrucken.  
„Schon klar, jetzt verschwinde.", sagte er mit rauer Stimme.  
Er klang unfreundlich, doch Paul gab nicht auf.  
„Ich meine es ernst, auf der Straße finden Sie niemand der so gut ist wie ich. Ich kann Ihnen auch jede Menge Zeit beschaffen, wenn Sie es wollen. Und ich bin billig, das garantiere ich…", fuhr Paul fort, schien den Mann aber nur zu reizen.  
Wütend kurbelte dieser die Scheibe herunter und funkelte den Dieb wütend an.  
Paul wich zurück, mit diesem Anblick hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
Die tiefe Narbe auf der linken Gesichtshälfte des Kerls sah wirklich schrecklich aus. Paul hätte am liebsten nicht mit ihm getauscht. Doch das war noch nicht alles.  
Der Fahrer hatte seine rechte Hand zum Kurbeln benutzen müssen, da ihm der linke Arm fehlte. Unterhalb der Schulter hing lose der Ärmel.  
Was war dem armen Kerl bloß zugestoßen? Ein Unfall?  
Paul erblickte eine Uniform des kanadischen Militärs auf dem Beifahrersitz.  
Scheinbar handelte es sich um einen Soldat, er seinen Arm wohl im Krieg verloren hatte.  
„Du hast mich nie gesehen, ist das klar?", drohte ihm der vermeintliche Soldat und Paul schluckte.  
„Alles klar, Mann! Ich schweige wie ein Grab.", versicherte er.  
Nun regte sich das erste Mal ein Lächeln auf den Lippen des Mannes.  
Er wirkte beinahe eher wie ein angriffslustiges Tier als ein Patriot.  
„Sehr gut. Denn wenn nicht, werde ich dich eigenhändig in eines befördern.", warnte ihn der Auftraggeber.  
Dann kurbelte er die Scheibe wieder nach unten und startete den Ford. Er war so schnell fort, dass Paul nicht mehr reagieren konnte.  
Der Soldat fuchtelte im Handschuhfach seines Autos herum und holte ein Gerät heraus. Dies sollte dazu dienen die Wanze anzupeilen, welche sich in Evan Cross' Armbanduhr befand.  
So würde er immer wissen wo sich sein spezieller Feind gerade aufhielt. Und wo er ihn jederzeit finden konnte. Denn das war der erste Schritt seines Plans, dachte Ken Leeds.

Brampton – Skyler-Street

Der dunkelgrüne Honda parkte am Gehsteig des Hauses, anstatt wie üblich direkt in die Einfahrt zu fahren. Dies hatte einen einfachen Grund. Die Renovierung dauerte länger als erwartet, es war schwer in Kanada gute Handwerke zu finden.  
Colonel Henderson Hall, bereits 16 Jahre bei der kanadischen Arme, es hätte selbst in die Hand genommen, würde sich die Arbeit im Büro nicht bereits stapeln. Er liebte seinen Job, doch er hasste Akten.  
Seit die Hauptstreitmacht aus dem Irak abgerückt war, war er zum Schreibtischdienst verurteilt. Seiner Frau und seinen beiden Söhne war dies nur recht. Ja keine gefährliche Arbeit, wo sich vielleicht verletzt, oder noch schlimmer, er getötet werden konnte.  
Hall sah das natürlich genauso. Für ihn stand seine Familie im Vordergrund, erst danach das Vaterland. Er schritt durch die Einfahrt und bemerkte, dass sich die Handwerke wohl wieder eine Pause gönnten. Rechts aus dem Garten, wo sich zusätzlich ein Spielplatz befand, rannten seine beiden Söhne Matthew und Eli auf ihn zu.  
„Papa ist zu Hause!", riefen die beiden Jungen, die gerade einmal den Kindergarten besuchten.  
Es waren Zwillinge und Hall fühlte sich als der stolzeste Vater der Welt.  
Er blickte zum Haus und fragte sich, ob seine Frau Tamara bereits mit dem Essen fertig war. Ständig predigte er, dass es wichtig war immer zeitlich zu essen. Das hatte er nicht nur auf seine Kinder bezogen, sondern auch auf sich selbst.  
Im Büro bekam er nur schlechten Kaffee und Sandwiches zwischen die Zähne, kein Vergleich zur Kochkunst seiner Frau.  
„Papa, wir haben mit deinem Freund gespielt.", sagte Matthew und zeigte auf den Spielplatz.  
Hall runzelte die Stirn und bekam einen Schreck.  
Auf der Holzschaukel saß ein Mann in Militäruniform.  
„Kinder, hat er irgendwas gesagt, oder euch etwas getan?", fragte er vorsichtig.  
Matthew und Eli schüttelten ihre kleinen Köpfe.  
„Nein, aber er hat uns angestoßen! War total lustig!", verkündeten sie.  
Hall trug ihnen auf ins Haus zu laufen und sich an den Küchentisch zu setzen und auf ihre Mutter zu warten.  
Matthew und Eli folgten brav und liefen los. Hall glaubte zwar nicht eine Waffe zu brauchen, aber bei dem Mann dem er gleich gegenüberstehen würde, wusste man nie.  
Ken Leeds erhob sich von der Schaukel und stapfte auf seinen Vorgesetzten zu.  
„Sir, zu Anfang möchte ich mich entschuldigen, dass ich Sie zu Hause aufsuche. Aber man sagte mir, Sie wären nicht im Büro.", wirkte der Lieutenant verlegen.  
Dies hatte gute Gründe. Leeds hatte tatsächlich nach Hall gefragt, doch dieser wies seinen Sekretär an, Leeds abzuwimmeln.  
„Das war ein Fehler.", sagte es Hall direkt heraus.  
Leeds nickte ertappt und erst jetzt erkannte der Colonel die Akte unter dem Arm des ehemaligen Projekt-Magnet Leiters.  
„Colonel, es handelt sich um einen Notfall! Ich habe neue Erkenntnisse was die Anomalien-Forschung angeht.", klang er nun wesentlich aufgeregter.  
Hall musste machen.  
„Sie sprechen von den Sonnenreflektionen.", half er ihm auf die Sprünge.  
Hall wurde bereits über die Naturphänomene informiert, bei dem die Sonne das Licht brach und so Spiegelartige Fragmente erzeugte. Vor zwei Jahren war sogar die ganze Welt von diesem Phänomen betroffen gewesen.  
„Nein Sir, das ist eine Finte von anderen Regierungen! Diese Anomalien sind in Wirklichkeit Portale in eine andere Zeit.", informierte er ihn.  
Hall wich seinem Blick aus und überlegte wie er reagieren sollte.  
„Leeds, was machen Sie hier?", fragte er stattdessen.  
Leeds schien über die Frage verwundert zu sein und zeigte noch einmal auf seine Akte.  
Hall schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, ich meinte, ich habe von unserem Spezialisten gehört, dass Sie die Termine nicht wahrgenommen haben. Dr. Bric ist der beste Psychiater den Sie kriegen können, das können Sie mir glauben.", versicherte der Colonel.  
Leeds Stirn zog sich in Falten.  
„Nein, Sie verstehen nicht. Natürlich war ich am Boden als ich durch dieses Monster meinen Arm verlor, aber…", sagte der Lieutenant, doch Hall unterbrach ihn.  
„Als Sie von diesem Berglöwen angefallen wurden, ja ich weiß."  
Nun erkannte Hall ein Funkeln in Leeds Augen und hoffte, er habe dieses nicht in der Gegenwart seiner Kinder gezeigt.  
„Das war ein Ornitholestes, Sir! Dieser Raubsaurier kam ebenfalls durch die Anomalie und ich habe es durch den Einsatz meines Lebens erlegen können. Ich habe diese Verletzung für unser Land in Kauf genommen!", wehrte er sich.  
Hall spürte wie ihm bald der Geduldsfaden riss.  
„Mir ist bewusst, dass Sie das glauben. Aber sagten Sie nicht, dass dieses Saurier schwer verletzt wieder durch die Anomalie entkam? Sie haben also keine Beweise, richtig?", versuchte es Hall an Leeds Realitätssinn zu appellieren, sollte dieser überhaupt nicht vorhanden sein.  
Doch dieser öffnete die Akte und einige Fotos rutschten heraus.  
„Sehen Sie doch selbst! Das sind einige Aufnahmen von Dinosauriern. Vor zwei Monaten, ein Triceratops in der Nähe von Vancouver. Oder hier, ein Eustreptospondylus während er in einem Safari-Park in Süd-Afrika Amok läuft. Und dann habe ich noch detaillierte Bilder eines Tyrannosaurs Rex vor 2 Jahren in der Innenstadt von London. Für letzteres gibt es sogar viele Zeugen.", versuchte Leeds Ordnung in die Fotos zu bekommen.  
Hall wusste langsam wirklich nicht mehr was er sagen sollte.  
„Leeds, darüber haben wir doch gesprochen. Es wird immer irgendwelche Spinner geben die Fotos digital bearbeiten können. Was Sie haben nennt man im Fachjargon eine Psychose. Deswegen hat man Sie im Krankenhaus auch beurlaubt. Warten Sie…", sagte Hall und begann damit in seinem Aktenkoffer zu kramen.  
Schließlich reichte er Leeds einen dünnen Gegenstand, welchen dieser entgegennahm.  
„Was ist das?", hakte er nach und las die Aufschrift.  
„Das ist Dr. Brics Privatpraxis. Vielleicht tut Ihnen das Militär-Umfeld nicht gut. Tun Sie sich… oder nein, tun Sie mir den Gefallen und erscheinen endlich zu Ihrem Terminen. Und jetzt verlassen Sie mein Grundstück.", sagte er drohend.  
Leeds nickte ihm zu und Hall erkannte etwas Gefährliches in seinen Augen. Wie ein verletzter Hund, die nach allen Seiten um sich biss.  
„Sie wollen einen Beweis?", blaffte er Hall an.  
„Den kriegen Sie."  
Leeds warf die Karte zu Boden und marschierte los.  
Hall sah ihm nach, um sicher zu gehen, dass er sein Grundstück wirklich verließ. Dann machte er sich eine Notiz. Er würde irgendwas gegen Leeds unternehmen, auch wenn er ihn einweisen musste. Niemand, nicht einmal ein Soldat würde es wagen seinem Privatleben und vor allem seiner Familie zu nahe zu kommen. Dann betrat er sein Haus und aß mit seiner Familie. Leeds sollte ruhig weiter nach seinen Windmühlen suchen.

[Folge 03] Entscheidungen

Toronto - Warden Woods  
10 Meter.  
7 Meter.  
5 Meter.  
1 Meter.  
Zackary Cobey spürte förmlich wie der Ball auf ihn zuflog. Seine Rotation, das Pulsieren des Windes. Er hatte eine genaue Vorstellung davon, wo er sein Ziel war.  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hob er den Schläger und schlug mit ganzer Kraft zu.  
Der Erfolg blieb nicht aus. Er traf den Ball und schlug ihn in hohen Bogen davon.  
Er jubelte, ließ den Schläger fallen und begann zur ersten Base zu rennen.  
Doch er hielt inne, als ihm auffiel, dass die anderen Spieler nicht reagierten. Verdutzt blickte er sich um, konnte den Grund aber nicht erkennen.  
Einer seiner Freunde kam auf ihn zugeschritten, er sah nicht gerade freundlich aus.  
„Habe ich was falsch gemacht?", fragte Zack, der heute zum ersten Mal im Team trainierte.  
Sein Kumpel räusperte sich.  
„Wie soll ich es sagen… . Genau solche starken Schläger wie dich brauchen wir, da hat kein Pitcher eine Chance. Aber bitte versuche das nächste Mal den Ball nicht gleich aus dem Feld zu schlagen ja? Das würde definitiv als Foul gewertet.", belehrte er ihn.  
Zack betrachtete noch einmal die Flugroute und musste erkennen, dass sich der Ball tatsächlich nicht mehr auf dem Baseball-Feld befand.  
Er hatte ihn zu sehr nach links geschlagen als zurück, was zur Folge hatte, dass er in das Gebäude neben dem Feld gekracht war. Es war bereits sehr alt, die meisten Scheiben waren zerbrochen. Zwar würde man ihn nicht wegen Sachbeschädigung anzeigen, dafür aber vielleicht ausbuhen. Obwohl er den Ball getroffen hatte, war es ein klares Foul geworden.  
Zack entschuldigte sich bei seinen Team-Kameraden und versprach den Ball schnellstens zurückzuholen. Zwar gab es Ersatz für diesen, doch Zack sah es als selbstverständlich an seinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen.  
Er warf sein Basecap zu Boden und rannte zum Zaun, der die Grundstücke trennte.  
Er suchte sich einen Durchgang und war wenig später auf der anderen Seite angelangt. Es war nicht nötig nach einem Eingang zu suchen, da das erste, zerbrochene Fenster bereits vor ihm lag. Er begann sich durchzuzwängen um ins Innere des Gebäudes zu gelangen. Scheinbar eine alte Fabrik, die schon lange nicht mehr betrieben wurde.  
„Ah!", ärgerte er sich, als er sich an einem Stück Glas schnitt. Zwar hatte es nur seinen rechten Zeigefinger erwischt, doch der Schnitt sah nicht gut aus.  
Er beschloss später ein Pflaster zu organisieren, aber erst wenn er den Ball gefunden hatte. Es war dunkel, was die Suche nicht gerade erleichterte. Versuchen einen Schalter zu finden wäre nutzlos, niemand hielt die Fabrik noch in Stand. Das Licht von draußen reichte angesichts der großen Halle nicht wirklich. Zack versuchte die Richtung zu rekonstruieren und wagte sich weiter an die Südwand der Halle.  
Dann schreckte er kurz zurück als er ein kurzes, aber klagendes Geräusch vernahm. Der erste Verdacht, es könne sich um den Wind halten, der einigen losen Fensterläden zusetzte bestätigte sich nicht. Die krächzenden Laute setzten sich fort, je näher er der Südwand kam. Dann bewegte sich etwas. Irgendwas stand hinter einer dicken Mauer, alles was Zack mitbekam war das Aufblitzen eines Schattens. Er war recht schmal, aber hinter der Mauer befand sich definitiv jemand. Oder etwas.  
Ein verlaufenes Kätzchen womöglich? Zack liebte Tiere über alles und beschloss sich diesem hier anzunehmen, Vielleicht war es verletzt und brauchte Hilfe.  
„Mieze! Miz miz!", rief er und schritt näher.  
Scheinbar hatte ihn das Tier gehört, denn der Schatten veränderte sich. Zack vernahm Schritte und er spürte wie vorhin bei dem Ball, dass das Tier näher kam. Ungläubig riss er die Augen auf, als er den Schatten beobachtete. Der Kopf wirkte wie der eines Krokodils, um ein Kätzchen konnte es sich bestimmt nicht handeln. Doch noch etwas geschah, das Zack die Nackenhaare aufstellte. Er wurde größer.  
Je näher das Tier hinter der Mauer hervortrat, umso höher wurde sein Schatten.  
Als er etwa fünf Meter erreicht hatte, traute Zack seinen Augen nicht.  
Er erinnerte an einen Dinosaurier, auch wenn das völlig absurd war. Erlaubte sich hier jemand einen Scherz? Waren es am Ende nur ein Paar Hände, die eine Silhouette bildeten?  
Dann war es soweit. Das Tier trat hinter der Mauer hervor und so riesig der Schatten auch gerade war, so schnell verkleinerte er sich wieder.  
Zack sah sich nun der Kreatur gegenüber, doch diese Annahme vom Saurier schwand keinesfalls. Nur, dass er diese wesentlich größer in Erinnerung hatte. Vor dem Baseball-Fan stand ein Miniatur-Saurier und wiegte neugierig den Kopf. Seine Größe betrug gerade mal 20 Zentimeter, wodurch er alles andere als furchterregend wirkte. So erstaunt Zack auch war, ihm huschte ein Lächeln übers Gesicht.  
„Und wer bist du?", wollte er von der Echse wissen und kniete sich nieder. Der Saurier quiekte erneut und egal wie absurd die Situation war, Zack konnte nicht anders als es süß zu finden.  
„Bist du ein Dino?", fragte er die kleine Echse, welche ihn aber wohl nicht verstand. Zwar wagte sie sich näher an den Menschen heran, zögerte aber noch. Dann rümpfte sie ihre Nase und schien etwas entdeckt zu haben.  
Zacks Neugier nahm Überhand und er streckte seine Hand aus um den Dino zu streicheln.  
Ein Fehler.  
Die Echse schien das Blut an Zacks Zeigefinger zu riechen und biss zu. Ihre Zähne bohrten sich tief in den Finger und Zack schrie schmerzend auf. Er versuchte das Tier abzuschütteln, doch es misslang. Er benutzte seine zweite Hand und zog den Saurier weg. Dieser schien nun doch Vorsicht vorzuziehen und suchte das Weite. Zack achtete nicht darauf wohin er lief, ihn interessierte nur seine Verletzung. Sein Finger hing nur mehr halb an der Hand und er hätte über seine Unvorsicht heulen können. Er musste so schnell ins Krankenhaus wie möglich und sich versorgen lassen. Ihm war sogar egal ob er wirklich einen echten Saurier gesehen hatte oder nicht, er wollte nur noch weg.

Cross-Photonics.

„Nein."  
Evan Cross antwortete so bestimmt, dass es Kanan schwer fiel einen Einwand zu erheben.  
„Warum? Wo liegt denn das Problem? Diese riesige Insektenart existiert in unserer Zeit doch noch gar nicht, oder? Mit anderen Worten, niemand hat ihm bis jetzt einen Namen gegeben.", erklärte sich der Millionär.  
Evan machte da weiter, wo die letzte Teambesprechung geendet hatte. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und rieb sich zusätzlich die Schläfen um aufkommende Kopfschmerzen einzudämmen.  
„Ach komm schon! Was ist an dem Namen Kanan-Raptor so falsch?", versuchte es der neue Teilhaber erneut.  
Dylan räusperte sich.  
„Nun, zum einen ist es unmöglich ein Insekt mit dem Namen ‚Raptor' In Verbindung zu bringen. Und zweitens könnten unsere Nachfahren, sollten überhaupt welche dort existiert haben einen eigenen Namen für unser Gottesanbeterin gefunden haben.", führte sie ihm vor Augen.  
Evan hob eine Hand um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
„Bitte! Bitte bemühe dich wegen dieses Unsinns nicht auch noch! Wir werden diese Zukunfts-Gottesanbeterin nicht den Namen Kanan geben, sowas würde ich niemandem wünschen.", sagte er und stand auf.  
„Hey, was soll das den beuteten?", rief ihm der Millionär zu, doch Evan war bereits aus dem Zimmer getreten. Dies schien auch das Zeichen für Dylan und Angelika zu sein, dass die Besprechung vorüber war. Kanan hätte in diesem Moment am liebsten gefragt wie ernst seine Mitarbeiter seinen Führungsstil und vor allem ihn als Person sahen, verzichtete dann aber darauf, da er sich doch etwas für der Antwort fürchtete.  
In Wahrheit hatte er die letzten Jahre in seinem pompösen Anwesen, weit von der Stadt verbracht. Nach dem Tod seiner Frau hatte er sich verbarrikadiert und dem Vorstand die Leitung seiner Firma überlassen. Das alles änderte sich mit dem Auftauchen von Evan Cross. Einen Mann den er gleichzeitig ablehnte und bewunderte. Als er dann von den Sauriern und den Anomalien erfuhr, tat sich für ihn eine neue Welt auf. Erst plante er in die Vergangenheit zu gehen, doch Evan Cross hielt ihn rechtzeitig davon ab und die Anomalie schloss sich vor seinen Augen. Später erkannte er, dass er Glück gehabt hatte. Es wäre töricht und selbstmörderisch gewesen diesen Schritt zu wagen. Stattdessen beschloss er sein Vermögen dazu zu nutzen, der Welt zu helfen und Menschenleben zu beschützen. Nicht nur seine Frau wäre stolz auf ihn, sondern alle die ihn kannten. Auch wenn von ihnen natürlich niemand von seiner Tätigkeit erfahren durfte.  
Evan Cross schritt inzwischen zusammen mit Dylan Weir in das zweite Untergeschoss, dort wo sich in ihrer alten Zeitlinie das Basiscamp des Teams befunden hatte.  
Toby Nance hatte den Computer stetig auf Anomalien geprüft und Mac Rendell hatte hin und wieder schnippische Antworten gegeben. Diese alte Zeit existierte nicht mehr. Sie war inzwischen genauso weit entfernt wie die Kreidezeit oder das Jura.  
Eine weitere Veränderung war Evan auch nicht entgangen. Die Computer in dieser Realität waren etwas langsamer damit Anomalien aufzuspüren. Er selbst hatte noch nicht die Zeit gefunden sich die Hard – und Software genauer anzusehen um den Fehler ausfindig zu machen. Angelika hatte ihm erklärt, dass bereits ein Team daran arbeitete und der Leiter von Cross-Photonics war froh darüber. Auch darüber, dass er in dieser Zeitlinie weniger Pflichten nachgehen musste und damit weniger Stress ausgesetzt war.  
Er hatte immer noch nicht die Zeit für eine Aussprache mit seiner Partnerin gefunden. Er versetzte sich in Angelika hinein und stellte sich vor wie er sich gefühlt hätte. Er hätte eine Person die er vermutlich liebte aufgesucht und wollte sie küssen, doch alles was sie ihm entgegen brachte war Verwunderung und Unsicherheit. Im schlimmsten Falle Gefühllosigkeit.  
Evan und Dylan begutachteten das zweite Untergeschoss. Viel hatte sich verändert, ein Teil des Stockwerks war zu einer Art Lazarett umgebaut worden. Nachdem einer von Donovans Leuten von einem Terrorvogel verletzt wurde, erkannte man die Notwendigkeit eines Notarztes. Bewerbungen trudelten genügend bei Cross-Photonics ein, aber welcher Arzt war schon qualifiziert Verletzungen durch einen Dinosaurier zu verarzten? Die Antwort lautete am Ende Dr. Mara Fridkin, eine Fachärztin für Verwundungen durch wilde Tiere.  
Chambers, der Sanitäter lief an den beiden Ankömmlingen vorbei um der Ärztin etwas zu bringen.  
Auf einer Trage lag der noch immer euphorische Luke Hingle, der bei seiner Ankunft in Evans Firma seine Prellungen vollkommen vergaß und jeden Zentimeter des Lagers erkunden wollte. Natürlich war es unmöglich ihn ins dritte Untergeschoss zu lassen. Evan hatte nicht einmal eine Ahnung wie er den Jungen dazu bringen sollte über sein Vorhaben stillschweigen zu bewahren. Im schlimmsten Falle, informierte Luke die Medien, was wiederum die Regierung und somit das Militär auf den Plan rief. Und Militär hieß in diesem Fall Project Magnet. Evan verspürte nicht die geringste Lust das Debakel mit Hall zu wiederholen.  
„Wieso mussten wir ihn mitnehmen?", schimpfte er eher mit sich selbst.  
Dylan klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter.  
„Weil er etwas von der Gallen-Flüssigkeit des ‚Kanan-Raptors' abbekommen hat. Wir können nicht ausschließen, dass sich Gift oder dergleichen darin befunden hat. Ein normales Krankenhaus wäre ratlos gewesen.", erklärte sie ihm.  
Evan wollte sich erneut wegen des Namens beschweren, doch Dr. Fridkin wand sich an ihn.  
„Die Idee war ganz nett, aber hat sich als Fehlalarm herausgestellt. Bis auf ein paar Kratzer erfreut sich der junge Mann bei bester Gesundheit.", beruhigte sie gleichzeitig das Team und Luke.  
Letzterem freute die Nachricht natürlich und er sprang von der Trage.  
„Mister Cross, richtig? Ich darf Sie doch Evan nennen hoffe ich. Immerhin sind wir zusammen durch die Zeit gereist, sowas schweißt zusammen.", versuchte er kollegial zu klingen.  
Luke reichte Evan die Hand und dieser schüttelte sie.  
„Hören Sie Luke, was Sie gesehen haben war sicher verstörend. Sie sollten versuchen es zu vergessen.", schlug er vor.  
Luke kniff geradezu erbost die Augen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ohnein, das können Sie vergessen. Ich studiere Zoologie an der Crown-Universität. Ich suche schon zu lange nach diesen urzeitlichen Tieren um jetzt aufzugeben. Nun, da ich weiß, dass sie durch Portale aus der Vergangenheit oder der Zukunft zu uns gelangen bin ich noch versessener darauf mehr zu erfahren.", sagte er überschwänglich.  
Evan und Dylan tauschten zweifelnde Blicke aus.  
„Mr. Hingle… Luke, Sie dürfen diese Kreaturen keineswegs unterschätzen, ok? Es sind schon viele Menschen gestorben weil sie nicht wussten mit was sie es zu tun hatten.", ließ er keinen Zweifel offen was er von Luke hielt.  
Dieser begann abrupt zu grinsen.  
„Und genau deshalb haben Sie nun mich. Vertrauen Sie mir, ich kenne jeden Vierbeiner und Zweibeiner die in Büchern zu finden sind. Natürlich auch noch Schlangen, Aale und Insekten. Ich möchte mich Ihrem Team anschließen und denke ich kann viel dazu beitragen.", wollte Luke zeigen, wie nützlich er sein konnte.  
Evan wartete nicht einmal eine Sekunde bis er den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Wir haben genügend erfahrene Leute hier. Außerdem sind Sie nicht ausgebildet um mit uns auf die Jagt zu gehen. Es dürfte schon reichen, dass Donovan und seine Leute auf Einfaltspinsel wie uns aufpassen müssen.", meinte er und grinste Chambers zu.  
Dieser erwiderte es und Luke fühlte sich, als würde ihn niemand ernst nehmen.  
„Entweder Sie nehmen mich ins Team auf, oder ich werde den Medien hiervon berichten.", drohte er nun.  
Das schien zu sitzen und Evan schlug mit einem Male zurück.  
„Und mit welchen Beweisen? Sie haben keine, richtig? Cross-Photonics verklagt Sie auf alles was Sie haben, wollen Sie das? Und nicht nur diese Firma. Kennen Sie Harold Kanan? Der Typ liebt es Prozesse zu führen. Danach wünschen Sie sich freiwillig in dieses Insektennest zurück.", blaffte er Luke an.  
Dylan räusperte sich leise und Evan merkte, dass er etwas übertrieben hatte. Er war gereizt und ließ es an anderen aus.  
Luke sah selbst ein, dass der erfahrene Evan recht hatte. Ohne Beweise würden ihn alle auslachen. Schon sein bester Freund Jett hatte ihm kein Wort geglaubt. Natürlich, er könnte Cross' Team verfolgen und Fotos schießen, aber so wollte er nicht vorgehen. Er wollte an der Front stehen und all diese unglaublichen Dinge sehen. Mit eigenen Augen und nicht nur durch ein Objektiv. Er musste sich Evan Cross gegenüber irgendwie beweisen, auch wenn er noch keinen Schimmer hatte wie er dies bewerkstelligen sollte. Er setzte dazu an etwas zu sagen, bis ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm erklang.  
Evan seufzte. Er hatte Sam, die sich als seine persönliche Assistentin herausgestellt hatte gebeten den Alarm zu ändern, scheinbar musste er es selbst tun.  
„Ist… ist das eine dieser Anomalien?", hakte Luke interessiert nach, doch Evan ignorierte ihn.  
„Doktor, wenn sich Ihr Patient danach fühlt soll er das Gebäude bitte verlassen. Dylan, Chambers, wir treffen uns mit Donovans Team in der Tiefgarage.", befahl er und alle gingen an die Arbeit.  
Luke schenkte Evan noch einen sehnsüchtigen Blick und wand sich dann an Dr. Fritkin.  
„Sie sagten doch selbst, dass ich nicht wirklich verletzt wurde. Übertreibt der große Boss nicht etwas mit seiner Vorsicht?"  
Die Ärztin musterte ihn und wand sich dann ab um etwas in eine Akte zu notieren.  
„Sie unterschätzen die Gefahr. Zum Glück bin ich keine Feldärztin und muss die Männer vor Ort versorgen. Ich möchte mir nicht einmal im Traum vorstellen einem dieser Monster nahe zu kommen.", gab sie ihre Meinung wider.  
Luke schüttelte schwach den Kopf.  
„Monster? Nein, diese Tiere sind etwas ganz Besonderes. Wir haben auch Angst vor Löwen und Tigern, stellen sie aber in unseren Zoos zur Schau. Und zwar weil Menschen es verdient haben so etwas Prächtiges zu Gesicht zu bekommen.", stand für ihn fest.  
Dr. Fridkins Ansicht änderte er dadurch jedoch nicht, doch das war ihm egal. Er hatte beschlossen, dass dies hier genau der richtige Ort für ihn war und er würde sich nicht vertreiben lassen. Komme was wolle.

Toronto - Warden Woods  
Es war ein schlechtes Zeichen als Evan und Dylan zusahen, wie ein Krankenwagen an ihnen vorbeiraste. Sofort parkten sie vor der Fabrik und verglichen die Koordinaten mit denen, die ihnen Toby durchgegeben hatte. Sie waren an der richtigen Stelle, jetzt mussten sie nur noch die Anomalie ausfindig machen.  
Crowe hatte gerade mit einem Jungen im Baseball-Outfit gesprochen, als er zurückkehrte.  
„Ein Freund des Jungen hat angeblich in der Fabrik nach einem verschwundenen Ball gesucht. Dabei wurde er von einer Art Echse gebissen. Der Verletzte konnte sich nicht klar ausdrücken was genau geschah oder wie das Tier aussah, aber seine Freunde nehmen aufgrund des Schocks zum Glück an, bei es handle es sich nur um einen räudigen Hund.  
Donovan nickte seinem Team zu, damit war ihr Ziel klar zu bestimmen. Die Echse, wie sie der Verletzte genannt hatte befand sich im Inneren und damit auch die Anomalie. Dylan gab sich und die anderen gegenüber der Baseballspieler wie üblich als Mitglieder des Wildtier-Kontrollteams aus und bat sie nach Hause zu gehen.  
Damit das Tier nicht entkommen konnte, trennte sich das Team und während Donovan, Edward und Crowe die Vordertür benutzen, zwangen sich Evan, Dylan und Chambers durch eines der brüchigen Fenster.  
Kaum hatten sie das kühle Innere betreten erhielt Dylan einen Anruf.  
„Ja?", meldete sie sich und verschaffte sich zusammen mit den anderen einen Überblick über die Umgebung. Alles war morsch und es tropfte von der Decke. Und das Wichtigste – es existierten viele Versteckmöglichkeiten.  
„Das eben war Toby, laut der Anzeige hat sich die Anomalie bereits wieder geschlossen.", verriet sie.  
Evan knirschte mit den Zähnen. Sollte die Echse nicht wieder zurückgegangen sein, würde ihre Jagt komplizierter werden. Mit anderen Worten, es lief auf einfangen oder im Ernstfall auf töten hinaus. Weder ihm noch Dylan gefiel diese Option. Aber sie war hin und wieder notwendig, was die beiden frohstimmte Donovan und sein Team dabei zu haben, die nicht zögern würden.  
„Cross?", hörten sie den Ex-Soldaten bereits rufen.  
„Ja, wir sind hier hinten! Noch keine Spur von der Echse!", erwiderte er, obwohl er nicht genau wusste, in welche Richtung er rufen sollte.  
Dylan kniete sich hin, als ihr eine kleine Blutspur auf dem Boden auffiel.  
„Hier wurde der Baseballer angegriffen.", sprach sie und folgte der Fährte.  
Evan nickte Chambers zu, der die Frau keinesfalls aus den Augen lassen sollte. Der Leiter von Cross-Photonics selbst nutzte eine Taschenlampe um die Halle zu beleuchten.  
Er macht einige Schritte auf die Südwand zu und erkannte kleine Abdrücke innerhalb von Sand. Sie waren so klein, dass Evan sie kaum wahrgenommen hatte. Wie groß und vor allem wie gefährlich war die Kreatur überhaupt die sie diesmal verfolgten?  
„Hier ist auch nichts rief Dylan und Evan leuchtete zu ihr hinüber.  
Dann das Kratzen.  
Evan richtete die Taschenlampe weiter nach oben und das Licht traf sich mit den gläsernen Augen des Tieres.  
„Achtung!", schrie er, doch weder Dylan noch Chambers verstanden was er wollte.  
Der kleine Saurier hockte lediglich ein paar Zentimeter über Dylan auf einem breiten Balken und fauchte diese an, ohne dass die Jägerin etwas davon mitbekam.  
Chambers wollte seine Waffe heben, doch es war zu spät.  
Der Saurier sprang herauf, direkt auf Dylans Schulter. Panisch versuchte diese die Echse abzuschütteln, doch seine Krallen bohrten sich in das Fleisch.  
Dylan schrie auf. Evan und Chambers waren bereit zu schießen, hätten aber aufgrund der Größe des Sauriers ihr Leben riskiert. Erst als das Tier seine Zähne in Dylans Hals biss, hielt Evan nichts mehr. Er schoss einen Pfeil ab und traf den Saurier, welcher abrupt von Dylans Schulter gestoßen wurde.  
Er lag nun flach auf dem Boden, ob betäubt oder tot war aufgrund seiner Körpergröße schwer feststellbar.  
„Dylan!", versuchte Evan seine Freundin aufzufangen, die nun zusammenbrach.  
„Halten Sie Ihre Hand auf ihren Hals gepresst!", trug ihm Chambers auf und Evan folgte ohne zu zögern. Hatte der Saurier, bei dem es sich nach Evans raschen Blick nach wohl um einen Compsognathus handelte Dylans Halsschlagader erwischt, konnte sie binnen weniger Sekunden tot sein.  
Chambers selbst schien es für wichtiger zu halten erst zu überprüfen ob das Tier wirklich außer Gefecht war, bevor er sich hinwarf und Dylans Wunde überprüfte.  
„Halten Sie ihren Kopf in eine aufrechte Position damit ich die Verletzung begutachten kann.", befahl er und Evan gab sein Bestes um zu helfen.  
Donovan und die anderen waren währenddessen eingetroffen, konnten aber nichts weiter tun als zuzusehen.  
„OK! Entwarnung! Die Schlagader wurde nicht verletzt, aber ich muss die Blutung stillen.", rief Chambers und Evan fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.  
Donovan öffnete sein Notfall-Paket um Verbandszeug und Desinfektionsmittel herauszuholen und reichte es dem Sanitäter.  
„Edward, es dauert zu lange sie bis ein Krankenwagen da ist, bereiten Sie unseren Van für einen medizinischen Transport zurück zur Basis vor.", trug er seinem Untergebene auf und dieser folgte unverzüglich.  
Donovan rieb sich das Kinn und fluchte. Unter seinem Schutz hätte das nicht passieren dürfen. Von nun an schwor er sich, das Team nie mehr zu trennen, egal was sein Boss sagte.  
Chambers gelang es die Blutung zu stoppen, doch Dylan war noch nicht außer Gefahr.  
Evan stand auf und betrachtete seine Handflächen. Sie waren voller Blut, Dylans Blut. Er hatte bereits Macs an seinen Händen, wenn auch nur im literarischen Sinne. Wenn auch noch Dylan wegen ihm starb würde er sich dies nie verzeihen können. Es war schon schwer gewesen Brooke an diese Dinger zu verlieren und dann erst Drake. Er musste einfach noch viel vorsichtiger in seinem Handeln werden.  
Edward kehrte mit einer Trage zurück und stemmte Dylan gemeinsam mit Crowe hinauf.  
„Wie verfahren wir weiter, Sir?", fragte Donovan an Evan gewand, doch dieser brauchte einen Moment um sich zu besinnen.  
„Ich und Chambers fahren Dylans zurück zu Cross-Photonics. Ich möchte dass Sie und die anderen die Fabrik auf den Kopf stellen. Wir dürfen nicht riskieren, dass noch mehr von diesen Viechern hier herumlaufen.", befahl er.  
Donovan war einverstanden und schlug gleichzeitig vor, Edward ins Krankenhaus zu schicken um den Jungen zu verhören. Dieser hatte vielleicht mehrere Saurier gesehen. Außerdem mussten sie ihn überzeugen nichts auszuplaudern. Evan segnete die Aktion ab und gemeinsam luden sie Dylan, die nun begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern in den Van.  
Chambers gab ihr ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel und zusätzlich etwas gegen die Schmerzen.  
Evan übernahm das Fahren und hoffte, dass seine Freundin schnell versorgt wurde.

Cross-Photonics

Dr. Fritkin wartete bereits in der Tiefgarage als der Wagen mit ihrer Patientin zurückkam.  
Evan und Chambers stiegen aus und hievten Dylan aus dem Van.  
„Ihr Puls ist verdächtig niedrig und sie hat begonnen stark zu schwitzen.", informierte der Sanitäter die Ärztin.  
Diese nickte und überzeugte sich selbst von Puls und Temperatur.  
„Wurde die Wunde desinfiziert?", hakte sie nach und Chambers nickte.  
Evan war sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob ihre Mittel etwas gegen die Bakterien der Urzeit etwas ausrichten konnten. Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Mann, der unsicher hinter der Ärztin stand.  
„Was hat er noch immer hier zu suchen?", schien er ungehalten darüber zu sein, dass Luke immer noch nicht gegangen war.  
„Ich… ich werde helfen sie ins Lazarett zu tragen.", beschloss er, doch Evan lehnte ab,  
„Bitte! Sie hat mir neulich auch geholfen, ich möchte mich revangieren.", bettelte er.  
Evan knurrte unzufrieden. Luke hatte sich bereits zu sehr eingemischt und wollte wenigstens dieses Problem lösen, bevor sich zuviel anstaute.  
Dann sah er an sich herab und begutachtete seine eigenen blutverschmierten und vor allem zitternden Hände. Sein Herz raste aus Sorge und er stimmte zu, dass Luke mithelfen durfte.  
Zusammen mit Chambers trug er die inzwischen bewusstlose Dylan Richtung Lazarett während Dr. Fritkin sie im Gehen untersuchte.  
Evan wartete noch einen Moment in der Tiefgarage. Er stieß seine Faust gegen das Blech des Vans und fluchte. Es war seine Entscheidung gewesen sich zu trennen. Und nicht nur heute.  
Es war seine Entscheidung gewesen Tony Drake mit ins Boot zu holen. Seine Entscheidung Sam einzuweihen. Und seine Entscheidung Macs Leben und sein Schicksal zu verändern, indem er ihn nach Kanada brachte. Er war der Leiter dieses Teams, aber war er wirklich qualifiziert dafür? Sollte er in Zukunft Donovan alle Entscheidungen überlassen? Hatte Hall während ihrer Unterhaltung doch recht gehabt? War die Sache tatsächlich zu groß für ihn? Wie viele Leute mussten noch sterben bis Evan das gefunden hatte wonach er suchte? Doch was war das eigentlich? Vergeltung für Brooke?  
Nein, den diese hatte er endlich erlangt, nachdem er das gesamte Magazin seiner Maschinenpistole in den Körper des Albertosaurus gepumpt hatte. Was dann?  
Er ließ seine eigene Frage unbeantwortet und lief seinem Team hinterher. Sie hatten die Treppe benutzt, weil Dylan durch die Trage nicht in den Fahrstuhl passte.  
Im Lazarett wurde sie auf eines der Betten gelegt und Fritkin wies Chambers an etwas zur Kühlung zu suchen.  
„Ich bringe ihren Kopf in eine aufrechte Lage.", brachte sich Luke unverzüglich ein und Fritkin nickte ihm zu.  
„Was… kann ich tun?", klang Evan etwas hilflos.  
Dr. Fritkin zeigte auf eine Schublade direkt neben ihm.  
„Ich werde ihr Blut abnehmen, dort drin befinden sich Spritzen.", verriet sie und Evan zögerte keinen Moment.  
Chambers sorgte für Kühlung und band dann ihren Arm ab. Die Ärztin entnahm Dylan Blut und gab an es untersuchen zu wollen. Sie eilte zum Massenspektrometer um Genaueres zu erfahren.  
„Ich verstehe nicht…", stotterte Evan nur.  
Dr. Fritkin wollte antworten, doch Luke kam ihr zuvor.  
„Ich denke sie hat den Verdacht, dass etwas in Dylans Organismus gelangt sein könnte. Die Wunde wurde ordnungsgemäß desinfiziert, aber selbst wenn nicht könnte sich eine Infektion nicht so schnell ausbreiten und derartige Symptome zeigen. Ich habe über Funk gehört, dass es sich um einen Compsognathus gehandelt hat? Bakterien suchen sich oft kleinere Tiere als Überträger und verteilen dadurch Krankheiten. Der Biss des Sauriers hat vielleicht nicht viel Schaden angerichtet, doch ein Erreger könnte in ihr Blut gelangt sein.", sprach er seinen Verdacht an und Dr. Fritkin musterte ihn anerkennend.  
„Dann… wurde Dylan vergiftet?", schien Evan es endlich zu kapieren.  
Doch noch konnte ihm weder Luke, noch die Ärztin eine Antwort darauf geben.  
Dann schien dem Teamführer etwas einzufallen.  
„Würde es helfen wenn ich das Tier herbringe? Wenn Sie sein Blut untersuchen können Sie vielleicht Rückschlüsse auf den Erreger ziehen.", schlug er vor.  
Die Ärztin wollte etwas erwidern, doch Luke kam ihr zuvor.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass das etwas bringen würde. Für den Erreger war selbst der Körper des Tieres lediglich ein fremder Organismus. Hätte es sich um das körpereigene Gift einer Schlange oder eines Insekts gehandelt, hätte man dieses nur zu untersuchen und daraus ein Gegenmittel herstellen können. Aber im Prinzip hat Dr. Fritkin alles was für ein Gegengift nötig ist, auch wenn das kein Garant ist, dass tatsächlich eines entwickelbar ist.", klärte ihn Luke auf.  
Dr. Fritkin musterte ihn anerkennend.  
„Sie sind doch kein Arzt, oder?"  
Luke schüttelte unverzüglich den Kopf.  
„Nein, Zoologe. Das heißt mir fehlt noch ein Semester dazu. Und Schrägstrich Kryptozoologie.", konnte er sich nicht verkneifen diese Tatsache zu erwähnen.  
Evan nickte verstehend. Nachdem er kleine Compsognathus die viel zu hohe Dosis an Lidocain in seinen Körper gestoßen bekommen hatte, würde er für eine lange Zeit lang schlafen.  
Crowe hatte das Tier in einen Käfig gepackt und in den Laderaum des Vans geschleppt.  
Evan verspürte Wut gegenüber dem Saurier, auch wenn dieser wohl nichts dafür konnte. Es war seine Natur und dass sich ein gefährlicher Erreger an ihn geheftet hatte, dafür konnte man ihm erst recht nichts vorwerfen.  
Evans Handy klingelte, doch er brauchte einige Sekunden um ran zu gehen.  
„Ja?!", fragte er etwas scharf, der Situation aber angemessen.  
„Sir, hier Edward. Wie schnell können Sie im Galebarry-Hospital sein?", fragte der Ex-Soldat.  
Evan runzelte die Stirn. Was sollte die Frage?  
„Dylan wurde scheinbar vergiftet, ich kann hier jetzt nicht weg.", gab er an, doch Edward bestand darauf.  
„Sir, ich weiß, dass Miss Weir vergiftet wurde, genau deshalb rief ich an. Es geht um den Jungen der ebenfalls von dem Saurier gebissen wurde. Hier geht etwas vor sich, dass Sie sich wirklich ansehen sollten."

Toronto - Warden Woods, Meereszugang

Tucker Mask hasste die reichen, verwöhnten Leute fast so sehr wie ihren Müll.  
Es galt als Statussymbol sich ein schickes Boot, oder eine beeindruckende Yacht anzuschaffen, ohne dabei die Konsequenzen zu beachten. Ein Boot benötigte Wartung und Pflege, etwas wozu sich die reichen Herrschaften niemals herablassen würden. Die Season war vor einiger Zeit zu Ende gegangen, niemand war weit und breit zu sehen. Leute mit Hausbooten gab es hier nicht, die Anlegegebühr für diesen Abschnitt war teuer. Tucker sah sich somit zwei Dutzend Luxusbooten gegenüber, die kontrolliert und gesäubert werden mussten. Er war nicht dazu verpflichtet auch noch den Müll zu entsorgen, den ahnungslose Passanten hinterließen, doch es würde einen guten Eindruck bei seinen Vorgesetzten machen.  
Plötzlich presste er sich die Hand vor das Gesicht, um sich vor einem abrupten Windstoß zu schützen. Sein Hut flog ihm vom Kopf und Tucker verlor kurz die Orientierung. Er war es gewohnt, dass das Wetter und vor allem der Wind hier draußen rauer waren, aber sowas hatte er noch nicht erlebt. Das Absurde dabei war aber, dass der Windstoß nicht aus Richtung der See zu ihm herüberpreschte, sondern von dem Waldstück vor ihm. Das machte keinen Sinn.  
Er suchte nach seinem Hut und fand ihn unter einem Mülleimer.  
Das nächste waren die lauten Geräusche, die nach einem Aufprall oder auch nach harten Schlägen klangen.  
Etwa eine halbe Meile entfernt existierte ein altes Lagerdebot, das noch aus der Zeit stammte, als hier Transportschiffe ankerten. Die verschiedensten Container lagen vereinsamt im Umkreis eines Hektars herum, ohne dass sich jemand darum kümmerte. Hatte die Stadt inzwischen etwa beschlossen sie zu entsorgen? Das wäre im Bereich des Möglichen, doch hatte man Tucker als Verwalter einfach außen vor gelassen? Wäre die Prozedur richtig von Statten gegangen, hätte man ihn informieren müssen und er hätte die Aktion im Notfall überwacht. Die zunehmenden Laute konnten nur von schweren Bauarbeiten bzw. Baggern stammen. Tucker grummelte in seinen Bart hinein und stapfte verärgert auf das Waldstück zu.  
Er ignorierte sogar den Gehweg und schlug sich durch Büsche und andere Hindernisse.  
Er wollte sich beeilen um den Containerhafen schnellstens zu erreichen, bis er geblendet wurde.  
Die Sonne zeigte vollen Einsatz und Tucker musste seine flache Hand gegen seine Stirn drücken. Wieder etwas das eigentlich unmöglich war. So tief im Wald, wäre die Sonne eigentlich von den hohen Bäumen abgefangen worden. Tucker wagte es sich die Augen einen Spalt breit zu öffnen und fiel aus allen Wolken. Es war nicht die Sonne die dieses grelle Licht abgab, sondern etwas wesentlich Schöneres. Es war gigantisch und mit nichts zu vergleichen, das Tucker jemals zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Wie eine unzählige Anhäufung an Glasscherben die in der Luft umherwirbelten erstreckte sich das Phänomen vor ihm sicher 10 Meter hoch in die Lüfte.  
Vor diesem Naturspektakel lag ein umgestürzter Baumstamm, der in der Mitte auseinander gebrochen war. Rund um die Stelle war ein gigantischer Abdruck zu vernehmen. Etwas Scheres schien aus sehr großer Höhe herab gefallen zu sein. Eine andere Erklärung gab es nicht, schließlich existierte kein Tier auf der Welt das groß und schwer genug wäre um so einen Fußabdruck in der Erde zu hinterlassen. Tucker erinnerte das Licht an Aurora Borealis, auch wenn man dieses Spektakel einzig und allein in der Arktis verfolgen konnte.  
Und erneut geschah es. Ein starker Windhauch blies Tucker den Hut vom Kopf, direkt in das Licht hinein. Dieser verschwand spurlos.  
Tucker fluchte und beging den schwersten Fehler seines 42-jährigen Lebens.  
Er drehte sich um.  
Der Wind war kein natürliches Phänomen gewesen, sondern der Hauch desjenigen der nun seinen Kopf senkte um Tucker genauer zu beschnuppern. Nein, das war nicht ganz richtig. Um seine Beute zu beschnubbern. Das wurde Tucker spätestens klar, als das Ungeheuer sein Maul öffnete und Gestank und Zähne sich zeigten. Und noch etwas. Der Tod.

Toronto - Galebarry-Hospital

Es war Evan Cross beinahe unmöglich einen Parkplatz zu finden. Dieses Dilemma setzte sich fort als er erfolglos in den Fluren des Krankenhauses herumirrte. Edward gab sein Bestes um seinem Chef die Position zu erklären, doch ständig waren Evan Ärzte und Patienten im Weg.  
„Sir!", hatte er Edward endlich entdeckt und eilte zu ihm.  
„Was ist passiert? Sie erwähnten, dass es wichtig ist.", erinnerte er.  
Der Ex-Soldat nickte ernst und verwies auf die Scheibe vor sich. Evan folgte seinem Blick und das Zimmer dahinter glich einem Atrium, obgleich der Wissenschaftler wusste, dass es sich um einen Behandlungsraum handelte. Mehrere Schwestern stürmten blindlings an ihm vorbei, mit Schachteln und nassen Tüchern.  
Eine von ihnen stolperte sogar und einige Eiswürfel kugelten auf den Fließen umher.  
Es befanden sich derart viele Personen im Raum, dass es Evan schwer viel einen Blick auf den eigentlichen Patienten zu werfen.  
„Es hat mit hoher Temperatur angefangen, dann kamen die blauen Flecken an Armen und Beinen.", berichtete Edward stockend, der so etwas scheinbar noch nie miterlebt hatte.  
Evan beobachtete wie Zackary Cobey in eine Wanne gehievt wurde und die Eiswürfel hinzugefügt wurden. Diese Maßnahme wurde normalerweise nur bei Verbrennungsopfern angewandt.  
„Temperatur?", fragte der zuständige Arzt brüsk.  
Eine der Schwestern überprüfte den Monitor und stockte.  
„47 Grad Celsius.", antwortete sie ihm und sah zu wie ihr Vorgesetzter bleich wurde.  
Zack erlitt einen Schüttelfrost, der kurz darauf in Katatonie endete. Die Temperatur stieg weiter, bis das Herz des Baseballfans aufhörte zu schlagen. Er wurde aus der Wanne gehievt und Reanimations-Maßnahmen wurden eingeleitet. Der Arzt kämpfte verbissen, verlor den Kampf aber schlussendlich.  
„Todeszeitpunkt…", begann er zu reden und wischte sie gleichzeitig den Schweiß von der Stirn.  
„Doktor, wie ist sowas möglich?", wollte einer der Assistenz-Ärzte wissen, doch sein Chef konnte es ihm nicht erklären.  
Evans Herzschlag hatte sich erhöht, ihm schwebte Schreckliches.  
„Sir, zwischen der Infektionszeit des Jungen und von Miss Weir liegt nicht einmal eine ganze Stunde.", glaubte es Edward erwähnen zu müssen.  
Evan funkelte ihn daraufhin nur erbost an und tat ein paar Schritte nach hinten.  
Er schlug seine Hände über seinen Kopf zusammen und betrachtete wie Zackary Cobeys Leiche zugedeckt wurde.  
Das war ein Alptraum, aber eben jener dieser, aus dem es kein Erwachen mehr gab. Schnell zückte er sein Handy und wählte die Nummer der von Cross-Photonics angeheuerten Ärztin.  
Dr. Fritkin meldete sich nach einiger Zeit und Evan fragte nach Dylans Zustand.  
„Tut mir leid, aber es sieht nicht gut aus. Ich habe mir den Virenstamm angesehen, kenne jedoch nichts Vergleichbares. Ich brauche ein paar Tage um die Zusammensetzung herauszubekommen und Tests durchzuführen.", sagte sie ihm Bescheid.  
Evan glaubte sich verhört zu haben.  
„Nein, Sie verstehen nicht! Der Erreger ist zu aggressiv! Der Patient hier ist gerade gestorben, Dylan hat vermutlich nicht einmal mehr eine Stunde! Sie braucht schleunigst das Heilmittel!", stellte er klar.  
Dr. Fritkin zögerte und räusperte sich dann.  
„Es… tut mir leid.", brach es aus ihr heraus und Evan stieß seine Faust gegen das Fensterglas.  
Der Schaden war ihm egal, seine Schuld einfach zu groß. Nach Drake und Mac würde nun auch Dylan sterben und das nur wegen ihm. Es schien unmöglich zu sein in der nächsten Stunde ein Serum zu entwickeln, selbst wenn die Top-Ärzte des Landes daran arbeiten würden.  
Das Handy klingelte erneut und Evan nahm an, dass die Ärztin zurückrief. Er lag falsch, denn er erkannte Toby Nances Namen auf der Anrufererkennung.  
„Hey, das mit Dylan ist schrecklich.", sprach sie sofort ihre Fürsorge aus und Evan konnte ihr nur zustimmen.  
„Ich bin sicher… Dr. Fritkin wird das irgendwie hinkriegen.", versuchte sie optimistisch zu klingen, auch wenn ihr das nicht sonderlich gelang. Evan verzichtete darauf ihr vom Tod des ersten Opfers zu erzählen, vor allem da sie scheinbar auf etwas hinauswollte.  
„Evan, flippe jetzt bitte nicht aus, ja?" Wir haben eine Anomalie, sie hat sich etwa 2 Meilen südlich von der letzten geöffnet.", setzte sie ihn in Kenntnis.  
Evan stieß einen Lacher aus.  
„Dieser verdammten Dinger hören einfach nicht auf.", stöhnte er und rief sich die Stirn.  
Was hätte Dylan in diesem Moment gewollt? Dass Evan an ihrem Krankenbett… nein, an ihrem Sterbebett saß? Oder dass er zur neuen Anomalie fuhr und sicherstellte, dass nicht noch mehr Menschen in Gefahr gerieten. Die Wahrheit bestand darin, dass Evan ihr nicht helfen konnte. Er war weder Arzt, noch besaß er andere Fähigkeiten die in dieser Situation nützlich gewesen wären. Ich hätte es ja noch verkraften können eine Last für das Team zu sein, doch eine Gefahr?  
„In Ordnung, sag Donovan wir treffen uns dort.", teilte er Toby mit und legte auf.  
Eine neue Anomalie, weniger Meilen von der ersten entfernt. War es möglich, dass es sich um dieselbe handelte, diese sich jedoch nur verlagert hatte? War dies der Fall, führte sie in dieselbe Zeit und somit zum selben Erreger. Evan schwor sich keinen weiteren Menschen dieser Gefahr auszusetzen und informierte Edward über sein Vorhaben.  
Gemeinsam verließen sie das Krankenhaus und stiegen in den schwarzen Van. Evan gab die Koordinaten ein und raste los.

Cross-Photonics

Luke spürte das seltsame Verlangen in sich aufkommen Dylans Hand zu halten. Doch er sah, dass ihm das mehr brächte als der Frau selbst. Dr. Fritkin war immer noch über dem Massenspektrometer gebeugt und murmelte unverständliches Zeug. Luke verstand wie sehr sie unter Anspannung stand. Allein auf ihr beruhte die Auge Dylan Weir zu retten. Aber blieb es am Ende ein vergebener Kampf? Die Aufgabe die Ärztin lautete binnen 45 Minuten ein Heilmittel für einen Erreger zu finden, den die Menschheit gerade erst entdeckt hatte.  
Dylan wurde inzwischen mit kühlen Bandagen und Breitbandantibiotika behandelt um ihre verbleibende Zeit noch etwas hinaufzuzögern. Und das war es wirklich. Zeitschinderei.  
Dylans Fieber stieg stetig und auf ihren Oberarmen und Oberbeinen bildeten sich blaue Flecken. Der Erreger hatte inzwischen ihren gesamten Blutkreislauf in Beschlag genommen und bereitete sich aus.  
Dylan gab undeutliche Geräusche von sich. Sie steckte in einem Zwischenraum von wach und Fieberfantasien. Luke erinnerte sich an die tapfere, selbstbewusste Frau die er getroffen hatte, oder technisch gesehen in der Zukunft erst reffen würde. Dylan zögerte nicht sich mit der Zukunfts-Gottesanbeterin anzulegen.  
Luke merkte, dass er sich die ganze Zeit selbst belogen hatte. Sein Vorhaben die Wahrheit ans Licht zu bringen und den Menschen diese Tiere näher zu bringen war lächerlich. Es gab einen Grund warum sie damals lebten und er heute. Diese Welt war nicht dazu bestimmt Dinosaurier und andere Kreaturen zu tragen. Doch warum erlaubte sich die Natur dann diesen Scherz mit den Anomalien? Welchen Sinn gab es dafür?  
„Wie wurde eigentlich der Compsognathus infiziert?", fragte Luke mehr sich als die Ärztin.  
Doch Dr. Fritkin wand sich im zu.  
„Ich nehme an durch Nahrung oder Wasser.", schien ihr dies das Naheliegendste zu sein.  
Luke verengte seine Augen und als er kurz daraufhin begann zu lachen, lief der Ärztin kurz ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinab.

Toronto - Warden Woods, Meereszugang

Ungläubig starten Evan Cross und sein Team auf das was vor ihnen lag. Die Gruppe hatte bereits einige Anomalien gesehen, aber eine derart gigantische war für alle etwas Besonderes.  
„Bitte sagt mir, dass da nichts durchgekommen ist.", flüsterte Crowe, doch Donovan musste ihn enttäuschen. Die Spuren rund um die Anomalie, dazu zählten ein zerbrochener Baumbaum, sowie mehrere Fußabdrücke, sprachen eine andere Sprache.  
„Können wir so einer riesigen Echse überhaupt etwas anhaben?", fragte Edward zögernd.  
Evan nickte und überprüfte seine Waffe.  
„Wir sind für den Notfall gerüstet. Die Pfeile beinhalten soviel Betäubungsmittel, dass es für einen Elefanten reicht.", versuchte er die Männer zu beruhigen.  
Diese sahen einander an und dachten vermutlich allesamt dasselbe.  
Sie jagten keinen Elefanten.  
Sondern einen ausgewachsenen Saurier.  
Evan erinnerte sich an den Albertosaurus, vermutlich handelte es sich hier um etwa dieselbe Größenordnung.  
Bereits dem Militär war es schwer gefallen das Vieh zu bändigen. Sogar die Dosis des Betäubungsmittels hatten sie falsch dosiert. Am Ende entkam das Ungetüm nachdem es einigen Schaden verursachte. Wichtiger jedoch war es, dass der Albertosaurus freiwillig wieder Richtung Anomalie marschiert war. So gesehen hatten diese Tiere viel mit Menschen gemeinsam. Sie durchschritten die Anomalien vermutlich nur aus Neugier, Hunger, aber selten aus territorialem Erweiterungstrieb. Dafür war die heutige Zeit vermutlich fiel zu fremdartig für sie. Der Plan sah also vor, dass sie den Saurier entweder betäubten, oder ihn dazu zwangen zurück Richtung Anomalie zu marschieren.  
Evan war für die zweite Variante, da die Anomalie lediglich noch 20 Minuten offen blieb. Den Saurier zu betäuben und mittels eines Krans oder LKWs zurückzuschleifen wäre schwer und zeitaufwendig.  
20 Minuten.  
Wie viel Zeit Dylan noch blieb? Evan wünschte sich bei ihr zu sein, doch er konnte es nicht. Er musste seinen Job erledigen und für die Sicherheit der Menschen in der Umgebung sorgen.  
Den Dinosaurier zu finden würde einfach sein. Selbst Blinde hätten der Fährte folgen können die das Tier hinterlassen hatte. Auch ohne weichen Untergrund, der die Abdrücke des Sauriers perfekt erhalten hatte, war die Spur aus umgeknickten Bäumen und Ästen nicht zu übersehen.  
Das Team lief los, ohne ihre Waffen zu senken.  
Nach wenigen hundert Metern neigte sich das Waldstück zu Ende und die Szenerie änderte sich. Vor den Vieren reihten sich mehrere Container auf, die allesamt verschmutzt und verlassen wurde.  
„Ein alter Containerhafen für ausrangierte Waren.", erklärte Donovan, der mittels seines Handys Informationen über die Umgebung einholte. Mehrere Wohnwagen bildeten einen Halbkreis, links im weiträumigen Feld stand ein langer Kran. Dahinter waren in Vier – oder Fünferreihen die Container angereiht.  
„Vielleicht hat er uns die Freude gemacht und sich in einen davon schlafen gelegt. Dann bräuchten wir ihn nur noch zurück zur Anomalie schleifen.", versuchte Crowe einen lockeren Witz zu reisen, doch niemand lachte.  
Seine Theorie versagte jedoch wenig später, als sich herausstellte, dass der Saurier in keinem Container untergetaucht war. Das lag wohl daran, dass er leicht die doppelte Größe als einer dieser Metallbehälter besaß.  
Nach einem lauten Gröllen bebete die Erde und hinter einem roten Container erhob sich ein prächtiges Wesen, das wunderschön ausgesehen hätte, wäre da nicht die Angst gewesen. Der Kopf reckte sich in die Luft und schien die frische Luft einzuatmen. Das etwa 10 Meter große Ungetüm schien die Neuankömmlinge nicht zu bemerken.  
„Dieses Ding... muss geradewegs aus der Hölle stammen.", entkam es Donovan.  
Evan schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Knapp daneben, es stammt aus dem Oberjura, also vor 145 Millionen Jahren. Bei ihm handelt es sich um einen Saurophaganax aus der Familie der Allosauroide.", erzählte er.  
Donovan schluckte in Anbetracht dieses Giganten.  
„Also seine Familie kann bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst, ich will wissen wie wir gegen diese Kreatur angehen."  
Der Ex-Soldat erwartet eine Antwort, doch diese setzte aus. Dennoch war Evan Cross anzumerken, dass er in der Tat einen Plan verfolgte.  
„Nein, das kommt nicht in Frage.", sagte Donovan entschieden und seine Leute blickten ihn fragend an.  
Evan wand sich ihm zu und schluckte.  
„Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, unser Zeitfenster schließt sich. Ihn zu betäuben würde heißen, ihn nicht mehr rechtzeitig zur Anomalie zurückbringen zu können."  
Donovan schnaubte verächtlich.  
„Und das ist Grund genug sich zu opfern? Vielleicht denken Sie im Moment wegen Miss Weir anders darüber, aber diese Operation braucht Sie! Wenn Sie heute sterben, oder falls Miss Weir stirbt war alles umsonst, was Sie im letzten Jahr erarbeitet haben.", konterte er.  
Evan sah ihn verbissen an.  
„Es ist meine Entscheidung und ich…", fuhr er fort, doch Donovan schnitt ihm das Wort im Mund ab.  
„Ja, richtig! Sie sind unser Anführer, der Mann der die Entscheidungen trifft. Früher konnten Sie es sich vielleicht erlauben eigensinnig zu handeln und was hat Ihnen das eingebracht? Diese Operation wurde gegründet um die Menschen vor den Anomalien zu schützen und deshalb sind ich und meine Männer hier. Auch wenn es schwer ist, anderen zu befehlen sich in Gefahr zu bringen ist die wahre Herausforderung eines Anführers. Wer sollte weitermachen wenn Sie tot sind? Ich habe nicht den blassesten Schimmer von diesen Zeitportalen. Und Mister Kanan? Ich bitte Sie. Hören Sie endlich auf zu denken, dass Sie der Einzige im Team sind, der das Recht hat sich in Gefahr zu bringen. Wir ziehen alle an einem Strang und erfüllen unsere Aufgaben, sowie unsere Pflicht."  
Evan betrachtete den Ex-Soldaten einige Zeit stumm. Er wusste nicht, ob er ihn für diesen Posten ausgewählt hatte, oder Harold. Auf jedenfall war es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen.  
Dylan hatte sich dem Team nicht angeschlossen weil Evan sie dazu zwang. Es war ihre freie Wahl gewesen. Sie hatte die Gefahr in Kauf genommen verletzt oder getötet zu werden um andere zu beschützen. Donovan und seine Leute waren bereit dieses Risiko einzugehen.  
Und auch Mac hatte nicht gezögert Evan zu retten und sich dem Albertosaurus zu stellen, trotz tödlichem Ausgang.  
Genau betrachtet war Evan damit das feigste Mitglied dieses Teams. Hatte er wirklich das Recht sich einen Anführer zu nennen? Donovan schien davon überzeugt zu sein. Er vermied andere in den Kampf zu schicken weil er Angst vor Verlusten hatte. Er zweifelte an seiner eigenen Stärke, die an dem Tag geschwunden war, an dem seine Frau starb.  
„Was schlagen Sie vor?", fragte er nach Donovans Meinung.  
Dieser leckte sich über die Lippen und neigte den Schädel. Dann steckte er seine Betäubungswaffe weg und zog seine Clock.  
„Ich werde den Saurier auf mich aufmerksam machen, am besten indem ich ein paar Kugeln in ihn versenke. Das wird ihn zwar etwas verwunden aber definitiv wütend machen. Er wird mir folgen, während ich zur Anomalie renne. Sie ist nicht weit entfernt, wenn ich zwischen Bäumen hindurch laufe, verlangsamt dies die Route der Echse und ich könnte vor ihm ankommen. Im rechten Zeitpunkt verstecke ich mich und warte darauf, bis er geschlagen nach Hause kriecht."  
Evan war anzusehen was er von diesem Plan hielt. Er war genauso selbstmörderisch wie Macs ins Jahr 2006 zu reisen. Der Teamleiter hätte ihn abweisen müssen, doch er tat es nicht. Evan wusste, dass dieser Schritt getan werden musste, es kam nur darauf an, wer ihn wagte.  
Logisch betrachtet war Donovan wesentlich sportlicher und flinker als er selbst, womit er die höchsten Überlebenschancen besaß. Dennoch blieb es ein Katz und Mausrennen auf das Donovan sich einließ.  
Evan sah zu dem Kran hoch und ihm kam eine Idee.  
„Edward, Crowe, ich möchte, dass Sie beide links und rechts des Containerhafens Stellung beziehen. Falls der Saurophaganax seinen Plan ändert oder erst gar nicht auf die Provokation durch Donovan reagiert, müssen Sie alle Pfeile die Sie haben in die Beine des Tieres jagen.", befahl er.  
Die beiden Männer nickten und Donovan sah zu seinem Chef.  
„Und Sie?", hakte er nach, doch Evan grinste nur.  
„Och keine Sorge, ich suche mir ein sicheres Plätzchen.", gab er an und rannte los.  
Donovan wollte ihn stoppen, da er fürchtete, sein Boss würde etwas Dummes versuchen.  
Der Saurophaganax schien gerade damit beschäftigt zu sein ein paar Steine zu verschlingen, die seine Verdauung anregen sollten. Noch war ihm die Gruppe egal, doch dies sollte sich bald ändern. Evan hatte den großen Kran erreicht und betete dafür, dass dieser noch in Betrieb war. Sollte die Batterie nicht beschädigt sein, sollte das Ding genug Saft für sein Vorhaben besitzen. Die Betätigung der Hupe versprach den ausschlaggebenden Effekt.  
Der Saurophaganax wurde durch das laute Geräusch aufgeschreckt und richtete seinen Kopf in die Richtung der Männer. Unter wilden Getöse schritt er näher und Edward und Crowe brachten sich in Stellung. Donovan holte tief Luft und vollzog Dehnungsübungen, während er gleichzeitig Evans Treiben verfolgte.  
Der Saurophaganax war nun weniger Meter von dem Teamleiter entfernt und Evan ließ den den Hebezug gegen den massiven Schädel des Sauriers krachen.  
Getroffen stöhnte dieser auf und schien aufgrund dessen die Orientierung verloren zu haben. Er schüttelte den Schädel und lief an Evan vorbei. Nun war Donovans Einsatz gekommen und mit Hilfe seiner Clock schoss er einige Male direkt in die Beine des Monsters. Inständig hoffte er, dass er irgendwelche Sehnen erwischt und der Saurophaganax damit wesentlich langsamer war.  
Blutend heulte der Dinosaurier auf und stieß seinen Kopf gegen einen der Wohnwagen. In weitem Bogen flog dieser fort. Donovans Plan schien nicht ganz aufzugehen, denn nun griff der Saurophaganax alles an was sich in der näheren Umgebung befand.  
„Seine Beine!", rief Evan von oben herab und Edward und Crowe schossen Pfeile in die mächtigen Treter des Tieres. Scheinbar hatte es jedoch kaum einen Effekt, außer den, dass der Saurophaganax noch wütender wurde. Er zertrat den Wohnwagen vor sich und sprang mit einem weiten Hops über den nächsten. Er landete im rechten Bereich des Ausgangs des Containerhafens, ein paar Meter vor Edwards. Der Aufprall verursachte ein leichtes Beben und der Soldat fiel rückwärts zu Boden. Der Saurophaganax brüllte verletzt und verängstigt und richtete seine Wut auf den Menschen vor sich.  
„Edwards!", rief Donovan, doch es war zu spät. Der Saurophaganax ließ sein Maul nach unten schnellten und schnappte wie es sich für ein Reptil gehörte nach seinem Opfer. Edwards Todesschrei dauerte nicht lange, denn die Zähne des Ungeheuers zermahlten ihn binnen Sekunden. Das blutige Maul erhob sich wieder und wand sich Crowe zu, der sich auf der linken Seite postiert hatte. Doch das wollte Donovan nicht gestatten und schoss nun auf den Schädel des Sauriers.  
Das hatte gesessen. Der Saurophaganax taxierte den Ex-Soldaten mit seinem Reptilaugen und begann loszulaufen. Donovan stand der Kreatur in nichts nach und rannte um sein Leben. Er ließ Bäume hinter sich, die der Saurophaganax allerdings ohne große Mühe umknickte. Es waren etwa 200 oder 300 Meter bis zur Anomalie, Donovan rannte so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen. Die Verletzungen und das Gebiet verlangsamten den Saurophaganax zwar, doch dies war kein Garant, dass er ihn nicht einholte.  
Nach kurzer Zeit verspürte Donovan ein Glücksgefühl als er die Anomalie erblickte. Er lief weiter, jedoch knapp an der gigantischen Anomalie vorbei. Dem Saurophaganax würde dies nicht gelingen, dazu waren seine Ausmaße zu gigantisch.  
Donovan hechte kurz hinter dem Licht in einen Graben und sah sich um. Er zog erneut seine Clock und richtete sie in die Höhe. Er konnte gerade noch erkennen wie der Saurophaganax durch die Anomalie sprang und ein nettes Geschenk hinterließ. Scheinbar war es wirklich in der letzten Sekunde gelungen, denn die Anomalie schloss sich im selben Moment wieder. Doch der Vortex hatte scheinbar die Schwanzspitze des Tieres abgetrennt, welche sich nun wie ein Wurm auf dem Waldboden schlängelte.  
Donovan keuchte und in ihm kehrte das Gefühl auf, gleich kotzen zu müssen. Doch der Schweiß und die Anstrengung waren nichts im Vergleich dazu, was Edward gegeben hatte um die Mission abzuschließen.  
„Donovan!", hörte er Evan Cross rufen, der gemeinsam mit Crowe angelaufen kam.  
Der Ex-Soldat wollte sich erheben, doch die beiden Männer kamen ihm zuvor.  
Er hatte seinen Teil mehr als erfüllt und erntete die Anerkennung seines Chefs.  
„Ich lebe.", schien es Donovan erwähnen zu müssen und Evan klopfte ihm auf die Schultern.  
„Ohne Sie hätten wir diesmal nicht geschafft. Ich bin froh, Sie dabei zu haben. Es… tut mehr leid wegen Ihres Mannes."  
Donovan nickte stumm. Zwar konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sich Cross die Schuld dafür gab, aber als Leiter der Sicherheit im Team mussten sie sich diese schon teilen.  
Evans Handy begann unerwartet zu klingeln und der Besitzer ging ran.  
„Toby? Ja, wir sind hier fertig, auch wenn wir Verluste erlitten haben. Ist Dylan bereits… also ist sie…", fragte er mit traurigem Blick und Donovan bemitleidete ihn. Scheinbar hatten sie heute beide einen engen Freund verloren.  
„Moment! Bitte was hat dieser Luke vor?", hakte er ungläubig nach.

Cross-Photonics

Während sich Dylans Zustand rapide verschlechterte, unternahmen Dr. Fritkin und Chambers alles nötige um sie zu stabilisieren.  
„Wo ist der Junge hin?", fragte Chambers, doch Fritkin schien dies nicht zu interessieren.  
„Egal, er kann uns jetzt ohnehin nicht helfen. Wir müssen sie noch weiter kühlen, bevor das Fieber noch extremer wird.", wies sie ihn an, doch Chambers hatte seine Zweifel. Egal was sie unternahmen, sie bekämpften lediglich die Symptome, nicht die Krankheit. Ohne ein Serum würde Dylan Weir in weniger als 20 Minuten tot sein. Was ihn störte war der erfreut Ausdruck im Gesicht des Studenten, der alles andere als angebracht war. Was ging nur in ihm vor?  
Luke Hingle hatte mehr Schwierigkeiten zurück in die Tiefgarage zu finden als erwartet. Als es ihm endlich gelang stand er vor dem nächsten Problem. Es wäre klug gewesen vorher um die Schlüssel zu bieten, doch er war einfach zu euphorisch gewesen. Also brach er die Scheibe ein und kroch ins Innere. Im Laderaum befand sich immer noch der Käfig mit dem Compsognathus der friedlich schlummerte. Er schnappte ihn sich und verließ das Gefährt auf dem selbem Wege.  
„Lassen Sie mich durch!", drängte er, als noch andere Personen in den Lift zum zweiten Untergeschoss steigen wollten.  
Unter druck betätigte er die Tasten und wartete bis sich die Türen schlossen. Es waren quälende Sekunden, in denen seine Füße nervös auf und ab tapsten. Endlich war er zurück im Lazarett und schoss auf Dr. Fritkin zu. Er keuchte kurz und hielt den Käfig in die Höhe.  
Die Ärztin sah ihn aber nur störrisch an.  
„Das Tier hilft uns im Moment nicht. Sie sagten selbst, dass es nicht der Ursprung des Erregers ist.", erinnerte sie Luke an dessen eigene Worte.  
Der Student schüttelte stoisch den Kopf.  
„Ja, aber er ist ein Träger, verstehen Sie?", sagte er, doch die Ärztin konnte ihm nicht folgen.  
Dann tat Luke etwas Törichtes und steckte seinen Finger zwischen die Stäbe um den Saurier anzustupsen. Dieser schlief friedlich weiter, ohne irgendwelche Verletzungen aufzuzeigen.  
Dr. Fritkin verstand und betrachtete das Tier genauer.  
„Kann mich bitte jemand aufklären?", bat Chambers, der nur Bahnhof verstand.  
Luke Euphorie klang nicht ab, im Gegenteil sie stieg von jedem Moment an.  
„Die Größe des Tieres ist viel kleiner als der von Dylan und der Stoffwechsel viel schneller und geringer. Aber trotzdem scheint der Erreger dem Compsognathus nichts anhaben zu können. Überlegen Sie doch, eine derartige Seuche im Oberjura hätte wissenschaftliche Aufzeichnungen mit sich gebracht. Ein Massensterben hätte zu unzähligen Skeletten und anderen Überresten geführt."  
Chambers nickte langsam.  
„Der Saurier ist immun dagegen.", erkannte er es richtig.  
„Ich denke man könnte sagen, alle Reptile sind es.", konkretisierte Luke.  
Chambers verstand nun.  
„Also befindet sich etwas in ihrem Blut das den Erreger neutralisiert?"  
Luke schüttelte erneut den Kopf.  
„Nein, denn dann wäre er abgestorben und weder Dylan noch der Typ im Krankenhaus hätten sich infiziert. Ich denke der Erreger reagiert nicht auf Antikörper, sondern…", wollte er den Satz noch zu Ende bringen, doch Fritkin schnitt ihn ihm ab.  
„Wechselwärme!", konnte sie seiner Schlussfolgerung folgen.  
Chambers sah abwechselnd zu ihr und zu Luke.  
„Der Erreger konnte in der Urzeit so gut gedeihen aufgrund der vorherrschenden Temperatur. Reptilen sind jedoch wechselwarm, sie haben keine konstante Körpertemperatur, wodurch sich der Erreger nicht anpassen kann. Vögel und Säugetiere, zu letzteren wir gehören sind ‚gleichwarm', weshalb sich der Erreger wie in den Böden aus denen er vermutlich stammt ausbreiten kann.", berichtete er.  
Chambers hatte es im Prinzip verstanden, doch ihm war nicht klar, wie das Dylan Weir helfen sollte.  
„Chambers, besorgen Sie sofort eine Heizung und eine Decke.", wies ihn Fritkin an, was den Sanitäter aber nur verwirrter.  
„Wir müssen ihre Körpertemperatur steigern, damit sich der Erreger zurückbildet. Dass wir sie bisher gekühlt haben war ein Fehler.", klärte sie auf.  
Chambers nickte und folgte den Anweisungen. Fritkin sah Luke anerkennend an, doch es gab ein Problem.  
„Ihr Fieber ist bereits stark angewachsen, sie in diesem Stadium zusätzlich zu wärmen ist gefährlich. Wir hätten es viel früher versuchen müssen.", sagte sie.  
Luke stimmte ihr zu und verfluchte sich selbst. Warum war ihm diese Idee nicht schon früher gekommen? Er wünschte sich… nein er betete dafür, dass Dylan die Prozedur überlebte.

Toronto - Warden Woods, Meereszugang

Der Mann hatte alles aus sicherem Abstand her beobachtet und klatschte sich demonstrativ in die Hände. Evan Cross und sein Team hatten wieder einmal die Welt gerettet. Aber war es wirklich die Echte? Oder nur ihre eigene, engstirnige Version davon?  
Ken Leeds war beeindruckt von diesem majestätischen Tier gewesen. Wäre es der Saurophaganax gewesen der ihn damals angriff, anstelle des Ornitholestes hätte er nicht nur seinen Arm verloren sondern weit viel mehr. Es war ein leichtes gewesen den riesigen Saurier auf Video aufzunehmen, doch man hätte ihm nur wieder unterstellt, dass seine Beweise manipuliert waren. Nein, Leeds hatte etwas weitaus Wertvolleres entdeckt. Er hatte die Anomalie die ganze Zeit im Auge gehabt und sich gut versteckt. Er wusste, dass Evan Cross auftauchen und den Tag retten würde. Die Anomalie war verschwunden und Cross' Team begab sich zu einem Van mit diesem sie kurz darauf den Rückweg antraten.  
Ken Leeds erhob sich aus seinem Versteck und marschierte zu dem Hasenbau, der sich in unmittelbarer Nähe zur verschwundenen Anomalie befand. Aufgrund der Wanze in Evan Cross' Uhr wusste er um den Zustand von Dylan Weir bestens Bescheid und beschloss deshalb vorsichtig zu sein. Er zog seine Betäubungspistole hervor und näher sich dem Bau.  
Zuvor hatte er sich noch ein Stück Fleisch aus der übrig gebliebenen Schwanzspitze des Saurophaganax herausgeschnitten und legte sie vor die Öffnung.  
Dann ging er hinter einer Böschung in Deckung und wartete ab. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Bewohner des Baus an die Oberfläche kroch. Er hatte es sich vorhin also doch nicht eingebildet. Kurz nachdem Cross' Team in südlicher Richtung verschwunden war, schlüpfte dieser kleine Compsognathus durch die Anomalie und suchte sich ein Versteck. Evan Cross war für Leeds Verhältnisse zu nachlässig gewesen, doch das spielte ihm nur zu. Vielleicht war auch die Sorge um Dylan Weir der Grund, warum der Gegend nicht genauer untersuchen ließ. Bindungen, die Ken Leeds nicht im Weg standen. Er zögerte keinen Moment den Betäubungspfeil abzuschließen und den Compsognathus ins Land der Träume zu schicken. Er stellte sich vor den Saurier und verspürte Genugtuung.  
Phase 2 seines Plans war gestartet.

Cross-Photonics

Evan Cross verzichtete sogar darauf den Van ordentlich zu parken, sondern überließ dies Donovan und Crowe.  
Er hechtete Richtung Fahrstuhl und fuhr nach unten. Aufgeregt trommelte er mit den Fingerspitzen gegen die Tür bis sie endlich aufsprang. Er stolperte in den Raum und war kurz darauf vor dem Bett angekommen in das Dylan gelegt wurde.  
Es war leer.  
Dr. Fritkin war nicht hier um sie zu behandeln. Vielleicht weil es hier nichts mehr für sie zu tun gab? Evan sank auf die Beine und war der Verzweiflung nahe. Er hatte es nicht geschafft Dylan zu retten. Sie und Edward waren getötet worden weil sie sich seinem Team anschlossen. Donovan hatte recht gehabt, auf seinen Entscheidungen folgten Konsequenzen.  
Aber welche würde er aus dem Tod seiner Mitarbeiter ziehen? Er hatte versagt, er ganz allein. Donovan war zwar für die Sicherheit des Teams verantwortlich, aber Evan für das Team an sich. Und heute hatte es einen Verlust erlitten, der nicht wieder gut zu machen war. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er es Toby und den anderen beibringen sollte. Wie würden sie auf ihn reagieren? Ihn unterstützen oder ablehnen? Ehrlich gesagt konnte er mit beidem rechnen.  
„Sir?", trat Chambers aus einem Raum an Ende der Sektion.  
Evan rannte zu ihm und erkundigte sich nach dem Stand der Dinge.  
Doch anstatt zu antworten verwies dieser nur mit erleichtertem Blick auf das Zimmer hinter ihm.  
Evan stutzte, denn es handelte sich nicht um einen Behandlungsraum, sondern einen Aufwachraum.  
Er ließ Chambers stehen und setzte seinen Weg fort.  
Er riss die Tür auf und erkannte drei Personen. Eine davon war Dr. Mara Fritkin, neben ihr stand Luke Hingle. Und im Bett neben ihnen lag…  
„Hey, wo bist du gewesen?", fragte Dylan noch etwas schwach, aber bei Bewusstsein.  
Evan stürzte zu ihr ergriff ihren Arm.  
„Dylan, alles in Ordnung?", drückte er seine Sorge aus.  
Diese nickte langsam.  
„Ja, mir ist nur etwas heiß.", gestand sie.  
Evan sah zu Dr. Fritkin, sein Blick sprach Bände.  
„Danke. Einfach nur danke. Ich weiß zwar nicht wie Sie es angestellt haben, aber dank Ihnen habe ich in kurzer Zeit nicht noch einen Freund verloren."  
Die Ärztin hob abwehrend die Hände und verwies auf Luke.  
„Ich habe damit nichts zu tun, es ist diesem jungen Mann zu verdanken, dass die Patientin noch lebt. Als der Compsognathus durch den Erreger nicht starb, kam er darauf, dass dieser immun sein musste. Er hat geschlussfolgert, dass den Saurier seine Eigenschaft der Wechselwärme davor bewahrt hat. Nur so kamen wir auf die Idee Miss Weirs Körper zu beheizen. Zugegeben, aufgrund des fortgeschrittenen Stadiums und dem hohen Fieber war es riskant, doch mittels zusätzlicher, abgestimmter Antibiotika und einer Dosis Novalminsulfonsäure konnten wir auch dieses Problem beheben.", erzählte sie.  
Dylan, welche die Geschichte bereits gehört hatte, griff nach Lukes Hand.  
„Danke, das werde ich dir niemals vergessen.", sagte sie noch schwach aber einem glücklichen Ausdruck in ihrer Stimme. Luke, für den er beinahe zärtlich klang, schreckte zurück und wurde sogar etwas rot.  
„Klar… klar… sicher…", stammelte er.  
Evan stand auf und reichte Luke die Hand. Dieser fühlte sich geehrt, als er sie entgegen nahm.  
„Danke, ich bin dir etwas schuldig. Egal was es ist, ich werde den Gefallen erwidern.", stand für ihn fest.  
Lukes Händedruck verfestigte sich unerwartet.  
„Mister Cro… Evan, Sie wissen was ich möchte. Ich will dabei sein, ich will mit ansehen was Sie und Ihr Team jeden Tag erleben. Das ist mein Wunsch, nein meine Bestimmung. Bitte, ich habe mein Fachwissen zur Schau gestellt und habe noch wesentlich mehr wodurch ich mich nützlich machen kann."  
Evan musterte den Student intensiv und sah dann zu Dylan.  
„Das hier ist kein Spiel. Menschen sterben! Es geht nicht um wissenschaftliche Neugier, verstehst du das?", stellte er klar.  
Luke nickte nur.  
„Es geht um Menschenleben, das ist mir heute klar geworden. Ich möchte dazu beitragen, dass wir diese Anomalien besser verstehen. Natürlich ist es weiterhin meine Intention den Menschen die Wahrheit aufzuzeigen, aber in erster Linie möchte ich ihnen helfen.", versicherte Luke und erinnerte sich an den Helden am Times Quare, den Zoologie-Professor der ohne zu zögern seiner Berufung hinterher gerannt war.  
Evan löste den Handschlag und nickte langsam.  
„Wir haben heute jemanden verloren, deshalb brauchen wir dringend Ersatz. Also… Willkommen im Team.", sagte er mehr beiläufig, doch für Luke bedeuteten diese Worte alles.  
Als auch noch Dylan ihm zulächelte, fühlte er sich als ob er derjenige mit den über 40 Grad Fieber wäre. Evan bekam einen Anruf von Angelika die ihn sprechen wollte und wand sich der Tür zu.  
„Evan.", wurde er von Dylans Worten aufgehalten.  
Er drehte sich um und wartete.  
„Sowas wie heute… ich werde nächstes Mal besser aufpassen. Es wird nie wieder vorkommen.", schwor sie.  
Evan nickte und verließ den Aufwachraum und stimmte ihr in Gedanken zu. Sowas würde wirklich nie wieder vorkommen. Nicht solange er der Leiter des Teams war.

Vancouver – Esquimalt, Militärische Einrichtung

Henderson Hall war froh sich endlich über die letzte Akte des heutigen Tages zu beugen. Er blickte zu dem Schreibtischfoto das seine Frau Tamara und ihre gemeinsamen Söhne Matthew und Eli zeigte. Bald konnte er seinen Dienst beenden und zu ihnen nach Hause fahren. Er wusste nicht, welche Köstlichkeit sich seine Frau heute hatte einfallen lassen, doch er war erpicht darauf es herauszufinden.  
Als sein Telefon klingelte, hoffte er dass es sich nicht um noch mehr Arbeit handelte.  
„Hall?", nahm er ab und meldete sich.  
„Sir, es tut mir leid! Ich habe versucht ihn aufzuhalten, aber er hat mich einfach zur Seite gestoßen.", meldete seine Sekretärin Camile.  
Hall kniff die Augen zusammen und hoffte, dass es nicht darauf hinausl

[Folge 04] Project Magnet

British Columbia - Okanagan Lake

Aden ließ seine Hand vorsichtig um Alexis' Nacken gleiten, während er ihre Schulter küsste.  
„Weißt du eigentlich wie schön du bist?", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.  
Alexis schmunzelte und erwiderte den Kuss.  
„Ja, aber danke dass du mich noch mal daran erinnert hast.", erwiderte sie neckisch.  
Beide ließen sich auf den Boden fallen und begannen aneinander rumzufummeln.  
„Warte, hier ist es so schmutzig.", beschwerte sich Alexis und Aden sah sich nach einer günstigeren Stelle an. Als er jedoch keine fand, kam ihm eine weitaus interessantere Idee.  
Er sprang auf und begann sich sein T-Shirt auszuziehen. Hose und Schuhe folgten kurz darauf.  
Alexis interpretierte die Situation wohl falsch, denn Adens Absicht war eine vollkommen andere.  
„Los, komm!", rief er und lief Richtung Ufer.  
Alex beäugte ihn ungläubig.  
„Du erwartest von mir nicht ernsthaft, dass ich in diesen Tümpel da springe, oder?"  
Aden zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Das Wasser ist nicht so warm wie du vielleicht denkst, sieh doch.", antwortete er und sprang ins kühle Nass.  
Alexis gab zu, dass es romantisch sein konnte im Abendmond im See zu schwimmen, doch sie zierte sich. Sie stand nun am Ufer und zupfte zweifelnd an ihrem Hemd herum.  
„Ich weiß nicht, Schatz. Keine Ahnung was sich darin herumtummelt.", meinte sie.  
Aden grinste sie an.  
„Och… Fische, Algen und natürlich…"  
Der Mann ließ sich nach hinten fallen und schwamm ein paar Meter.  
„Der Ogopogo!", lachte er.  
Alexis hob ihre Augenbrauen und sah ihn skeptisch an.  
„Der was bitte?", glaubte sie ihn nicht richtig verstanden zu haben.  
Sie hatte es bereits über sich gebracht ihre Schuhe auszuziehen und mit ihren Zehenspitzen das Wasser zu testen.  
„Der Ogopogo! Sag bloß du kennst die Legende dieses Sees nicht.", erwiderte er und erinnerte sich gleichzeitig, dass Alexis nicht von hier stammte, sondern aus den Staaten.  
Alexis schüttelte den Kopf und Aden setzte zur Erklärung an.  
„Der Ogopogo ist eine riesige Seeschlange die schon seit Urzeiten in diesem See ihr Unwesen treibt.", sagte er mit leiser und beschwörender Stimme.  
Alexis verschränkte die Arme und setzte ein Lächeln auf.  
„Schon klar, wir in den Staaten haben auch so etwas, es nennt sich Bigfoot.", konterte sie.  
Aden lachte schallend.  
„Aber Bigfoot ist nicht so groß und hungrig wie Ogopogo.", meinte er und schwamm noch ein Stück um Alexis zum Hineinsteigen zu animieren. Diese zierte sich noch immer, auch wenn sie dadurch in Adens Sicht uncool wirkte.  
„Na? Wo ist jetzt dein Seeungeheuer?", versuchte sie abzulenken.  
Aden tauchte kurz unter, kam aber gleich wieder hoch. Er hob die Arme, scheinbar hatte er es nicht gefunden.  
„Ogopogo?! Hey Ogopogo, kannst du mich hören? Meine Süße glaubt nicht an dich, könntest du dich bitte kurz zeigen?", rief er in die Dunkelheit des Wassers.  
Alexis verzog die Lippen.  
„OK, ich habe jetzt genug davon! Und ich verspüre nicht die geringste Lust in dieses Dreckswasser zu steigen, klar? Wenn du mit deinen kindischen Spielen fertig bist, dann komm raus und wir suchen uns ein nettes Lokal.", schlug sie vor.  
Aden seufzte. Er hatte vorgehabt Alexis zu beeindrucken, doch dies war nach hinten losgegangen. Miesmutig breitete er seine Arme aus um nach vorne zu schwimmen. Er vollzog froschartige Bewegungen, bis er nur noch wenige Meter vom Ufer entfernt war.  
Plötzlich hustete er und bekam Zunehmens Schwierigkeiten sich über Wasser zu halten. Wellen überschlugen ihn und es machte den Anschein als würde der Wasserspiegel steigen. Er hielt inne und versuchte sich zu orientieren.  
Alexis verfolgte das Treiben mit verwirrten Blicken. Zog ein Sturm auf oder begann eine Flut? Nein, sie waren hier nicht an einem Meer, es war also unmöglich. Obwohl es lediglich der Mond war der ihr Licht spendete, beobachtete sie, wie etwas Großes an die Wasseroberfläche preschte. Wäre Alexis am Meer gewesen hätte sie sofort einen Wahl in Verdacht gehabt, doch in diesem See war es absurd, dass welche hier heimisch sein konnten.  
Dann die grauenvolle Erkenntnis. Es handelte sich lediglich um den Buckel eines noch viel größeren Tieres, eines das scheinbar Witterung aufgenommen hatte.  
„Aden! Komm da raus! Der Ogopogo!", schrie sie verzweifelt.  
Aden selbst hatte nichts von dem Ungetüm hinter sich mitbekommen und lachte los.  
„Liebes, das ist doch nur eine Legende! Solche Wesen existieren nicht in der realen…"  
Nun preschte etwas aus dem Wasser, dass die doppelte Größe wie Aden selbst besaß. Es war ein gigantischer, abscheulicher Kopf der mit langen Reißzähnen gespickt war. Scheinbar der Kopf einer Art Seelschlange, die sich aufbäumte und ihr Opfer anvisierte.  
Aden drehte sich um und Alexis bekam gerade noch mit wie ihr Freund von dem Maul der Seeschlange verzehrt wurde. Danach tauchte er wieder unter Wasser und auch der breite Buckel senkte sich. Scheinbar gab es für das Ungeheuer hier nichts mehr zu fressen.  
Alexis Körper begann zu zitterten und der Schock verhinderte sogar, dass sie schreien konnte.  
Weg hier! Das war das Einzige das sie nun dachte. Einfach nur weg hier!

Vancouver – Esquimalt, Militärische Einrichtung

Ken Leeds beobachtete die edle Holztür vom Gang auf, sein rechtes Bein tapste immer wieder auf uns ab. Der Colonel hatte ihm versprochen, dass er über alle Vorgänge des reaktivierten Project Magnet auf dem Laufenden gehalten wurde. Doch nun saß Henderson Hall zusammen mit General Mason, dem Verteidigungsminister und weiteren wichtigen Mitgliedern von Politik und Wirtschaft in diesem Raum und berichtete ihnen von jenen Dingen die Leeds ihm erzählt hatte. Es war ungefähr, denn Hall hatte gar nichts dazu beigetragen. Im Gegenteil, er hatte ihm ja nicht einmal geglaubt, ihn für verrückt abgestempelt. Ken Leeds war derjenige dem die Ehre gebührte und vor diesen ach so wichtigen Herrschaften einen Vortrag halten sollte. Verdammt, er hatte im Kampf gegen diese Kreaturen sogar seinen linken Arm geopfert und weitere Verletzungen davon getragen. Hall streifte die Lorbeeren ein, während Leeds auf der Strecke blieb. Nein, so einfach würde er sich nicht abspeisen lassen, sondern seine Position eisern vertreten. Nach 5 Stunden öffnete sich die Tür und Hall kam in Begleitung von Mason und den anderen Politikern heraus. Ein paar Hände wurden geschüttelt und man klopfte Hall auf die Schulter. Nachdem sich der Trubel gelichtet hatte, schritt Leeds in die Richtung seines Vorgesetzten.  
„Sir, gibt es irgendwelche Neuerungen von denen ich wissen sollte?", hakte er nach.  
Halls Blick zeigte eindeutig wie unangenehm es ihm war mit Leeds zu sprechen. Es hatte noch nie eine große Sympathie zwischen den beiden bestanden und die Situation mit Leeds Verletzung und den Anomalien hatte dazu nicht gerade beigetragen.  
„Der Verteidigungsminister mir und meinem Stab vollste Unterstützung bei unserem kleinen Problem zugesagt. Der General hat angeordnet, dass Project Magnet unverzüglich erweitert und eine eigene Behörde ins Leben gerufen wird. Bruchstellen in der Zeit sind etwas völlig Neuartiges, doch mit den richtigen Wissenschaftlern würden wir die Sache schon angehen.", versicherte er.  
„Sir, was die nötige Technologie angeht… Evan Cross hat alles was wir für unsere Forschung brauchen, einschließlich Geräte, die es uns gestatten diese Anomalien erst aufzuspüren.", erinnerte er.  
Hall nickte.  
„Um Cross werden wir uns noch früh genug kümmern. Auch wenn er und seine Leute Erfahrung mit den Anomalien aufweisen, so bleiben sie dennoch Zivilisten. Vorrangig ist aber, dass wir unsere Logistik und unsere Ausrüstung stärken. Diese Saurier sind Menschen bei weitem überlegen, weshalb ich keine bösen Überraschungen erleben will."  
Leeds spürte Wut und Ungeduld in sich aufkommen. Es dauerte alles zu lange, er wollte Evan Cross auf der Stelle in die Schranken weisen.  
„Sir.", kam ein Soldat angerannt. Leeds erkannte ihn als Sergeant Macready, Colonel Halls Adjutanten.  
Dieser sah zu Leeds und Hall nickte. Scheinbar war es für ihn in Ordnung, dass Leeds diese scheinbar geheime Information mit anhörte.  
„Sir, uns wurde von der Polizei gemeldet, dass eine junge Frau ausgesagt hat, ihr Freund wäre von einem riesigen Ungeheuer gefressen worden. Es soll am Okanagan Lake geschehen sein soll. Sie steht noch unter Schock und wird behandelt.", berichtete er.  
Hall fasste sich ans Kinn um zu überlegen.  
„Wenn ich mich nicht täusche ist das doch dieser See mit den vielen Gruselgeschichten."  
Leeds räusperte sich.  
„Sir, daran könnte auch etwas Wahres dran sein. Bitte lassen Sie mich diese Spur verfolgen.", bat er.  
Hall überlegte und schien die Möglichkeit zumindest nicht auszuschließen.  
„Einverstanden, ich werde mich sogar persönlich um diese Angelegenheit kümmern. Doch vorher muss ich den General informieren. Sergeant, teilen Sie Major Douglas mit, er soll ein erstes Team zusammenstellen, das ein Lager am Ufer des Sees errichtet. Sagen Sie ihm außerdem, er soll die Zeugin bewachen lassen, ich möchte nicht, dass eine Schar Touristen auf uns zukommt.", befahl er.  
Leeds starrte ihn ungläubig an.  
„Sir, darf ich Sie daran erinnern, dass Sie mich zum Leiter von Project Magnet ernannt haben?", fragte er scharf.  
Seine und Halls Augen scheinen einander zu stechen, so intensiv war der Blick.  
„Für den Außeneinsatz, ja. Major Douglas wird in unterstützender Form dort sein und Ihnen zur Hand gehen. Sie wurden erst vor kurzer Zeit verwundet, Sie wollten sich nicht gleich zu viel zutrauen.", entschied Hall und ließ den Lieutenant stehen.  
Leeds hätte ihn am liebsten beschimpft, hätte er sich nicht rechtzeitig an die Rangordnung erinnert. Es ging nicht darum ob er sich etwas zutraute, sondern ob Hall es tat. In seinen Augen war er vermutlich nur noch ein Wrack und möglicherweise hatte er mit diesem Verdacht recht. Doch das änderte nichts daran, dass sich Leeds dieser Herausforderung gewachsen fühlte. Hall hatte ihn zum ausführenden Leiter von Project Magnet gemacht, aber lediglich als Galionsfigur, das war ihm nun klar. Er zapfte Leeds all seine Informationen ab und wenn er mit ihm durch war, würde er den Lieutenant zurück an den Schreibtisch verfrachten, oder ihn gleich in den Ruhestand schicken. Douglas war ein Amateur und er würde schon beweisen was in ihm steckte.  
Also machte er sich auf zu seinem Wagen und suchte die kürzeste Route zum Okanagan Lake um mit vollstem Interesse diese neue Anomalie zu inspizieren.

Cross-Photonics

Leo Donovan warf einen letzten Blick auf die modernen Armbrüste, bevor er Kofferraum schloss. Skepsis und Unsicherheit machte sich in ihm breit. Eine Woche war vergangen, seit sie es mit diesem Ungeheuer, diesem Saurophaganax zu tun bekommen hatten. Doch für Donovan blieb es ein Ungeheuer, egal ob es nur seinen normalen Trieben folgte oder nicht. Einer seiner Opfer starb bei der Mission, doch es war kein normaler, sondern ein äußerst grausamer Tod. Er wurde gefressen, etwas was unnatürlich für einen Menschen war. Aufgrund der Anomalien wurden sie zu kleinen Nagetieren degradiert die Fleisch hungrigen Jägern als Nahrung dienten. Donovan schlug seine Hand gegen den Kofferraum und fluchte. Was wollten sie mit diesen Pfeilen schon ausrichten? Sie brauchten richtige Geschosse, Maschinenpistolen oder noch besser eine Bazooka. Aber nein, das waren nicht die Methoden die hier eingesetzt wurden. Nicht die Methoden, denen Evan Cross zustimmen würde.  
Donovan hatte sich seitdem einige Male überlegt, ob dies wirklich der richtige Ort für ihn war. Wäre das Militär nicht besser dazu im Stande diese Anomalien in den Griff zu bekommen? Sie waren nur ein kleines Team und setzten sich deshalb auch größeren Gefahren aus. Sein Vorgesetzter meinte, es könnte der Vergangenheit schaden, sollten die Tiere einfach getötet werden. Donovan sah das anders. Sie verfolgten keine entlaufenen Katzen um sie ihrem Besitzer zurückzubringen. Es waren gefährliche Predatoren denen sie sich gegenübersahen. Natürlich, Cross-Photonics besaß die Ressourcen und wusste sie auch einzusetzen. Aber das änderte sich nichts daran, dass es eine zivile Einrichtung war. Nach seiner Militärzeit wusste Donovan lange nicht was er tun sollte. Er hatte auf eine Chance gewartet, eine Gelegenheit bei etwas Großem dabei zu sein.  
Er wurde nicht enttäuscht.  
Er konnte seinen Augen nicht glauben nachdem er die erste Anomalie zu Gesicht bekam. Doch dieses schöne Gebilde wurde kurz darauf getrübt als kurz darauf eine Fleisch fressende Bestie herausstürmte. Für Donovan waren diese Anomalien Portale zur Hölle. In Afghanistan hatte er seinen Feind gekannt, gewusst wie er dachte. Doch aus diesen Zeitrissen konnte alles Mögliche springen und man wüsste nie, wie sich die Tiere verhalten würden.  
Er war dem Saurophaganax nur knapp entkommen, wäre er gestolpert oder hätte es den Graben nicht gegen, hätte ein Happs gereicht und der Ex-Soldat wäre Teil seines Mittagessens geworden. Es schauderte ihn bei diesem Gedanken, aber noch mehr die Tatsache, dass es wieder geschehen würde. Nächstes Mal hatte er vielleicht nicht so viel Glück. Evan Cross hatte bisher noch nie die Position eines Anführers inne und Donovan hatte seine Zweifel. Es war nicht, dass ihm das Vertrauen fehlende, Cross wusste bestimmt am besten womit sie es zu tun hatten.  
Aber er war kein Soldat.  
Er hatte noch nie im Schützengraben gelegen, seine Kleidung Haut war von Sand bedeckt und hatte genau auf die eine exakte Millisekunde gewartet, als der Feind sein Magazin geleert hatte.  
Bei dem Versuch die Saurier zurück durch die Anomalien in ihre Zeit zu schicken konnten Menschen sterben. Das beste Beispiel war Miss Weir gewesen, die von einem dieser Wesen angegriffen und gebissen wurde. Das Gefährliche aber war ihr Gift, das in Miss Weirs Blutkreislauf geriet. Sie lag im sterben und selbst Evan Cross hatte kaum noch große Hoffnungen. Donovan hatte gehört, dass es dem Jungen zu verdanken war, den sie aus der Anomalie in die Zukunft gerettet hatten. Ein angehender Zoologie, scheinbar Grund genug für seinen Vorgesetzten ihn ins Team aufzunehmen. Seither hatten sie einen gemeinsamen Einsatz. Eine Anomalie im östlichen Industrieviertel Vancouvers. Donovan hatte sehr unter Anspannung gestanden. Erst der Verlust von Edward hatte ihn noch vorsichtiger werden lassen. Egal was aus dem Riss kommen würde, er würde darauf schießen. Auch wenn er es am Ende nur betäubte.  
Doch seine Sorge war vergebens gewesen. Er wusste nicht in welche Zeit die Anomalie geführt hatte, doch am Ende hatte sich nichts durch die Millionen Jahre an Unterschied gekämpft. Sie waren erst einmal vor weiteren Sauriern verschont geblieben und die Anomalie schloss sich nach 2 Stunden wieder.  
Erleichtert hatte Donovan seine Waffe in sein Halfter gesteckt und die Operation beendet. Er hatte Luke Hingle einen strafenden Blick zugeworfen als sich dieser beschwerte nichts geboten zu bekommen.  
Stand er wirklich auf der richtigen Seite? Er hatte seine Gründe gehabt das Militär zu verlassen und die zivile Sparte anzuvisieren. Er hatte mit einem Wachdienst oder auch einem privaten Sicherheitsdienst gerechnet, aber sich nicht also Großwildjäger für prähistorische Tiere. Irgendwann würde der Tag kommen, an dem dieses Problem Überhand nahm. Die Frage die sich Donovan stellte war nur, ob Evan Cross bereit dafür war. Denn davon hängte nicht nur sein oder das Leben des Ex-Soldaten ab. Sondern auch das aller andere.  
Donovan hörte den gewohnten Alarm erklingen und war froh die Waffen noch vorher auf ihre Tauglichkeit überprüft zu haben. Die Prozedur war meist dieselbe.  
Toby Nance, Donovan selbst hatte kaum 3 Worte mit ihr gewechselt, erkannte das Signal einer offenen Anomalie und gab sofort Bescheid. Sie versuchte die Koordinaten einzugrenzen, während das Hacker-Team der Sektion versuchte, Zugriff auf die nötigen Kameras zu bekommen. Zum einen um einen Blick auf die Anomalie zu bekommen und zum anderen um das Band im Nachhinein zu löschen. Es wäre fatal, würde die Öffentlichkeit von den Sauriern erfahren. Eine Panik würde ausbrechen und Cross-Photonics könnte sie bestimmt nicht unterbinden.  
Sofern sich das gesamte Team im Haus befand, wurde es zusammengetrommelt und traf sich mit den Sicherheitsleuten in der Tiefgarage. Donovan und seine Leute hatten meist Bereitschaft und verloren so keine Zeit die Operation zu starten. Auch in diesem Fall war es nicht anders.  
Evan Cross eilte zusammen mit Luke Hingle die herauf und von der anderen Seite erkannte er bereits Crowe und Chambers. Er erinnerte sich, dass Dylan Weir sich noch nicht von dem Zwischenfall erholt hatte und noch mindestens eine Woche das Bett hütete.  
Ihr Team war geschrumpft, doch Donovan würde weiterhin alles geben um die Personen für die er verantwortlich war zu beschützen. Aufgrund ihrer Anzahl benötigten sie nur einen Van und während Donovans Leute hinten zusammen mit Hingle Platz nahmen, schwang sich Cross auf den Beifahrersitz.  
Donovan wollte keine weitere Zeit mehr verschwenden und schwang sich ans Lenkrad.  
„Wo geht unsere Fahrt hin?", hakte er nach.  
Evan räusperte sich kurz.  
„Sagen Sie… haben Sie eigentlich jemals von der Legende des Ogopogo gehört?", fragte er vorsichtig.  
Donovan seufzte und startete den Wagen. An diesen Teil seines Jobs hatte er sich inzwischen gewöhnt.

British Columbia - Okanagan Lake

Es hatte einige Zeit gedauert, bis Leeds in seinem alten Ford am Ziel angekommen war. Hall schien keine Zeit verloren und eine Straßensperre eingerichtet zu haben.  
„Sir, Sie können hier nicht durch.", sagte der Soldat der ihn angehalten hatte.  
„Lassen Sie mich raten, ein Flugzeugabsturz? Ein Kampf-Jet womöglich?", fragte er gespielt neugierig.  
Der Soldat hob die Augenbrauen und nickte.  
„Ja, woher wissen Sie…"  
Seine Reaktion wurde unterbrochen als Leeds seinen Ausweis zog.  
„Tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht, dass Sie…"  
Doch Leeds ließ ihn nicht ausreden, sondern bat die Straßensperre zu entfernen. Kurze Zeit später befand er sich auf dem Zufahrtsweg zum Okanagan See. Esa dauerte nicht lange, bis er die Jeeps erkannte und parkte an einer günstigen Stelle. Mehrere Zelte wurden aufgebaut und Leeds marschierte darauf zu. Er fragte einen der Corporals wo er Douglas finden konnte und dieser zeigte auf eines der Zelte.  
Leeds dankte ihm und setzte seinen Weg fort. Er schob die Plane beiseite und erkannte drei Männer die über eine Karte der Umgebung gebeugt waren. Einen der Soldaten kannte er nicht, die anderen waren Sergeant Macready und Major Douglas. Sie hatten Leeds nicht wahrgenommen, weshalb er sich nun bemerkbar machte.  
Sie wanden sich dem Lieutenant zu und musterten ihn skeptisch.  
„Hey, ihr hätte jetzt nicht gerade eine Willkommens-Torte erwartet, aber ein Hallo wäre schon angebracht.", witzelte er.  
Douglas wand seinen Blick und rollte die Karte ein.  
„Lassen Sie uns allein.", sagt er zu den Soldaten und diese verließen das Zelt.  
Der Major verschränkte die Arme und trat Leeds entgegen.  
„Verdammt Leeds, diesmal hast du wirklich den Vogel abgeschossen. Wir hatten dich bereits aufgegeben, aber du hast die Bombe platzen lassen. Project Magnet war ja die ultimative Verbannung nach Sibirien. Und nach deiner… Verwundung…", begann Douglas, doch Leeds unterbrach ihn.  
„Nachdem ein Saurier mir den linken Arm abgebissen hat als wäre es ein Wiener Würstchen meinst du?", fragte er provokant.  
Douglas kratzte sich an der Nase und begann im Zelt herumzugehen.  
„Was willst du von mir hören? Was für ein toller Held du bist? Wir hätten diese Sache auch irgendwann ohne dich herausgefunden.", erwiderte er.  
Leeds entkam ein Lacher.  
„Ich hätte meine Entdeckung auch für mich behalten und damit reich werden können. Doch ich tat es nicht, weil ich trotz allem Soldat bin und zur Truppe stehe.", erklärte er sich.  
Jetzt war Douglas an der Reihe zu lachen.  
„Wem genau versuchst du hier etwas vorzuspielen? Mir oder dir selbst? Leeds, du warst schon immer ein Einzelgänger. Und du bist viel zu inkompetent um ein Kommando inne zu haben. Ein richtiger Teamleiter hätte nicht den Angriff auf ein ziviles Krankenhaus in Afghanistan befohlen, bei dem drei Dutzend Menschen umkamen.", warf er ihm vor.  
Leeds wäre Douglas am liebsten an die Gurgel gegangen, doch er beherrschte sich noch einmal.  
„Wir hatten konkrete Beweise, dass sich darin Aufständische aufhielten und Geiseln genommen haben.", rechtfertigte er sich.  
Douglas eisige Augen änderten sich nicht.  
„Du warst nur zu eifrig und hast nicht auf den Befehl deines COs gewartet. Wegen deinem Handeln starben Dutzende von Menschen. Du hattest doch nur Glück, dass die USA als unser Verbündeter keinen Skandal wollte und alles unter den Teppich kehrte. Nur deshalb bist du vor keinem Militärgericht gelandet, sondern nur deine angenehme Position bei Project Magnet.", blaffte er.  
Leeds nahm den Köder an.  
„Ja, meinen Platz als ausführender Leiter von Project Magnet, da hast du vollkommen recht. Auch wenn ich degradiert und nun einen niedrigeren Rang als du bekleide, hat mich Hall persönlich als Operations-Leiter abgesegnet.", verteidigter er sich.  
Douglas zeigte sich wenig beeindruckt.  
„Dass ich nicht lache. Wir wissen beide, dass der Colonel dich nur bei der Stange halten will. Du hast hier gar nichts zu sagen, du darfst die Leute hier maximal darum bitten dir einen Kaffee zu bringen. Und das nicht weil sie noch irgendwie Respekt vor dir hätten, sondern weil sie Mitleid vor einem Krüppel haben.", provozierte ihn der Major weiter.  
Leeds spürte wie seine Hand automatisch zu seinem Halfter rutschte, wo sich seine Dienstwaffe befand.  
Douglas verfolgte das Schauspiel, scheinbar hatte er genau das vorgehabt. Leeds wusste, dass sein alter Kamerad nur darauf wartete, dass er erneut einen Fehler machte. Dann würde ihn Hall vollkommen fallen lassen, egal was für wertvolle Informationen er besaß. Doch diesen Gefallen würde der Douglas nicht tun. Der beruhigte sich wieder und stellte sich vor den Major. Er war kleiner als sein Kamerad, doch das änderte nichts.  
„Wir sind noch nicht miteinander fertig.", schwor er ihm, doch Douglas grinste nur.  
„Ich freue mich schon darauf.", erwiderte er und machte sich daran das Zelt zu verlassen.  
„Warte, wohin willst du?", ließ ihn Leeds nicht ziehen.  
Der Major seufzte.  
„Noch wissen wir nicht, ob es sich um eine echte Bedrohung handelt. Vielleicht will die Zeugin nur Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Ich bin auf dem Weg zu einem Hügel in nördlicher Richtung. Laut der Karte hat man von dort aus einen guten Überblick. Ich möchte mich mit dem Gelände vertraut machen, bevor der Colonel hier eintrifft.", erklärte er.  
„Gut, ich werde mitkommen.", entschloss sich Leeds spontan.  
Douglas wollte widersprechen, doch Leeds würde sich kaum etwas von ihm sagen lassen.  
Er hoffte nur, sein alter Kamerad würde ihm nicht im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in den Rücken fallen. Denn eines musste er sich inzwischen im Gegensatz zu früher eingestehen.  
Leeds war unberechenbar geworden.

Winfield – Road 93

Evan war bereits die ganze Zeit in den Navi vertieft und versuchte die schnellste Route zu finden. Zu ihrem Leidwesen hatten sie herausgefunden, dass sich Anomalien die sich weiter weg öffneten, auch länger brauchten um von ihrer Ausrüstung erfasst zu werden. Sie hatten also bereits viel Zeit eingebüßt und der Okanagan Lake lag auch nicht gerade um die Ecke.  
„Hey, haben Sie das vorhin ernst gemeint? Mit diesem Seeungeheuer?", hakte Donovan nach.  
Evan zuckte mit den Schultern und verwies auf ihren Experten für Kryptozoologie.  
Donovan sah in den Rückspiegel und musterte Luke.  
„Stellen Sie sich vor, abgesehen von den Urzeitwesen gibt es auch in unserer Zeit noch viele Lebewesen die nicht katalogisiert worden. Allein in den letzten Jahren wurden 5 neue Arten entdeckt. Dazu gehören der Burmesische Stumpfnasenaffe, das graugesichtiges Rüsselhündchen oder auch der Riesenpekari, ein im Amazonas lebendes Nabelschwein. Allein der Tsunami 2004 hat gezeigt, dass es allein im Wasser noch jede Menge unerforschtes Leben gibt.", strahlte er förmlich während seines Vortrags.  
„Er will damit sagen, dass er an den Ogopogo glaubt.", half ihm Evan weiter, nachdem Donovan ihn hilfesuchend ansah.  
Luke räusperte sich empört.  
„Der Ogopogo besitzt eine sehr alte Tradition, es wäre also gut möglich, dass er hier heimisch ist, aber noch nicht katalogisiert wurde."  
Evan schüttelte daraufhin nur den Kopf.  
„Aber wir haben eine Anomalie und das weißt klar daraufhin, dass die Kreatur aus einer anderen Epoche stammen muss. Wenn dieses Tier schon immer in diesem See gelebt hätte, wäre den Leuten und vor allem den Touristen ein riesiges, Leute fressendes Ungeheuer bestimmt nicht entgangen."  
Luke musste zwar zugeben, dass sein neuer Chef recht hatte, doch auch dafür besaß er eine Theorie.  
„Es wäre doch möglich, dass sich die Anomalie in den letzten Jahrzehnten immer wieder mal geöffnet und so die Passage in unsere Zeit freigegeben hat. Die Kreatur wurde ein paar Mal gesehen, verschwand aber gleich wieder nach Hause. Deswegen brachten auch nachfolgende Suchaktionen nichts. Dasselbe Prinzip wie bei Nessi.", erklärte der Student mit fester Stimme.  
„Oh bitte, das hast du jetzt nicht wirklich gesagt.", raunte Evan, doch Luke war sich keiner Schuld bewusst.  
„Mit was könnten wir es zu tun bekommen?", schien Donovan diese Frage besonders am Herzen zu liegen.  
Evan taxierte den Ex-Soldaten und versuchte zu erraten was er gerade dachte. Donovan hatte einen seiner Leute verloren und der Leiter des Teams fragte sich, ob er wohl dafür verantwortlich gemacht wurde. Nein, Donovan war ein Profi und hatte von Anfang an gewusst was ihn erwartete. Und er würde Donovans Vertrauen gerecht werden. Er hatte dazu gelernt, nachdem er auch Dylan beinahe verloren hatte. Sie war das Einzige gewesen, was ihn noch mit seiner alten Welt verband. Zumindest sie durfte er nicht verlieren.  
Luke rückte seine Brille zurecht und versuchte die Frage des Fahrers zu beantworten.  
„Das ist schwer zu sagen. Einige zeugen berichten von einer Seeschlange, anderer wiederum von einem großen Wahl, ähnlich einem Basilosaurus. Letzterer erinnerte sich im Wesentlichen nur von kleinen Meeressäugern und kam nur an die Oberfläche um zu atmen.", erzählte er von seinen Recherchen.  
Evan glaubte ein erleichtertes Atmen seitens Donovans zu sehen. Scheinbar hatte er die Hoffnung, dass dieses Ding diesmal keine Menschen anfiel. Evan wünschte sich natürlich dasselbe.  
„Ich denke Dylan hätte uns bei dieser Mission helfen können, sie hätte uns diese Frage allein vom Anblick seiner Zähne beantworten können.", vermutete Evan.  
„Also… das kann ich auch! Schätze ich.", warf Luke ein und sein Boss lächelte nur.  
„Lassen wir Miss Weir Zeit sich zu erholen, sie hat bestimmt einiges durchmachen müssen.", meinte Donovan und sein Beifahrer stimmte ihm zu.  
Luke rutschte nun näher an den Vorerbreich heran und tippte Evan auf die Schulter. Dieser drehte sich zu ihm um und Luke senkte seine Stimme. Scheinbar sollten Donovan und die anderen ihn nicht hören.  
„Sag mal… weißt du zufällig ob Dylan derzeit einen Freund hat?", fragte er verschwörerisch.  
Evan sah ihm lange Zeit in die Augen, dann drehte er seinen Kopf wieder nach vorne, ohne irgendwas gesagt zu haben.  
„Also… heißt das jetzt ja oder nein?", schien Luke verwirrt zu sein.  
Evan wollte genervt antworten, bis er einen Schrei vernahm. Er gehörte Donovan.  
„Achtung! Festhalten!", rief er und schwank das Lenkrad stark nach links. Der Van scherte aus und die Räder glitten über den Straßenrand. Er fuhr einige Meter auf das Feld daneben, bis Donovan kräftig die Handbremse zog was zur Folge hatte, dass alle Insassen ordentlich durchgerüttelt wurden. Evan stieß sich den Kopf am Seitenfenster an, er dankte Gott, dass er angeschnallt war. Luke war gestolpert und direkt in Chambers Schoß gefallen.  
„Alle unverletzt?", fragte Donovan nach hinten, doch scheinbar war nichts weiter passiert.  
„Was zum Teufel sollte das?", beschwerte sich Luke und Evan wollte dem Ex-Soldaten dieselbe Frage stellen. Kurze Zeit später musste er jedoch feststellen, dass dieser nur seinem antrainierten Trieb und seinem Instinkt gefolgt war.  
Urplötzlich war ein Jeep aus der Gegenrichtung aufgetaucht und hatte sich quergestellt. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster verriet, dass ein zweiter Jeep knapp hinter dem Van gefahren war. Beide Fahrzeuge waren dunkelgrün mit Abdeckplanen.  
Uniformierte Soldaten stiegen aus und begannen damit den Van zu umkreisen.  
Donovan ergriff seinen Rucksack hinter dem Fahrersitz und scheinbar war es nicht weiter nötig Chambers und Crowe Befehle zu erteilen.  
„Kopf unten lassen.", wies er Evan an und trat die Fahrertür auf. Er sprang nicht, sondern ließ sich flach auf den Boden rollen. Chambers und Crowe erhoben sich und platzierten sich seitlich der Hintertüren. Sie stießen diese nur in soweit auf, dass sie ihnen noch Deckung boten, denn draußen standen bereits 2 Uniformierte.  
Ein weiterer hatte den Van umrundet, hielt seine Waffe aber nach oben. Der am Boden liegende Donovan richtete seine Clock auf ihn und sah ihn warnend an.  
„Denk nicht einmal dran. Ich nehme es sogar mit riesigen Dinos auf, also wärst du kein Problem für mich.", drohte er.  
Luke legte sich flach auf den Boden, die Hände vorsorglich auf dem Rücken verschränkt als würde er gleich verhaftet werden.  
Evan befreite sich von seinem Griff, ging aber nicht das Risiko ein jetzt auszusteigen.  
Die Soldaten und seine Leute hatten ein Patt, doch dies würde nicht lange anhalten. Keiner der beiden Parteilen plante aufzugeben.  
Evan schreckte auf, als jemand gegen die Scheibe zum Beifahrersitz klopfte. Erst erkannte er nur einen Finger, dann ein Gesicht. Es war ein Mann um die 50 mit Oberlippenbart und einer typischen Soldatenkappe. Sein Rangzeichen zeichnete ihn als Colonel der kanadischen Armee aus. Dieser musste sein Klopfen erst wiederholen, bevor Evan die Scheibe nach unten kurbelte. Er wusste nicht, ob ihn der Mann erkennen würde, er wiederum tat es.  
Vor ihm stand niemand anderes als Colonel Henderson Hall, der ihm in seiner Zeitlinie so viel Ärger beschafft hatte.  
„Mister Cross? Ich habe bereits viel von Ihnen gehört.", sagte er in einem freundlichen, aber gespielten Tonfall.  
„Colonel Henderson, ist schon eine Weile her.", konterte er.  
Damit schien er die Fassade des geschulden Soldaten für kurze Zeit einen Knacks zu verpassen.  
„Verzeihen Sie, aber sind wir uns schon einmal begegnet?", hakte er nach.  
Evan nickte augenblicklich.  
„Ja, aber ich glaube Sie werden sich nicht mehr erinnern.", erklärte er.  
Hall verzichtete darauf sofort eine Erläuterung zu hören, sondern befahl Evan auszusteigen.  
„Und was die anderen angeht, nehmen Sie Ihre Waffen herunter, oder meine Leute eröffnen das Feuer.", ließ er keinen Zweifel aufkommen, dass er es ernst meinte.  
„Tut was er sagt!", befahl Evan. Immerhin dienten die Soldaten immer noch dem Land und dem Volk, sollte Hall in dieser Realität nicht noch morbider sein als in der letzten.  
Chambers und Crowe folgten und legten die Waffen auf den Boden.  
Donovan knurrte unzufrieden und tat es ihnen nach.  
Die drei Sicherheitskräfte, Luke und Evan verließen nun den Van und stellten sich sichtbar für die Soldaten auf.  
Hall betrachtete sie, bis etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit von Evan ablenkte. Ein schwer einzuordnendes Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. Er schritt an Evan vorbei und musterte die Person neben ihm.  
„Major Leo Donovan! Ist schon eine Zeit lang her, nicht wahr?", schien er einen alten Freund entdeckt zu haben.  
„Eigentlich… heißt es nicht mehr Major.", erwiderte Donovan kühl, ohne Hall überhaupt anzusehen.  
Dieser schmunzelte.  
„Und jetzt arbeiten Sie also für Evan Cross und sein kleines Projekt.", kombinierte er.  
„Wir retten Menschenleben.", konkretisierte Donovan.  
Hall schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das ist immer noch Aufgabe der Streitkräfte. Sie hätten von Anfang an mit uns Kontakt aufnehmen müssen, anstatt es uns zu verheimlichen.", warf er nun Evan vor.  
Dieser räusperte sich.  
„Also… um ehrlich zu sein haben wir das getan. Ja, ganz ehrlich. Aber nach einer missglückten Zeitreise haben sich einige Dinge geändert und das Militär wurde doch nicht hinzugefügt. Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, diese Realität ist wesentlich besser als die andere. In der anderen waren Sie nämlich größenwahnsinnig und nahmen an unsere Welt verändert zu können wenn Sie die Ökokultur der Vergangenheit verändern.", erzählte er knapp.  
Hall dachte einen Moment über diese Worte nach. Evan wusste nicht, ob der Colonel ihm glaubte, immerhin war er neu im Zeitreisen-Geschäft. Hall tat einige Schritte auf und ab und dachte über die Information nach.  
„Woher wissen Sie… Nein, ich habe dem Verteidigungsminister und seinem Stab erst vor wenigen Stunden tatsächlich diesen Vorschlag gemacht. Wie können Sie wissen…", sprach er, doch Evan unterbrach ihn.  
„Weil das alles bereits einmal passiert ist! Sie haben Cross-Photonics bombardiert und meine Leute gefangen genommen und bedroht. Nur damit ich Ihnen bei Ihrem wahnsinnigen Plan helfe! Sie waren so naiv zu glauben, dass Eingriffe in die Vergangenheit welche Ihrer Meinung nach ohnehin Millionen von Jahre zurückliegt, keinen Einfluss auf unsere Gegenwart haben. Aber das hatten sie, die normale Zeitlinie hat sich bereits verändert.", erzählte er, ohne dabei das Detail zu erwähnen, dass dies Hauptsächlich Mac zu verdanken gewesen ist.  
Hall schien ihm überraschenderweise zu glauben, immerhin kannte Evan seinen Namen und seine Pläne. Aber würde das reichen um ihn von seinen Plänen abzubringen?  
„Hören Sie! Sie haben mir erzählt, dass Sie zwei Kinder haben und diese Welt zu einem besseren Ort für sie machen wollen. Nachdem sich die Zeitlinie verändert hat, wurde mein bester Freund aus dem Universum getilgt. Stellen Sie sich vor das würde Ihren Kindern blühen, indem Sie etwas in der Vergangenheit verändern!"  
Hall hob seine Hand als wolle er Evan schlagen.  
„Genug! Sie wissen gar nichts von mir und wagen Sie es nicht noch einmal meine Kinder zu erwähnen. Vielleicht sprechen Sie die Wahrheit, vielleicht auch nicht. Eine veränderte Gegenwart ist immer noch besser als keine Zukunft zu haben. Auch wenn meine Vorgesetzten noch Zweifel haben, werde ich dieses Projekt durchsetzen. Was in einer anderen Realität passierte geht mich nichts an, mir ist nur diese hier wichtig. Und werde die richtigen Entscheidungen für alle treffen.", war er sich sicher.  
Evan musste ungewollt grinsen.  
„Das hat Ihr anderes Ich auch gedacht. Dann wurde er von einem Albertosaurus zerquetscht."  
Hall verengte seine Augen, verlor aber nicht seine Lockerheit.  
„Aber in dieser Realität habe ich Sie, Mister Cross! Sie werden mir helfen die Anomalien besser zu verstehen und sie schließlich auch zu nutzen.", war Hall vollkommen von sich eingenommen.  
Evan schüttelte nur stoisch den Kopf.  
„Das können Sie vergessen. Eher tue ich mich mit einem T-Rex zusammen als mit Ihnen. Obwohl ich nicht weiß, ob da überhaupt ein Unterschied besteht.", sagte er verächtlich.  
Hall lachte gekünstelt.  
Dann ballte er seine Hand zu einer Faust und versenkte sie in Evans Magen. Dieser stöhnte auf und versuchte sich aufrecht zu halten.  
„Das ist alles was Sie können? Da sind ja Saurier noch gefährlicher."  
„Denken Sie über mein Angebot nach, bevor ich es wieder zurückziehe. Wir brauchen die Ressourcen von Cross-Photonics und werden sie uns mit Ihrem Einverständnis holen, oder eben ohne. Im Moment haben wir eine Operation und können uns nicht um Sie und Ihre Leute kümmern, doch wir kommen auf Sie zurück, seien Sie sich dessen versichert. Und jetzt drehen Sie um und fahren nach Hause.", schärfte er ihm ein.  
Evan und seinen Leuten blieb keine Wahl. Das Schlimmste war, dass die Soldaten sämtliche Waffen und zusätzlich Evans tragbares Anomalie-Ortungsgerät einbehielten. Der Gründer von Cross-Photonics war sich nicht sicher, ob es dem Militär gelang es zu vervielfältigen, aber allein dass sie bereits einiges besaßen war schlimm genug.  
„Tut mir leid.", raunte ihm Donovan zu.  
Evan schüttelte den Kopf. Es war nicht seine Schuld gewesen.  
Geschlagen und mit gesenktem Haupt stiegen die fünf wieder in den Van und Hall hob seine Hand zum Abschied. Der Wagen wurde im Rückwärtsgang zurück auf die Straße verfrachtet und fuhr dann los. Natürlich beobachteten sie die Soldaten mit Argusaugen, damit sie auch wirklich abfuhren.  
„Und jetzt? Zurück zu Cross-Photonics?", wollte Donovan wissen.  
Evan überlegte einen Moment und zog dann sein Navi zu Rate.  
„Nein, so leicht geben wir uns nicht geschlagen. Biegen Sie dort vorne rechts ab, wir nehmen eine andere Route.", entschied er.  
Donovan grinste und folgte den Anweisungen.  
Ja, das war genau die Art Chef die er wollte.

British Columbia - Okanagan Lake

Major Douglas wünschte sich inständig, dass der Raptor Leeds linkes Bein anstatt dessen Arm abgebissen hätte. Dann wäre es seinem alten Kameraden immerhin nicht möglich gewesen ihm nun zu folgen. Der Major legte immer wieder an Tempo zu um ihn abzuschütteln, doch Leeds konnte mit ihm schritt halten. Bald hatten sie die Anhöhe erreicht und vor Douglas erstreckte sich der See in seiner ganzen Pracht und Schönheit.  
Leeds schien inzwischen doch etwas zu keuchen zu beginnen und stützte sich ein paar Meter hinter ihm an einem dicken Baum ab.  
„Siehst du sie? Die Anomalie meine ich?", hakte er nach.  
Douglas wusste um die Beschreibungen dieser Brüche in der Zeit. Ein helles, spiegelartiges und pulsierendes Licht. Magnetische Anziehungskraft und starke sich verändernde Frequenzen. Von seinem Standpunkt aus konnte man zwar nicht jeden Winkel aus einsehen, aber immerhin genug. Douglas erblickte nichts derartiges.  
„Könnte Sie sich unter Wasser befinden?", rief er zurück zu Leeds.  
Dieser hob die Augenbrauen in Anbetracht, dass der Major ihn tatsächlich um seine Meinung fragte.  
„Natürlich, auch das ist möglich. In diesem Fall müssten wir aber den gesamten See abtauchen, was geradezu unmöglich bei seiner Größe ist. Hätten wir aber das Anomalien-Ortungsgerät von Evan Cross, sehe das Ganze schon anders aus.  
Douglas stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Was ist das eigentlich mit dir und diesem Cross? Wieso bist du so besessen von ihm?", hakte Douglas nach.  
Leeds Augen nahmen etwas Gefährlich an, als der Major diesen Namen erwähnte.  
„Er… er ist Schuld daran, dass ich jetzt ein Krüppel bin!", fluchte er.  
Douglas vollzog nur eine verwirrte Miene.  
„Das verstehe ich nicht, das war doch dieser Raptor, oder?"  
Leeds schnaufte wütend.  
„Aber das ist alles nur wegen diesem Eingebildeten Kerl geschehen! Erst rief mich seine Kollegin an und vereinbarte einen Termin. Doch sie sagte wieder ab, was mir seltsam vorkam. Ich überprüfte Evan Cross und erfuhr, dass er sich mit unbekannten Projekten umgab. Ich beschloss ihn eine Weile zu observieren und fand sein kleines Geheimnis heraus. Ich beging einen Fehler und meldete es nicht gleich Hall, weil ich mir selbst noch nicht im klaren war, was ich da vor mir sah. Aber bald wurde mir klar, dass es um echte Saurier ging. Es waren Anomalien in andere Epochen, eine faszinierende und unglaubliche Entdeckung! Ich bestach einen Sicherheitsmann aus Evan Cross' Firma, der mir immer verriet wohin er fahren wollte.  
Ein Bill… irgendwas. Und schließlich erfuhr ich, dass Cross unterwegs zu einer Waldhütte war, wo sich eine weitere dieser Anomalien aufgetan haben soll. Doch ich näher dran und dachte mir, ich könne diesem Kerl endlich mal einen Schritt voraus sein. Das Tier erlegen die Anomalie im Namen Project Magnets sicherstellen und ihm Beweisen, dass er dem Militär vertrauen kann.", berichtete er.  
Douglas holte tief Luft, den Rest konnte er sich denken.  
„Doch du bist nicht mit dem Biest fertig geworden und hast beinahe dein Leben eingebüßt. Und nun gibst du diesem Cross die Schuld dafür.", schlussfolgerte er.  
Leeds hasste es, dass ihn der Major nicht ernst nahm.  
„Ja! Denn wenn er von Anfang an zu mir gekommen und mir erzählt hätte was wirklich vor sich geht, wäre ich nicht in diese Situation geraten! Ich hätte ihm von Anfang an die Unterstützung von Project Magnet zugesichert, doch er war zu arrogant und selbstsicher, um sich helfen zu lassen. Jetzt wird er dafür zahlen, dafür sorge ich.", sagte er mit bedrohlicher Stimme.  
Er und Douglas standen sich eine Weile stumm gegenüber. Dann brach es aus dem Major heraus.  
„Das ist es? Willst du mich verarschen, Leeds?", fragte amüsiert.  
Leeds Stirn zog sich in Falten, er konnte seinen Kameraden nicht verstehen.  
„Aber… das ist die Wahrheit.", beschwor er.  
Douglas wischte sich über seine Stirn, sein Grinsen wollte nicht erlischen.  
„Natürlich ist sie das! Sag mal, übernimmst du eigentlich nie Verantwortung für deine Taten? Wach auf! Alles was du tust, hat Konsequenzen! Du hättest Cross auf der Stelle in Haft nehmen oder sogar Verstärkung anfordern können! Wer ist hier arrogant und selbstsicher? Mein Gott, nach allem was ich von Cross höre, scheint ihr beiden ja bei der Geburt getrennt worden zu sein!", lachte er abwertend.  
Das reichte.  
Leeds Hand wanderte erneut zu seinem Halfter, er zog seine Pistole und richtete sie auf Douglas. Dieser reagierte nur amüsiert und hob gespielt die Arme.  
„Uh, jetzt habe ich aber Angst. Ken Leeds bedroht mich mit einer Waffe! Weißt du was? Du bist eine Schande für uns und jeden anständigen Soldaten!", blaffte er.  
Ein Schuss löste sich.  
Major Douglas Bein wurde gestreift. Es blutete, doch er konnte noch stehen.  
„Scheisse Leeds! Damit war es das für dich, das garantiere ich dir! Hall wird dich den Löwen zum Fraß vorwerfen, du elender…"  
Leeds wollte erneut feuern und diesmal eine empfindlichere Stelle treffen. Doch er konnte nicht. Er würde ins Gefängnis wandern und seine Rache an Evan Cross würde unerfüllt bleiben. Er steckte die Waffe wieder weg und drehte sich um. Es brachte sich nichts weiter hier zu bleiben. Douglas würde ihn sicher vorerst unter Arrest lassen und er würde seine Stellung verlieren, aber das war es wärt.  
„Hey, Leeds!", rief ihm Douglas hinterher und der Lieutenant drehte sich noch mal um.  
Er schluckte, denn Douglas hatte nun seine eigene Dienstwaffe gezogen und richtete sie auf seinen Kameraden.  
Leeds hatte ihn angeschossen und auch wenn es nur ein Streifschuss war, würde sich Douglas jetzt dafür rächen würde es als Notwehr gelten. Der Major konnte ihn erschießen und damit durchkommen. Beide hassten sich inständig, doch dass die Situation einmal derart ausarten konnte war kaum zu glauben.  
Für einen Moment spürte Leeds inneren Frieden. Er breitete seinen noch verbleibenden Arm wie einen Flügel aus und wartete darauf, dass ihn Douglas erschoss. Er schloss die Augen und machte sich bereit seinem Schöpfer gegenüberzustehen.  
Es war ironisch wenn man betrachtete, dass er einem wilden Raptor entkam, aber nun doch durch einen Menschen sterben würde. Nein, er beschloss die Augen doch wieder zu öffnen. Wenn, dann wollte er seinem Mörder wenigstens in die Augen sehen.  
Er schlug sie auf doch… es war erstaunlich dunkel. Dabei war es gerade mal Vormittag.  
Auch Douglas, der die Waffe wieder gesenkt hatte wunderte sich um den plötzlichen Schatten.  
Leeds riss apathisch die Augen auf und wollte schreien ‚Achtung Douglas!', doch es gelang ihm nicht mehr. Der Major blickte nach oben und erkannte den Grund des plötzlichen Schattens. Etwas sehr, sehr Großes hatte seinen Hals den Hügel hinaufgestreckt und beugte sich nun über den Soldaten.  
Das Letzte was Major Kyle Douglas sah, war das riesige Maul, das mit beeindruckendem Tempo auf seine Beute herabsauste. Die Reißzähne schlugen in sein Opfer und das riesige Maul verschlang ihn ohne Gnade.  
Leeds wich panisch zurück. Der Abstand war weit genug, doch bei diesem langen Hals konnte man nie so recht wissen.  
Der Saurier bemerkte ihn, doch scheinbar machte er sich nicht die Mühe. Douglas schien ihm als Mittagessen zu reichen. Vermutlich war er von dem Schuss angelockt worden und Leeds war seinen verhassten Kameraden auf eine Weise losgeworden, die er nicht einmal ihm gewünscht hätte.  
Auch ohne extra Zoologe oder Archäologe zu sein, wusste Leeds was für ein Monster er da vor sich hatte. Ein Plesiosaurus, eine schwimmende Bestie.  
Der Plesiosaurus verschwand erneut in den Tiefen des Sees. So Angst einflößend die Situation auch war, Ken Leeds kam nur ein einziges Wort in den Sinn.  
Wunderschön.

Rotary Beach Park

Team Alpha hatte das Fahrzeug gewechselt und befand sich nun in einem älteren, grauen Jeep auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zielort. Das Militär würde auf den schwarzen Van achten, weshalb sie auf einen Sprung bei einem Autoverleiher vorbeigeschaut hatten.  
Sowohl Evan als auch Donovan war bewusst wie riskant und gefährlich ihr Plan war. Die günstigste Variante war es, dass Hall sie verhaften ließ, falls er sie entdeckte. Harold Kanan hatte zwar eine Vielzahl an Anwälten in der Hinterhand, aber diese würden nur einschreiten, wenn es nicht die nationale Sicherheit betraf. In diesem Fall konnte Hall sie ohne Anklage oder Verhandlung einsperren und den Schlüssel in den Rachen des nächsten Sauriers werfen. Niemand würde mehr von dem Team hören. Die wenige günstigste Variante war es, dass Hall ein Notwehr-Szenario erschuf und sie einfach alle erschießen lassen würde.  
Evan wusste, dass Hall ein Hardliner war, aber das traute er ihm dann doch nicht zu. Andererseits kannte er die Methoden des Colonels. Er und Leeds hatten ihn verraten und die Tiere wie versprochen nicht wieder durch die Anomalie geschafft, sondern sie erschossen und seziert. Dylan und Mac hatten ihm berichtet wie sie die Saurier im Keller des Gebäudes aufspürten und deren Körperteile in Wagschalen und Containern untergebracht wurden.  
Henderson Hall empfand das, was Evan so sehr zu verdrängen zu versuchte.  
Gier.  
Aber nicht die Gier nach Profit oder Macht, sondern nach Wissen. Hinter den Anomalien erstreckte sich eine Welt, von der die Menschen zwar bereits gehört, sie aber noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen hatten. In Halls Lagen lag in der Vergangenheit die Zukunft, doch dies konnte gravierende Folgen haben.  
Donovan fuhr auf einem Waldweg um auszuschließen auch nur einer Militärpatrouille zu begegnen. Er war unbewaffnet und kannte weder den Ort noch die Truppenstärke. Es war im Prinzip wahnsinnig diesen Plan weiter zu verfolgen. Wäre er in Afghanistan gewesen und bei Halls Leuten hätte es sich um Taliban gehandelt, hätte er die Operation augenblicklich abgebrochen. Doch diesmal kannte er seinen Freund. Er hatte unter Hall gedient und wusste wie selbstsicher dieser sein konnte. Er war zu sehr von sich und seiner Strategie überzeugt um anzunehmen, Evan Cross' Team könnte noch einmal zurückkehren.  
Chambers und Crowe blieben beim Wagen und überprüften ihre Funkgeräte. Evan war froh, dass Hall ihnen zumindest diese überlassen hatte. Donovan wies seine Leute an die Gegend genau zu erkunden und jede verdächtige Person zu melden. Evan bestand darauf, dass Luke sie begleitete, auch wenn der Ex-Soldat dagegen war. Der Student wusste nicht wie man sich anpirschte und verdächtige Geräusche vermied. Doch Evan vertraue auf dessen Fachwissen, das sehr nützlich werden konnte, wenn ihnen wirklich ein Urzeit-Tier über den Weg lief.  
Evan meldete Toby ihre Position, auch wenn dies nicht viel helfen würde. Verstärkung gab es für sie nicht, es war eine Einwegstraße.  
„Wir besteigen diesen kleinen Berg vor uns, was uns in die Lage bringen wird unseren Feind auszukundschaften.", erklärte Donovan und steckte ein Fernglas ein.  
„Ich will ja nicht der Spielverderber sein, aber was machen wir dann? Diesmal müssen wir an Dutzenden Soldaten vorbei um das Tier zurück in die Anomalie zu schaffen. Ich meine es wäre auch so nicht leicht, aber dieser Umstand macht es unmöglich.", entgegnete Luke.  
Evan schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nicht unmöglich. Nur um einiges Interessanter.", murmelte er und bereitete sich vor.  
Luke war unwohl dabei, wie selbstsicher Evan und Donovan begannen die steile Ebene hinaufzusteigen. Hätte er gewusst, dass man für die Saurierjagt sportlich sein musste, hätte er zuvor etwas trainiert. Nun gut, ironisch betrachtet würde man das auch so, wenn man gezwungen war vor Karnivoren wegzurennen.  
Donovan wies die Zivilisten an immer in der Nähe von Bäumen und Sträuchern zu bleiben, jedoch auf nichts zu treten, was etwaige Geräusch verursacht hätte. Nach 20 Minuten waren sie auf der Spitze angekommen, die auf einmal gar nicht mehr so spitz war. Das Tal war nur etwa hundert Meter entfernt und weiße Zelte erstreckten sich bis zum Flussufer. Militärjeeps befuhren und verließen das Speergebiet wieder und Evan fragte sich, welche Ausrede Project Magnet der Bevölkerung für diesen Einsatz wohl unterschieben wollte. Ein Erdrutsch? Schwer zu faken. Eine Militärübung? Wesentlich wahrscheinlicher.  
Einer der sandfarbenen Jeeps parkte nun vor dem größten der Zelte und ein Mann mit Kappe und Schnauzbart stieg aus.  
Es war Henderson Hall.  
Er erteilte einigen seiner Leute Anweisungen bis ein etwas größerer Aufruhr entstand.  
Einige Soldaten machten Platz, als einer der ihren in hohem Tempo angerannt kam. Der Mann schien bereits einen seiner Arme verloren zu haben, vermutlich im Krieg.  
Er salutierte vor Hall und schien im Bericht zu erstatten.  
Evan riss Donovan ohne zu zögern das Fernglas aus der Hand und starrte hindurch. Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Der Mann mit dem fehlenden Arm war zweifelsfrei Lieutenant Ken Leeds. Was war ihm bloß zugestoßen? Soweit er sich erinnerte, hatte Leeds dieses Problem in seiner Zeitlinie nicht. So viel zum Thema in dieser Realität erging es allen Leuten besser.  
„Es ist wirklich Leeds…", flüsterte Evan, bis er sich erinnerte, dass ihn niemand außer ihm kannte.  
Donovan und Luke sahen ihn fragend an, bis etwas unten im Tal vor sich ging.  
Leeds schien etwas aus seiner Tasche gezogen zu haben, es war irgendein Gerät.  
„Was hat er da?", fragte Evan, doch er musste das Fernglas an Donovan zurückreichen, um diese Frage beantwortet zu bekommen.  
Der ehemalige Major betrachtete es eingehend und wurde schlagartig blas. Als sich auch noch seiner und Ken Leeds Blicke trafen, gab er Evan und Luke einen sanften Schlag gegen die Schulter.  
„Der Typ hat ein Ortungsgerät mit dem er die Position von Zielen bestimmen kann. Dass er zu uns auf den Berg gesehen hat war kein Zufall, sie wissen wo wir uns befinden.", warnte er.  
Luke schluckte und wurde von Angst gepackt.  
„Woher? Müssten sie uns dafür keinen Peilsender verpasst haben?", hakte er nach.  
Donovan zuckte die Schultern.  
„Vielleicht taten sie es vorhin als sie uns gefilzt haben, vielleicht auch früher. Habt ihr Gegenstände an euch die neue sind, oder die ihr normalerweise nicht tragt?"  
Luke begann damit seine Taschen zu durchwühlen, doch ohne Erfolg.  
Evan wollte es ihm gleich tun, bis er stutzte.  
Er gewann nie etwas.  
Bereits dieser Gedanke hätte ihn damals stutzig werden lassen müssen. Hektisch riss er sich die Armbanduhr vom Handgelenk und reichte sie Donovan.  
Dieser nahm sie entgegen und legte sie auf einen Felsen. Mit einem Stein schlug er den Verschluss kaputt und inspizierte das Innenleben.  
„Wie ich mir dachte, eine Wanze. Damit wussten sie nicht nur immer wo wir sind, sondern haben auch jedes Wort von uns belauscht.", verriet er.  
Luke schien es zu frösteln.  
„Wirklich jedes? Also als ich vorhin fragte ob Dylan derzeit einen Freund hat…"  
Doch der Kryptozoologie wurde ignoriert, im Moment hatte wirklich anderes Priorität.  
Donovan ließ die Uhr liegen und trieb die beiden Zivilisten an.  
„Wir müssen den Berg hinunter, bevor sie uns einkreisen.", gab er Bescheid und die Evan und Luke stimmten ihm zu.  
Hall hatte heute bereits einmal Gnade wallten lassen, ein weiteres Mal darauf zu hoffen war illusorisch. Mit weiten Sprüngen versuchten sie das Areal nach unten zu laufen um schnellstmöglich zurück bei ihrem Wagen zu sein.  
Donovans Geschwindigkeit war der von Evan und Luke weit voraus, dennoch sorgte er für Rückendeckung und blieb hinten.  
Bald war es den dreien gelungen und die Gruppe war wieder an ihrem Ursprungsort.  
Chambers und Crowe warteten auf sie und Luke wäre ihnen fast in die Arme gesprungen.  
„Wir müssen hier schnell verschwinden!", trug ihnen Evan auf, doch es war bereits zu spät.  
Donovan erkannte es an den Augen seiner Leute. Schuld und Reue.  
Die uniformierten Soldaten schossen wie Blitze aus ihrem Hinterhalt und richteten die Waffen auf die fünf Männer.  
„Keine raschen Bewegungen.", trug Donovan den Zivilisten auf.  
Doch weder Evan, noch Luke hätten im Traum gedacht. Es blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig als sich zu ergeben.

British Columbia - Okanagan Lake

„Evan Cross.", sagte Hall in einem abfälligen und bereits leicht genervten Ton.  
Während seine Leute in einem separaten Zelt verhört wurden, hatte sich der Colonel die Freude nicht nehmen lassen um persönlich mit dem Störenfried zu sprechen.  
Evan wunderte sich warum er nicht an den Stuhl gefesselt war. Er hatte mit Handschellen oder auch schweren Eisenketten gerechnet.  
„Wir mussten einfach zurückkommen.", versicherte er und Hall nickte.  
„Aber natürlich mussten Sie das, das war mir schon klar. Ehrlich gesagt gehörte es zu meinem Plan, dass Sie sich meiner Warnung widersetzen würden.", erzählte er.  
Der Leiter von Cross-Photonics musterte ihn nur verdutzt.  
„Sehen Sie, unser gemeinsamer Freund Leeds hält Sie für sehr gefährlich. Ich hingegen halte Sie für einfältig und arrogant, aber das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache. Sie mögen sich mit ihm in Ihrer so genannten Realität ja gut verstanden haben, doch in dieser hasst er Sie wie die Pest. Ich weiß nicht wieso, vielleicht ist es etwas Persönliches. Vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass hart arbeitende Personen generell keine Sympathie für Sie aufbringen können."  
Evan prustete los.  
„Sie überschätzen sich wieder einmal maßlos. Dabei haben Sie keine Ahnung womit Sie es zu tun haben.", warf er dem Soldaten entgegen.  
Hall faltete die Hände und blickte Evan mit seinen stechenden Augen an.  
„Oh, wir wissen ganz genau womit wir es zu tun haben. Und zwar mit einem Plesiosaurus aus dem Obertrias. Dieses Biest hat einen meiner besten Leute gefressen als wäre es ein Frühstücksei.", verriet er.  
Evan wurde unruhig.  
„Und jetzt verspüren Sie Rachegefühle, nicht wahr? Ich habe den Albertosaurus erschossen der meine Frau gefressen hat und auch wenn ich mich danach besser fühlte, ändert das nichts daran, dass sich die Gegenwart verändert hat.", sagte er scharf.  
Hall schien er damit zumindest nicht beeindrucken zu können.  
„Sie können mir nicht erzählen, dass das Fehlen eines einzigen Sauriers gleich das Gefüge der Zeit zusammenbrechen lassen kann.", meinte er amüsiert.  
Evan warf seinen Kopf zurück und gab auf. An Halls Sturheit hatte sich nichts verändert, wie auch?  
„Was meinten Sie damit, dass Sie wussten wir würden zurückkommen?", fiel ihm nun ein.  
Hall hatte gerade einen Schluck Wasser genommen und stellte das Glas hin. Dann deutete er auf die kahle Stelle, wo bis vor einer halben Stunde noch Evans Armbanduhr ihren Platz hatte.  
„Leeds ist schon ein Hund was? Er erzählte mir von seinen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen.  
Nachdem Sie weg waren, aktivierte ich sofort Wanze und Sender um Sie zu verfolgen. Mir war von Anfang an klar, dass Sie nicht den Schwanz einziehen würden. Ich bekam natürlich mit was Sie planten. Meine Absicht war es, Sie genau auf diesen Stuhl zu bekommen.", verriet er seinen Plan.  
Evan hasste den Gedanken, dass man nur mit ihm gespielt hatte.  
„Wozu? Was haben Sie vor?", hakte er nach.  
Hall grinste und bat Evan aufzustehen. Dieser folgte widerwillig und folgte dem Colonel aus dem Zelt.  
„Evan!", hörte er die Stimme von Luke Hingle. Er und Donovan wurden von zwei Soldaten bewacht.  
„Wo ist Leeds?", fragte Hall einen der beiden.  
„Sir, wir erhielten einen Anruf von General Mason. Der Lieutenant gab an ihm persönlich Bericht erstatten zu wollen, da Sie beschäftigt seien.", erzählte er.  
Hall verzog angewidert die Lippen, dann gab er weiteren seiner Leute ein Handzeichen.  
„Mister Cross, Major Donovan und…", brach er seine Ansprache ab als er bei Luke angekommen war.  
„Ähh… Luke Hingle. Zoologe. Naja, noch nicht ganz.", antwortete er prompt.  
„Ja… was auch immer. Ich habe Sie hier her kommen lassen, um Ihnen zu erlauben ein besonderes Spektakel mitverfolgen zu können.", verkündetet er feierlich.  
„Sir, was geht hier vor?", flüsterte Donovan zu Evan, doch dieser konnte ihm die Frage nicht beantworten. Mehr hatte ihm Hall nicht verraten, doch vermutlich würden sie es selbst in wenigen Augenblicken mitbekommen.  
Ein kleinere Kran, an dem ein Container hing fuhr vom Ufer auf den See zu. Er wagte sich soweit ins Wasser, als dass er es auch wieder zurück auf festem Grund schaffen konnte.  
Dann wurde er Container mittels Fernbedienung geöffnet und eine rote, breite Masse klatschte heraus, direkt ins das blaue Nass.  
Während der Kran sich zurückzog erkannten Evan, Luke und Donovan genau worum es sich handelte.  
Fleisch.  
Sehr viel Fleisch.  
Riesige Brocken trieben nun im Wasser umher und sonderten einen markanten Geruch ab. Es war vermutlich Schweinefleisch, doch Evan erkannte seinen Zweck augenblicklich.  
„Er will den Plesiosaurus anlocken.", sagte er laut.  
Hall klatschte demonstrativ in die Hände.  
„Bravo, Mister Cross! Anstatt uns zu bemühen den ganzen See abzusuchen und dabei das Leben weiterer Leute aufs Spiel zu setzen, lassen wir das Ungetüm schlicht und einfach zu uns kommen.", verriet er seine Strategie, erntete aber nur strafende Blicke.  
„Hören Sie! Sie dürfen dem Tier nichts antun, das könnte gravierende Folgen haben! Wir müssen es zurück durch die Anomalie schicken.", appellierte Evan noch einmal an Halls Vernunft.  
Dieser befeuchtete sich die Lippen, als wäre ihm etwas unangenehm.  
„Leider muss ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass sich die Anomalie vor wenigen Minuten geschlossen hat. Das hat mir Ihr kleines Gerät verraten, das wir einbehalten haben. Meine Leute halten es für sehr kompliziert, aber ich kann doch wohl auf Ihre Hilfe hoffen um es zu replizieren?", fragte der Colonel mit gespielter Höflichkeit.  
Evan biss die Zähne zusammen.  
„Da gehe ich lieber freiwillig in eine Anomalie mit einer Horde Fleischfresser.", sagte er klar heraus, was er von Halls Vorschlag hielt.  
„Zu schade, aber wir werden bestimmt noch Zeit finden diese Problematik genauer zu besprechen.", schien es bei ihm wie ein Versprechen zu klingen.  
„Sir, melde starke Sonarbewegungen im Wasser. Etwas kommt direkt auf uns zu.", meldete Sergeant Macready.  
Hall klatschte demonstrativ die Hände zusammen und gab seinen Leuten ein Zeichen. Ein halbes Dutzend schwer bewaffneter Soldaten nahmen Position ein, während zwei weitere mit großen, schweren Geräten näher an den Fluss herangingen.  
Donovan riss sich von seinem Bewacher los und schritt in Richtung Hall.  
„Eine Panzerfaust? Sind Sie vollkommen verrückt geworden?", blaffte er ihn an.  
Doch sein Bewacher hatte ihn schnell wieder eingeholt und einen Sicherheitsgriff angewandt.  
„Anders ist diesen Biestern nicht nachzukommen. Und wir dürfen keine weiteren Verluste in Kauf nehmen, weder militärische noch zivile.", rechtfertigte er seine Entscheidung.  
Luke beobachtete wie sich Wellen auftaten und ein großer, grauer Buckel sichtbar wurde.  
Wie ein Blitz schoss der lange Hals des Plesiosaurus aus den Fluten und der mit Reißzähnen bestückte Kopf stürzte sich auf die Fleischballen.  
„Feuer frei!", gab Hall den Befehl und seine Leute zögerten keinen Moment.  
„Er… er kann dieses majestätische Tier doch nicht einfach umbringen!", stotterte Luke, doch Evan wusste es besser.  
Zum einen wollte Hall Rache für seinen getöteten Soldaten, zum anderen war es wesentlich leichter einen Leichnam zu untersuchen als ein noch lebendes Exemplar.  
Der Plesiosaurus, einer der größten Unterwasser-Jäger seiner Zeit ahnte nichts von der Gefahr. Erst als die erste Rakete in seinem Hals einschlug und ein massives Stück Fleisch heraus sprengte, ertönte ein Wehklagen das sicher meilenweit zu hören war.  
Ein weiterer Schuss schlug im breiten Unterkörper des Tieres ein und zerriss es förmlich. Lebenswichtige Organe begannen zu versuchen und der Hals konnte den schweren Kopf nicht mehr tragen. Er krachte herab und fiel direkt auf das sandige Ufer.  
Evan verspürte gleichzeitig Angst und Erfurcht. In den Augen des Plesiosaurus erkannte etwas, das ihm ganz und gar nicht fremd war.  
Er wollte nicht sterben.  
Es war ein wildes Raubtier das in dieser Zeit mindestens zwei Menschen gefressen hatte, aber hatte es das hier wirklich verdient?  
Die Augen verblassten und wurden ausdruckslos.  
„Sehr schön, Männer! Beginnt damit die Überreste einzusammeln und zur Basis zu bringen. Danach brechen wir hier die Zelte ab.", gab Hall Order und wand sich wieder Evan zu.  
„48 Stunden. Das ist der Zeitraum den ich Ihnen zur Verfügung stelle um über mein Angebot nachzudenken. Solange sich Cross-Photonics auf kanadischen Boden befindet, unterlegt es auch seiner Staatlichkeit. Entweder sie geben mir freiwillig alles womit ich dieses Projekt zu einem Erfolg führen kann, oder ich werde es mir mit Gewalt holen. Und glauben Sie mir, das möchten Sie nicht.", flüsterte er bedrohlich.  
Dann gab er seinen Leuten ein Zeichen und diese begannen die Gefangenen wegzuschaffen.  
Ohne Worte ließen sich Evan, Luke und Donovan zurück zu ihrem fahrbaren Untersatz bringen.  
Die Soldaten verließen sie, aber das Geschehene nicht. Donovan zerschlug aus Wut die Fensterscheibe, die Kosten waren ihm egal. Es war diese Machtlosigkeit die an ihm nagte. Wieso wurde er mit Sauriern fertig aber nicht mit seinen eigenen Leuten.  
Nun erinnerte er sich wieder, warum er die Truppe verlassen hatte. Es waren Männer wie Hall die ihre Macht missbrauchten, was irgendwann in einem Chaos enden würde. Der Colonel selbst war sich dessen noch nicht bewusst. Entweder würde er die Vergangenheit zerstören oder die Gegenwart. Und Donovan war nicht im Stande ihn davon abzuhalten.  
„Cross-Photonics.", wies ihn Evan an und der Ex-Soldat nickte.  
Er setzte sich ans Steuer und fuhr los.  
Die Wut verflog allerdings nicht.

Vancouver – Allison Street 22B

Leo Donovan fühlte den Schmutz an sich, auch wenn sich während der Observation nicht lange auf dem erdigen Boden befunden hatte. Vielleicht war es auch nur die Erinnerung, dass er einst dieselbe Uniform wie diese Leute getragen hatte. Jedenfalls war er froh endlich wieder in seiner Wohnung zu sein.  
Zurück bei Cross-Photonics hatte er sich angeboten bei einer Strategie zu helfen, doch Evan Cross hatte ihn und die anderen einfach nach Hause geschickt. Donovan fühlte sich nicht beleidigt. Er wusste, dass sein Boss seine Meinung sicher respektierte, die Sache aber alleine regeln wollte. Nur, dass es dies nicht war. Leo Donovan, also er selbst hatte in der anderen Zeitlinie aus der Evan kam nicht existiert. Zumindest war er nicht Teil von Cross-Photonics.  
War der andere Donovan etwa noch Mitglied beim Militär? Ein unvorstellbarer Gedanke.  
Evan Cross würde in diesem Moment eigenbrötlerisch über die Zukunft des Projekts nachdenken. Vielleicht würde er sich von Dylan Weir und Angelika Finch beraten lassen, andere Personen ließ er nicht an sich heran, wie ihn der ehemalige Major inzwischen einschätzte. Er hatte ein Ultimatum von 48 Stunden erhalten, nach deren Ablauf war Donovan vermutlich arbeitslos. Die Regierung würde Cross-Photonics dicht machen, daran hatte er keinen Zweifel. Erschöpft warf er seinen Mantel auf die Couch und fuhr sich durchs Haar. Er bekam durst und schritt in Richtung Küche. Er freute sich bereits seine Kaffeemaschine einzuschalten, doch… jemand war ihm zuvorgekommen.  
„Mein Gott ist das schon lange her, seit ich so einen guten Kaffee probiert habe.", lächelte ihm Colonel Hall zu.  
Donovan griff an seinen Halfter, wo sich die Clock befand. Er zog sie und richtete sie auf den Eindringling.  
„Was denn? Wollen Sie etwa einen vorgesetzten Offizier erschießen?", lachte Hall los.  
Donovan verengte die Augen.  
„Ich bin nicht mehr beim Militär.", erinnerte er.  
Doch Hall konnte er damit nicht beeindrucken.  
„Das sehen Sie falsch. Einmal ein Soldat, immer ein Soldat. Die Frage ist nur auf welcher Seite man steht.", konkretisierte er.  
Er setzte sich an den Küchentisch und trank gemächlich den Kaffee aus Donovans Maschine.  
„Wieso sollte ich nicht auf der Stelle die Polizei rufen?", hakte er nach.  
Immerhin war Hall hier eingebrochen und egal ob er Soldat war oder nicht, das war in Kanada immer noch eine Straftat.  
Hall lächelte milde.  
„Sie wissen, dass das nichts bringt. Ich habe Cross ein Ultimatum von 48 Stunden gegeben, doch ich weiß bereits wie er sich entscheiden wird. Wie können seine Ausrüstung in Beschlag nehmen, aber damit hätten wir nur die Hälfte erreicht. Das Genie hinter dem Projekt würde uns entgehen. Wie Sie sehen bringt es überhaupt nichts Cross-Photonics dicht zu machen. Aber angenommen wir hätten einen Spion in Evan Cross' Reihen der uns Bericht erstattet, würde die Sache anders aussehen. Wir würden dem Jungen erlauben weiter seiner Anomalienforschung nachzugehen und könnten davon profitieren."  
Leo Donovan gefiel ganz und gar nicht worauf dieses Gespräch hinauslief.  
Hall stand auf und blickte dem ehemaligen Major direkt in die Augen.  
„Leo, Sie können doch nicht im ernst für diesen dilettantischen Haufen arbeiten! Aufgrund der Wanze weiß ich, dass Sie letztens einen Ihrer Männer verloren haben. Und ein weiteres Mitglied Ihres Teams wäre auch fast gestorben. Cross-Photonics ist für die Art der Operation nicht ausgestattet, das müssen Sie längst erkannt haben."  
Donovan schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Dieser Gefahr entgehe ich, indem ich Evan Cross nur gut genug beschütze.", verteidigte er sich.  
Eine Spur Wut kam in Hall auf.  
„Und wie lange? Wie viele Menschen sollen Ihrer Meinung nach noch für Evan Cross' kleines Pokerspiel draufgehen? Ich biete Ihnen die Chance sich dem richtigen Team anzuschließen. Die 48 Stunden gelten nicht nur für Cross, sondern auch für Sie. Project Magnet braucht Sie. Ich brauche Sie. Entscheiden Sie sich richtig.", trank Hall den Kaffee aus und stellte den Becher

[Folge 05] Verlorene Welt

Vancouver – Greater Zoo

Roger Saunders liebte es am meisten die Pinguine zu füttern. Sie machten am wenigsten Arbeit und reinigten sich sogar selbst, indem sie fast immer ein Bad nahmen, wenn ihr Gehege betrat. Die Fische verschlangen sie ohne auch nur einen Krümel übrig zu lassen.  
Dazu war es eine Wonne ihnen beim Spielen zuzusehen. Wie wild plärren sie herum und zogen viele Zuschauer an.  
Roger verspürte Wehmut als er das Gehege verlief und seine nächste Station ansteuerte.  
Die Löwen.  
Er hatte eine zusätzliche Ausbildung durchlaufen müssen um sich auch um diese Tiere kümmern zu dürfen. Es war wichtig ihnen ihren Raum und ihr Territorium zu überlassen. Nichts durfte darauf hinweisen, dass der menschliche Eindringlich auch nur die kleinste Gefahr darstellte. Erst hatte er sich geängstigt als er die Stelle antrat, sich dann aber nur unnötig Sorgen gemacht.  
Die Löwen im Zoo waren bereits gezähmt und sowieso viel zu faul. Sie stritten sich untereinander ja nicht einmal um das Fressen. Da sie nicht in freier Wildbahn aufwuchsen hatte sich Roger immer gefragt, ob sie überhaupt wussten wie man kämpfte.  
Vermutlich spielte es ohnehin keine Rolle, da sie diese Erfahrung nie machen würden.  
Roger betrat das Gehege durch die Hintertür und schloss ab. Sollte eines der Tiere entkommen wäre das eine Katastrophe, sollte es einen Menschen angreifen oder nicht.  
In seiner rechten Hand schleppte er den schweren Eimer mit dem Fleisch, der mit einer geruchsabdeckenden Folie überzogen war. Er wollte die Tiere nicht unnötig auf sich aufmerksam machen. Er schloss das letzte Gitter auf und inspizierte den Innenraum. Es war leer, scheinbar waren die Löwen heute nicht so faul wie sonst. Zugegeben, das Wetter war traumhaft, Roger wäre selbst gerne schwimmen gegangen, hätte er nicht arbeiten müssen.  
Er holte tief Luft als er den Außenbereich des Löwengeheges erreichte und sah sich um.  
Seltsam.  
Er konnte auf den ersten Blick keinen der Löwen entdecken. Oder… Moment!  
Er erkannte eines der Tiere hinter einem dicken Baumstamm. Es lag zusammengekauert da und funkelte Roger mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen an, den er noch nie gesehen hatte.  
Ein weiterer hatte sich hinter einem Autoreifen versteckt, der nur zur Dekoration diente.  
Und der dritte? Was war nur mit den Tieren los? Sie kamen Roger verängstigt vor, aber das konnte eigentlich nicht sein.  
Der Tierpfleger bog um die Ecke um den restlichen Bereich des Geheges einzusehen.  
Schockiert ließ er den Eimer fallen und das Futter verteilte sich auf den Boden. Er stand in einer Blutspur, zu deren Ende ein ausgehöhlter Kadaver gehörte. Es war der dritte Löwe, doch er wurde gerissen. Aber von wem?  
Seinen Artgenossen? Dieses Verhalten wäre neu und eigentlich absurd gewesen. Ein Streit aufgrund einer Krankheit wäre plausibel gewesen, aber nicht das hier. Es gab keinen Grund bei der täglichen Fütterung einen Artgenossen so zu zerfleischen und von ihm zu fressen.  
Außerdem waren die Mäuler der Tiere nicht blutig gewesen. Nein sie… hatten eher Furcht davor selbst so zu enden.  
Dann das Knurren.  
Roger blickte sich nach allen Seiten um, doch nichts. Es gehörte auch nicht den Löwen, sondern war wolfsartig. Es gab zwar welche im Zoo, doch von denen würde sich niemals einer an einen Löwen heranwagen.  
Dann erkannte Roger die Quelle. Das Knurren kam von oben.  
Der Tierpfleger stand vor einem Schubben, der lediglich einige Meter hoch war.  
Er richtete seinen Blick nach oben und erkannte das Tier, das scheinbar hinauf gesprungen war.  
Auf den ersten Blick wirkte es wie ein Löwe, auf den zweiten aber wie ein Wolf.  
Einen dritten Blick gab es nicht mehr.  
Die Kreatur sprang Roger an und überzeugte sich, ob Menschenfleisch vielleicht etwas besser als tierisches schmeckte.

Cross-Photonics

Da war sie also. Stunde 0.  
Colonel Henderson Hall hatte ihm bis heute Zeit gegeben sich zu entscheiden. Evan schritt den weiten Gang entlang, bis er endlich vor dem Fahrstuhl stand.  
Was sollte er seinen Mitarbeitern sagen? Er hatte schon einmal miterlebt wie seine Firma vom Militär geschlossen wurde und zwar in seiner Realität. Sich mit der Zeit wieder seiner Zeitlinie anzunähern hatte er sich anders vorgestellt.  
Würde alles so verlaufen wie das letzte Mal? Die Fahrstuhltür öffnete sich und Evan wollte eintreten. Bis er bemerkte, dass er nicht allein war.  
Angelika sah zu ihm auf, in ihren Armen einige Papiere tragend.  
Autsch.  
Die letzten Tage waren sich die beiden aus dem Weg gegangen und das aus einem guten Grund.  
Er und Ange waren in der alternativen Zeitlinie in Paar, nur dass sich Evan nicht daran erinnerte. Er wusste weder was sie für ihn empfand, noch andersrum.  
„Ange, wir müssen reden.", ließ er die Lufttüren zugehen, ohne einen Knopf für das Stockwerk zu drücken.  
Seine Partnerin nickte.  
„Ja, ich habe vorhin mit Harold gesprochen. Er kennt einige hervorragende Anwälte, die uns bei dem Problem helfen können. Sie meinen wenn das Militär uns wirklich dicht machen will, muss dieses die Gründe dafür vor einem Gericht offen legen. Und da der Grund mit Zeitreisen und Dinosauriern zu tun hat, denkt Harold, dass wir gute Chancen haben, da Hall sicher nicht die Öffentlichkeit auf unsere Arbeit aufmerksam machen will.", berichtete sie.  
Doch sie erntete nur einen teils erbosten Blick seitens Evans.  
„Ange, du weißt genau wovon ich spreche. Wir müssen endlich darüber reden.", forderte er.  
Doch seine Partnerin schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Dafür gibt es keinen Grund. Ich war mit einem anderen Evan als dir zusammen. Es gab ein kleines Missverständnis, aber das hat für eine klare Linie gesorgt.", erwiderte sie und drückte endlich den Knopf für das dritte Untergeschoss.  
Evan seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wenn wir nicht ordentlich miteinander arbeiten können haben wir die Sache eindeutig noch nicht geklärt.", entgegnete er, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie lange sie wirklich noch ein Team waren.  
Ange musterte ihn zweifelnd und setzte an etwas zu sagen.  
Im selben Moment in dem die Lifttür ansprang, tat es auch der Alarm.  
„Ich melde eine Anomalie!", verkündete Toby Nance und Evan fluchte.  
„Du musst wieder an die Arbeit.", sagte Ange und verließ den Fahrstuhl.  
Evan hasste es, aber er hatte im Moment keine Wahl. Er sprang aus dem Fahrstuhl und eilte zu Toby.  
„Wie sieht es aus?", fragte er und beugte sich über den Monitor.  
„Die Anomalie scheint sich im Greater Zoo zu befinden.", gab sie an.  
Evan biss sich auf die Zähne. Das war nicht gut.  
Pro Tag besuchten sicher tausende Menschen den Zoo. Noch dazu könnte ein mögliches Tier von Exemplaren dieser Zeit durch Rufe oder anderer Rituale verstört oder aggressiv gemacht werden.  
„Wo sind Dylan und Luke?", hakte er nach.  
„Die beiden müssen noch zu Hause, es ist noch recht früh.", erwiderte Toby und Evan nickte.  
Er schnappte sich seine Sachen und rannte zur Treppe, welche in die Tiefgarage führte. Unterwegs rief er Dylan an und bat sie Luke abzuholen und mit ihm zum Greater Zoo zu fahren. Zwar besaß er die Nummer des Studenten, doch dieser hatte keinen fahrbaren Untersatz soweit er unterrichtet war.  
Kaum war Evan in der Garage angekommen, beobachtete er bereits Donovan und seine Leute, wie sie sich fertig machten.  
„Wir haben eine Anomalie im Greater Zoo!", informierte er sie und die Sicherheitskräfte bereiteten sich vor. Evan schwang sich auf den Beifahrersitz und checkte seine Ausrüstung.  
„Wir müssen uns beeilen.", sagte er zu Donovan gewand, der nun den Zündschlüssel drehte.  
Der ehemalige Major wusste worauf sein Chef hinaus wollte.  
Project Magnet hatte inzwischen bestimmt ebenfalls von der Anomalie erfahren.

Vancouver – Kurton-Street

Verschlafen tastete Luke Hingle nach seinem Handy um diese schreckliche Melodie, die er erst selbst vor kurzem gewählt hatte auszuschalten. Obwohl seine Augen noch träge waren, änderte er seine Meinung schlagartig als er Dylan Weirs Namen auf dem Display erkannte.  
Sofort war er hellwach und richtete sich seine Haare, auch wenn Dylan das natürlich nicht sehen konnte.  
„Ja?", meldete er sich dann.  
„Ich bin in 5 Minuten bei dir, wir haben einige Anomalie im Greater Zoo. Evan und die anderen sind bereits auf dem Weg dort hin. Mach dich bereit.", schärfte sie ihm ein und Luke schluckte.  
5 Minuten? Er trug noch Unterwäsche und in seinem Zimmer herrschte Chaos.  
Rechercheblätter, Notizen und Bücher lagen überall verstreut herum. Er roch an sich und hatte keine Ahnung wie er Dylan gegenübertreten sollte.  
Als erstes anziehen, dachte er sich. Er entschied sich für die saubersten Klamotten die er besaß und beschloss nichts gegen das Chaos ausrichten zu können. Also zog er die Tür zu seinem Reich zu, in das Dylan ohnehin nicht treten würde. Immerhin sagte sie, es wäre eilig. Er stolperte ins Bad und steckte seinen Kopf unter den Duschkopf.  
Danach kramte er im Schrank und begann damit sich wie wild einparfümieren.  
Eine Minute später klingelte es bereits an der Tür. Luke schnappte sich sein Handy und lief in den Flur. Vorher strich er sich noch einmal die Kleidung glatt, bevor er die Tür öffnete.  
„Bist du bereit? Wir müssen schnell…", sagte Dylan, bevor sie inne hielt. Sie rümpfte ihre Nase und hielt sie in die Luft.  
„Was riecht hier so? Betreibst du irgendwelche chemischen Experimente, oder war das ein Küchenunfall?"  
Luke räusperte sich, trat ins Treppenhaus und schloss die Tür ab.  
„Du sagtest wir müssen uns beeilen? Ich bin so weit.", erwiderte er und Dylan gab ihm ein Zeichen ihr zu folgen.  
Beide verließen wenig später das Wohnhaus und traten auf die Straße. Dylans Wagen war geräumig, scheinbar konnte man viel einladen. Luke erinnerte sich, dass sie zuvor im Wildtier-Kontrollteam war.  
Er schwang sich auf den Beifahrersitz und legte den Gurt an.  
„Hat Evan etwas Genaueres gesagt?", hakte er nach als sich Dylan neben ihn setzte.  
Diese schüttelte den Kopf und warf dann einen Blick in den Rückspiegel. Bei der Gelegenheit strich sie sich ihre Haare zurecht und Luke war überrascht, dass sie dazu Zeit fand.  
„Du siehst gut aus.", rutschte es ihm heraus und Dylan musterte ihn.  
„Ähh… also ich meine es stimmt alles mit dir, wir können ruhig losfahren.", erklärte er.  
Dylan nickte und startete den Wagen. Die Fahrt dauerte 15 Minuten und Luke spürte seine Nervosität. Sollte er mit Dylan über etwas sprechen? Die Arbeit vielleicht? Sie waren Kollegen, also wäre das nur natürlich.  
„Weißt du bereits etwas von Evan bezüglich seiner Entscheidung? Ich meine ich habe gerade erst bei euch angefangen, und wenn der Laden jetzt dicht gemacht wird…"  
Scheinbar hatte Luke einen schweren Fehler begangen, denn Dylan bedachte ihn eines strafenden Blickes.  
„Von sowas lässt sich Evan nicht abhalten, das kannst du mir glauben. Er wird eine Lösung finden, du kannst ihm ohne Schwierigkeiten Vertrauen."  
Luke nickte und beschloss die Klappe zu halten, bis sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten.

Greater Zoo

Als der Hälfte von Team Alpha panische Menschen aus dem Zoo stürmen sahen, war ihnen bewusst, dass diese Operation schwieriger werden würde. Der Parkplatz war überfüllt, die Menschen versuchten zu fliehen, verursachten so aber nur Sachschäden. Autos prallten gegeneinander und ein wildes Hupkonzert folgte.  
„Bravo, das dürfte die Tiere nur noch mehr aufwühlen.", murmelte Evan.  
Donovan dachte daran nachzuhacken welche er meinte, konnte es sich aber denken.  
Auch ohne Saurier würde es heute jede Menge Verletzte geben, da einfach keine Ordnung herrschte. Am liebsten hätte er sich den Leuten angenommen, doch dafür war keine Zeit. Er musste es der Polizei überlassen, die vermutlich bereits schon auf dem Weg war.  
„Evan!", hörten as Team Rufe und drehte sich um.  
Dylan Weir und Luke Hingle kamen bereits mit Betäubungswaffen angerannt. Damit war das Team komplett, auch wenn das kein Garant dafür war, dass alles gut ausgehen würde.  
Alle nickten sich zu und bewegte sich dann geschlossen in Richtung Zooeingang. Ein paar letzte, schreiende Menschen stürmten nach draußen und Chambers und Crowe sondierten die Lage.  
„Oh mein Gott, sind Sie von der Polizei?", wurde Dylan plötzlich angesprochen und wand sich der Person zu.  
Es war ein älterer Mann in Uniform, auf seinem Namensschild stand „Todd".  
„Wildtier-Kontrollteam, und wer sind Sie?", hakte sie nach.  
Der Mann keuchte und schien etwas zu brauchen.  
„Ich bin vom Sicherheitsdienst, Sie müssen mir unbedingt helfen! Diese Kreatur hat bereits meinen Kollegen erwischt! Er wollte es mit einem Teaser betäuben, doch es war einfach zu groß. Er hatte keine Chance!", war er sichtlich am Ende seiner Nerven.  
Evan legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter um ihn zu beruhigen.  
„Ganz ruhig! Können Sie das Tier beschreiben?", bat er höflich.  
Todd fuchtelte nur wie wild mit den Armen.  
„Ja… es war wirklich riesig. Sicher zwei Meter groß. Es hatte etwas von einem Löwen, besaß aber keine Mähne. Dafür hat es geheult wie ein wilder Wolf! Und sein Fell war gefleckt. Und es war verdammt schnell, das kann ich Ihnen sagen!", berichtete er stockend.  
Evan nickte ihm zu und riet ihm sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Dann blickte er zu Luke.  
„Nun, das ist keine exakte Beschreibung, aber es könnte sich um ein Smilodon oder ein ausgewachsenes Hyänodon handelt.", spekulierte er.  
„Seid äußerst vorsichtig!", warnte Evan und wies dann in die Richtung aus der Todd gekommen war. Donovan folgte ihm auf Schritt und Tritt, während Chambers und Crowe für die Rückendeckung sorgten.  
Nach wenigen Metern fanden Sie das erste Opfer des Tieres vor. Scheinbar Todds Kollege, der ohne Gnade gerissen wurde. Blutüberströmt lag er da und Dylan hätte sich gewünscht irgendeine Decke zu haben um ihn zu verhüllen.  
„Hier ist eine Spur!", gab Crowe, der Fährtenleser im Team Bescheid.  
Er behielt recht, eine kleine aber doch sichtbar Spur aus Abdrücken war auf dem steinernen Boden zu sehen. Donovan gab ein paar Handzeichen und die Gruppe setzte ihren Weg fort. Zwei weitere Leiche pflasterten die Strecke und Evan fluchte hörbar.  
Dann ein Huschen zwischen den Büschen.  
Donovan richtete seine Waffe nach links, doch da war nichts.  
„Seid alle ganz leise.", wies sie Dylan an und das Team folgte.  
Doch alles was sie hörten war ihr eigener Atem. Und… rascheln. Das Treten auf Äste. Etwas schlich um sie herum, sie konnten es nur nicht sehen.  
„Donovan, wenn ich jetzt sage, drehen Sie sich um 45 Grad und schießen.", befahl Dylan und der Ex-Soldat nickte leicht.  
Das Rascheln war verstummt, die Gefahr aber nicht. Dann war es soweit. Etwas Schwarzes, unheimlich schnell sprang aus dem Dickicht hervor und Dylan reagierte.  
„Jetzt!"  
Donovan drehte sich und schoss den Pfeil ab. Das Tier wurde unterhalb des Halses getroffen und stürzte im Fall. Ein müdes Murren war noch zu hören, bis das Mittel wirkte.  
„Was ist das?", fragte er überrascht.  
„Ein… Panther.", sagte Luke.  
Alle starrten ihn ab, doch für ihn bestand kein Zweifel.  
Evan stieß ein Schimpfwort aus.  
„Das ist es nicht! Das was wir wirklich suchen muss einen Zaun oder so zerstört haben, wodurch der Panther frei kam.", kombinierte er.  
Sie waren wieder am Anfang.  
Sie beschlossen den Panther liegen zu lassen und den Profis die Möglichkeit zu geben die Anerkennung dafür zu kassieren. Leider verlor sich die Spur nach einer Weile und das Team setzte seinen Weg blind fort. Und dann… ein Geräusch mit dem sie überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatten.  
Das Trompeten eines Elefanten.  
„Es kommt aus dieser Richtung!", sagte Donovan und setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen. Als sie um die Ecke bogen erkannten sie bereits as Elefantengehege. Ein großer Dickhäuter bäumte sich auf und trampelte wie wild auf den Boden. In Panik geraten zog er sich immer weiter zurück und glaubte sein Rüssel würde ausreichen um den Feind zu verscheuchen.  
Das Team konnte im ersten Augenblick nicht erkennen um was es sich bei diesem handelte. Das Tier war extrem schnell und blieb nie an einer Stelle. Es sprang und rannte mehrmals um den Elefanten herum.  
Dann gab es auf, denn der Dickhäuter war wohl zu groß für seinen Geschmack.  
„Benjamin wäre damit gerettet.", glaubte Donovan sagen zu müssen und hielt die Waffe auf das Tier gerichtet. Doch dieses machte einen Satz zur Seite, auf die Mauer des Geheges und heulte, dass es in den Ohren schmerzte. Die Augen lagen weit hinten im Gesicht und Beine und Pfoten erinnerten wahrlich an einen Wolf. Seine Reißzähne waren lang und spitz wie nichts, was dem Soldaten schon einmal untergekommen war.  
Das Tier sprang nun von der Mauer und sowohl Donovan als auch Evan schossen.  
Ins Leere.  
Das Tier landete auf einer Parkbank, doch dort blieb es nicht lange. Ein weiterer Hechtsprung hinter ein paar Bäume.  
Chambers schoss, doch der Pfeil blieb im Holz stecken. Vom Tier war nichts mehr zu sehen.  
„Es ist noch da!", warnte Dylan und niemand wagte es der erfahrenen Frau zu widersprechen.  
Luke räusperte sich leise.  
„Ich lag übrigens falsch. Wir haben es mit absoluter Sicherheit mit einem Andrewsarchus aus dem späten Eozän zu tun. Dieses Tier hat den am stärksten entwickelten Kiefer, mit dem es sogar dicke Knochen mühelos zerbeißen kann.", berichtete er.  
„Ich mache mir mehr Sorgen um mein Fleisch als meine Knochen.", kommentierte Evan nervös.  
„Andrewsarchus sind trotz ihrer 1000 Kilo und ihren 4 Meter Länge eines der schnellsten Raubtiere.", setzte er den Vortrag fort.  
„Und wie man sie erledigen?", interessierte Donovan diese Frage brennender.  
Luke dachte über diese Frage nach, fand aber keine Antwort.  
„Verschwendet keine Munition, das könnte ein tödlicher Fehler sein.", wies sie Dylan an.  
Der Andrewsarchus sprang nun auf eine weitere Mauer und das Team richtete die Waffen auf ihn. So schnell wie er erschienen war, war er bereits wieder verschwunden. Luke schoss einen Pfeil ab, der aber nur die Mauer traf.  
Er erntete einen boshaften Blick, wollte sich für seine Angst aber nicht rechtfertigen.  
„Schießt nicht auf die Stelle wo er hinspringt, sondern dort hin, wo ihr vermutet dass er als nächstes hin will.", wies sie Donovan an.  
Doch keiner im Team fand es einfach die Schritte des Andrewsarchus vorauszusagen. Fakt war, dass er sie als seine Beute auserkoren hatte.  
Zwar hatte er bereits einige Menschen sowieso wahrscheinlich Tiere gerissen, aber bei ihm handelte es sich um einen Jäger. Der Gedanke war gleich töten und dann vielleicht irgendwann später fressen.  
Der Andrewsarchus heulte wieder los, ohne dass die Gruppe seinen Aufenthaltsort bestimmen konnte. Dann wieder das trompeten des Elefanten.  
Dylan reagierte prompt, das Raubtier konnte nur in seiner Nähe. Wie aus dem nichts tauchte es in einer Seitengasse auf, doch Dylan ignorierte es. Stattdessen richtete sie ihre Waffe direkt auf die Spitze der Mauer, wo es sich das erste Mal gezeigt hatte.  
Mit Erfolg.  
Der Andrewsarchus hatte tatsächlich geplant sie einzukreisen. Zu diesem Zweck suchte es erneut den Ursprungsort auf, wurde dort aber von Dylans Pfeil getroffen.  
Es heulte auf und sprang auf den Boden. Donovan ging auf Nummer sicher und schoss einen weiteren Pfeil in das Feld der Kreatur.  
Der Andrewsarchus ging noch ein paar Schritte, dann sank er in sich zusammen.  
Alle atmeten erleichtert aus. Ihre Pfeile waren zwar so gut wie verbraucht, doch sie hatten diesen schnellen Räuber zur Strecke gebracht.  
Luke bewunderte Dylan einfach nur und wünschte sich ihr das auch sagen zu können. Diese drehte sich nun zu ihm um riss entsetzt die Augen auf.  
„Luke! Egal was du machst, dreh dich ja nicht um!", schärfte sie ihm ein.  
Zu spät.  
Natürlich reagierte Luke darauf und seine Neugier siegte wie üblich. Er wand seinen Kopf und starrte den weiteren Andrewsarchus an, der nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt stand und scheinbar in seine Richtung roch.  
Angewidert rümpfte er seine Nase und griff nicht an.  
„Was zum…", stotterte er.  
Evan schoss seinen letzten Pfeil ab, doch der Andrewsarchus war geistesgegenwärtig genug um auszuweichen. Er sprang nun auf einen Müllcontainer und heulte seine Beute an.  
Er machte sich zum Angriff bereit und… nichts.  
Ein Schuss durchdrang das Heulen und eine Kugel schlug in den mit Reißzähnen besetzten Kopf des Räubers ein.  
Getroffen sank es zusammen und fiel wie ein nasser Stein zu Boden. Was war geschehen?  
Evan sah zu Donovan, doch dieser schien seine Clock nicht gezogen zu haben. Auch Dylan oder die anderen hatten nicht reagiert.  
„Gesichert!", hörten sie eine Stimme und erkannten drei Männer in Militäruniformen.  
Vier weitere näherten sich aus westlicher Richtung und trugen Maschinenpistolen.  
„Mister Cross! Es freut mich, dass Sie wohl auf sind.", drang eine bekannte Stimme an sie heran.  
Evan seufzte ermattet.  
„Project Magnet kommt zur Rettung wie es scheint.", sagte er verächtlich und wartete darauf, bis er Trupp aus Sicherheitskräften die Sicht auf ihren Anführer freigab.  
„Umgebung gesichert, keine weiteren Tiere.", sagte einer der Soldaten und Colonel Henderson Hall betrat den steinernen Platz.  
„Verzeihen Sie unsere Verspätung, aber scheinbar kamen wir ja noch rechtzeitig."  
„Wir hätten es auch ohne Sie geschafft.", erwiderte Evan, auch wenn der Ausgang ihrer Auseinandersetzung sehr fragwürdig gewesen wäre.  
„Sicher, aber es kann ja nicht schaden Freunde zu haben, oder?", meinte Hall süffisant und Evan wich seinem Blick aus.  
„Hören Sie!", mischte sich Luke ein.  
Hall musterte ihn, schien sich aber nicht großartig für ihn zu interessieren.  
„Andrewsarchus sind Rudeltiere. Also wenn ein oder zwei von ihnen durch die Anomalie gekommen sind, sind ihnen bestimmt noch mehr gefolgt. Und selbst wenn nicht, müssen wir schnellstens die Anomalie finden und sie absichern."  
Dylan war überrascht wie mutig der Student dem Colonel gegenübertrat. Woher kam der Schneid? Oder lag es einfach daran, dass er fast von diesem Räuber gefressen worden war und Hall kaum viel schlimmer sein konnte?  
Dieser legte dem Jungen nun eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Ihr Experte, nehme ich an? Keine Sorge, wir haben hier alles im Griff. Meine Leute suchen bereits nach der Anomalie.", versicherte er.  
Evan bekam mit wie sich sein und Donovans Blick traf. Unausgesprochene Worte hingen zwischen den beiden in der Luft.  
Dann wand er sich wieder an den Anführer des Teams.  
„Mister Cross, begeben wir uns doch an ein Plätzchen, wo wir ungestört reden können. Ihre Freunde dürfen uns natürlich gern begleiten.", schlug er vor.  
Evan wusste, dass er kaum eine Wahl hatte und begann Hall zu folgen.  
„Sir!", wurde dieser von einem seiner Leute aufgehalten.  
„Uns ist es gelungen ein weiteres dieser Monster zu erlegen.", sagte er erfreut.  
Evan und Dylan tauschten Blicke aus.  
Erlegen…  
Monster…  
„Außerdem haben wir die Anomalie entdeckt. Sie befindet sich im Löwenhaus. Aber unsere Wissenschaftler sagen sie wird bereits schwächer.", berichtete er.  
Hall nickte und veranlasste, dass ein Soldat das Lichtgebilde bewachen sollte, bis es sich auflöste.  
Er wand sich erneut zu Evan und den anderen und entschuldigte sich für die Unterbrechung.  
„Hier entlang.", vollzog eine einladende Handbewegung.  
Evan hatte keine Ahnung wo das hinführen sollte.

Greater Zoo – Löwenhaus

Corporal Givens fühlte sich unwohl. Zwar waren alle Andrewsarchus erlegt worden und auch die Löwen wieder in ihre Käfige gesperrt, aber die Situation war absurd. Risse in der Zeit, das hatte definitiv nicht in seiner Job-Beschreibung gestanden. Erst ein Plesiosaurus und dann wilde tigerartige Bestien. Er beschloss ab jetzt auf alles zu zielen was sich bewegte.  
Ihm war nicht klar, dass er diesen Vorsatz schneller umsetzen musste als erwartet.  
Etwas raschelte im Gebüsch vor ihm und er richtete seine Pistole darauf.  
War doch noch eines der Kreaturen durchgekommen? Givens war allein und betete deshalb, dass dem nicht so war.  
Ungläubig starrte er das kleine Wesen, das er beinahe erschossen hätte. Es handelte es sich um einen Bieber, zumindest glaubte er das.  
Die Andrewsarchus hatte auf ihrer Party im Zoo eine Menge Gehege beschädigt, so musste er in das Löwenhaus gekommen sein. Givens lachte los und wagte sich ein paar Schritte näher heran. Der Bieber neigte seinen Kopf und ergriff dann rasch die Flucht.  
„Hey, du musst nicht vor mir weglaufen!", rief ihm der Corporal amüsiert nach.  
„Ich denke er ist nicht vor dir weggelaufen.", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm.  
Givens wollte sich umdrehen, doch da war es bereits zu spät. Ein harter Gegenstand traf seinen Hinterkopf und er kippte um. Er wurde zwar nicht bewusstlos, doch seine Sicht verschwamm. Er erkannte den Mann nicht, der ihn niedergeschlagen hatte.  
Nur, dass dieser eine Militäruniform trug und etwas in der Hand hielt. Es war eine tragbare Maschine, aber kein Funkgerät. Givens beobachtete die Anomalie, wie sie immer schwächer wurde und an Größe verlor. Zumindest konnte nichts mehr hindurch gelangen.  
Der Angreifer tippte nun etwas in das Gerät ein und Givens sah ungläubig zu, wie die Anomalie wieder ihre normale Größe und Dichte erreichte.  
„Sagen Sie Hall… ich kündige.", sagte der Angreifer und schritt ohne zu zögern durch die Anomalie.  
Givens Schädel schmerzte, doch seine Sicht klärte sich. Und er hatte den Mann nun erkannt, der ihm das angetan hatte.  
Es war Ken Leeds.

Greater Zoo – Zentrales Café

Als sich das Team auf die Stühle setzte, ließ es sich der Colonel des kanadischen Militärs nicht nehmen, seine Leute anzuweisen ein paar Getränke zu organisieren. Bedienungen gab es nach dem Trubel verständlicherweise keine mehr in der näheren Umgebung.  
Hall nahm dankbar eines der Getränke entgegen und versah ihn mit einem der Strohhalme, die in einer Box auf dem Tisch lagen.  
„Bitte keine falsche Scheu, trinken Sie nur.", verwies er auf Evans Glas, doch dieser dachte nicht daran den Augenkontakt zu unterbrechen. Mit am Tisch saßen Dylan und Luke, die Ex-Soldaten hatten einen Tisch weiter hinten platz genommen. Sie wurden am schärfsten von den uniformierten Ex-Kollegen kontrolliert.  
„Sie hatten inzwischen ausreichend Zeit um über meine Entscheidung nachzudenken, finden Sie nicht?", fragte der Colonel provokant.  
Evan wurde flau im Magen. Was er jetzt sagte, konnte über die weitere Existent über Cross-Photonics und ihrer Operation entscheiden.  
Er beugte sich nach vorne und ergriff das Glas mit der rechten Hand. Langsam lehnte er sich wieder zurück und führte es zum Mund. Langsam und genussreich trank er daraus, während Hall noch auf seine Frage wartete. Als er fertig war, schmatzte er und stellte es wieder hin.  
Wenn sein Gegenüber Spielchen spielen wollte, konnte er das haben.  
„Ja… was das angeht… nein. Ihr Angebot ist ja sehr nett gemeint, aber eher… nein.", formulierte Evan seine Antwort.  
In Halls Gesicht spiegelte sich nicht die geringste Form von Überraschung wider. Vermutlich hatte er ein Profil von Evan anfertigen lassen und seine Reaktion vorausgesehen.  
Der Colonel schnalzte mit der Zunge und spielte den Beleidigten.  
„Dabei hätten wir gemeinsam so viel erreichen können!", insistierte er.  
Evan drehte abfällig das Gesicht zur Seite.  
„Ja, das habe ich gesehen. Sie haben die Tiere ohne zu zögern erschossen, egal welchen Verlauf dies für unsere Zeitlinie gehabt hätte.", warf er dem Soldaten vor.  
Hall schien wenig beeindruckt zu sein.  
„Ach richtig, Sie waren ja der Ansicht, dass das Fehlen einiger weniger Tiere katastrophale Folgen haben könnte. Aber ich verrate Ihnen mal etwas. Unsere Wissenschaftler haben in den letzten Tagen sämtliche Szenarien durchgespielt und sind zu einem völlig anderen Schluss gekommen. Durch das Verschwinden eines solchen Tiers, wird vermutlich ein anderes nicht gefressen und unsere Archäologen finden die Knochen an einer anderen Stelle als bisher. Einen großen Schaden auf unsere Zivilisation konnten diese Szenarien aber nicht belegen. Und Sie können kaum leugnen, dass Sie Project Magnet Ihr Leben zu verdanken haben. Das Raubtier hätte Sie angefallen und dadurch hätten wir unseren netten Plausch nicht halten können. Sie leben mit Ihrem kleinen Projekt von einem Tag auf den anderen, bis Sie vor einer Wand ankommen werden. Vielleicht sind Sie heute noch einmal davon gekommen, vielleicht schaffen Sie auch noch morgen gerade noch so die Kurve. Aber wie viele Menschen werden bis dahin gestorben sein? So wie vielen Gräbern werden Sie stehen und sich im Nachhinein fragen, was Sie falsch gemacht haben? Ich hingegen kann Ihnen diese Frage gleich beantworten. Sie mögen nicht mit unseren Methoden übereinstimmen, doch Sie brauchen uns."  
Evan hatte Hall die ganze Zeit an den Lippen gehangen und versuchte sich nun etwas Schlagfertiges einfallen zu lassen.  
„Ich brauche Sie.", klang es weniger nach einer Frage, als einer Bemerkung.  
Hall leerte das Glas, vermutlich weil er diesmal wirklich durst hatte.  
„Ihnen fehlen eindeutig die Mittel. Übernehmen Sie doch einfach die wissenschaftliche Leitung von Project Magnet und das jagen der Tiere übernehmen wir.", schlug er vor.  
Evan schluckte.  
Das hätte in der Tat zur Folge, dass er niemanden mehr verlieren würde der ihm ans Herz gewachsen war. Es würde keinen zweiten Mac Rendell geben, Dylan würde nicht erneut ihr Leben riskieren müssen und wenn es Verluste gab, dann auf Seiten des Militärs.  
Doch Hall sagte die Wahrheit, sie würden nicht so vorgehen wie Evans Team.  
Das Militär würde keine Risiken eingehen und die Tiere zurück nach Hause schicken. Sie würden sie abschlachten und auf Metalltischen sezieren.  
Alles nur um der Forschung Willen.  
Und nicht auszudenken, was sie in der Vergangenheit anrichten würden. Proben zu sammeln war eines, aber Gerätschaften aufzubauen, welche in die ökologische Entwicklung des Planeten eingriff, war schlicht weg Wahnsinn.  
Evan begann unkontrolliert zu lachen.  
Hall verengte die Augen und wartete darauf zu erfahren was so witzig war.  
„Wissen Sie was? Fast genau dieselbe Unterhaltung haben wir erst vor zwei Monaten geführt. Ich saß Ihnen wie heute gegenüber und Sie haben mir von Ihren fantastischen Plänen zur Verbesserung der Welt erzählt. Die Eindämmung der globalen Erwärmung, frischere Luft, vielleicht zusätzlicher Nahrungsanbau und so weiter.", berichtete er.  
Hall verschränkte die Arme und dachte über das Gesagte nach. Die Geschichte mit der alternativen Zeitlinie glaubte er zwar, doch sie war kein Mittel ihn von seinem Plan abzubringen.  
„Wie lautete Ihre Antwort?", fragte er Evan und dieser plante eigentlich ohne Verzögerung zu antworten.  
Er hatte bereits seine Lippen geöffnet, bis jemand etwas rief. Ein Soldat, es war Sergeant Macready kam angerannt, in seiner linken Hand ein Funkgerät.  
Hall starrte ihn an. Scheinbar akzeptierte er die Unterbrechung nur, wenn es sich wirklich um etwas Wichtiges handelte. Der Sergeant keuchte und brauchte etwas, bevor er Bericht erstatten konnte.  
„Sir, wir haben ein Problem! Corporal Givens wurde an der Anomalie angegriffen."  
Damit erlangte er nicht nur Halls, sondern auch Evans Aufmerksamkeit.  
„Eines dieser Raubtiere? Ich dachte die Anomalie wäre bereits dabei sich zu schließen.", sagte er aufgebracht.  
Der Sergeant schüttelte hastig den Kopf.  
„Nein, es war ein Mensch. Der Corporal hat eine Kopfverletzung davongetragen, aber er war sich sicher, dass es sich bei der Person die ihn niederschlug um Lieutenant Leeds gehandelt hat."  
Der Colonel sprang augenblicklich auf und fragte ob das wirklich der Wahrheit entsprach.  
„Ken Leeds? Warum sollte er so etwas tun?", meldete sich auch Dylan zu Wort.  
Sergeant Macready zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich weiß nicht, Givens wurde zur Sicherheit zu einem Arzt gebracht, doch er sagte aus, dass sich die Anomalie bereits schloss, doch dann kam der Lieutenant.  
Er hatte irgendeine Fernsteuerung dabei, mit der er die Anomalie irgendwie stabilisierte. Danach hat er sie betreten.", erzählte er.  
Hall packte ihn nun an den Schultern und rüttelte ihn leicht.  
„Er hat was? Er ist durch gegangen?", fragte er ungläubig.  
„Das… das ist Selbstmord! Auf der anderen Seite lauern bestimmt Dutzende Andrewsarchus!", wand Luke nun ein.  
Evan biss sich auf die Lippen und dachte kurz nach.  
„Er würde dieses Risiko nicht einfach so eingehen. Leeds hat einen Plan und scheinbar nicht nur das. Er scheint ein Gerät zu benutzen mit denen er den magnetischen Puls der Anomalien kontrollieren kann.", überlegte er laut.  
Hall drehte sich zu ihm um und musterte ihn.  
„Was wollen Sie damit sagen?"  
Nun sprang auch Evan auch und war mit dem Colonel wieder auf Augenhöhe.  
„Das hört sich jetzt etwas vage an, aber wir sollten Leeds verfolgen.", schlug er vor.  
Halls Gesichtsausdruck ließ verlauten, dass er nicht einmal im Traum daran dachte. Ihm war es sicher gleich, ob Leeds in einer anderen Ära den Tod fand.  
„Hören Sie, ich weiß nicht woher Leeds so eine Technologie hat. Zumindest in meiner Zeitlinie hat er selbst einige der Anomalien betreten, womöglich stammt das Gerät aus der Zukunft. Aber wichtiger ist das, was er damit anrichten kann. Ich weiß Sie glauben mir nicht wenn ich sage, dass Veränderungen in der Vergangenheit Konsequenzen für uns haben, aber da liegen Sie falsch! Leeds hat mir in meiner Realität vertraut und zwar weil ich recht hatte. Wenn er sich also extra in Gefahr begibt und in die Vergangenheit reist, bedeutet das, er hat vor sie zu verändern. Und selbst wenn weiterhin alles für Humbug halten, sollten wir ihn zumindest aufgrund der Fernsteuerung verfolgen. Wenn sie dazu verwendet werden kann, Anomalien zu destabilisieren und zu schließen, könnte diese Technologie extrem wichtig für uns sein.", beharrte Evan darauf.  
Hall war ein Mann schneller Entscheidungen, doch diesmal schien er etwas damit zu brauchen. Dann schlug er mit der bloßen Hand auf den Tisch und wand sich an seinen Adjutanten.  
„Stellen Sie ein Drei-Mann Team zusammen und schicken Sie es ins Löwenhaus. Mister Cross und seine Leute, die drei Herrschaften in schwarz ausgenommen.", gab er Anweisungen und der Seargent salutierte.  
Dann stapfte Hall weg, scheinbar um mit seinem Vorgesetzten zu sprechen.  
Dylan starrte Evan ungläubig an.  
„Sag mir bitte nicht, dass du…"  
Luke verstand die unausgesprochenen Worte zwischen den beiden nicht.  
Was führte Evan Cross im Schilde?

Greater Zoo – Löwenhaus

Dr. Darius Jardine kaute auf den Nägeln, während er wahllos irgendwelche Tasten auf dem Gerät drückte. Die Bedienung wirkte einfach, doch egal was er anstellte, es gelang ihm nicht ins Menü zu kommen.  
„Wie lange ist die Anomalie noch geöffnet?", hakte Hall nach, der nun ins Freie trat.  
Jardine räusperte sich lautstark und suchte nach einer Antwort.  
„Sir, ich habe einige Probleme die Programmierung der Maschine zu verstehen.", gestand er kleinlaut.  
Hinter dem Colonel trat ein Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und einem Dreitagebart hervor.  
„Geben Sie her.", blaffte er den Wissenschaftler an und das Gerät wurde aus Darius' Händen gerissen. Zu dessen Überraschung unternahm Hall nichts dagegen.  
„Sie klauen mir mein Zeug, können es aber nicht in Gang setzen.", meinte Evan amüsiert, ohne Darius eines Blickes zu würdigen.  
Er gab einige Befehle ein und richtete den Timer auf die Anomalie.  
„Wir haben etwas über drei Stunden bevor sie sich wieder schließt.", verriet er und Hall nickte.  
„Dann wird das unser Zeitfenster sein, in dem wir nach Leeds suchen können. Corporal Turner, Green und Granger, überprüfen Sie Ihre Ausrüstung, wir marschieren in 5 Minuten.", gab er seinen Anweisungen.  
„Dr. Darius, Sie begleiten uns. Vielleicht werden wir Leeds mysteriöse Fernsteuerung benutzen müssen und brauchen einen Experten.", wies er den Wissenschaftler an.  
Evan lachte erneut süffisant.  
„Dieser Amateur weiß doch nicht einmal wie man den Timer in Gang bringt und da wollen Sie ihm ein Gerät aus der Zukunft anvertrauen?", sagte er mit erhobenen Augenbrauen, die Skepsis ausdrücken sollten.  
Hall schien es ganz und gar nicht zu gefallen, dass Evan plötzlich die Kontrolle an sich nahm, doch er hatte keine Wahl. Evan Cross war ein Genie auf seinem Gebiet und weder der Colonel, noch seine Leute wollten in der Vergangenheit feststecken.  
„Also gut, Sie begleiten uns. Aber der Doktor wird das auch, denn trotz allem vertraue ich Ihnen kein Stück, Cross.", wählte er seine Worte so, als würden sie danach klingen, dass Evan ihm unterwegs ein Messer in den Rücken stieß.  
Hall hatte inzwischen begriffen wie wichtig dem Leiter von Cross-Photonics seine Firma war.  
„Dylan Weit wird uns ebenfalls begleiten. Wir bekommen es mit Raubtieren zu tun, das ist ihre Spezialität. Sie weiß wie sich diese Verhalten und wie ein eventuelles Angriffsmuster aussieht. Noch dazu ist sie recht gut im Fährten lesen. Wir haben nur drei Stunden und keinen Leeds Vorsprung nur ausgleichen, wenn wir seinen Spuren folgen.", meinte Evan.  
Hall kicherte gekünstelt.  
„Warum nicht? Nehmen wir auch noch den Jungen mit auf unseren Schulausflug?", bezog er sich eindeutig auf Luke.  
Dieser räusperte sich.  
„Ähhmm… das klingt zwar alles interessant, aber ich muss nicht unbedingt mit. Ich wäre heute schon beinahe von einem Andrewsarchus gefressen worden, mehr macht mein Herz nicht mit.", versuchte er sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen.  
Niemand machte ihm dafür Vorwürfe, am allerwenigsten Evan.  
„Ist schon ok, Luke. Sag uns wenigstens womit wir es zu tun bekommen.", bat er den Zoologien.  
Luke sammelte kurz seine Gedanken und rief sich alle für die Operation nötigen Daten ins Gedächtnis.  
„Andrewsarchus waren im Eozän zu Hause, mit anderen Worten, ihr werdet 35 – 40 Millionen Jahre in die Vergangenheit reisen. Die Temperatur wird warm sein, aber nicht so glühend heiß wie in der Kreide, dem Trias oder gar dem Jura. Die Kohlendioxid-Konzentration war damals sehr hoch, also solltet ihr versuchen flach zu atmen. Es war vor allem das Zeitalter der Säugetiere, deswegen werdet ihr auf dem Land auch noch anderen Wesen als den Andrewsarchus begegnen.", warnte er sie vor.  
Evan hakte lieber nicht genauer nach, welche Tiere das sein würden.  
Zu seiner Überraschung erhielten er und Dylan Schusswaffen. Scheinbar vertraute Hall seiner Lidocain-Mischung nicht sonderlich. Evan scheute sich davor wilde Tiere zu erschießen, würde aber abdrücken wenn es unvermeidlich war.  
Dr. Darius betrachtete seine Pistole von allen Seiten und Dylan fragte sich ob diese Mission wohl glimpflich verlaufen würde.  
„Alle Mann antreten und geordnet durch die Anomalie treten!", befahl Hall und machte den Anfang. Seine drei Corporals folgten ihm und der Wissenschaftler Darius zögerte ebenfalls nicht länger.  
Evan und Dylan waren die Letzten und wanden ihren Blick noch einmal zu Luke um.  
„Ihr… werdet doch zurückkommen, oder?", fragte er sacht.  
Das Lächeln mit dem ihm Dylan nun beschenkte, raubte ihm den Atem. Sollte er sie wirklich nie wieder sehen, wäre dies ein schwerer Schicksalsschlag für ihn.  
„Natürlich. Immerhin muss ich dir noch ein richtiges Männerparfum kaufen.", entgegnete sie und trat durch die Anomalie.  
Evan grinste, scheinbar hatte er nichts sagen wollen.  
„Luke?"  
„Ja?", reagierte dieser sofort.  
Evans Blick wirkte ernst.  
„Falls ich tatsächlich nicht mehr zurückkommen sollte…", sagte er nun.  
Luke schluckte und nickte seinem Boss zu. Er würde alles für ihn tun.  
„Schubs Harold Kanan in das Maul des nächstens Sauriers den ihr trefft.", bat er und sprang ins Licht.  
Luke blieb mit seiner Verwirrtheit zurück und brauchte etwas, um letztere Bemerkung als Scherz abzutun.  
Er fühlte sich unwohl nicht zu wissen wie es seinen neuen Freunden ergehen würde und zugleich war er nervös bei all den Soldaten zu bleiben, welche die Anomalie bewachten.  
Er räusperte sich und versuchte Konversation zu betreiben.  
„Also! Kennt einer von Ihnen Cage of Eden?", begann er.  
Einige der Wachen bedachten ihn eines Blickes, antworteten aber nicht. Der Rest ignorierte den Störenfried schlicht.  
Luke gab sich damit zufrieden und dachte daran bei Cross-Photonics anzurufen und Angelika und Kanan über die Lage zu informieren.  
Dann stoppte er sein Handeln aber, als er etwas ins Innere des Löwenhauses flitzen sah.  
„Öhh… ich gehe dann mal auf die Toilette falls jemand etwas braucht.", flötete Luke unschuldig und verließ die Wachen.  
Er hatte nicht erkennen können was es war, doch bald würde er es herausfinden. Langsam schlich er sich an das Tier heran und musterte es. Es hockte in einem leeren Löwenkäfig und Luke reagierte schnell. Er sprang nach vorne und schloss die Käfigtür. Das Tier war gefangen und Luke verspürte ein Triumpfgefühl.  
Er hockte sich auf den Boden um das kleine Tier genauer sehen zu können. Es wirkte bieberartig und sprang von einer Seite zur anderen. Der lange Schwanz wies es eindeutig als für diese Zeit fremdes Wesen aus.  
„Du bist ein… Ptilodus! Und zwar eines der Sorte der Multituberculata.", kombinierte er.  
Das kleine Nagetier beschwerte sich lautstark und versuchte aus dem Käfig zu entkommen. Es war vermutlich zusammen mit den Andrewsarchus in einem günstigen Moment durch die Anomalie gekommen und hatte sich hier umgesehen. Luke beschloss dem Militär nichts von seinem Fund zu erzählen und es später zu Cross-Photonics zu bringen. Er konnte nicht daran denken, dass Project Magnet den süßen Nager tötete und aufschnitt.  
Als sich Luke wieder erhob wurde er ganz blass.  
Schnell tastete er nach seinem Handy und versuchte ins Internet zu gelangen. Das durfte nicht sein! Er muss sich getäuscht oder damals zumindest verlesen haben.  
Nachdem ihm Wikipedia weitergeholfen hatte, schluckte er schwer.  
„Sie starben zu den Anfängen des Eozäns aus, aber das würde ja bedeuten…"  
Luke wurde bleich bei dem Gedanken, dass die Anomalie doch noch ein Stück weiter in der Zeit zurückführte. Andrewsarchus waren schlimme Räuber, entwickelten sich aber erst zu Beginn des Eozäns.  
Luke stützte sich an der Wand ab. Wenn er wirklich richtig lag, dann waren die Andrewsarchus noch das kleinste Problem auf das Evans Gruppe stoßen sollte…

Eozän – 56 Millionen Jahre vor unserer Zeitrechnung

Luke schien eine Kleinigkeit untertrieben zu haben. Die Luft war enorm stickig, auch wenn man dem Studenten nichts vorwerfen konnte. Immerhin war er wohl noch nie in der Gegend hier gewesen. Andererseits dürfte die Luftveränderung sicher nur auf Menschen so wirken, denn Tiere hatten hier ohne große Schwierigkeiten gedeihen können.  
„Also gut, hören Sie zu! Sämtliches Nicht-Militär wird auf jeden meiner Befehle achten. Auch wenn Sie gegen meine Ansichten sind, Mister Cross, dies hier stellt eine Ausnahme dar. Wenn wir alle unverletzt zurückwollen, müssen wir das Protokoll befolgen.", erklärte Colonel Hall stoisch.  
„Es gibt ein Protokoll für Zeitreisen ins Eozän?", hakte Evan nach.  
Er wusste, dass dies nicht die Zeit für Sarkasmus war, doch Hall war selbst an dem angespannten Verhältnis schuld.  
Hall ignorierte ihn und begutachtete seine Armbanduhr.  
„Uns bleiben knapp 3 Stunden, wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren. Miss Weir, können Sie uns verraten in welche Richtung unser gemeinsamer Freund gegangen ist?", bat Hall die Frau.  
Dylan nickte und begann ihren Blick schweifen zu lassen.  
„Können wir in dieser Wüste wirklich Spuren finden?", fragte Darius skeptisch.  
„Steppe. Diese Umgebung wird Steppe genannt.", korrigierte ihn Dylan.  
Darius zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Ich sehe nur Sand.", verteidigte er sich.  
Auch wenn das nicht ganz den Fakten entsprach. Die Schritte der Gruppe auf dem sandigen Erdboden waren deutlich zu erkennen, jedoch existierten wenige Meter weiter bereits grüne Stellen. Überall um die herum ragten Felsen und kleine Hügel hervor, ihre Farbe war rötlicher als sie es wohnt hatten. Vielleicht wurde ihre Konsistenz von der Schwüle dieser Periode beeinflusst.  
„Das ist zu leicht.", murmelte Dylan nun.  
Evan und Hall schritten zu ihr und erkannten was sie meinte. Vor ihnen war eindeutig bereits jemand hier gewesen. Ken Leeds Schritte waren deutlich im weichen Boden eingelassen und führten Richtung Norden.  
„Leeds scheint es uns leicht zu machen, aber das kommt uns nur zu Gute. Wir brechen Richtung Norden auf Männer!", befahl er und die Soldaten folgten.  
Evan beschlich jedoch ein seltsames Gefühl. Leeds war professioneller Soldat, warum machte er so einen Fehler? Er hätte sie hinter sich verwischen, oder die die Abstände vergrößern können. War es ihm egal, dass man ihm folgte? Rechnete er überhaupt damit?  
Um den Anschluss nicht zu verlieren, beschloss er später darüber nachzudenken und folgte den Soldaten gemeinsam mit Dylan.  
Keiner der Mitglieder, egal ob Militär oder zivil, wagte es seine Aufmerksamkeit schweifen zu lassen. Besonders Andrewsarchus waren Meister darin sich an ihre Beute heran zu pirschen und sie blitzschnell zu reißen und ihrem Speiseplan hinzuzufügen.  
Ein lautes Geräusch durchdrang die bis jetzt so friedliche Stimmung. Dr. Darius blieb erstarrt stehen, so dass Dylan gegen seinen Rücken prallte.  
„Was war das?", frage er nervös.  
Die Soldaten und Evan sahen sich um und konnten im Westen Bewegungen ausmachen.  
„Klang wie das Wiehern eines Pferdes.", glaubte Dylan es richtig erkannt zu haben.  
„Colonel, Gefahr auf 9 Uhr!", meldete Corporal Green und die Gruppe hob ihre Waffen.  
Evan schob sich nach vorne um besser sehen zu können. Ein Fernglas wäre jedoch nicht nötig gewesen. Das Tier, dass in etwa 500 Meter Entfernung herumspazierte war alles andere als eine Gefahr. Zumindest im Moment nicht.  
„Wie groß ist das Vieh?", flüsterte Darius.  
Evan schärfte seine Augen und schätzte es auf 12 bis 13 Meter. Und das allein in der Höhe. Seine Länger überstieg diesen Wert noch um einiges.  
„Ist das ein Pferd?", fragte Dylan unsicher.  
Evan verzog die Lippen. Er konnte es seiner Freundin nicht verdenken. Das Wesen besaß tatsächlich den Kopf eines Pferdes, der geradezu absurd auf seinem gigantischen Körper prangte.  
Dieser wirkte nämlich mehr wie der eines Elefanten.  
„Ein Paraceratherium schätze ich. Allerdings haben wir unseren Experten im Jahr 2013 vergessen, ich bin mir also nicht zu 100 % sicher. Also keine Sorge, es ist ein Pflanzenfresser, also sofern keiner von uns sich einen Slip aus zusammengeklebten Blättern anzieht, sind wir sicher.", erklärte Evan.  
Doch etwas schien ihren Partner noch zu beschäftigen und sie hakte nach.  
„Paraceratherium haben hauptsächlich im Oligozän gelebt, ich schließe daraus, dass wir uns erst in den frühen Anfängen des Eozäns befinden.", fügte er hinzu.  
Colonel Hall wusste nicht gleich, worauf Evan Cross hinauswollte.  
Dass es besonders gefährlich war an diesem Wendepunkt der Zeit etwas zu verändern? Diese Predigt hatte er sich nun wahrlich oft genug angehört.  
Er bat Evan nicht noch mehr Zeit zu verschwenden und führte die Gruppe weiter Richtung Norden. Sie achteten auf jedes verdächtige Geräusch und blieben in der Nähe von Felsen und Hügeln, um so im Notfall in Deckung gehen zu können.  
Dylan wünschte sich ihren Overall ausziehen zu dürfen, doch sie konnte ihn nicht einfach so liegen lassen. Die Schwüle verlangte ihr alles ab, auch ihre Konzentration.  
„Oh verdammt!", fluchte Darius und sah zu Boden.  
„Eklige Insekten, die sind in jeder Zeit nervtötend.", beschwerte er sich.  
Evan dachte daran ihn zu belehren nicht extra auf welche zu treten, doch dann würde sicher wieder eine lange Diskussion mit Hall erfolgen, die er sich ersparen wollte.  
Darius wischte seinen Schuh ab und die Reste der Käfer wurden sichtbar.  
Evan wagte einen Blick auf seine Uhr und musste feststellen, dass sie beinahe eine Stunde unterwegs waren. Es war ihnen möglich maximal noch etwas über eine Stunde nach Leeds zu suchen, bevor sie den Rückweg antreten mussten um rechtzeitig zurück zur Anomalie zu kommen, bevor sich diese schloss.  
„Bleibt alle mal stehen.", kam es abrupt von Dylan und der Rest der Gruppe folgte.  
Sie hob eine Hand um leise zu sein, doch dies war nicht nötig. Auch die Soldaten und Evan nahmen die leichte Erschütterung des Bodens wahr.  
„Sir!"  
Zwei der Soldaten gingen nun schlagartig in Position als etwas hinter zwei dicken Bäumen hervor gerannt kam. Es besaß gerade mal die Größe eines ausgewachsenen Mannes, musste aber enorm schwer sein. Der Boden bebete unter seinen Hufen und es steuerte genau auf die Gruppe zu.  
„Ein Nashorn!", rief einer der Soldaten und spannte sein Gewehr.  
Doch es war Dylan, die ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
„Nein, dabei handelt es sich um ein Brontotherium, vermutlich ein Vorfahre des Nashorns. Es ist nur an seinen zwei Hörnern, die eher wie zwei Knüppel wirken zu unterscheiden. Aber auch es ist ein Pflanzenfresser, also bleiben Sie ruhig.", bat sie und sah zu Evan.  
Dieser nickte ihr zu, auch sie hatte ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht.  
Das Brontotherium rannte wie verrückt und die Gruppe postierte sich hinter einem dicken Felsen. Zu ihrem Unglück mussten sie mit ansehen, wie das prähistorische Brontotherium wenige Meter vor ihnen zum Stillstand kam.  
Auch wenn Dylan recht hatte und es kein Karnivore war, so war sein Anblick sehr bedrohlich.  
Evan begann zu blinzeln. Er verließ sein sicheres Versteck um sich näher heranzuschleichen.  
„Cross, verdammt! Bleiben Sie hier!", wies ihn Hall an.  
Doch Evan musste sich seiner Sache sicher sein. Das heftige Schnaufen und Keuchen des Brontotherium musste einen Grund haben. In einem weiten Radius begann er den Dickhäuter zu umrunden und riss entsetzt die Augen auf.  
„Mist, das ist absolut nicht gut!", fluchte er.  
Dylan und Hall hätten sich gerne selbst davon überzeugt was Evan meinte, wollten sich aber keine unnötigen Gefahren aussetzen. Vor allem, da Evan bereits wieder den Rückweg antrat.  
„Cross, ignorieren Sie noch einmal meinen Befehl, kann ich nicht für Ihre Sicherheit garantieren.", schärfte ihm der Colonel ein.  
Evan nickte schnell, scheinbar hatte er ein weitaus wichtigeres Anliegen.  
„Wir müssen hier weg! Auf der Stelle! Die linke Seite des Bauchs des Brontotherium weist starke Bissspuren auf und Blut tropft aus der Wunde.", verriet er.  
Henderson Hall konnte ihm aber nicht recht folgen.  
„Also wurde er angegriffen?", folgerte er daraus.  
Dylan stand auf und blickte in die Richtung aus der das Brontotherium herangestürmt war.  
„Ja und zwar von starken Räubern. Dem Brontotherium ist es vermutlich gelungen zu fliehen, doch mit so einer Verletzung bestimmt nicht weit. Die Raubtiere die es als ihr Futter auserkoren haben, verfolgen es bestimmt.", berichtete sie.  
Dr. Darius erhob sich und fuchtelte mit seiner Waffe herum.  
„Dann… dann kommen sie doch direkt hierher, oder?", reagierte er panisch.  
„Bleiben Sie ruhig, wir müssen einfach nur von hier verschwinden. Im Prinzip konnte uns nichts Besseres passieren. Die Raubtiere werden sich auf das vermeintliche Nashorn stürzen und uns Zeit verschaffen.", klang er recht selbstsicher.  
Für Evans Geschmack, dachte Hall aber viel zu positiv. Klar war das Brontotherium bereits verwundet und die halbe Arbeit war für die Raubtiere vollbracht worden. Dennoch war ihm die Flucht gelungen und es würde sich bestimmt wehren.  
Menschen hingegen waren eine wesentlich leichtere Beute. Ein Biss und das Problem hatte ein Ende.  
„Sir, wir bekommen Besuch!", rief Corporal Green und Hall folgte der Richtung, in die der Soldat zeigte.  
„Verfluchter Mist, wir müssen uns sofort zurückziehen!", befahl der Colonel und Evan und Dylan wussten auch kurz darauf deshalb.  
Die Gefahr die sie befürchtet hatten holte sie schneller ein als erwartet. Und diesem Fall besaß sie einen schauderlichen Namen.  
Andrewsarchus.  
Dylan hatte keine Zeit zu zählen, aber sie schätzte, dass es sich etwa um ein halbes Dutzend handeln musste.  
„Wir… wir müssen weglaufen!", schrie Darius und sah sich nach allen Richtungen um.  
Dylan schüttelte ernst den Kopf.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Es dürften zu viele sein, als dass das Brontotherium für alle ausreicht. Andrewsarchus sind zwar Rudeltiere, wie Luke schon sagte, doch wenn es wenig zu fressen gibt, bricht schnell ein Streit unter Freunden aus.", verriet sie.  
„Und diese sehen sich nach einfacherer Beute um.", kombinierte Evan.  
Colonel Henderson Hall wusste worauf sein Begleiter hinauswollte.  
Würden sie weglaufen, egal in welche Richtung, waren sie einfache Beute. Sie konnten nicht rückwärts laufen und schießen, die Andrewsarchus würden sie einkesseln und zerfleischen.  
Die einzige Überlebenschance war, sich zu verbarrikadieren, doch bei dieser Position? Es war ein einziger Felsen, der ihnen Deckung verschaffte. Selbst wenn die Andrewsarchus schlechte Augen haben sollten, ihr Geruchssinn war überragend.  
Evan erinnerte sich an das Ungetüm vor dem Elefanten-Gehege. Es war extrem schnell und berechnend gewesen. Eines dieser Raubtiere, deren Intelligenz sogar noch zunahm, wenn es um das Jagen ihrer Beute ging.  
Die Versuchung wegzurennen war ungemein groß, doch selbst dafür wäre es zu spät gewesen. Drei der Andrewsarchus waren bereits am Ziel angelangt und stützten sich auf das kraftlose Brontotherium. Dieses hatte alle Energie bei der Flucht durch die Steppe verbraucht und ergab sich den Reißzähnen der Räuber, sie sogar Knochen durchschlagen konnten.  
Drei weitere Andrewsarchus waren auf dem Areal zum Stillstand gekommen und beobachteten das Treiben. Es dauerte nicht sonderlich lange, bis ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Evan, Dylan und die anderen gelenkt wurde.  
Evan hätte schwören können, dass einer der Räuber den anderen beiden zunickte, welche sich nun in verschiedene Richtungen aufteilten.  
„Sie… sie kommen!", schrie Dr. Darius panisch und sprang hoch.  
Er richtete seine Waffe auf den vermeintlichen Anführer und begann zu schießen.  
Scheinbar war er ein miserabler Schütze, denn alle Kugeln prallten an den Felsen ab.  
„Verdammt, Darius! Niemand schießt hier ohne meinen Befehl!", brüllte ihn Hall harsch und sauer an.  
Dylan hatte es bereits befürchtet, aber durch den laut, ließen auch die anderen drei Andrewsarchus von ihrer inzwischen toten Beute ab und erkundeten den Ursprung.  
„Ich… ich kann das nicht mehr! Ich muss hier weg!", schrie Darius und ergriff die Flucht.  
Das hatte gerade noch gefehlt. Chaos.  
Behielten sie jetzt nicht die Nerven, würde dies ihr Ende bedeuten.  
„Scheisse! Green!", wies er den Corporal an und dieser nickte.  
Mit gezückter Waffe folgte er dem Wissenschaftler und holte ihn in wenigen Metern wieder ein.  
„Runter mit Ihnen!", schrie er und stieß Darius gegen dessen Willen zu Boden.  
Damit hatte Corporal Green ihm vermutlich das Leben gerettet, die Situation aber nicht entschärft. Er hatte lediglich das Ziel des nun angepirschten Andrewsarchus geändert, der auf sein Opfer zusprang.  
Sein Maul mit den Reißzähnen umschloss Greens Taille und biss zu. Als wäre er nur eine Nuss, krachte sie und Greens Unterleib trennte sich von dem Rest des Körpers.  
Dylan wand angewidert die Augen weg.  
„Turner, Granger!", befahl Hall und diese reagierten sofort.  
Ein Kugelhagel prasselte in den Schädel des Andrewsarchus, welcher gerade zu explodierte.  
Dylan wollte ebenfalls helfen, doch Evan lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die andere Richtung.  
Der Anführer der Andrewsarchus war von links aufgetaucht, als die Soldaten abgelenkt waren.  
Dylan schoss, doch die Kugeln schlugen im Erdboden vor der Bestie ein. Heulend unternahm der Anführer einen Fluchtversuch.  
Evan starrte Dylan geschockt an, bekam aber nicht die Gelegenheit etwas zu sagen.  
„Wir verwenden zu viel Munition, deshalb muss Plan B her.", meinte Hall und Evan wollte ihn fragen wie dieser wohl aussah. Es kam nicht dazu.  
Hall griff in seine Weste und holte einen kleinen, metallenen Gegenstand heraus.  
Eine Handgranate.  
„Ich habe nur eine von Dingern dabei, aber die werde ich einsetzen.", verkündete der Colonel, der ebenfalls stark unter Druck stand.  
Er war bereits dabei sie nach einem der Andrewsarchus zu werfen, bis Evan seinen Ellbogen ergriff.  
„Nein! Werfen Sie sie auf das Brontotherium!", bat er, doch Hall schenkte ihm nur einen ungläubigen Blick.  
„Ich werde sicher nicht meine einzige Granate verschwenden, Cross!", blaffte er, doch Evan schien ein Ziel zu verfolgen.  
„Werfen Sie sie auf ihre Beute! Das Fleisch und die Inneren werden meterweit verteilt, was wiederum den Geruchssinn der Andrewsarchus stören wird. Überall wird Essen herumliegen und sie werden verwirrt sein. Ihr Hunger wird ihre Jagtlust übersteigen, was uns die Gelegenheit zur Flucht verschaffen wird.", klang Evan recht sicher.  
Da war der Moment.  
Der Moment, an dem Evan Colonel Henderson Hall bat ihm zu vertrauen. Die beiden Männer waren sich spinnefeind, doch gemeinsam in der Schlacht, wo es um ihr Leben ging, schweißte sie ihr Wille zusammen.  
Hall zog den Stift aus der Granate und warf sie auf den Urgroßvater der Nashörner.  
Die Gruppe ging hinter einem Felsen in Deckung wartete auf die Explosion. Diese erfolgte schneller als erwartet. Überall flog Staub, Geröll und vor allem Fleisch durch die Luft. Rotes Blut klatschte auf Dylans Mantel und ihr Shirt. Die anderen waren so weit geschützt, doch die Gefahr war noch nicht vorbei.  
„Turner, holen Sie Darius und dann nichts wie weg.", befahl Hall und die Gruppe setzte sich nach einigen Sekunden Zeitverlust wieder in Bewegung.  
„Ahhhh!"  
Es war gepeinigter Schrei, der alle noch einmal inne halten ließ.  
„Hilfe!", erklang nun eine Stimme und alle versuchten sich in dem vom Sand aufgeworfenen Staub zu orientieren.  
Ein Andrewsarchus war blitzschnell auf sie zu gerannt und nach den Beinen von Corporal Granger geschnappt. Der Soldat wurde nach hinten gezogen und die Bestie sprang auf seinen Rücken. Lautes Knacken war zu hören, als der Andrewsarchus dessen Wirbelsäule bearbeitete. Sollte Granger zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht tot gewesen sein, dann spätestens als ihm der Andrewsarchus in den Nacken biss.  
Hall feuerte einige ungezielte Schüsse auf den Räuber, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob er getroffen hatte. Es war ohnehin klüger den Tieren etwas zu fressen zurückzulassen um nicht selbst verfolgt zu werden. Egal wie bestialisch und unmenschlich das auch klingen mochte. Sie mussten weiter, um die Verluste zu betrauern blieb keine Zeit.

Eozän – 56 Millionen Jahre vor unserer Zeitrechnung

Henderson Hall holte weit aus und versenkte seine Faust in Darius' Gesicht.  
„Scheisse! Das können Sie doch nicht machen!", brüllte dieser erbost.  
Und wie er das konnte, dachte Evan. Hall hatte zwei seiner Leute verloren, weil Darius ausgeflippt war. Zugegeben, dieser war Zivilist, doch ihr Leben hing davon ab, dass sie ruhig blieben.  
Sie waren in ein Szenario geraten, das sie hatten vermeiden wollen. Sie hatten zwei Männer verloren und ein Rudel Andrewsarchus war ihnen auf den Fersen. Noch fraßen sie sich voll, doch das würde nicht ewig dauern.  
Evan erinnerte sich an Lukes Worte. Andrewsarchus jagten für ihr Leben gern, ob sie ihre Beute heute oder morgen fraßen, spielte keine große Rolle.  
„Wir müssen zurück! Zurück zur Anomalie!", entkam es Darius, doch Hall strafte ihn mit einem hasserfüllten Blick.  
„Das können wir nicht, die Andrewsarchus werden vorerst nicht aus diesem Gebiet verschwinden.", meinte Dylan dazu.  
Die anderen sahen sie skeptisch an, bis Evan insistierte.  
„Sie hat recht. Unsere einzige Chance ist es, Leeds zu finden. Vielleicht hilft uns seine Versteuerung irgendwie die Anomalie zu uns zu verlagern.", schlug er vor, obgleich er selbst keine Ahnung hatte, wie Leeds Wunderding eigentlich funktionierte.  
Doch wenn die Gruppe jetzt eines nicht verlieren durfte, dann war es die Hoffnung.  
„Du… musst deine Sachen ausziehen.", sagte Evan dann abrupt zu Dylan.  
Dieser verstand im ersten Moment nicht worauf sich dieser bezog. Erst als sie an sich herabblickte. Die Explosion hatte ihre Jacke und ihr Shirt mit dem Blut des Brontotherium besudelt. Trug sie es mit sich, würden die Andrewsarchus schneller die Witterung aufnehmen und ihre Position bestimmen können.  
„Cross hat recht, wir müssen unser Widersehen mit den Kreaturen nicht noch beschleunigen.", stimmte Hall zu.  
Dylan sah von einem zum anderen und räusperte sich leicht. Evan verstand sie jedoch nicht ganz, weshalb ihm seine Freundin zuflüsterte.  
„Die Jacke und das T-Shirt? Ich… also ich trage sonst nichts darunter.", gab sie kleinlaut zu.  
Evan verdrehte die Augen.  
Sie wurden von gierigen Karnivoren verfolgt und Dylan genierte sich.  
Brummend begann er sich sein eigenes T-Shirt ausziehen, doch Hall hielt ihn davon ab.  
„Warten Sie, mir ist ohnehin schon ganz heiß.", meinte er und entledigte sich seiner Jacke.  
Er reichte es Dylan, welche es aber nur zaghaft annahm.  
„Naja, wenn Sie der Schweiß eines alten Mannes nicht stört.", fügte Hall einen Witz hinzu.  
Dylan bedankte sich artig war über diese Seite des Colonels überrascht.  
„Was für ein Gentleman, was?", raunte ihr Evan zu und Dylan lächelte.  
Evan und die anderen wanden ihren Blick ab, während sich Dylan ihrer Jacke und ihres T-Shirts entledigte. Sie schmiss das Zeug einfach auf den Boden und zog sich Halls Gewand an. Sie wollte sich gerade wieder den Männern zuwenden, als sie Evan zur Seite zog.  
„Was war das vorhin?", klang seine Stimme anklagend und forsch.  
Dylan blickte ihn nur verdutzt an.  
„Du hättest den Andrewsarchus treffen können, doch du hast ihn verfehlt um ihn zu verschrecken. Ich weiß, dass dir Tiere viel bedeuten, aber ich will hier nicht sterben. Nein, ich will, dass wir beide hier nicht sterben.", flüsterte er ihr zu.  
Dylan blickte ihren Freund schuldbewusst an und nickte.  
„Kommt nicht wieder vor. Versprochen.", raunte sie Evan zu und riss sich dann los.  
Hall nickte ihr zu und wollte dann dazu ansetzen etwas zu sagen.  
Er kam nicht mehr dazu.  
Ein gurgelnder Schrei erklang von rechts und alle wanden sich um.  
Dr. Darius hatte sich selbst an die Kehle gefasst, seine Pupillen waren stark geweitet. Er streckte eine Hand nach Hall aus, doch dieser konnte ihm nicht helfen.  
„Verdammt, was hat er?", fragte Turner.  
Hall sah zu Evan und Dylan, doch diese verstanden selbst nicht was vor sich ging.  
Darius torkelte noch einmal nach vorne, dann stürzte er und fiel zu Boden. Danach regte er sich nicht mehr.  
Hall stürzte zu dem Wissenschaftler und fühlte den Puls. Keine Chance, der Mann war auf der Stelle tot gewesen.  
Verwirrt und verängstigt sahen sich die Mitglieder der verbliebenen Gruppe an. Was war hier los?  
Hall griff an Darius Hals, er war stark geschwollen.  
„Er scheint erstickt zu sein. Und das innerhalb von Sekunden.", kombinierte er.  
Nur dass es nicht so war, als hätte diese Schlussfolgerung irgendetwas erklärt. Menschen erstickten nicht von einem Moment auf den anderen, denn dafür gab es eine sehr praktische Erfindung.  
Luft.  
Sogar von Mutter Natur bereitgestellt und selbst in dieser schwülen Umgebung existierte eine Menge davon.  
„Hall!", rief Evan aufgeregt und zeigte auf die Handfläche des Colonels.  
Dieser wand seinen Blick und riss skeptisch die Augen auf.  
Ein kleines Insekt krabbelte plötzlich aus Darius Kragen direkt auf die Hand.  
„Keine hastigen Bewegungen!", wies ihn Dylan an.  
Hall hätte nicht einmal im Traum daran gedacht.  
„Was.. was ist dieses Vieh?", flüsterte er.  
Dylan wagte sich einen Schritt näher, blieb aber vorsichtig.  
„Das scheint eine Zecke zu sein. Eine sehr große sogar.", erkannte sie das Tier.  
Sie behielt recht. Die etwa 1 Zentimeter große Zecke krabbelte auf Halls Handfläche umher, als wüsste sie nicht genau, wohin sie wollte.  
Evan erinnerte sich automatisch daran wie Darius absichtlich auf einige Insekten auf seinem Weg getreten war. Eines davon, diese Zecke schien überlebt und heimlich an ihm hoch gekrochen zu sein. Sie wollte an das Blut des Wissenschaftlers kommen und saugte sich voll. Dabei hinterließ sie ihr prägnantes Gift, das viel effektiver als das ihrer Nachfahren war. Darius' Kehle schwoll an und seine Atmung versagte augenblicklich.  
„Bleiben Sie ruhig! Wenn Sie sich zu hastig bewegen, beißt sie Sie.", warnte Evan eindringlich.  
Diesmal war Hall gerne bereit auf Evan zu hören, liebend gerne sogar.  
Jedoch krabbelte die Zecke nun das Handgelenk des Colonels entlang, worauf dieser nervös wurde. Verschwand sie erst einmal unter seiner Kleidung, war alles zu spät.  
„Schießen Sie!", befahl er Turner.  
Dieser blickte seinen vorgesetzten Offizier verwundert an.  
„Sir?"  
„Verdammt, schießen Sie das Biest von meinem Arm! Mir egal wenn eine Fleischwunde zurückbleibt!", wiederholte er seinen Befehl.  
Turnier verstand die Anweisung zwar, wagte es aber nicht sie aufzuführen.  
Der Schuss musste präzise sein, andernfalls würde Hall seinen Arm verlieren.  
In diesem Moment gab der Colonel zu, Leeds vielleicht etwas zu schroff behandelt zu haben, welche ebenfalls seinen Arm eingebüßt hatte. Dennoch verspürte keineswegs den Drang dem Lieutenant in naher Zukunft in einer Selbsthilfegruppe für Behinderte gegenüberzusitzen und über seine Gefühle zu sprechen.  
Turner hob seine Waffe, doch seine Hand zitterte. Evan schritt zu ihm und entriss sie dem Soldaten. Er ging in die Hocke und Hall sah ihn warnend an. Die Zecke war bereits an Halls Ärmel angekommen und Evan spannte den Hahn und drückte ab.  
Der Schuss löste sich und fegte die Zecke hinfort.  
Hall keuchte auf und ließ sich nach hinten fallen. Verdammt! Hatte ihn die Zecke doch noch gebissen? Dylan eilte zu dem Colonel, doch dieser atmete flach, aber gleichmäßig.  
Sie inspizierte seinen Arm, er blutete, doch die Wunde war nicht tief. Die Cross-Photonics-Mitarbeiterin riss sich ein Stück ihres Ärmels ab und verband damit die Wunde.  
Evan stand nun über die beiden gebeugt und hob die Augenbrauen.  
„Danke… Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet.", keuchte Hall und kämpfte sich auf.  
„Sie sind ein verdammt guter Schütze. Haben Sie schon mal über eine Karriere beim Militär nachgedacht?", hakte er nach.  
Evan schmunzelte und gab Turnier seine Pistole zurück.  
„Das hatten wir doch schon.", erwiderte er und begutachtete seine Armbanduhr.  
„Unser Zeitfenster schließt sich in 15 Minuten, der Rückweg ist somit ausgeschlossen. Entweder wir finden Leeds und studieren sein Gerät, oder wir sitzen hier fest.", informierte er die Gruppe.  
Alle legten ernste Gesichter auf und Hall fragte Dylan, ob sie hier überhaupt noch richtig waren.  
Nach wenigen Sekunden konnte sie entwarnen und hatte Leeds Abdrücke bald wieder aufgespürt. Sie mussten sich beeilen, verließ Leeds ohne diese Ära ohne sie. Project Magnet war schon unangenehm gewesen, aber sich tagtäglich mit Andrewsarchus auseinanderzusetzen war wirklich keine schöne Aussicht.  
Sie besaßen n

[Folge 06] Kill Leeds

New Washington, Verbündete Staaten Nordamerikas – 2210

Evan Cross musste nicht Medizin studiert haben, um zu wissen, dass sein rechter Arm gebrochen war. Doch wer war daran schuld? Die Ironie des Schicksals? Dafür, dass er seinem Erzfeind den linken Arm geraubt hatte, verlor er nun womöglich seinen eigenen? Es spielte im Grunde keine Rolle. Selbst wenn das ganze Gebäude einstürzte, Evan war im Moment nur eine Sache wichtig.  
Er hatte noch nie eine Pistole mit der linken Hand gehalten, doch er würde abdrücken wenn es unbedingt nötig war.  
Und er wusste, dass es das war.  
Der ehemalige Lieutenant war selbst voller Schweiß und die Panik hatte ihn gepackt. Evan Cross hatte alle Zeit der Welt ihm hinterher zu torkeln. Leeds konnte ohnehin nicht mehr entkommen, vor ihm erstreckte sich nun eine Wand. Sollte diese nicht auch automatisch einstürzen saß er in der Falle.  
Leeds krumme Finger strichen an der Wand entlang, doch es gab kein Entkommen. Er drehte sich um und bedachte Evan eines diabolischen Lachens. Die Narbe an seiner linken Gesichtshälfte wirkte nicht mehr so bedrohlich und auch Leeds Augen hatten die Angriffslust einer Schlange verloren.  
Evan stand dem sitzenden Leeds nun direkt gegenüber und schritt nach vorne.  
Ohne irgendeine Gesichtsregung presste er den Lauf der Pistole auf Leeds Stirn.  
Das Lachen des Einarmigen wurde immer schriller und ungläubiger.  
„Na los, Cross! Worauf wartest du noch? Drück endlich ab.", blaffte er Evan an.  
Dieser schluckte und spürte, wie sein Finger am Abzug zitterte.  
Es war so leicht und dann auch wieder nicht. Ein Tier zu erschießen war er gewohnt, aber einen Menschen?  
Doch war Leeds überhaupt noch ein Mensch? Alles an ihm sprach eine andere Sprache. So einen Schmerz und so eine Verzweiflung hatte Evan noch nie in den Augen eines anderen gesehen.  
„Stoppen Sie Leeds. Egal was Sie dafür tun müssen.", erinnerte sich Evan an Halls letzte Worte an ihn.  
„Leeds… darf nicht gewinnen.", hallten immer noch Dylans Abschiedsworte in seinem Ohr.  
„BRING ES ENDLICH ZU ENDE, CROSS!", klang Leeds Schrei beinahe schon wie ein Wimmern.  
Evan holte noch einmal tief Luft und dachte daran was dieser Mann ihm angetan hatte.  
Dafür, dass er Hall erschoss, hätte er ihn am liebsten ins Gefängnis gebracht und den Schlüssel weggeworfen.  
Aber dass… dass er auch noch Dylan getötet hatte, das war unverzeihlich gewesen.  
Es war so, als würde sie Evans Hand führen und den Anzug um einiges leichter machen.  
Evan sah Leeds noch einmal direkt in die Augen. Dann drückte er ab.

New Washington, Verbündete Staaten Nordamerikas - 2210 – 12 Stunden zuvor

Kahl und trist. Anders wäre der Raum kaum zu beschreiben gewesen. An den Wänden hingen keine Bilder oder Gemälde, in den Ecken standen keine Blumentöpfe und nicht einmal eine Deckenlampe existierte.  
Einzig und allein dieser Tisch in der Mitte, zusammen mit dem Stuhl auf dem Evan Platz genommen hatte. Nein… angekettet wurde, also wohl der passendere Ausdruck.  
Der Mann der sich ihnen als Matt Anderson vorgestellt hatte, hatte sie gebeten aufzustehen, jedoch nur, um ihnen danach Handschellen anzulegen.  
Evan hatte hart protestiert als man ihn und Dylan trennte.  
Anderson hatte Dylan in eine andere Richtung geführt, während Evan hierher gebracht wurde. Niemand hatte ihn angesprochen, ihn nach seinem Namen gefragt oder woher er kam. Er war in diesen dunklen Raum geführt und an den Stuhl gekettet worden.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung wie es Dylan ging, oder wo sie überhaupt waren.  
Dann war es endlich soweit.  
Die Tür sprang auf und der Mann mit dem A.C.C Abzeichen trat ein.  
In seiner rechten Hand hielt er ein Gerät und schloss mit der anderen die Tür.  
Er schritt zu Evan und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.  
Immer noch war das Bildnis einer Kerze das Einzige, das Licht spendete. Es war keine echte, eher ein Spielzeug, in dem sich Elektrizität zu befinden schien.  
„Wo ist meine Freundin?", wollte Evan ohne Umschweife erfahren.  
Matt Anderson antwortete nicht gleich, sondern legte das Gerät auf dem Tisch.  
Es bestand fast völlig aus Glas, nur an den Enden waren Teile von Metall zu sehen. Er tippte auf dem Glas herum und über dem Tisch erschien plötzlich eine Art Display in der Luft.  
Evan beobachtete wie Anderson eine rote Taste berührte, daneben stand ‚Record'. Scheinbar sollte das Gespräch aufgenommen werden.  
Der Mann gab noch weitere Befehle ein, doch Evan konnte nichts davon lesen. Bio-Daten wurden sichtbar, Evan erkannte anhand der Blutgruppe und anderen Dingen, dass es sich um ihn handeln musste. Wann hatte man Zeit gefunden ihn zu scannen? Und vor allem, was wollte man mit diesen Daten?  
„Mister Anderson…", begann Evan noch einmal, doch sein Gegenüber unterbrach ihn.  
„Matt.", korrigierte er.  
Auch das war Evan recht, sofern er endlich eine Antwort erhielt.  
„Matt. Geht es meiner Freundin gut?", hakte er nach.  
Matt nickte schnell um ihn zu beruhigen.  
„Dylan Weir, habe ich recht? Tochter von Joseph und Sarah Weir. 28 Jahre alt. Und Sie sind Evan Cross, Eltern Augustus und Evelyn Cross, Alter 29. Frau, Brooke Cross, aber bereits verstorben.", schien er scheinbar vom Display anzulesen.  
Evan holte tief Luft.  
„Sie scheinen sehr viel über uns zu wissen.", sprach er das Offensichtliche aus.  
Matt lächelte.  
„Internet heißt das Zauberwort. Egal wie veraltet dieses Ding auch sein mag, aus keiner Quelle erhält man verlässlichere Informationen.", erwiderte er.  
Evan taxierte ihn mit seinen Augen, doch Matt war noch nicht fertig.  
„Geburtstag 03.08.1984. Todestag ist der 01.12.2062. Dylan Weir. Geburtstag 09.03.1985. Todestag ist der 29.02.2013.", las er weiter.  
Evan unternahm einen Versuch sich von seinem Stuhl zu erheben, doch die Ketten ließen dies nicht zu.  
„Das ist ein Monat nachdem wir ins Eozän aufgebrochen sind!", brach es aus ihm heraus.  
Matt strich sich übers Kinn und musterte ihn.  
„Das Datum ist auch nicht sehr genau, vielleicht starb sie auch bereits etwas früher, hier ist lediglich der Tag der Beerdigung angeführt.", antworte er, merkte jedoch schnell, dass er damit nichts zur Situation beitrug.  
„Es tut mir leid, die meisten heutzutage wollen ihr Sterbedatum wissen, damit sie vorher noch persönliche Dinge klären können. Das war unbedacht von mir, tut mir leid."  
Matts Entschuldigung klang aufrichtig.  
„Dylan… wie stirbt sie?", fragte Evan atemlos.  
Matt verfolgte weiterhin die Daten.  
„Hier steht, dass sie bei einer Mission starb, aber nichts Genaueres. Evan Cross kam allein zurück und betrauert den Verlust seiner geschätzten Kollegin Dylan Weir.", schien er den letzten Satz einfach nur abzulesen.  
Dann hob er die Augenbrauen.  
„Alle Achtung, Mr. Cross. Sie haben einen beeindruckenden Lebenslauf. Was Sie bis zum Jahre 2062 alles taten ist zwar nicht genau protokolliert, aber Sie werden der Wissenschaft noch große Dienste erweisen. Sie haben sicher Verständnis dafür, dass ich Ihnen keine Details nennen darf.", berichtete er.  
Evan sank in seinem Stuhl zusammen und betrachtete Matt stoisch.  
„Wo bin ich?", stellte er endlich die entscheidende Frage.  
Matt faltete die Hände und tat ihm den Gefallen.  
„Mister Cross, das heutige Datum ist der erste September 2210. Sie befinden sich in der staatlichen Behörde A.C.C, das so genannte Anomaly Control Center.", klärte er auf.  
Für Evan ergaben sich jedoch nur noch mehr Fragen.  
„Aufgrund des Namens nehme ich an, dass Sie sich mit Anomalien beschäftigen?", hakte er nach.  
Matt schmunzelte und ein Lacher entfleuchte ihm.  
„Erst letzte Woche habe ich den Hintern eines Megaraptors zurück in die Oberkreide verfrachtet.", sagte er, ohne anzugeben.  
„Also sind die Anomalien auch noch in der Zukunft aktiv.", kombinierte er.  
Matt nickte, ohne sein Schmunzeln zu unterbrechen.  
„Ja, laut unseren Wissenschaftlern haben wir immer noch 50 Jahre bis zur nächsten Konvergenz. Vielleicht bin ich dann ein alter Mann, aber vermutlich weniger bei meinem Lebensstil."  
Evan runzelte die Stirn.  
„Konvergenz?", hakte er nach, da er das Wort in dem Zusammenhang noch nie gehört hatte.  
Matt schien nachzudenken wie viel er Evan wirklich erzählen konnte.  
„Alle paar Millionen Jahre beginnt die Zeit… nennen wir es sich zu kratzen. Entladungen überall auf der Welt treten auf, die so genannten Anomalien. Diese Entladungen dauern meist bis zu 500 Jahren, bis dann endlich eine Konvergenz eintritt. Überall auf diesem Planeten öffnen sich Anomalien, die letzte, finale Entladung vor dem Spannungswechsel. Sie müssen sich das Raum-Zeitgefüge wie einen gigantischen Generator vorstellen. Kein Generator läuft ohne Wartung, nur dass sich dieser von allein in Stand hält. Nach der Konvergenz kann die Zeit wieder ganz normal vorwärts fließen, wie das Messer nach einigen stürmischen Wellen. Angenommen die Konvergenz würde irgendwie nicht stattfinden oder unterbrochen werden, würde die Zeit massiv geschädigt. Der Entwicklungszyklus von Menschen oder Tiere würde sich beispielsweise beschleunigen und 10 Millionen Jahre würden zu 100 einfachen verkürzt werden. Reptilien könnten auch ohne Wärmebeteiligung in wenigen Jahrzehnten zu Dinosauriern heranwachsen und der Mensch könnte sogar aussterben. Kleinere, verbreitete Säugetiere wie Ratten oder Fledermäuse könnten einen Entwicklungsschub erhalten und zu Monstern werden.", schloss Matt seinen Bericht.  
„Das ist zumindest die Vermutung unserer Wissenschaftler. Aber keine Angst, Mutter Natur weiß was sie tut.", beruhigte er Evan gleich darauf.  
Dieser brauchte einige Zeit um die Informationen zu verarbeiten.  
„Mit anderen Worten, Sie wissen alles von mir, richtig?", hakte er nach.  
Matt verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nur das Relevante. Ich kann zumindest nicht sagen wie Sie Ihren Kaffee trinken, ob Sie Slips oder Boxershorts tragen, oder auf welchen Typ Frau Sie stehen.", ließ er verlauten, dass er keine privaten Daten über Evan besaß.  
Dieser nickte beruhigt.  
„Also Facebook gibt es in der Zukunft nicht mehr. Wenigstens das."  
Matt Anderson konnte nicht darüber lachen, wohl weil er in seiner Zeit keinen Bezug dazu hatte.  
„Kommen wir zum Wichtigen, oder?", verfinsterte sich Matts Miene von einem Moment auf den anderen.  
Evan beugte sich zu ihm vor, er wusste was nun folgen würde.  
„Der Name des Mannes der Ihren Kollegen erschossen hat lautet Ken Leeds. Ehemals Lieutenant des kanadischen Militärs.", gab er an.  
Matt wechselte das Bild im Display und suchte nach neuen Informationen.  
„Ken Leeds verschwand am selben Tag, als die Regierungs-Behörde Project Magnet eine Mission ins Eozän startete. Seitdem gibt es keine weiteren Informationen über diesen Mann.", sagte er.  
Evans Mundwinkel zog sich nach oben und er starrte einer der kahlen Wände an.  
„Weil die Zukunft dieses Mannes noch nicht geschrieben wurde. Wir haben Leeds ins Eozän verfolgt und dabei Leute verloren. Ich weiß nicht warum er dort war, doch wir verfolgten ihn in Ihre Zeit. Egal was Leeds hier vorhat, es kann nichts Gutes sein.", erzählte Evan und beschrieb danach noch einmal detailliert die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden.  
Matt veränderte das Display und ein Video wurde eingeblendet. Es zeigte einen abgesicherten Raum, der wie ein Labor wirkte.  
Evan erkannte einen von Matts Kollegen, dann tauchte Leeds auf. Er schoss auf den Wachmann und schritt zu einem Tresor, wo er einen Code eintippte. Dieser sprang auf und Leeds holte etwas heraus, das Evan nicht genau erkennen konnte. Der Lieutenant steckte es ein und ergriff dann die Flucht.  
„Das ist ein Überwachungsband, das vor einer Stunde aufgenommen wurde.", berichtete Matt.  
„Was hat er da gestohlen?", wollte Evan von ihm wissen.  
Matt dachte kurz nach, schloss dann aber wieder die Lippen.  
„Tut mir leid, das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen.", entschuldigte er sich.  
Evan schlug mit den Handflächen gegen die Tischkante.  
„Hören Sie! Ich kann Ihnen vielleicht helfen Leeds zu finden. Ich kenne ihn und er könnte versuchen irgendwas in Ihrer Zeit anzustellen. Bitte vertrauen Sie mir!", bat er eindringlich.  
Matt dachte wieder nach und nickte schließlich.  
„Also gut. Ich kann nur so viel sagen, dass es ein Prototyp war, seine Funktion ist geheim. Die Anomalie öffnete sich im Gang vor dem Labor und dieser Leeds schoss die Tür auf. Er tötete den Wachmann und stahl den Prototypen. Und jetzt wird es interessant. Wir konnten ihn nicht schnappen, weil er über einen geheimen Fluchtweg das Gebäude verlassen hat. Ein Fluchtweg für den man einen speziellen Ausweis braucht.", ließ er die letzten Worte etwas auf Evan wirken.  
Dieser musterte ihn unsicher.  
„Und wem gehörte der Ausweis?", wollte er in Erfahrung bringen.  
Matt ließ seine Schultern sinken.  
„Mir. Nachdem er hier fertig war, hat er mit meinem Ausweis die Sicherheitstür entriegelt und ist geflohen. Und wir haben nicht die geringste Spur von ihm. Und jetzt kommt der gruselige Teil. Ich trage meinen Ausweis nämlich noch bei mir."  
Evan verarbeitete das Gesagte und wand sich dann wieder Matt zu.  
„Dafür gibt es nur zwei Möglichkeiten.", begann er und Matt war gerne bereit sich seine Theorien anzuhören.  
„Zuerst, Leeds hat es irgendwie geschafft Ihren Ausweis zu kopieren.", stellte er in den Raum.  
Matt schüttelte ohne nachzudenken den Kopf.  
„Ausgeschlossen, sie bestehen aus einem Material, das man nicht duplizieren kann.", verriet er.  
Evan nickte und fuhr fort.  
„Möglichkeit Nummer 2: Leeds konnte mit Ihrem Ausweis fliehen, weil er ihn noch gar nicht gestohlen hat, sondern dies erst wird. Deshalb haben Sie ihn zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch noch.", glaube Evan den richtigen Schluss gezogen zu haben.  
Matt grinste.  
„Und genau deshalb hasse ich Zeitparadoxen so sehr."

New Washington, Verbündete Staaten Nordamerikas - 2210

Matt Anderson verließ den Verhörraum mit gemischten Gefühlen. Verständlicherweise existierten keine Aufzeichnungen darüber, dass Evan Cross in die Zukunft gereist waren. Matt besaß die höchste Geheimhaltungsstufe, es war auszuschließen, dass man die Akte unterschlagen hatte.  
Wie so oft betrat er Neuland, die Ereignisse um den Mann aus der Vergangenheit würden erst stattfinden und er würde somit Geschichte schreiben. Doch wie sah Matts Aufgabe in deren Verlauf aus? Aber nein, es war nicht nur Evan Cross allein, auch die Frau die mit ihm reiste spielte eine Rolle. Matt hatte sich die Daten noch einmal genauer angesehen, doch keine Informationen über Dylan Weirs weiteren Verbleib gefunden. Zumindest waren diese nicht eindeutig. Entweder war sie im Eozän gestorben, was ihre Anwesenheit im Jahre 2210 jedoch ausschloss, oder ihr Leben würde sich hier dem Ende neigen.  
Der Verhörraum in dem die Frau bis jetzt gefangen gehalten wurde befand im selben Stockwerk und lediglich 5 Türen weiter.  
Matt betrat ohne zu klopfen den Vorraum und seine Augen fingen das Geschehen auf.  
Vor der Tür zum eigentlichen Zimmer, prangte ein Glasfenster in der Wand, das lediglich nur von außen zu sehen war. Befand man sich innerhalb des dunklen Raums, war es nicht zu erkennen. Das half dabei die Reaktion des Gefangenen zu beobachten, wenn sich dieser allein fühlte.  
Das hatte Matt auch bei Evan getan um ihn besser einschätzen zu können. Fakt war jedoch, dass ihm das nicht zur Gänze gelungen war.  
Durch das Fenster konnte er verfolgten wie Dylan Weir mit einem Mann redete und beinahe flehend wirkte.  
Rauch schwebte Matt entgegen und er blickte zur Seite. Ein älterer Mann mit zurückgekämmten Haaren stand neben ihm und inspizierte ebenfalls das Treiben im Verhörraum.  
„Ist Ihnen eigentlich bewusst, dass Sie einer der letzten 100 Menschen auf dem Planeten sind der noch raucht?", meinte Matt amüsiert und der Mann seufzte.  
Er drückte seine Zigarette aus und entsorgte sie im Mülleimer in der Ecke.  
„Die Menschen werden immer Laster brauchen um fortbestehen zu können, Commander.", rechtfertigte er sich.  
Matt gab zu, dass er sich seinen Kommentar genauso gut hätte verkneifen können. Schließlich war er derjenige, der sich jeden Tag mindestens 3 Becher Kaffee zuführte. Davon abgesehen wollte er seinem Boss natürlich keine Vorschriften machen.  
Director Julian Harrison war der Leiter des A.C.C und Matt Andersons direkter Vorgesetzter.  
Der Commander hatte einen guten Bekannten verloren, doch Harrison war derjenige mit der Verantwortung. Wie gelang es einem Mann aus der Zukunft in eine gesicherte Regierungseinrichtung einzudringen, einen Mann zu erschießen und mit dem Prototyp einer geheimen Maschine zu fliehen? Und das ausgerechnet noch mit Matts Ausweis?  
„Wieso hat das R-System zugelassen, dass dieser… Leeds? Dass er einfach so eindringen konnte?", hakte Harrison nach.  
Matt hasste es mit den Schultern zucken zu müssen und seinem Boss die Antwort schuldig zu bleiben.  
„Womöglich hat er keinen Opener benutzt.", spekulierte er.  
Harrison schnaufte laut und war daran sich die nächste Zigarette anzuzünden.  
„Eine Anomalie aus dem Eozän öffnet sich einfach so vor einem unserer Labore und eine Gruppe Menschen aus dem Jahr 2013 stattet uns einen Besuch ab?"  
Es war ihm anzuhören wie skeptisch er diese Geschichte fand.  
Matt räusperte sich.  
„Ich glaube Evan Cross. Auch wenn er in seiner Zeit mit den Anomalien zu tun hat, besitzt er sicher keine Hintergedanken. Laut seiner Akte hat er sich nach dem Tod seiner Frau völlig ihrer Erforschung gewidmet.", erzählte er.  
Harrison strich sich nachdenklich übers Kinn.  
„Matt, Sie wissen, dass ich meinen Sohn selbst an eines dieser Ungeheuer verloren habe. Wenn Cross also seine Frau zurückhaben wollen würde, könnte er nach einem Weg suchen die Anomalien zu kontrollieren.", sagte er.  
Matt schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Laut seiner Akte hatte er bereits die Gelegenheit dazu, hat aber darauf verzichtet. Wenn Sie mich fragen, zeigt das von wahrer Charakterstärke. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich genauso gehandelt hätte.", beichtete er.  
Doch damit schien er Harrison nicht vollends überzeugen zu können.  
„Commander Winters ist bereits seit einer Stunde bei dieser Frau und diese spielt ebenfalls die Unschuldige.", zeigte dieser auf das Fenster.  
Matt musterte Dylan Weir, die Frau die laut seiner Akte eigentlich nicht mehr leben sollte. Sein Kollege Winters war Verhörspezialist, wenn er bisher nichts von der Frau erfahren hatte, dann war diese in der Tat unwissend.  
„Haben Sie bereits eine Erklärung für die Sache mit dem Ausweis?", stellte der Director nun die Frage, auf die Matt gehofft hatte sie aussitzen zu können. Dieser berichtete seinem Boss von Evans Theorien und Harrison nahm einen weiten Zug seiner Zigarette.  
„Also haben wir ein weiteres Mysterium zu lösen.", kombinierte er.  
Matt nickte.  
„Sir, ich schlage vor, wir beziehen Evan Cross und Dylan Weir mit ein. Sie kennen den Mann den wir verfolgen und können uns helfen ihn aufzuspüren.", machte der Zoologe den Vorschlag.  
Die Skepsis war Harrison anzusehen.  
„Vertrauen Sie diesem Cross?", wollte er wissen.  
Matt presste kurz die Lippen zusammen.  
„Sir, ich denke, dass es einen Grund gibt warum er und seine Kollegen hier sind. Und zwar weil sie hier sein sollen. Das hier, das Verhör, unser Gespräch ist vermutlich vorbestimmt und auch die Jagt nach diesem Verbrecher. Ich werde darauf achten, dass die beiden nicht zu viel aus unserer Zeit zu sehen bekommen um den Verlauf nicht zu sehr zu beschädigen.", bot Matt an.  
Harrison überlegte eine Weile, bevor er den Plan absegnete.  
„Es ist verrückt. Wieso haben wir diesen verdammten Leeds noch nicht gefunden? Es kann für die Miliz doch nicht so schwer sein, nach einem Einarmigen zu fahnden.", fluchte er.  
Matt gab ihm recht. Aufgrund des ausgefeilten Überwachungssystems ihrer Zeit, war er es seltsam, dass kein Sonde Leeds bisher aufspüren konnte. Selbst Meldungen aus der Bevölkerung blieben bisher aus. Durch die Neurochirurgie der letzten Jahrzehnte war es ein Kinderspiel sich Körperteile eines Toten transplantieren zu lassen, jemand mit nur einem Arm würde unverzüglich auffallen. Allerdings besaß die Regierung auch Störsender, mit denen die Sonden abgelenkt werden konnten. Besaß dieser Leeds etwa so eine? Woher sollte er sie haben? Vermutlich von demselben Ort, wie auch Matts Ausweis.  
Die Tür sprang auf und Commander Winters stand vor den beiden Männern.  
„Ich denke sie sagt die Wahrheit.", offenbarte er, auch wenn das für Matt keine große Überraschung war.  
„Ich nehme sie mit.", entschied der Zoologe.

New Washington, Verbündete Staaten Nordamerikas - 2210

Evan hatte aufgegeben die Versuche zu zählen, die er verbraucht hatte, um seine Fesseln zu lösen. Sie waren allesamt vergebens gewesen.  
Es nagte an ihm. Er wusste weder wie es Dylan erging, noch was Leeds plante. Er hatte sie quer durch das Eozän gelockt, nur um dann durch eine Anomalie ins Jahre 2210 zu springen. Wozu das Ganze? Und was hatte er gestohlen?  
Matt Anderson erwähnte eine Art Prototyp, doch welche Funktion besaß dieser?  
Die Tür sprang erneut auf und die Person, über die er gerade nachgedacht hatte erschien mit einem sichtbaren Schlüssel in der Hand.  
Mit schnell Schritten war der bei Evan angelangt und kniete sich hin.  
„Kann ich Ihnen vertrauen?", fragte er und sah zu ihm hoch.  
Evan musterte ihn, ob Matt das auch ernst meinte und nickte dann.  
„Ich bin nicht Ihr Feind.", sagte er klar und deutlich.  
Dies schienen die richtigen Worte gewesen zu sein, denn kurz darauf befreite Mann Evan von seinen Fesseln und den Handschellen.  
„Fassen Sie hier nichts an und reden Sie nur mit mir.", schärfte er dem Leiter von Cross-Photonics ein.  
Evan versprach es ihm und rieb sich die Armgelenke. Matt war bereits wieder aufgestanden und marschierte Richtung Tür.  
„Moment, was ist mit meiner Freundin?", lief er ihm hinterher, auch wenn sich die Frage kurz darauf erübrigte.  
Dylan Weir stand draußen im Vorzimmer und sah Evan froh und glücklich an.  
Überschwänglich umarmte sie ihn und auch Evan war erleichtert, dass sie nun wieder zu zweit waren.  
„Folgen Sie mir.", bat sie Matt und Evan und Dylan hätten ohnehin nicht gewusst, was sie sonst tun sollten.  
Draußen entriegelte Matt eine Tür mittels seines Ausweises und machte eine einladende Handbewegung.  
Evan und Dylan fanden sich in einem breiten Korridor wieder und Matt schloss den Zugang hinter sich.  
Die drei schritten voran und Dylan begutachtete die Aufschriften auf den Türen, die links und rechts des Korridors angereiht waren. Unter anderem fand sie ein Waffenlager, ein Forschungslabor und einige Büros wieder. Auf der letzten Tür des Ganges stand in großen Buchstaben ‚Tiersektor'.  
Dylan konnte bei bestem Willen nur spekulieren was sich dahinter befand.  
Die drei waren an einer Treppe angelangt und Matt schritt sie zielstrebig hinauf.  
Evan und Dylan folgten ihm mit geringem Abstand.  
Es waren etwa zwei Dutzend Stufen welche die drei erklommen und dann in der Pforte einer größeren Halle standen.  
Auf den ersten Blick erinnerte es an das dritte Untergeschoss von Cross-Photonics. Männer und Frauen torkelten wie in einem Büro umher und andere gaben Daten in die zukünftigen Computer ein, wie bereits Matt einen verwendet hatte.  
Dylan musste Evan erst anstupsen, damit diesem auffiel darauf sie gerade getreten waren. Sie befanden sich in etwa der Mitte der Halle. Direkt unter einer großen Glaskuppel, die der Sonne Zutritt verschaffte.  
Evan sah zu seinen Schuhen und musterte das Symbol das auf den Boden gemahlen worden war. Es war identisch mit jenem, das Matt und die anderen Soldaten an ihrer Uniform trugen. Ein blauer Kreis mit den geschlungen Buchstaben A.C.C.  
Das Anomaly Control Center, dachte Evan. Doch was genau wurde hier getan? War es nur eine etwas moderne Version von Cross-Photonics? Wohl kaum, immerhin besaßen Matt und seine Leute weitaus mehr Informationen über die Anomalien als Evan selbst. Vermutlich hatten sie bereits jedes kleinste Geheimnis der Zeitportale erforscht. Der Leiter von Cross-Photonics erinnerte sich an Connor Temple und seinen Partner. Sie waren Teil des A.R.C, des Anomaly Research Centers. War dies hier etwa ein moderner Ableger davon? Die zukünftige Version des ARCs?  
Evan erinnerte sich an den Opener den Ken Leeds verwendet hatte und war sich sicher, dass dieser aus der Zeit stammen musste. Matts Leute waren somit im Stande Anomalien ohne Schwierigkeiten zu schließen und dem Namen nach auch zu öffnen. Leeds hatte das Gerät benutzt um ins Jahr 2210 zu gelangen und Evan und Dylan hatten ihn verfolgt. Danach hatte der Lieutenant eine weitere, hoch entwickelte Gerätschaft mitgehen lassen, über dessen Zweck sich Matt jedoch in Schweigen hielt.  
Evan brennte darauf ihm Fragen zu stellen oder die Gerätschaften hier näher zu begutachten. Doch man würde ihn nicht lassen, schließlich wollte keiner eine Veränderung der Zeitlinie riskieren.  
„Mister Cross, Miss Weir.", trat nun ein Mann in schickem, weinroten Anzug an die drei heran.  
Er reichte erst Dylan, dann Evan die Hand.  
Neben ihm stand ein weiterer Mann mit auf dem Rücken verschränkten Armen, seine Uniform zeichnete ihn als Commander Winters aus. Der feine Mann musste sich jedoch erst einmal vorstellen, bevor Evan und Dylan erahnen konnten, bei wem es sich um ihn handelte.  
„Mein Name ist Julian Harrison, ich bin der Leiter des A.C.C. Ich weiß nicht wie viel Ihnen Commander Anderson bereits anvertraut hat, aber ich bitte Sie die Umstände zu respektieren. Bitte fassen Sie hier nichts an und stellen Sie nur Fragen, die sich auf die aktuelle Thematik beziehen.", bat er die beiden Zeitreisenden.  
„Mit Thematik meinen Sie Ken Leeds, nehme ich an?", erwiderte Dylan karg.  
Harrison schluckte betroffen.  
Evan konnte ihn verstehen. Wäre jemand bei Cross-Photonics eingebrochen, hätte einen seiner Leute getötet nur um Technologie zu stehlen, hätte er sich ebenfalls Vorwürfe gemacht.  
„Wir haben die Akte dieses Ken Leeds, doch diese sagt nichts über dessen Persönlichkeit aus. Können Sie uns da weiterhelfen?", bat Harrison eindringlich.  
Dylan wollte etwas sagen, doch Evan kam ihr schließlich zu vor.  
„Ken Leeds ist verrückt. Und wenn ich verrückt sage, dann meine ich gefährlich verrückt. Er ist wie eines dieser Tiere, das durch einen Gang durch eine Anomalie seinen natürlichen Lebensraum verliert. Leeds mag in unserer Zeit geboren worden sein, aber mehr auch nicht. Er ist nichts weiter als ein flennendes Kind in meinen Augen. Das Militär hat ihn degradiert weil er ohne die Konsequenzen zu bedenken einen Fehler begangen hat. Er handelt vorschnell und unüberlegt. Und wenn es schief geht versucht er die Situation zu seinen Gunsten zu drehen und andere dafür verantwortlich zu machen. Ich weiß nicht warum er in Ihre Zukunft gekommen ist, aber es dürfte eindeutig einen Plan haben. Die Tatsachen, dass er einen Opener aus Ihrer Zeit besitzt und eine Version des Ausweises Ihres Mitarbeiters legt den Schluss nahe, dass er einen Komplizen besitzt. Und zwar jemand aus Ihrer Zeit.", erstattete er dem Director des A.C.C. Bericht.  
Harrison starrte Evan kurz an und nickte dann Matt zu.  
„Können Sie uns helfen diesen Mann aufzuspüren? Wenn er erst einmal in Gewahrsam ist, wird er uns mitteilen für wen er arbeitet und was diese Leute planen.", wand sich Matt an die beiden.  
Weder Evan, noch Dylan hatten irgendwelche Einwände. Sie empfanden es nicht nur als wichtig Leeds dingfest zu machen, sondern auch in ihre Zeit zurückzukehren.  
Sie glaubten Matt auch dabei, dass dieser Leeds zum Reden bringen konnte. Sicher gab es irgendeine Technologie die den ehemaligen Lieutenant dazu zwingen konnte. Sie selbst konnten gerne darauf verzichten und waren froh, dass Matt sie nicht als Gefahr oder den Feind eingestuft hatte.  
Harrison rief einem seiner Leute etwas zu und am Ende der Halle wurde ein großer aus Licht bestehender Bildschirm sichtbar.  
Evan und Dylan betrachteten verschiedene Überwachungsaufnahmen.  
„Wir haben Drohnen auf seine Fährte geschickt. Das sind kleine, insektenähnliche Computer die ungesehen Bildmaterial aufnehmen und übermitteln.", erklärte ihnen Matt.  
Harrison warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu und der Zoologe bereute seine lasche, aber kooperative Art schnell wieder.  
„Jedenfalls können sie Leeds nicht finden.", gab er an.  
Evan nickte verstehend.  
„Es gibt eine Kernfrage. Nachdem Leeds den Prototyp aus dem Safe gestohlen hat, hätte er den Opener benutzen können um eine Anomalie irgendwohin zu öffnen und sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Aber nein, er geht das Risiko ein aus einer bewachten Regierungsbehörde zu fliehen, egal ob Ausweis oder nicht.", sagte er an Matt gewand.  
Die ACC-Mitarbeiter überlegen kurz und verstanden was Evan meinte.  
Ken Leeds war in dieser Zeit noch nicht fertig. Seine Mission war es den Prototypen zu stehlen, doch das schien noch nicht alles zu sein. Würde er aus dem Jahr 2210 verschwinden, war es schwer ihn zu verfolgen.  
Nein, seine Mission war eindeutig noch nicht zu Ende.

New Washington, Verbündete Staaten Nordamerikas - 2210

Mode mochte sich in der Zukunft geändert haben, die Art sie zu präsentieren jedoch nicht. Verdammt, welche Wunderpillen schluckten diese Amerikaner in der Zukunft?  
Ken Leeds beobachtete die Leute von einer Parkbank aus, wie sie an ihm vorbeischlenderten. Es war ein absurder Anblick mitan zusehen, wie Frauen neben sich ihre Einkaufstasche trugen, beziehungsweise tragen ließen. Kleine in der Luft schwebende Roboter hielten die Taschen in der Luft und schleppten sie ihren Eigentümern hinterher. Leeds hätte es nicht gewundert, wenn es auch Roboter gab, die Hunde und Katzen Gassi geführt hätte.  
Er blickte in den Himmel und runzelte die Stirn.  
Wo verdammt waren die fliegenden Autos? Hatten die Leute in der Zukunft denn wirklich rein gar nichts von den Jetsons gelernt?  
Leeds hatte keine Ahnung was sich in den Tanks der neuartigen Automobile befand, die sich auf den Straßen umherzwangen. Vielleicht Wasser, vielleicht Elektrizität, aber es konnte ihm auch egal sein.  
Der Verkehr würde sich also verschlimmern. Leeds wusste nicht, wie es mit der Armut aussah, doch er besaß keine großen Hoffnungen. Er hatte bisher nur diesen einen Stadtteil bewundern dürfen und das hatte ihm gereicht. An der Arroganz und der Ignoranz der Menschen hatte sich nichts verändert, aber das kam ihm nur zu Gute. Niemand würdige den Mann aus der Vergangenheit eines Blickes. Leeds war natürlich aufgefallen, dass niemand hier im Rollstuhl unterwegs war, mit einem Körperteil zu wenig herumlief oder gar Pickel im Gesicht aufwies. Die Medizin mochte Fortschritte gemacht haben, doch das beeindruckte ihn wenig. Um nicht aufzufallen hatte er sich den Arm einer Schaufensterpuppe eines Modesalons geborgt und lief nun damit herum. Er hatte ihn schlichtweg an seinen Stumpf angebunden und war ohne aufzufallen weit gekommen. Niemand interessierte sich für ihn und das war gut so.  
Es war ihm schwer gefallen sich zu orientieren, nachdem er die Wache erledigt und den Inhalt des Safes mitgenommen hatte. Der Ausweis den ihm Wells mitgab, hatte ihm zwar gute Dienste geleistet, aber was war danach? Leeds hatte sich in einer Seitengasse wieder gefunden und rannte einfach los um nicht verfolgt zu werden. Es war ein Überraschungsangriff gewesen und niemand hatte mit ihm gerechnet.  
Leeds hatte versucht herauszufinden wo er sich befand, doch das gestaltete sich schwierig. Englisch war inzwischen eine Sprache unter vielen und die Karten die er sich klaute waren nicht eindeutig. Doch es spielte keine Rolle wohin er ging, er musste nur an ein sicheres Terminal gelangen.  
Wells hatte ihm verraten, dass sich welche in staatlichen Einrichtungen wie Postämtern, Rathäusern und Polizeistationen befanden. Letzteres schloss Leeds aus, weshalb er sich entschied der Post einen Besuch abzustatten.  
Ob sie in der Zukunft wohl noch Briefmarken verwendeten? Wohl kaum, aber Leeds beschloss sich wenigstens in dieser Angelegenheit überraschen zu lassen.  
Der Mann der sich wie der berühmte englische Autor nannte, hatte ihm im Vorfeld nicht verraten wollen worum es sich um Phase 3 handelte.  
Leeds hatte das respektiert, immerhin stand sehr viel auf dem Spiel.  
Als Wells ihm dann erklärt hatte worum es ging, war er äußerst hellhörig geworden. Dabei hatte es für ihn keine Rolle gespielt, dass er derjenige war, der die Drecksarbeit erledigen musste. Wells hatte ihn nur angeheuert um sich nicht selbst die Finger schmutzig zu machen.  
Leeds wusste, dass er ausgenutzt wurde und hasste diesen Gedanken. Doch solange er und Wells ein gemeinsames Ziel verfolgten, würde er seinen Stolz zurückstecken. Der Mann aus der Zukunft hatte ihn in den Zoo geschickt und ihm aufgetragen den Opener zu benutzen um ins Eozän zurückzureisen.  
Leeds wusste nicht, ob es lediglich ein mit Menschen beladener Ort sein sollte um Verwirrung und Chaos zu stiften, oder ob die Position wirklich wichtig war.  
Auf jedenfall war der erste Part des Plans ein Erfolg.  
Leeds öffnete eine Anomalie und einige wilde Raubtiere aus dieser Zeit suchten ihren Weg ins Jahr 2013. Natürlich würden sowohl Evan Cross als auch Project Magnet sofort anrücken um gegen die Tiere anzugehen.  
Leeds selbst verspürte in keinem Moment Gefahr. Wells hatte ihm die Brosche mitgegeben, die ihm ein temporäres Schutzschild liefern würde. Diese wurden im Jahr 2180 erfunden und dienten der Miliz sowie dem Militär in Schlachten.  
Seine Abreise wurde etwas verzögert, als sich ein Andrewsarchus für ihn zu interessieren begann. Zwar konnte ihm dieser nichts angaben und ließ eine Weile von seinem Opfer ab, doch Leeds verlor dadurch Zeit. Das Militär war inzwischen angerückt und er musste einen der Corporals niederschlagen. Doch er konnte die Anomalie stabilisieren, was jedoch ungeahnte Folgen mit sich zog.  
Sie war nun lange genug offen um es Evan Cross und Colonel Hall zu erlauben ihm zu folgen.  
Verdammt, die beiden waren wirklich hartnäckig, doch Leeds hatte es noch rechtzeitig auf die Spitze des Berges geschafft, dessen Koordination ihm Wells gegeben hatte.  
An diesem Ort, zu dieser Zeit, also vor 56 Millionen Jahren, 3 Monaten, 2 Wochen, 4 Tagen und 9 Stunden würde sich automatisch eine Anomalie ins Jahr 2210 öffnen. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit gewesen ins Labor zu gelangen und das zu stehlen wonach es Wells gierte.  
Dieser hatte ihm erklärt, warum es unmöglich war mittels des Openers direkt eine Anomalie in diese Epoche zu öffnen. Und zwar wegen dem so genannten R-System. Eine Funktion die das Anomaly Control Center mittels Satelliten im Orbit kreierte.  
Diese sendeten Betawellen aus, was es unmöglich machte, dass sich künstliche Anomalien öffnen konnten. Mittels des Openers zu verschwinden war kein Problem, schließlich besaß die Regierung eine Sektion, die sich mit Zeitreisen befasste.  
Das R-System diente dazu, dass niemand aus einer entfernteren Zukunft zurück in die Vergangenheit reisen konnte um sein eigenes Schicksal zu ändern. Deswegen war Leeds' Umweg unvermeidlich gewesen. 10 Meilen durch die von Raubtieren beherrschte Steppe des frühen Eozäns zu latschen, während ihm seine Lieblingsfeinde folgten. Doch am Ende wurde er für diese Tortur sogar entlohnt. Er empfand Befriedigung dabei, Hall zu erschießen und dessen Gesichtsaudruck miterleben zu dürfen.  
Doch er hasste den Gedanken, dass er so nahe am Ziel gewesen war, Evan Cross ebenfalls für immer unschädlich zu machen. Warum hatte ihm ausgerechnet dann die Munition ausgehen müssen?  
Wollte das Schicksal noch nicht, dass Cross starb? Hatte es etwas Größeres mit ihm vor?  
Jedenfalls wusste Leeds, dass er sich beeilen musste. Cross und die Polizei der Zukunft waren ihm bereits auf der Spur. Der zweite Teil seiner Aufgabe war schier einfach. So einfach, dass es bereits wieder lächerlich war.  
Den Prototypen hatte er bereits fest in der Tasche. Er würde in einem Jahr zu einer wichtigen Waffe des A.C.C. werden, doch noch hatten sie keinen Schimmer davon was er alles anrichten konnte. Deshalb hatte Wells diesen besonderen Zeitpunkt gewählt.  
Noch war er nicht stark bewacht, was sich 2211 jedoch geändert hätte. Den schwierigsten Teil hatte Leeds bereits hinter sich, was nun folgte war noch eine letzte E-Mail.  
Zugegeben, Wells hatte ihm erklärt, dass es hier etwas Komplexer war eine zu schreiben, sofern man sich nicht mit der Technologie auskannte. Er hatte es dem ehemaligen Lieutenant bis ins Detail erklärt.  
In dieser Zeit gab es überall Computer, auch wenn diese inzwischen nur noch Terminals genannt wurden. Doch es musste einer mit einer sicheren Leitung sein, da die Regierung über ein ausgefeiltes Überwachungsnetz verfügte, um Demonstranten, Rebellen oder Terroristen zu fassen. Nur in den staatlichen Gebäuden konnte er diese E-Mail verfassen und absenden, ohne dass man sie verfolgte. Wells hatte ihm nicht verraten an wen sie gehen sollte, alles was Leeds besaß war eine Nummer.  
Er saß noch immer auf der Bank und starrte zu dem großen aus Licht bestehendem Bildschirm vor sich. Es war wohl die zukünftige Version einer Werbetafel, daran schien sich alles nichts verändert zu haben. Die Industrie unterjochte die Bevölkerung weiterhin, doch niemand der umhergehenden Leute schien darauf zu achten. Gerade wurde ein Spot für Laufschuhe gezeigt und Leeds musste lachen. Waren die Menschen sich wirklich nicht schon zu bequem zum Laufen?  
Das Lachen blieb ihm in Halse stecken, als plötzlich ein Bild auf dem Monitor auftauchte. Es zeigte einen Mann mittleren Alters mit braunen Haaren und stark eingefallenem Gesicht. Leeds kannte diesen Mann sehr sehr gut, immerhin begrüßte er ihn jeden Tag im Spiegel.  
Der ehemalige Lieutenant sah sich um und legte seinen gesunden Arm auf die Lehne der Bank, um sein Gesicht wenigstens etwas zu kaschieren.  
Das Bild verkleinerte sich und ein weiterer Mann war zu sehen, diesmal wohl live.  
Ein Name in gelben Buchstaben wurde eingeblendet, Director Harrison vom A.C.C.  
Dieser wies die Bevölkerung kurz dazu auf, auf einen gefährlichen Kriminellen zu achten, die nur einen Arm besaß. Die Durchsage dauerte nicht lange, doch sie reichte um Leeds Nerven anzukauen.  
Die Leute hier wussten jetzt wie er aussah, er musste sie dringend einen Hut, vielleicht auch einen falschen Bart besorgen, wenn er nicht auffallen wollte.  
Sofern die Leute hier noch Wert darauf legten sich zu verkleiden.  
Es war der Moment in dem Leeds aufstand. Es spürte förmlich wie sein Gehirn heißer wurde und ihm eine Idee zuflog.  
Cross und die anderen würden alle Mittel einsetzen um ihn zu finden. Er musste sie also irgendwie von sich ablenken. Die vorhin im Zoo brauchte er etwas das sogar noch größere Priorität als er besaß.  
Langsam schritt er zu der Mitte des Parks, der sich hinter ihm auftat zog den Opener aus der Tasche.  
Die Andrewsarchus hatten letztes Mal hervorragende Arbeit geleistet, auch wenn einige Menschen ums Leben gekommen waren. Doch diesmal wussten seine Feinde, dass Leeds etwas plante. Er musste also etwas in diese Zeit bringen, gegen das die Andrewsarchus wie kleine, harmlose Chihuahua wirken ließ.  
Wells hatte ihm genau erklärt wie er das Display bedienen musste um eine Zeitperiode auszuwählen. Und die Funktion um die Größe der Anomalie einzustellen. Wenn Leeds' Ablenkung erfolgreich sein sollte, musste sie verdammt riesig sein. Zwar kostete dies den Opener viel Energie, aber der Benutzer war zuversichtlich, dass diese auch noch für seine Rückreise ausreichte. Leeds stellte die Anzeige auf 112 Millionen Jahre zurück.  
Der Ort spielte keine Rolle, nur dass es etwas hindurch schaffte.  
Wells hatte ihm verraten, dass dies in 80 bis 90 % der Fälle kein Problem war, da die Tiere ohnehin vom magnetischen Feld der Anomalien angelockt wurden.  
Beeindruckt sah er dabei zu wie sich das elektromagnetische Feld öffnete und die Anomalie sich bald darauf mehrere Meter nach oben erstreckte.  
„Werde erstmal damit fertig, Cross.", funkelten Leeds' Augen erwartend.

New Washington, Verbündete Staaten Nordamerikas - 2210, ACC-Gebäude

Evan und Dylan waren sich nicht sicher, wie vielversprechend Harrisons Durchsage wirklich war. Bis auf seinen fehlenden Arm stach Leeds nicht sonderlich hervor. Konnte er seine Verletzung irgendwie kaschieren, würden sich vielleicht nicht viele Leute melden. Commander Winters glaubte außerdem, dass Leeds von den Leuten aus ihrer Zeit einen Störsender bekommen hatte. Die fliegenden Augen, die Überwachungswerkzeuge dieser Zeit waren somit nutzlos.  
Ja, Ken Leeds wusste was er tat, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Es wurde immer dringlicher ihn aufzuhalten.  
Doch was war dazu notwenig?  
Plötzlich erklang ein Alarm und rotes Licht pulsierte an der Decke. Es war derselbe Klang wie der, als Evan und Dylan die Anomalie aus dem Eozän verließen.  
„Melde neue, einkommende Anomalie.", sagte eine Stimme hinter der Gruppe.  
Harrison fluchte.  
„Ausgerechnet jetzt? Als ob wir nicht Ärger genug hätten. Legen Sie die Aufzeichnungen auf den Bildschirm.", befahl er und die Angestellten des A. handelten sofort.  
Die Szenerie auf dem Monitor aus Licht änderte sich und einige Bilder wurden übertragen. Dylan glaubte die Innenstadt darin zu erkennen, sah aber nichts Verdächtiges.  
Bis sich alles ändern sollte.  
Eine Frau rannte mit wild umher fuchtelnden Armen am Bild vorbei, ihr Mund war geöffnet.  
Das Video übertrug keinen Ton, doch Dylan konnte sich den Schrei der Frau vorstellen. Weitere Bilder wurden eingeblendet, sie zeigten zerstörte Fahrzeuge und Straßenlaternen. Wieder ein neues Bild offenbarte die Reste einer Parkbank und viele umgeknickte Bäume.  
„Was kann so ein Chaos anrichten?", fragte die Frau ungläubig.  
Im nächsten Moment war eine Art Peitsche zu sehen, Evan identifizierte sie als den Schwanz eines Sauriers.  
„Verdammt! Stellen Sie die Augen so ein, dass sie sich nur auf einen Punkt konzentrieren!", wies Harrison seine Leute an.  
Diese folgten und bald glichen sich die verschiedenen Bilder an. Mann eilte nach vor und streckte seine Finger aus. Mit ihnen zog er den Ausschnitt größer, damit alle das Geschehen mitverfolgen konnten.  
Dylan drehte angewidert den Kopf weg, als die Überreste eines Menschen gestreamt wurden, der augenscheinlich geradezu zermatscht wurde. Nein, nicht zermatscht, sondern zertreten.  
Das Wrack eines Autos flog umher und gigantische Beine wurden sichtbar. Graue, mit Schuppen behaftete Haut zeigte sich. Die Drohnen flogen weiter hoch und bald war die Fratze eines gigantischen Theropoden zu sehen. Aufgrund Vergleiche mit umstehenden Gebäuden schätzen ihn die Zuschauer auf mindestens 13 Meter. Der Saurier war eindeutig verwirrt und wusste nicht wo lang.  
„Ohnein.", entkam es Dylan als sie mitan sah wie eine Frau durchs Bild lief.  
„Sie darf nicht weglaufen! Der Saurier wird sie auf der Stelle als Beute erkennen und…"  
Dylan wünschte sich die Gelegenheit zu bekommen ihr das zu sagen. Doch selbst wenn, war es wenige Sekunden später vorbei.  
Der Saurier wurde auf sie aufmerksam, ging in die Knie und verschlang die Beute mit einem Haps. Obwohl die Drohnen kein Audio-Signal wiedergaben, spürten die Zuschauer förmlich das grausige Brüllen des Ungetüms.  
„Ich habe noch nie so eine Bestie gesehen. Was zum Teufel ist das bloß?", schluckte Harrison.  
Selbst Evan war starr vor Schreck. Die Echse hatte ihn einen Moment an den Albertosaurus erinnert, der ihm Brooke genommen hatte. Und die Frau, die gerade vor seinen Augen ihr Leben verlor, hätte sie sein können. Fakt war, dass die Menschen diesen Kreaturen hoffnungslos unterlegen waren.  
„Das ist ein Tyrannotitan.", teilte Matt allen Anwesenden mit.  
Titan. Ja, diesen Namen hätte ihm Evan ebenfalls gegeben, wenn er an der Namensfindung beteiligt gewesen wäre.  
„Er stammt aus der Unterkreide und dorthin wird die Anomalie auch führen, also etwa 125 Millionen Jahre in die Vergangenheit. Er ist etwas kleiner als sein Nachfahre, der Tyrannosaurus Rex, dafür aber wesentlich leichter, was ihn schneller macht als seinen Abkömmling.", informierte sie der Zoologe was sie da vor sich hatten.  
Dylan nickte verstehend. Es war die perfekte Tötungs – und Fressmaschine.  
Auch Director Harrison schien wieder zu sich zu finden.  
„Also gut, unsere andere Angelegenheit verschieben wir. Anderson, Winters, Sie stellen ein Team zusammen und schaffen das Ungeheuer in seine Zeit zurück. Ihnen stehen alle Mitteln zur Verfügung.", befahl er und klatschte in die Hände.  
Matt und Winters setzten sich in Bewegung.  
„Wir werden auch gehen.", entschied Evan und Harrison blickte ihn verdutzt an.  
„Hören Sie, das Auftauchen dieses Riesen ist kein Zufall, glauben Sie mir! Das trägt eindeutig Leeds Handschrift. Er weiß, dass wir ihn verfolgen und will von sich ablenken.", redete der Mann aus der Vergangenheit auf den der Zukunft ein.  
Harrison überlegte kurz und stimmte dann zu.  
Evan gab Dylan ein Zeichen und gemeinsam liefen sie los um Matt einzuholen. Die vier hopsten die Treppe hinunter und begaben sich in den Raum, auf dem Dylan vorhin die Aufschrift ‚Ausrüstung' gelesen hatte.  
„Also gut.", begann Matt.  
„Wir werden euch Schutzkleidung und Waffen mitgeben. Beides werdet ihr allerdings nicht brauchen, da ihr außerhalb der Gefahrenzone bleibt. Es dient nur für den Notfall. Mein Team schließt die Anomalie und danach suchen wir nach unserem Flüchtling.", erklärte er den Plan  
Weder Evan noch Dylan besaßen Einwände. Um ehrlich zu sein wollte keiner von ihnen diesem Ungeheuer auch nur zu nahe kommen. Sie hatten nicht wie durch ein Wunder eine Reise durchs Eozän überlebt um dann von einem Dinosaurier verspeist zu werden.  
Nachdem Matt und Winters fertig angezogen waren, beobachtete Evan wie die beiden eine grüne Brosche auf ihrer Brust befestigten und aktivierten. Ein grelles Licht erschimmerte und Evan erinnerte sich sofort zurück. Leeds hatte das Gerät als ein temporäres Schutzschild beschrieben, durch das der Körper durch jegliche Verletzung verschont blieb.  
„Also… nur für den Notfall, dürfen wir ebenfalls welche von den Dingern haben.", bat Evan untertänlichst.  
Matt räusperte sich und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Sorry, aber die Dinger sind enorm schwierig herzustellen. Wir haben nicht viele davon und ihr werdet sie bestimmt nicht brauchen.", wehrte er ab.  
Evan wusste nicht ob sein Gegenüber die Wahrheit sprach, oder einfach keine fremde Technologie aus den Händen geben wollte.  
Er hatte Matts Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt als feststand, dass Leeds einen Opener besaß. Ganz zu schweigen von Matts Ausweis, durch den der Kriminelle erst fliehen konnte.  
„So, jetzt werden Sie beide mal sehen wie Profis das machen.", gab Winters an und zückte seine Waffe.  
Sie bestand aus weißem, polymeren Metall und der Commander schien sie zu entsichern. Ein elektrischer Puls lud sich in ihr auf und zeigte, dass sie bereit war.  
„Wir rücken aus.", gab Matt nun den Befehl.  
Evan sah zu Dylan und diese erkannten Besorgnis in dessen Augen.  
„Bist du wirklich bereit?", hakte er nach und Dylan lächelte.  
„Für diese Frage dürfte es schon etwas zu spät sein, findest du nicht?"  
Evan verzog keine Miene.  
„Wir… könnten sie einfach bitten eine Anomalie in unsere Zeit zu öffnen. Dann wären wir vor dem Abendessen wieder zu Hause.", meinte er und Dylan gab zu, dass dies verführerisch klang. Doch sie änderte ihre Meinung nicht.  
„Leeds… darf nicht gewinnen.", erwiderte sie schließlich und Evan kam nicht daran herum ihr recht zu geben. Jetzt wo sie diesen Kampf schon mal führten, würden sie ihn auch zu Ende bringen.

New Washington, Verbündete Staaten Nordamerikas - 2210, Innenstadt

„Kann das Ding nicht fliegen?", beschwerte sich Evan, als sich auf der Straße vor ihnen eine Vielzahl an Autos auftat.  
Verständlicherweise hatten die Insassen die Fahrzeuge bereits verlassen und waren vor dem Tyrannotitan geflohen.  
Selbst Dylan kostete es ein Schmunzeln, dass die Verkehrsprobleme in der Zukunft noch immer nicht gelöst wurden.  
„Uns bleibt keine Wahl, dir müssen aussteigen und den Rest zu Fuß zurücklegen.", entschied Matt.  
Er und Winters schlagen gleichzeitig Fahrer und Beifahrertür auf und sprangen ins Freie. Evan und Dylan taten es ihnen gleich und eine Spur weiter wo der nächste Van fuhr, eilten fünf schwer bewaffnete ACC-Mitarbeiter heraus.  
„Der Tyrannotitan muss sich laut unseren Quellen in nördlicher Richtung befindet. Unsere Mission ist es ihn zu betäuben und zurück in die Anomalie zu befördern. Schwere Maschinen dafür wurden bereits angefordert.", beschrieb Matt ihr Vorgehen. Doch für seine Männer schien dies Routine zu sein. Unter der Leitung der beiden Commander kämpften sie sich durch die umherstehenden Autos Richtung Norden.  
Evan und Dylan taten es ihnen gleich und Matt bedachte sie eines strafenden Blickes.  
„Habe ich Ihnen beiden nicht gesagt, dass Sie außerhalb der Gefahrenzone bleiben sollen?"  
Evan legte eine unschuldige Miene auf.  
„Sicher, aber Sie sagten selbst, dass wir es mit einem Titan zu tun haben. Bei seiner Größe brauchen Sie bestimmt jede Hilfe die Sie kriegen können."  
Matt ließ sich umstimmen und die Gruppe setzte ihren Weg fort.  
Evan wusste weshalb Matt so vorsichtig war. Würden er und Dylan in dieser Periode sterben, würde das die Geschichte verändern. Sie würden nicht in ihre Zeit zurückkehren und Evan würde mit Hilfe von Cross-Photonics keine großartigen, wissenschaftlichen Errungenschaften präsentieren können. Ganz zu schweigen, dass auch Evan nicht die geringste Lust verspürte hier sein Leben zu lassen. Er wollte seine Familie und Freunde wiedersehen und… Ange. Noch immer gab es unausgesprochene Worte zwischen ihnen.  
Doch vermutlich wollte seine Partnerin diese gar nicht hören. In den letzten Tagen hatte er immer wieder Versuche unternommen mit ihr zu reden, ohne überhaupt zu wissen was er genau sagen sollte. Daran hatte sich bis jetzt nichts geändert. Er wusste nur, dass er unbedingt zurück musste um dies zu tun.  
Der Gruppe kam ein gehetzter Mann entgegen und wollte sich durchkämpfen.  
Matt hingegen hielt ihn auf und unternahm einen Versuch ihn zu beruhigen.  
„Dieses… dieses Monster!", keuchte er abwesend.  
„Sir! Sie müssen uns sagen so es sich befindet!", versuchte Matt zu ihm durchzudringen.  
Der Atem des Mannes raste und immer wieder zeigte er in nördlicher Richtung.  
„Gleich… gleich dort vorne!", presste er hervor und Matt ließ ihn ziehen.  
Das darauf folgende Brüllen bestätigte die Aussage des Mannes. Der Tyrannotitan war nur noch wenige hundert Meter von ihnen entfernt.  
„Was ist da vorne?", erkundigte sich Dylan.  
„Der Obama-Square, dort führt nur eine Straße hinein und hinaus. Wir können ihn einkesseln und ihn dann betäuben.", verriet ihr Winters.  
Evan und Dylan starrten ihn skeptisch an.  
„Betäuben? Doch nicht etwa mit diesen einfachen Gewehren?", hakte die letztere nach, die aufgrund ihres Berufes einige Erfahrung im Bereich der Wildtier-Betäubung aufweisen konnte.  
Sowohl Winters als auch Matt grinsten sie an, scheinbar würden die Neuankömmlinge bald selbst erfahren wozu diese Waffen im Stande waren.  
3 Minuten später war es dann auch soweit.  
Riesig, so war der einzige Gedanke den die im Vergleich zu dem gigantischen Titanen kleinen Menschen fassen konnten. Der Großvater des T-Rex brüllte und es klang beinahe schon gequält. Menschen waren inzwischen keine mehr in der Nähe und der Tyrannotitan fühlte sich wie im Mäusekäfig. Die Straße vor ihm war zu eng, zwei Hochhäuser zierten den Platz. Er konnte zurück, doch noch kam er nicht auf diese Idee. Erbost schlug die Echse seinen Kopf gegen eine große Marmorstatue. Dieser zerbarst und die Trümmer stürzten zu Boden.  
„Da wird sich der Denkmalschutz aber nicht freuen.", kommentierte Matt.  
„Und unser erster, schwarzer Präsident ebenfalls nicht, also legen wir endlich los.", meinte Winters und gab seinen Leuten Handzeichen. Diese begannen sich aufzuteilen und nur Dylan und Evan blieben in Matts Nähe. Im Gegensatz zu den ACC-Mitarbeitern besaßen sie keine solche Brosche und würden keine unnötigen Risiken eingehen.  
„Gleich zeige ich euch wie man das in unserer Zeit erledigt.", verkündete Matt und hob das Gewehr.  
Doch dem Tyrannotitan entging die Ankunft der Besucher keineswegs. Er brüllte und schwang seinen dicken Schwanz. Dieser peitschte einige Autos in die Höhe, welche sich willkürlich auf dem Platz verteilten. Einige der ACC-Mitarbeiter wurden getroffen, doch aufgrund der Broschen würden sie keine Verletzungen davon tragen.  
„Auf mein Kommando feuert ihr auf die Beine!", rief Matt seinen verbliebenen Leuten zu.  
Diese nahmen den Befehl auf und warteten angespannt.  
„3…2…", zählte Matt, doch es sollte anders kommen.  
Der Tyrannotitan wurde noch wütender und stapfte mit dem Fuß empört auf den Asphalt. Ein langer Riss zog sich quer über den Platz und Evan und Dylan mussten auf schmerzhafte Weise erfahren, dass es selbst hier noch einen Kanal unter den Straßen gab.  
Der Platz drohte einzubrechen, die ACC-Mitarbeiter verloren ihre Stellung. Einer von ihnen feuerte, traf aber nur eine große Standuhr, anstatt die Echse.  
„Evan!", schrie Dylan als der Boden unter ihr wackelte. Dieser wollte nach der Hand der Freundin greifen, doch es war zu spät. Ihre Fingerspitzen berührten sich noch, dann sprang der Boden zwischen ihnen auf und Dylan wurde nach hinten geworfen. Evan wollte zu seiner Freundin eilen, doch eine breite Schlucht hatte sich zwischen ihnen aufgetan. Er dachte daran zu springen, doch er würde schlimme Verletzungen in Kauf nehmen.  
„Gehen Sie da weg!", hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich und erkannte Winters.  
Evan wollte verneinen, doch Winters zeigte auf Matt, der noch auf Dylans Seite stand und ihr aufhalf.  
„Ihrer Freundin geht es gut, wir brauchen einen sicheren Platz!", redete der Commander auf ihn ein.  
Evan nickte und ließ sich von Winters mitziehen. Dadurch entfernte er sich von Dylan, hoffte aber, dass sie nicht schwer verletzt war.

New Washington, Verbündete Staaten Nordamerikas - 2210, Innenstadt

„Ihr Knie.", wies Matt Dylan auf die Verletzung hin.  
Diese nickte, kämpfte sich aber wieder hoch.  
„Ist nicht so schlimm.", tat sie die Wunde ab und verschaffte sich einen Überblick. Sie hielt nach Evan Aussah und erkannte ihnen auf der anderen Seite der soeben gebildeten Schlucht. Sie hob ihre Hand zum Zeichen, dass es ihr gut ging und Evan tat es ihr gleich.  
Dann wurde sie grob an den Schultern gepackt.  
„Wir müssen hier weg, der Boden ist instabil geworden.", warnte sie Matt.  
Dylan sah auf den Asphalt, in dem sich immer neue Risse bildeten. Doch sie und Matt waren nicht diejenige die in Gefahr waren. Der Tyrannotitan befand sich auf der anderen Seite, zusammen mit Evan und Winters. Sie sorgte sich um ihren Freund, immerhin stand dieser ohne Schutz da.  
„Keine Sorge, Winters ist ein erfahrener Soldat, er wird Cross beschützen.", redete ihr Matt gut zu.  
Dann wieder ein lautes Geräusch, doch diesmal nicht seitens des Tyrannotitans. Matt schien es nicht gehört zu haben, bildete sich Dylan das nur ein? Hatte sie einen Hörsturz erlitten?  
Die Antwort lautete nein. Während der Tyrannotitan auf Evans Seite immer noch wütend brüllte und Autos wie Gänseblümchen zertrat, regte sich in dem Hochhaus links von ihm etwas.  
„Verdammt! Sehen Sie doch nur!", zeigte Dylan auf zwei Personen im Eingangsbereich des Gebäudes.  
Matt versuchte ihrem Blick zu folgen und schluckte. Zwei Kinder, ein Junge und ein Mädchen kauerten hinter einer Glastür und starrten ins Freie. Dylan riss sich los und unternahm einige Schritte, bis Matt sie zurückriss.  
„Sind Sie verrückt?"  
Dylan schüttelte stur den Kopf.  
„Wir müssen die Kinder retten und zwar schnell!", sagte sie fordernd.  
Damit war der Zoologe aber alles andere als einverstanden.  
„Betäuben wir zuerst den Tyrannotitan, danach können wir die Kinder herausholen.", schlug er vor.  
Dylan musterte ihn einen Moment und Matt fragte sich ob ihm etwas entging. Er starrte noch einmal zu der Echse und schluckte.  
„Genau.", folgte Dylan seinem Gedankengang.  
„Wenn wir ihn jetzt betäuben, fällt er und sein gigantischer Körper trifft vermutlich das Hochhaus. Die Kinder würden es nicht schaffen.", schien sie die Situation richtig zu erkennen.  
Matt musste ihr rechtgeben und überlegte angestrengt.  
„Also gut, wir stellen es folgendermaßen an. Sie werden den Tyrannotitan ablenken, aufgrund der Schlucht ist es ihm ohnehin unmöglich auf unsere Seite zu kommen. Währendessen hole ich die Kinder raus und bringe sie in Sicherheit.", entschied er.  
Der Plan klang gut, doch Dylan hatte Einwände.  
„Das klappt nicht, dazu tut mein Knie zu sehr weh. Ich unterdrücke den Schmerz und fliehe zusammen mit den Kindern in die Seitenstraße wohin der Fleischfresser uns nicht folgen kann. Würde ich ihn ablenken müsste ich schnell sein, weil er nach mir schnappen könnte. Das muss eine unverletzte Person übernehmen.", erklärte sie.  
Matt wurde ganz blass bei dem Gedanken, dass er den Köder für den Tyrannotitan spielen durfte. Zugegeben, diese Aufgabe konnte er kaum einer verletzten Frau zumuten, aber auch wenn er ein Gentleman war, wünschte er sich im Moment ein wenig weniger Testosteron im Körper zu haben.  
„OK, so machen wir es.", stimmte er zu und schnappte sein Funkgerät.  
Währendessen hatten sich Evan und Winters in eine sichere Position gebracht und einen der ACC-Mitarbeiter der ein Auto abbekommen hatte geborgen.  
Ungläubig hörte Evan mit was Dylan vorhatte und unternahm einen Versuch Winters das Funkgerät abzunehmen.  
„Dylan, das ist zu gefährlich!", warnte er, doch Winters schob ihn weg.  
„Wir haben unsere eigenen Probleme, halten Sie einfach Sicherheitsabstand!", schien er den Leiter von Cross-Photonics wie ein Hindernis zu anzusehen und behandelte ihn auch gleichermaßen. Evan schnaubte wütend. Immerhin hatten er und sein Team bereits Saurier gejagt als der Mann vor ihm noch nicht einmal geboren worden war. Zugegeben, vielleicht weniger effektiv, doch im Moment sah es auch nicht so aus als besäßen die Experten aus der Zukunft die Kontrolle über die vorherrschende Situation.  
Matt befahl Winters noch nicht zu schießen, da der Tyrannotitan sonst gegen das Hochhaus krachen und es zum Einsturz bringen konnte. Er und Evan sollten ihn erst einmal nur ablenken, bis er und Dylan die Kinder aus der Gefahrenzone gebracht hätten.  
Doch wie zum Teufel stellte sich dieser Kerl das vor? Wie sollten sie einen 13 Fuß großen Theropoden bitteschön ablenken? Ihm Witze erzählen? Fragen über seine Herkunft oder seine Lebensgeschichte stellen? Fakt war, dass der Tyrannotitan gefangen war. Aufgrund der Schlucht konnte er nicht einmal dahin zurück woher er gekommen war. Links erstreckten sich zwei Hochhäuser und rechts tat sich eine weite Bibliothek auf, wie Evan es erkennen konnte.  
Er blickte auf die andere Seite und beobachtete wie Matt und Dylan in Richtung des Eingangs huschten. Evan und Winters schrieen laut, damit der Tyrannotitan auf sie aufmerksam wurde.  
Ohne Erfolg.  
Scheinbar waren die beiden zu klein und unbedeutend für den riesigen Titanen. Kurz später erkannten sie auch was sie falsch machten. Ihre Schreie unterschieden sich von der Lautstärke her kaum von wildem Hupen, dem der Saurier seit seiner Ankunft sicher ausgesetzt war. Matt hingegen machte es richtig und sprang auf der Stelle, während er gleichzeitig wie bei Dehnungsübungen die Arme auf und ab bewegte.  
„Hier bin ich du Bestie!", hörten sie in Rufen und Evan erkannte gleichzeitig wie Dylan im Eingang verschwand.  
Es dauerte zu lange, so fand er. Die Kinder mussten verängstigt sein und obwohl Dylan eine Person war, zu der sie schnell Zugang finden würden, so verstrich einfach zu viel wertvolle Zeit.  
„Scheisse!", rief Winters und Evan blieb fast das Herz stehen als der Tyrannotitan sich hinhockte und über die Schlucht hinweg nach Matt zu schnappen versuchte.  
Dieser war zum Glück sportlich und ließ sich zurückfallen. Das Einzige, das die großen Zähne verzerrten war Luft.  
„Das war verdammt knapp.", glaubte wohl Winters unnötig sagen zu müssen.  
Evan atmete erleichtert auf als die Kinder aus dem Eingangsbereich schossen und nach links Richtung der schmalen Straße liefen. Sie waren in Sicherheit nur… wo war Dylan? Er bekam mit wie Matt etwas zugerufen wurde und er schnappte sich nun wirklich Winters Funkgerät.  
„Was zum Teufel ist bei euch los?", fragte er in strengem Ton.  
Matt griff sich an die Brusttasche um sein eigenes Funkgerät zu aktivieren.  
„Miss Weir braucht noch etwas, sie hat Schreie im ersten Stock gehört. Scheinbar kommt gerade eine alte Frau die Treppe herunter um die sie sich ebenfalls noch kümmern will.", verriet er.  
Evan glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Zum ersten Mal regte er sich unglaublich über Dylans Sanftmüdigkeit auf.  
Der Tyrannotitan unternahm einen weiteren Versuch nach Matt zu schnappen, diesmal war es knapper. Der Zoologe ließ vor Schreck das Funkgerät fallen. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als seine Position aufzugeben und zum Hochhaus wegzulaufen. Doch gerade das spornte den Tyrannotitan noch an und er erhob sich wieder. Matt hatte seine Jagdlust gesteigert und er unternahm einen Versuch über die Schlucht zu treten.  
Er scheiterte und das mit fatalen Folgen.  
Der riesige Theropode verlor das Gleichgewicht und prallte mit dem Unterleib gegen die Fassade des Hochhauses. Sämtliche Farbe wich aus Evans Gesicht.  
„Weg hier!", brüllte Winters und packte ihn an den Schultern.  
Evan besaß nicht mehr genug Kraft um sich zur Wehr zu setzen.  
Zuerst zersprangen die Fenster durch die gewaltige Wucht, dann brach überall der Beton. Die obersten drei Stockwerke des Wohnkomplexes stürzten nun ein, gewaltige Brocken regneten auf den Tyrannotitan herab, trafen seinen Schädel und begannen ihn unter sich zu begraben.  
Genau wie Dylan Weir. Gigantische Staubmassen bildeten sich, die Sicht wurde immer schlechter und Evan wurde zusammen von Winters und den ACC-Mitarbeitern weggezerrt.  
Aber das konnte einfach nicht sein? Was war mit Dylan passiert? Und hatte Matt es geschafft sich in Sicherheit zu bringen? Die Sicht lockerte sich kurz und Evan erkannte, dass auch das Erdgeschoss größtenteils eingestürzt war. Egal von welcher Seite aus man es betrachtete, kein Mensch konnte so einen Einsturz überleben. Dylan hatte der alten Frau helfen wollen und dafür mit dem Leben bezahlt. Immer mehr wurde evan bewusst, dass er seine Freundin nicht wiedersehen würde.  
„Es tut mir leid.", sagte Winters in einem mitleidigen Ton.  
Evan spürte eine einzelne Träne seine Wange herablaufen.

New Washington, Verbündete Staaten Nordamerikas - 2210, Innenstadt

Einige Sekunden lang hatte er still beobachtet wie Winters sich um seine Leute kümmerte. Die Brosche eines der ACC-Mitarbeiter hatte ausgesetzt, als die Wucht eines Autos ihn traf. Ein Metallrohr steckte in seinem Becken und Winters unternahm sämtliche Anstrengungen um seinen Zustand zu stabilisieren. Herausziehen konnte er es unmöglich, sonst würde der Mann vermutlich verbluten. Er konnte die Wunde nur verbinden und mittels Funkgerät sofort ärztliche Hilfe anfordern.  
Danach hörte Evan ihn immer wieder den Namen Matt ins Gerät rufen, doch scheinbar ohne jeglichen Erfolg. Winters fluchte und schleuderte das Funkgerät zu Boden. Er strich sich über die schweißnassen Haare und stapfte auf Evan zu.  
Seine Augen verengten sich und dieser bemerkte, dass der Commander an ihn herunter sah.  
„Ihr Arm.", wies er Evan auf etwas hin. Dieser folgte nun dem Blick seines Beschützers und inspizierte sein rechtes Armgelenk. Die Ärmel war gerissen, aber kein Blut vorhanden. Dennoch schlugen sämtliche Versuche den Arm zu bewegen fehl. Überall um den Einsturtzort lagen verstreut Trümmer, eines davon musste Evan getroffen haben, ohne dass dieser es wahrgenommen hatte.  
Selbst der Schmerz musste untergegangen sein.  
Wenigstens der Körperliche.  
Noch immer dachte er nur an Dylan und welches Opfer sie gebracht hatte. Erst Mac, jetzt Dylan. Dabei war es geradezu absurd in Anbetracht, dass er sie noch letzten Monat vor einem urzeitlichen Erreger hatte retten können.  
Nein, falsch. Derjenige der seine Freundin retten konnte war Luke gewesen. Evan hatte nur nutzlos dagestanden und sich den Kopf über seine eigenen Unzulänglichkeiten zerbrochen. Genau wie heute. Diesmal war es ihm nicht gelungen Dylan zu retten. Auch wenn Luke sie genauso wenig hätte aufhalten können, rechtfertigte dies rein gar nichts.  
„Ich versorge Ihren Arm. Er ist gebrochen oder ausgerenkt.", meinte Winters und wollte nach seinem Arm greifen.  
Doch Evan zuckte und wich zurück.  
„Nicht nötig.", versicherte er, erhielt aber nur einen verdutzen Blick.  
Winters meinte, er solle sich nicht so anstellen, doch Evan warf ihm eine Beleidigung an den Kopf und torkelte nach hinten.  
Weg hier! Weg hier, dachte er sich. Er wurde mit dieser Situation ohnehin nicht mehr fertig und wollte einfach nur abhauen. Dylan war fort und auch der Rest war ihm egal geworden. Leeds, Ange, Cross-Photonics und am allermeisten die verdammten Anomalien. Konnte sich die Natur nicht dazu entscheiden lieber mehr Tornados auf die Welt loszulassen anstatt dieser gefährlichen Zeitrisse?  
Winters rief ihm etwas hinterher, doch Evan hörte nicht auf ihn. Er bekam nur noch mit wie es dem ACC-Mitarbeiter schlechter ging und der Commander erneut zu ihm eilte.  
Sollte er nur, Evan selbst war kaum wichtig. Verletzt oder nicht, anderen ging es wesentlich schlimmer. Er rannte blindlings voran, es spielte keine Rolle in welche Richtung er lief oder wo er ankam. Wahrscheinlich war es ohnehin die Hölle und Drake, Mac und Dylan würden über ihn richten. Er konnte sich sogar Hall als Henker vorstellen der ihm zuflüsterte, dass es ja so kommen musste bei seinem Verhalten. Kurz bevor er die Axt schwang und den Todeskandidaten köpfte.  
Evan brach mittels seines losen Arms den Rückspiegel eines Wagens ab und spürte das erste Mal den Schmerz. Er hatte ihn verdient, auch wenn er nichts im Vergleich dessen war, was seine Freunde wegen ihm hatten erdulden müssen. Alles um ihn herum fühlte sich unwirklich an, Zeiten die sich ineinander überlappten. Urplötzlich war er nicht mehr in der Zukunft, sondern der Vergangenheit. Er fand sich in der Kreidezeit wieder, neben ihm stand der Albertosaurus der ihm Brooke genommen hatte und brüllte ihn schadenfroh an.  
Dann fand er sich plötzlich im Silur wieder, überall um ihn herum herrschte trockene, fa

[Folge 07] Doppelt hält besser

Kanada –Mount Logan, 5300 Meter über dem Boden

Eldritch West setzte einen Fuß nach dem anderen und spürte den kalten Wind und die Luft jede Pore an ihm berühren. Erneut griff er in seinen Ricksack um die Atemmaske hervorzuholen und seinen Sauerstoffvorrat aufzufüllen. Je näher er dem Gipfel kam, desto schwerer fiel ihm das Atmen. Doch jetzt aufzugeben wäre purer Schwachsinn gewesen.  
Er hatte nur noch 400 Meter vor sich, dann er das Ziel erreicht, dass er sich selbst gesteckt hatte. Eldritch West würde somit die genau zehnte Mensch sein, der es bis ganz nach oben geschafft hatte. Dabei ging es ihm jedoch nicht um Anerkennung oder dass er in die Top-10 einging, sondern einfach nur im Abenteuerlust.  
Wests Lebenslauf konnte andere durchaus beeindrucken. Bereits im Alter von 20 Jahren war er auf die verrückte Idee gekommen allein den Regenwald zu durchqueren und hatte das Vorhaben auch entgegen der Erwartungen aller umgesetzt. 5 Jahre später hatte er an einer Safari in Afrika teilgenommen und wiederum 3 Jahre später den Berg Altai in der Mongolei bestiegen. Damals besaß er einen Führer, heute wollte er es jedoch ohne fremde Hilfe schaffen. Eldritch Wests letzte große Schlagzeile war bereits 7 Jahre her, als er mit einem Segelschiff die Welt umrundete. Er war im Golf von Mexiko gestartet und sechs Monate später an selbigen Ort zurückgekehrt. Gut, er hatte keine 80 Tage gebraucht, aber das wäre ohnehin illusorisch gewesen.  
Eldritch West hatte großes Interesse für die Fauna und Flora dieses Planeten. Er sah es als den Sinn seines Lebens an sie alle kennen zu lernen und zu studieren.  
Und er konnte es sich bei Leibe leisten.  
West wusste nicht, ob sein Vermögen gerade 2,4 oder 2,5 Milliarden Dollar betrug, aber das spielte keine Rolle. Er steckte das meiste seines Privatvermögens in seine Projekte und ging völlig in ihnen auf. Er stieß den Wanderstock, den er sich vor etwa 500 Metern aufgesammelt hatte in den Boden und musste gestehen, dass ihm die Kraft bereits etwas verließ. Doch wenn er so kurz vor dem Ziel aufgab, wäre er nicht der erfolgreiche Unternehmer und Abenteurer, der zahlreiche Titelblätter und Talkshows füllte.  
Dennoch war es nicht zu leugnen, dass seine Hände trotz Handschuhe immer mehr Frostbeulen ansetzen. Trotz der Nähe des Ziels, glaubte sich West eine Pause gönnen zu dürfen.  
Ach was soll's?! Er war hier oben ganz allein, niemand würde ihn dafür verurteilen, oder überhaupt etwas davon erfahren. West würde angeberisch prahlen und erzählen, es wäre ein Kinderspiel gewesen.  
Wenige Meter vor ihm erstreckte sich ein kleines Plateau, die letzten, gefrorenen Bäume ragten sich tapfer in die Höhe. West war selbst überrascht, dass hier oben noch etwas lebte, sofern man es so nennen durfte. Er suchte sich einen geeigneten Felsen um sich hinzusetzen und aus seiner Feldflasche zu trinken. Er schüttelte leicht und verdrehte missmutig die Augen. Er sollte sich zügeln, immerhin beinhaltete sein Projekt auch, dass er den Berg wieder hinab stieg und ins Tal zurückkehrte. Die Schlagzeile ‚Milliardär erfriert auf der Spitze des Mount Logan' sagte ihm ganz und gar nicht zu.  
Immer stärker wurde die Erschöpfung und der Drang zu schlafen. Doch West war weder dumm noch ein Anfänger. Sein Arzt und der Experte hatten ihm die Folgen erklärt, wenn er sich dem wohligen Gefühl hingab. Er würde binnen einer Stunde erfrieren, dabei spielte es keine Rolle wie dick er angezogen war.  
Dennoch konnte West nicht abstreiten, dass die Sicht vor seinen Augen nun etwas verschwamm.  
Nanu? Hatte da nicht etwas gezuckt? West konzentrierte sich auf seine Augen und trank einen weiteren Schluck Wasser. Die Wichtigkeit sich zu mäßigen blendete er in diesem Moment aus. Er erhob sich wieder und erneut knackten Äste und Eis.  
Eldritch West begann an seinen Sinnen zu zweifeln. Hallte er sich doch zu wenig Sauerstoff zugeführt und nun halluzinierte er? Nein, das durfte nicht sein, das würde seinen Tod bedeuten.  
Er zwickte sich in die Wangen und fühlte echten Schmerz. Nein, er war bei vollem Bewusstsein, seine Beobachtung war real. Ein Tier versteckte sich in einem Spalt im Felsen und nur die funkelnden Augen waren sichtbar. Was zum Teufel war das? Was lebte hier oben, wo es eigentlich gar kein Leben mehr geben sollte? Ein Berglöwe? Nein, nicht so hoch und nicht bei diesen Temperaturen. West fiel es schwer zu glauben, dass dies hier der natürliche Lebensraum des Tiers war, wenn überhaupt hatte es sich verlaufen.  
Langsam wurden Pfoten aus dem Spalt gestreckt, sie waren reptilienartig und gelblich. Ein Salamander? West hatte einige davon im Amazonas und der Mongolei beobachten dürfen, doch hier? Reptilien waren Warmblüter, es ergab absolut keinen Sinn, dass sich eines an diesen Ort verirrt haben könnte.  
West wagte sich mit leisen Schritten näher an den Spalt heran und musterte seinen Fund genauer. Auch das Reptil wagte sich heraus, entweder verspürte es keine Angst, oder ihm war zu kalt um wegzulaufen.  
Das Gesicht des Tieres wechselte von rot zu braun und war mit gelblichen Musterungen überzogen. Der Mund erinnerte eher an den Schnabel eines Vogels und ab der Stirn erstreckte sich eine Art Knochenschild nach oben.  
West schätzte das Reptil auf 80 Zentimeter und brach den Augenkontakt nicht ab, obwohl sich Tiere dadurch erschreckt fühlen konnten.  
Der Mensch und das Reptil standen sich nun gegenüber und West konnte es in seiner vollkommenen Schönheit betrachten. Die braune Haut mit den gelben Punkten und Flecken, der breite Schwanz mit den markanten Muster, die jenen einer Schlange glichen.  
Das Reptil bäumte sich leicht auf und gab klägliche Geräusche von sich. Obwohl West noch nie etwas Vergleichbares gesehen hatte, besaß er doch so viel Empathie um zu verstehen was das Tier wollte. Dies war nicht sein natürlicher Lebensraum und es wollte von hier weg.  
Von einem Moment auf den anderen vergaß West sein eigentliches Vorhaben, das Erklimmen des Gipfels. Er hatte an diesem Ort ein noch viel größeres Wunder entdeckt, über das bestimmt die ganze Welt berichten würde. Er wollte das Tier bereits mit nach unten nehmen, doch das hätte sich als zu beschwerlich herausgestellt.  
Nein, so sehr es West auch schmerzte, er musste zurück ins Tal und ein Team zusammenstellen.  
„Halte noch etwas durch, in Ordnung?", flüsterte ihm West zu und atmete aufgeregt. Der Hauch seines Atems bildete sich deutlich in der kühlen Umgebung ab.  
Er war stets darauf vorbereitet seltene Tiere auf seinen Reisen zu bestaunen und war inzwischen ein Experte in diesem Bereich geworden. Doch das Reptil vor ihm existierte nicht. Es gab keinerlei Aufzeichnungen über ein derartiges Erscheinungsbild.  
„Endlich habe ich dich gefunden.", flüsterte West in dem Glauben die ganzen letzten Jahre einzig und allein danach gesucht zu haben.

Cross-Photonics, Besprechungsraum

Gerade als Luke Hingle seinen Arm ausstreckten wollte, zog Evan das Gerät wieder zurück. Es hatte jetzt bereits mehrere Minuten auf der gläsernen Tischplatte gelegen und zur Anschauung gedient.  
„Es wirkt recht simpel.", meinte Angelika sagen zu müssen. Evan war klar, dass seine Partnerin keine Physikerin oder Ingenieurin war, was aber nichts daran änderte, dass er ihr recht geben musste.  
Der Opener den ihm Matt Anderson mitgegeben hatte, unterschied sich von der Größe her kaum von dem Finder, den Evan seinerseits in der Tasche von Lieutenant Mac Rendell gefunden hatte, oder dem eigens entwickelten Timer, den er zusammen mit Toby Nances Hilfe konstruiert hatte und ihm verriet wie lange eine Anomalie noch geöffnet blieb. Mit anderen Worten besaßen sie nun ein komplettes Set. Nicht zu leugnen war aber, dass der Opener das Gefährlichste der drei Gegenstände darstellte. In den falschen Händen konnte er zu der mächtigsten Waffe der Welt werden. Die Atombombe würde zu einem Kinderspielzeug werden und Oppenheimer zu Gandhi. Mit ihm konnte man sämtliche Schauplätze der Zeitgeschichte aufsuchen. Den Bau der großen Pyramiden, den Fall des römischen Imperiums, die Kolonialzeit oder einfach ganz zurück bis zur Entstehung der Welt und dabei zusehen wie sich das erste Leben bildete.  
„Was machen wir jetzt damit?", fragte Angelika zweifeln.  
Für Evan stand die Antwort bereits fest, nämlich gar nichts. Der Opener bildete den ersten Stein einer Domino-Reihe. Der Leiter von Cross-Photonics wäre nicht so naiv und würde es wagen diese anzustupsen. Er hatte beschlossen den Opener lediglich zur Schließung der Anomalien zu benutzen um so Menschenleben zu retten. Auch wenn Matt ihm erklärt hatte, dass diese Anomalien natürlicher Natur waren, so nicht die Tiere die sich ihren Weg in ihrer Zeit kämpften. Sollten Menschen durch sie zu Tode kommen, änderte sich der Verlauf der Zeit ohnehin. Doch mit ihrer neuen Wunderwaffe, würden sie diese Bestien schlichtweg aussperren.  
„Lasst uns Hitler töten."  
Evans, Dylan und auch Angelikas Blick wanderten zu Luke, der die Hände gefaltet hatte und geradezu lüstern auf den Opener starrte.  
Besonders Dylan empfand es schwer einzuschätzen, wann ihr neuestes Team-Mitglied scherzte und wann nicht.  
„Was genau stimmt nicht mir dir?", fragte sie ernst und Luke griff sich an die Brust.  
„Wa… was sagst du da? Kommt schon! Hatte noch nie einer von euch solche Gedanken?", versuchte er sich zu rechtfertigen.  
Evan seufzte und beschloss sich für Luke die Mühe zu machen.  
„Jedes Eingreifen in die Vergangenheit hat Konsequenzen. Würden wir eine Person töten oder retten, verändert sich die Zeitlinie. Du könntest danach zum Beispiel nicht mehr existierten.", führte er dem Studenten vor Augen.  
Und wenn jemand wusste wovon er sprach, dann Evan Cross. Er hatte mit eigenen Augen miterlebt wie Mac ins Jahr 2006 zurückkehrte um ihn zu retten. Als er und Dylan zurückkehrten war alles anders gewesen. Kein Militär, kein Mac, dafür jede Menge Veränderungen. Nachdem er und Dylan das Jahr 2210 verließen, hatte Evans Herz stark geschlagen, als sie vor dem Cross-Photonics Gebäude angekommen waren. Was würde geschehen wenn sie es betraten? Hatte Project Magnet die Kontrolle übernommen? Befand sich inzwischen sogar eine völlig andere Firma an Ort und Stelle? Er hätte sogar daran geglaubt, dass Luke inzwischen der Firmen-Präsident war, solch verrückte Streiche spielte ihm die Zeit inzwischen. Das Einzige, das ihn verwundert hatte, war dass Ken Leeds sich noch nicht zum Herrscher des Planeten Erde gekürt hatte. Genau wie Evan besaß er auch einen Opener, was es ihm gestattete ihn jede Epoche dieser Welt zu reisen. Er hatte es bereits vorgemacht und seinen Weg ins Eozän gesucht. Unter unglaublichen Strapazen waren ihm Evan und Dylan samt Militäreskorte gefolgt und schließlich in der Zukunft gelandet. Dort hätte Evan die Möglichkeit gehabt Leeds ein für alle mal auszuschalten. Doch er konnte es nicht. Nie war er im Stande das zu tun was nötig war. Mac, Dylan, Luke, Donovan, sie alle zögerten keinen Moment um Schaden von der Welt abzuwenden, doch Evan gelang es nicht einmal einen einfachen Abzug zu betätigen und Leeds den Gnadenschuss zu verpassen. Sämtliche Veränderungen in der Zeit musste Evan somit auf seine Kappe nehmen. Er hatte es zu verantworten wenn Leeds in die Vergangenheit eingriff, oder gar in die Zukunft reiste um sich noch mehr Technologie anzueignen. Zum Glück war alles beim Alten geblieben. Cross-Photonics war mehr als erstaunt, als sich direkt auf dem eigenen Parkplatz eine Anomalie geöffnet hatte. Das Militär hatte Donovan und seine Leute noch nicht gehen lassen, weshalb Toby selbst mit einigen tapferen Angestellten bewaffnet nach draußen gerannt war. Die Überraschung war groß, als Evan und Dylan gesund und munter vor ihnen auftauchten.  
„Aber stellt euch doch einmal folgendes Szenario vor.", begann Luke von neuem.  
„Ein Raptor gelangt in unsere Zeit, doch seine Anomalie hat sich bereits geschlossen. Wir benutzen den Opener um eine in seine Zeit zu öffnen, geben aber anstatt 80 Millionen Jahre, versehendlich 80 normale Jahre ein, weil wir mit der Technologie noch nicht so vertraut sind. Natürlich müssten wir unseren Fehler korrigieren und dem Raptor verfolgen. Wenn wir so also rein zufällig ins alte Nazi-Deutschland gelangen würden…", spann Luke weiter, bis ihn Dylan unterbrach.  
„Wir würden es nicht einmal merken wenn wir in der Vergangenheit einen Fehler begehen würden. Die Zeit verändert sich immer nur vorwärts, wenn man sich nicht innerhalb einer Anomalie befindet merkt man es nicht. Wir könnten zurückkommen und… China könnte die Welt regieren.", versuchte sie es ihm zu klären.  
Luke überlegte sich zu erwidern, dass China das in gewisser Weise ohnehin schon tat, verzichtete aber darauf. Er wollte in Dylans Augen nicht noch ignoranter dastehen.  
Evan hingegen musste zugeben, dass der Kryptozoologe einige plausible Argumente gebracht hatte. Zum einen konnte der Opener auch benutzt werden um Tiere in ihre eigene Zeit zurückzubringen. Das war gefährlich, aber vermutlich notwendig. Diese Urzeitmonster gehörten nicht in die moderne Zeit und endlich besaßen sie die Technologie sie in ihre Zeit zurückzuschicken. In Sektion 5 des Cross-Photonics Gebäudes lebten immer noch Tiere wie der Compsognathus der Dylan gebissen hatte, oder das Ptilodus aus dem Eozän das Luke mitgebracht hatte. Nicht zu vergessen einige Leichen wie die des Utahraptors der ihm seinen Freund Drake genommen hatte, oder das Pteranodon. Aber mit noch einer anderen Sache hatte der Student recht. Evan verstand die Technologie hinter dem Opener kein Stück und würde es vermutlich auch nie. Eine Zeitmaschine zu bauen, es absurder Gedanke für jemanden nicht bereits durch die Anomalien vorgeschädigt war. Luke machte noch weitere Anspielungen und trotz der erstaunlichen, medizinischen Versorgung in der Zukunft fühlte er sich erschöpft. Er verspürte den Drang sich etwas auszuruhen und hoffte, dass ihm heute nicht noch mehr abverlangt wurde.  
Er wurde enttäuscht.  
Die Glastür zum Besprechungsraum wurde aufgeschlagen und ein Matt trat ein.  
„Evan Cross!", stemmte dieser empört die Hände in die Hüfte.  
Auch das noch, dachte Evan.  
„Wir sind bei diesem Projekt gleichberechtigt, also wieso erfahre ich nichts von dieser Besprechung?", schien Harold Kanan beleidigt zu sein.  
Evan richtete sich auf seinem Stuhl auf und hob unschuldig die Schultern.  
„Ich habe es deinem Sekretär ausgerichtet, verurteile mich also nicht.", verteidigte er sich.  
Harold verzog sauer die Mundwinkel.  
„Oarrr… Fargo, dieser kleine… . Er schafft es einfach nicht Prioritäten richtig einzuordnen.", beschwerte er sich weiter und nahm sich einen Stuhl.  
Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Opener und seine Augen weiteten sich. Evan hatte ihm bereits einen kurzen Bericht geliefert, doch nun durfte er das Wunderwerk mit seinen eigenen Augen bestaunen.  
„Das ist es also? Die… Zeitmaschine?", hakte er nach.  
Evan nickte, auch wenn er so einen simplen Begriff niemals verwendet hätte.  
Harold griff danach, doch er zog ihn zurück und verstaute ihn vorerst wieder in seiner Tasche.  
„Denk nicht einmal daran rumzuspielen, sondern drückst du etwas Falsches und wir sind tatsächlich von irgendwelchen Nazis umgeben.", warnte er.  
Harold, der während Lukes Selbstinszenierung nicht anwesend war, verstand nicht ganz, doch die Diskussion wie sensible der Opener war würde ohnehin nicht stattfinden.  
Ein lauter Alarm erklang und erinnerte das Team daran, dass die Anomalien auch ohne Zutun des Openers noch existierten. Evan musste sich eingestehen diese nicht vermisst zu haben. Er nickte Dylan und Luke zu und wollte auch Ange sagen, sie solle sich keine Sorgen machen. Immerhin hatte er mit Müh und Not zwei Reisen in eine andere Periode überlebt. Dennoch wich sie ihrem Blick erneut aus und Evan fragte sich wie lange das noch so weitergehen sollte. Nach ihrem Streit in der alternativen Zeitlinie hatte Ange einen anderen Job angenommen, doch wie würde es hier aussehen? Würde sie das Team einfach verlassen? Und würde Evan das überhaupt verkraften? Nach all den Veränderungen würde er es bestimmt als schlimm empfinden seine Partner zu verlieren. Er spürte, dass er das Ange auch sagen musste, doch irgendwie kam immer etwas dazwischen.  
„OK, ich… warte dann hier solange auf euch bis ihr zurück seid.", wünschte ihnen Harold viel Glück und auch Ange zog sich in ihr Büro zurück.  
Früher hatte sie ihn stets darum gebeten aufzupassen und jetzt? Evan und sie mussten unbedingt wieder eine gemeinsame Basis finden, anders konnte es nicht so weitergehen.  
Evan, Dylan und Luke hasteten die Treppe nach unten in die Operationszentrale. Sie war nicht annähernd so bombös wie die des Anomaly Control Centers, erfüllte aber ihren Zweck.  
„Wir haben eine Anomalie!", rief Toby und das Team war kurz darauf bei ihr angelangt.  
„Weißt du, du musst das nicht immer extra sagen, der Alarm stößt uns zwangsweise darauf.", sagte Dylan sachte, ohne Toby dumm dastehen zu lassen.  
Diese räusperte sich, immerhin wollte sie ihrem Job einfach nur gerecht werden.  
„Jedenfalls haben wir eine Anomalie am westlichen Stadtrand. Gleich dahinter erstreckt sich ein dichter Wald, der oft von Wanderern benutzt wird.", warnte sie gleichzeitig davor, dass Menschen in Gefahr sein konnten.  
Evan nickte seinem Team zu und diese bereiteten sich auf den Einsatz vor.

Cross-Photonics

„Sie sind noch nicht weg?", fragte Angelika, als sie erneut an der Tür zum Konferenzraum stehen blieb.  
Harold drehte sich zu ihr um.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich eine Menge Arbeit vor mir, aber die kann auch warten. Das ist der Vorteil wenn man der Chef ist.", versuchte er zu lachen.  
Angelika betrat erneut den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sie stellte sich Harold gegenüber und musterte ihn.  
„Es ist schon ein verführerischer Gedanke diese Maschine zu benutzen, nicht wahr?", fragte sie provokant.  
Harold befeuchtete sich die Lippen und starrte auf die Stelle wo der Opener lag. Es gefiel ihm nicht so einfach zu lesen zu sein wie ein offenes Buch. Doch sein Blick und seine Reaktion vorhin sprachen Bände. Doch hatte er sich etwas vorzuwerfen? Jeden würde es reizen mit einer Zeitmaschine herumzuspielen. Die Konsequenzen blendete er ebenfalls für den Anfang aus, angesichts des überwältigenden Gefühls.  
„Wenn Sie die Zeitmaschine nutzen könnten, was würden Sie damit anstellen?", fragte er an Angelika gewand.  
Diese schien kurz zu überlegen ob Harold die Frage ernst meinte und starrte dann in Richtung Glaswand.  
„Praktisch? Praktisch hätte ich zuviel Angst, dass etwas schief läuft. Evan hat es bei eigenem Leib erfahren, als sich unsere Zeitlinie verändert hat.", erwiderte sie.  
Harolds Finger klopften konzentriert auf dem Glastisch herum.  
„Und theoretisch?", interessierte es ihn.  
Diesmal ließ sich Angelika etwas Zeit um mit der Antwort herauszurücken.  
„Ich denke, ich würde Brooke retten.", gestand sie dann.  
Harold hob verwundert die Augenbrauen und fragte sich, ob seine Kollegin das ernst gemeint hatte. Dann erinnerte er sich jedoch an die Geschichten die er von Bekannten erfahren hatte.  
„Richtig, Sie und Brooke Cross waren befreundet.", sprach er es laut aus.  
Angelika nickte und setzte sich.  
„Ja, es ist ein schöner Gedanke eine Freundin ins Leben zurückzuholen. Aber ich bin egoistischer als Sie vielleicht denken. Ich würde… es vor allem für Evan tun.", verriet sie.  
Harold gab zu, mit diesem Geständnis nicht gerechnet zu haben. Obwohl er selbst von Tratsch nicht viel hielt, nutzte er ihn als Informationsquelle. Anders wäre es ihm gar nicht gelungen ein mächtiges Firmenimperium aufzubauen.  
„Verzeihen Sie wenn ich jetzt etwas Indiskret werde aber… waren Sie und Cross nicht ein Paar? Also zumindest bevor sich die Zeitlinie verändert hat."  
Angelika bedachte ihn eines stechenden Blickes, scheinbar war dies früher ein Geheimnis gewesen, auch wenn einige Angestellte die Beziehung mitbekommen hatten.  
„Ich würde es für den Evan tun, der uns heute gegenübergesessen hat. Scheinbar hat er sogar noch mehr durchgemacht als sein anderes Ich. Dieses konnte ich nämlich davon überzeugen Brooke endlich loszulassen und wir verliebten uns ineinander. Doch ich musste auf schmerzhafte Weise erfahren, dass die Person die aus der Anomalie zurückkehrte, nicht mehr mein Evan war. Er hat mehr durchgemacht, Freunde verloren und wir kamen uns wohl nie wirklich nahe.", gestand sie.  
Harold spürte wie schwer es seiner Kollegin fiel sich ihm anzuvertrauen. Wer war er schon? Irgendein Millionär und Möchtegern-Abenteurer der sich für die Anomalien interessierte. Er hatte es nie als selbstverständlich angesehen von Cross' Team, seinen Mitarbeitern, oder gar seinen Freunden akzeptiert zu werden. Doch den Evan Cross den sie kannte, hatte sie verloren. Harold war vermutlich der Einzige, der zum Reden übrig blieb.  
„Also wenn Sie mich fragen… ich erkennen Unterschied zwischen ihnen. Beide Evan Cross sind frech, arrogant, aber auch ehrgeizig. Klar, ein paar Dinge sind für die beiden unterschiedlich verlaufen, aber das ändert doch nichts daran wer wir sind.", offenbarte er seine Meinung.  
Angelika schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, Harold konnte nicht einordnen ob es ernst gemeint war.  
„Und Sie? Was würden Sie mit dem Opener anstellen?", hakte sie nach.  
Harold antwortete ohne zu zögern.  
„Natürlich noch reicher werden. Ich würde zurückreisen und alle Aktienkurse kennen, was es mir erlaubt mein Vermögen zu verhundertfachen.", gab er protzend an.  
Angelika seufzte, scheinbar bereute sie es bereits so offen mit Harold gesprochen zu haben. Sie nickte dem Millionär zu haben und verließ dann das Besprechungszimmer.  
Harold blieb noch eine Weile sitzen und dachte über ihre Worte nach. Er war ehrlich genug sich selbst einzugestehen, dass ihm Aktien oder Geld schon seit Jahren nichts mehr bedeuteten. Nein, wenn er den Opener hätte… würde er ein ganz anderes Ziel verfolgen.

Vancouver – 5 Querstraßen vom Vanier Park entfernt

Wenn es jemanden gab, auf den sich Evan zu 100 % verlassen konnte, dann waren es Donovan und seine Leute. Während Chambers und Crowe bereits die Waffen einluden, kontrollierte Donovan noch einmal den Ölstand und die Reifen.  
Danach war alles so schnell gegangen wie man es von ehemaligen Soldaten erwarten konnte. Evan hatte sich auf den Beifahrersitz geschwungen und Donovan war gestartet. Die Fahrt würde lediglich 15 Minuten dauern, was Anlass zur Spekulation freiließ.  
„Schon eine Ahnung womit wir es diesmal zu tun bekommen?", hakte der ehemalige Major nach.  
Evan konnte seine Sorge verstehen. Während ihrer letzten Mission wurde es wirklich knapp. Es gelang ihnen lediglich einen der Andrewsarchus zu erledigen, bevor ein zweiter auftauchte. Wir zu neige gehender Munition und einem gefräßigen Raubtier war die Lage alles andere als unter Kontrolle gewesen. Das gesamte Team hätte bei dieser Mission sterben können, wären Colonel Hall und seine Leute nicht aufgetaucht. Team Alpha wurde noch einmal das Leben gerettet und Evan musste erkennen wie unvorbereitet sie doch gewesen waren.  
„Toby schreibt, dass sich leider keine Überwachungskameras in der Umgebung der Anomalie befinden.", las Luke von seinem Handy ab.  
Evan war anzusehen, wie wenig Donovan diese Antwort gefiel. Zuerst wäre er beinahe von einem Saurophaganax gefressen worden und dann von einem Andrewsarchus. Sollte sich Evan vielleicht überlegen das Team aufzustocken? Mit Harolds Geld sicher kein Problem.  
„Wie sieht es mit Project Magnet aus? Werden sie uns diesmal wieder dazwischenfunken?", stellte der Ex-Soldat die nächste Frage.  
Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte sich Evan diese Frage ebenfalls schon gestellt.  
Nachdem sie aus der Zukunft zurückkehrten, hatte er einen Brief an das kanadische Militär geschickt, der über den Verbleib von Hall und seinen Leuten informieren sollte. Zusätzlich der Schlüssel des Colonels, der eine Schublade in dessen Büro öffnen und eine Abschiedsnachricht an dessen Familie offenbaren sollte. Evan verdränge den Gedanken an die Reaktion von Halls Frau und seinen Kindern. Natürlich würde ihnen nicht die Wahrheit gesagt werden, aber Evan wusste, dass er Mitschuld am Tod dieser Menschen im Eozän war.  
„Ohne ihre Schlüsselfiguren Leeds und Hall wird sich Project Magnet vermutlich erst neu organisieren müssen, bevor sie ihre Arbeit fortsetzen können.", spekulierte der Teamleiter.  
Donovan fiel auf wie bedrückt sein Boss wirkte und sprach ihn darauf an.  
„In der Zukunft… da hatte ich die Möglichkeit Leeds zu töten, doch ich habe versagt.", sprach er es aus.  
Er spürte wie von hinten eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt wurde.  
„Evan, das hatten wir doch bereits. Du bist nicht wie er und das ist gut so.", redete ihm Dylan gut zu.  
Doch das reichte nicht um Evans Gewissen zu beruhigen.  
„Wegen mir kann er jetzt anstellen was er will und kommt damit durch.", stellte er klar.  
Dylan wollte einen Einwand erheben, doch Donovan kam ihm zuvor.  
„Sie hat recht. Leeds ist Soldat und ist es gewohnt zu handeln wenn es sein muss. Er hätte Sie ohne zu zögern erschossen, egal ob es sich um eine Mission gehandelt hätte, oder es nur aufgrund seiner eigenen Rache war. Leute wie er und ich haben schreckliche Dinge mitan gesehen und stehen oft an der Grenze uns gehen zu lassen und diese zu überschreiten. Leeds hat dies bereits getan und es gibt kein Zurück mehr für ihn. Er ist inzwischen einfach nur noch jemand der aufgehalten werden muss."  
Evan verstand den ehemaligen Soldaten zwar, aber wenn Leeds nicht von ihm aufgehalten werden sollte, von wem dann? Konnte Evan wirklich einfach wieder nur zusehen und anderen die Arbeit überlassen?  
Sein Gedankengang wurde rüde unterbrochen als der Van zum Stillstand kam.  
„Sind am Ziel angekommen.", gab Donovan monoton wieder und öffnete die Fahrertür.  
Alle im Fahrzeug holten noch einmal tief Luft und stiegen dann aus.  
Auf den ersten Blick waren keine Wanderer zu erkennen, dies lag womöglich an dem windigen Wetter heute. Wenn es dadurch aber keine menschlichen Opfer gab, war ihnen das aber nur recht.  
Die Waffen wurden um die Schultern geladen und das Team entfernte sich vom Van, Richtung Wald. Sie mussten einen Graben überspringen und durch verwucherte Brenneseln latschen, bevor sie endlich am Ziel angelangt waren.  
Die Anomalie lag zwischen zwei dicken Bäumen und war lediglich 2 Meter groß. Evan erkannte die Erleichterung an den Mienen seiner Mitarbeiter. Ein Saurophaganax, oder ein Tyrannotitan hätte ihnen gerade noch gefehlt. Der Teamleiter holte den Opener aus seiner Tasche und studierte ihn.  
„Ich werde versuchen die Anomalie zu schließen. Ihr geht indessen in Stellung und schießt auf alles was durchkommen will.", befahl er.  
Nicht nur Donovan und seine Leiter gingen sofort in Position, auch Luke und Dylan würden nicht zögern zu schießen.  
Matt hatte Evan eine kurze Einweisung gegeben, trotzdem stellte es sich nicht als einfach heraus die nötigen Einstellungen zu finden. Als Evan glaubte endlich die richtige Funktion gefunden zu haben, geschah es.  
Etwas innerhalb der Anomalie veränderte sich und kam durch.  
Es war etwas Längliches, nein zwei Stück davon sogar.  
Es war groß, etwa 1.80 und trug…  
Kleidung?  
„Was zum…", murmelte Dylan verstutzt.  
„Sollen wir immer noch schießen?", fragte Luke perplex.  
Das Wesen das vor dem Team aufgetauchte, war eindeutig menschlich.  
Es trug braune Kakihosen, ein teils zerfleddertes Hemd, einen scheinbar selbstfabrizierten Umhang aus Stroh und auch einen selbigen Hut. Der Kragen des Mantels verschleierte einen Großteil des Gesichts, weshalb Evan nur die Augenpartie erkennen konnte.  
„Also das ist mal eine Überraschung! Wir haben uns ja ewig nicht mehr gesehen!", raunte die Gestalt durch das Stroh und sah zu Evan.  
Dieser senkte den Opener und starrte die Person vor sich skeptisch an.  
„Wer sind Sie? Kennen… wir uns?", fragte er vorsichtig.  
Die Augen der Person verengten sich nun und sie stemmte empört ihre Arme in die Hüften.  
„Da meldet man sich mal ein paar Jahre nicht und schon wird man von unserem Wunderkind vergessen."  
Evans Blick wanderte zu seinem Team, doch auch diese konnten sich keinen Raum darauf machen. Erst jetzt schien dem Mann aus der Anomalie einzufallen, dass sein Gesicht noch von seinem Mantel aus Stroh verdeckt wurde.  
Schnell nutzte er seine Hände um den Kragen nach unten zu ziehen. Dann stupste er mit dem Zeigefinger den Ansatz des Strohhutes nach oben und grinste das Willkommenskomitee an.  
„Evan Cross!", sagte Harold Kanan quietschvergnügt.

Cross-Photonics, Lazarett-Sektion

„Aua!", beschwerte sich Harold als die Nadel in seinen Oberarm stach.  
Evan stand vor dem Bett und strich sich über die Stirn. Er sah zu Dr. Fritkin, welche das Blut unter dem Massenspektrometer betrachtete, aber scheinbar keinen Grund zur Sorge erkennen ließ.  
„Negativ. Es befinden sich keinerlei Erreger in seinem Organismus und auch sonst erfreut er sich bester Gesundheit.", teilte sie dem Inhaber von Cross-Photonics mit.  
„Bekomme ich ein wenigstens ein Pflaster?", bat Harold und rieb sich die Einstichstelle.  
Evan stellte sich vor ihn und hielt seine Hände vom Körper weg.  
„Wie… bitte verrate mir wie du in der Kreidezeit überlebt haben willst!", verlangte er von dem wehleidigen Harold zu wissen.  
Diese hob eine Augenbraue und schien darüber verwundert zu sein.  
„Cross, ich bitte dich! Ich habe in meinem Leben bereits unzählige Firmen geschluckt, wenn man jemanden als Dinosaurier bezeichnen kann, dann wohl mich."  
Luke drängte sich nun zwischen die beiden Männer.  
„Verzeihen Sie, aber wie ist es Ihnen gelungen solange in einer anderen Periode zu überleben?", schien er wirklich interessiert zu sein.  
Evan betrachtete den Studenten und fragte sich, warum dieser ihn und Dylan nicht gefragt hatte. Zugegeben, sie beide befanden sich nur wenige Stunden im Eozän und die ‚Abenteuer' die sie erlebt hatten, waren nicht für schwache Ohren bestimmt.  
Laut Harolds Aussage jedoch, befand er sich mindestens 4 Jahre in der Kreidezeit. Fairerweise musste man sagen, dass dessen Uhr bereits vor langer Zeit den Geist aufgegeben hatte und der Millionär ab da an nur mehr in seinem Kopf mitzählte. Laut ihrer Zeitrechnung war Harold erst vor 4 Monaten durch die Anomalie getreten, durch den Evan und Dylan eigentlich den Triceratops locken wollten. Doch einige andere Sache war noch wesentlich interessanter. Diese Ereignisse geschahen allesamt in der eigentlichen Zeitlinie.  
Evan und Dylan hatten angenommen, dass sie die beiden einzigen Rückkehrer in eine neue Welt wären, doch scheinbar täuschten sie sich.  
Harold wand sich nun Luke zu und blickte ihn streng an.  
„Junge… ich bin Harold Kanan.", schien ihm das als Antwort bereits auszureichen.  
Evan räusperte sich nun und erweckte Harolds Aufmerksamkeit.  
„OK, lassen wir den Fakt, dass du trotz aller Prognosen meinerseits irgendwie in einer völlig fremdartigen Periode der Erdgeschichte überlebt hast einmal beiseite. Die Dinge sind vermutlich nicht mehr so wie sie einmal waren. Die Zeitlinie wurde etwas… angepasst und es gibt… Neuerungen.", begann er. Harold sah ihn nur fragend an.  
„Was für welche?", konnte er ihm nicht folgen.  
Im selben Moment sprang die Fahrstuhltür auf und ein Mann hastete in die Sektion.  
„Cross!", rief er und blieb wenige Meter vor dem Krankenbett stehen.  
Es war ein absurder und verstörender Moment. Harold Kanan verengte seine Augen und starrte zu… Harold Kanan.  
„Verdammt, Cross! Jetzt hast du auch noch das Klonen erfunden.", brach es aus dem Harold der ersten Zeitlinie heraus.  
Der Harold der zweiten Zeitlinie hingegen stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und machte ein empörtes Gesicht.  
„Hey, wenn einer der Klon ist dann du… du Kopie!", warf er zurück.  
Der Harold aus der ersten Zeitlinie sprang vom Bett auf und trat seinem Double gegenüber.  
„Ohnein, nicht mit mir! Ich bin der einzig wahre Harold Kanan, das kann dir jeder bestätigen. Nicht wahr, Leute?", fragte er in die Runde.  
Abweichende Blicke gingen durch die Runde.  
„Also… genau ist keiner von euch eine Kopie und ihr seid beide Harold Kanan. Mein Beileid.", erklärte Evan ohne die beiden anzusehen.  
Der Harold aus der zweiten Zeitlinie strich sich ungläubig übers Kinn.  
„Das ergibt doch gar keinen Sinn! Ich habe zwar daran gedacht durch die Anomalie zu springen, wurde aber noch rechtzeitig von diesem Fehler bewahrt!", versicherte er.  
Ein amüsierter Lacher seitens Harolds aus der ersten Zeitlinie.  
„Na also, da haben wir es doch! Er echte Harold Kanan würde keinen Rückzieher machen! Ich bereue keinen Tag den ich in der Kreidezeit verbracht habe. Gut, einen vielleicht schon. Ich musste vor einem Raptor auf einen Baum flüchten und seine Zähne haben mich kurz erwischt. Verdammt, mein Hintern tut immer noch weh.", erzählte er von seiner Zeit.  
Der Harold aus der zweiten Zeitlinie schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf.  
„Typisch Zeitreisen! Und wem haben wir das alles zu verdanken?", fragte er, obwohl er die Antwort bereits kannte.  
Der Harold aus der ersten Zeitlinie nickte zu und beide wanden ihren Blick zu dem Verantwortlichen.  
„Evan Cross!", sprachen sie gleichzeitig und Evan fühlte wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten.  
Nun mischte sich aber Luke ein.  
„Sagtest du vorhin nicht, dass sich die Zeit nur vorwärts neu schreibt? Also wenn Harold Kanan ursprünglich durch die Anomalie ging, dann…", fing er an, bis Evan ihn unterbrach.  
„Ja, du hast recht. Ab 2006 schrieb sich die Zeit neu und Harold dieser Zeitlinie sprang nicht durch die Anomalie. Der ursprüngliche Harold wurde von der Zeitwelle nicht erfasst und fristete die nächsten Jahre in der Kreidezeit.", klärte er auf.  
Er bemerkte schnell, dass keiner der beiden Harolds auch nur ein Wort davon verstanden. Im selben Moment fragte er sich, warum es nicht auch einen zweiten Evan und eine weite Dylan gegeben hatte, als die beiden aus der Oberkreide zurück ins Jahr 2013 sprangen. Darauf konnte es nur eine Antwort geben. Mac hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch gelebt und Evan und Dylan wurden weder kopiert, noch neu geschrieben, weil sie sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt innerhalb der Anomalie befanden, die bereits drohte schwächer zu werden.  
„OK, das wird schon seine Richtigkeit haben. Aber wie… fusionieren wir uns jetzt wieder? Ich meine es können doch nicht zwei von meiner Sorte herumlaufen.", wollte der Harold im Anzug erfahren.  
Evan zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Im Prinzip gar nicht. Wir können weder in die Vergangenheit reisen und Harolds Entscheidung rückgängig machen, noch euch zu einer Person vereinigen.", erwiderte er.  
Gut, sie besaßen jetzt den Opener, aber zu dem Tag zurück zu reisen an dem sie dem Triceratops begegnet waren, wäre zu riskant gewesen.  
„Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Wetten der Kerl wird sich jetzt für mich ausgeben und Anspruch auf mein Vermögen erheben?", blaffte er Harold aus der ersten Zeitlinie.  
Der mit dem Anzug lachte los.  
„Dein Vermögen? Davon träumst du! Sieh dich doch einmal an! Deine Klamotten sind zerrissen und dreckig, du trägst einen Strohhut und du stinkst als hättest du in irgendeinem Urzeitsumpf gebadet!", warf er dem wirklich sehr verwahrlosten Harold vor.  
Dieser prustete los und stellte sich so vor sein Double, dass nur noch wenige Zentimeter Abstand zwischen ihren Gesichtern bestanden.  
„Zu deiner Information, das habe ich auch! Ich musste in einer ekligen Brühe baden um den Geruchssein von Fleischfressern zu täuschen. Während es der feine Herr sich hier gemütlich gemacht hat und einen Gucci-Anzug trägt!", wehrte er sich.  
Der Harold aus der zweiten Zeitlinie sah seinen Doppelgänger erbost an.  
„Die Zeit bei den Dinos hat dir wohl auch dein Gehirn vernebelt. Der ist von Calvin Klein.", sagte er bestimmt.  
Der Harold aus der ersten Zeitlinie strich den Kragen des Anzugs zur Seite und überprüfte das Logo.  
„Gut, das war mein Fehler. Aber… trotzdem hast du nicht das Recht so mit mir zu reden.", verteidigte sich.  
„OK, schluss jetzt!", schrie Evan lauter als er es eigentlich vorhatte.  
Luke und Dylan wechselten Blicke aus und scheinbar dachten die dasselbe.  
Evan trennte die beiden Harolds voneinander und atmete tief durch.  
„Erst mal um Verwechslungen vorzubeugen, du bist vorerst Harold1.", sagte er zu der zurückgekehrten Version.  
„Und du Harold2.", bekam auch die andere Version eine Zuteilung.  
Während Harold1 mit der Bezeichnung zufrieden zu sein schien, regte sich der andere wieder auf.  
„Wieso bin ich die 2? Auch wenn die Zeitlinie verändert wurde, bin ich doch kein Abklatsch von dem da! Im Gegensatz, er ist hier der Fremdkörper!"  
Harold1 hob drohend die flache Hand und biss die Zähne zusammen.  
„Wen nennst du hier Fremdkörper du… du… Anzug…futzi."  
Evan ließ sich nun selbst auf Krankenbett fallen und rieb sich die Schläfen.  
„Dylan… bitte.", schien er in seiner Freundin den letzten Ausweg zu sehen.  
Dieser sprang für den Leiter von Cross-Photonics ein und schob sich zwischen die beiden Harolds.  
„Ok, ich schlage vor, Sie reagieren sich erst einmal ab. Die Situation war bestimmt verstörend für Sie. Also… Harol1 sollte sich erst einmal duschen und die Klamotten wechseln. Wir sollten das in einer Stunde oder so genauer besprechen.", schlug sie vor.  
Die beiden Millionäre waren mit dem Vorgehen einverstanden. Auch Evan war absolut dafür. Schließlich würde ein Aspirin mindestens 20 Minuten bis zur Wirkung brauchen. Gut, in Anbetracht der Umstände sollte er vielleicht 2 versuchen.

Cross-Photonics – Kommando-Sektion

„Nein, das machen wir bestimmt nicht!", distanzierte sich Evan von Harold2s Plan.  
„Wie stellst du dir das sonst vor? Was werden meine Freunde und Bekannten sagen, wenn es plötzlich zwei von mir gibt? Es wäre wirklich das Beste ihn wieder durch die nächste Anomalie zu schubsen.", sagte dieser bestimmt.  
Evan schüttelte genervt den Kopf.  
„Er hat wie durch ein Wunder 4 Jahre in der Kreidezeit überlebt, da werde ich ihm sowas ganz bestimmt nicht wieder zumuten.", stand für ihn fest.  
Harold2 wollte Einwand erheben, bis er plötzlich von etwas abgelenkt wurde.  
Dylan kam gerade zusammen mit Luke und Harold1 in die Sektion und letzterer war endlich dazu gekommen sich zu duschen und umzuziehen.  
Evan beobachtete wie Harold2s Augen etwas Stechendes bekamen und er schritt zielstrebig auf seinen Doppelgänger zu.  
„Was fällt dir ein meinen Anzug anzuziehen?", konfrontierte er Harold1.  
Dieser schnitt eine ungläubige Miene.  
„Deinen Anzug? Den habe ich mir vor Ewigkeiten gekauft! Außerdem, was sollte ich sonst anziehen. Bei diesem hier weiß ich wenigstens, dass er mir passt.", rechtfertigte er sich.  
Harold2 schien das jedoch anders zu sehen.  
„Na und ob er das tut! Immerhin wurde er extra für mich maßgeschneidert!"  
„Nein, für mich! Ich war immerhin derjenige der eine Ewigkeit still halten musste!", wand Harold1 ein.  
Evan faltete die Hände und blickte zu Dylan.  
„Gut, ich schlage vor wir beruhigen uns jetzt alle erst einmal.", spielte sie die Vermittlerin.  
Beide Harolds nickten kurz und versprachen sich mehr zurückzuhalten. Keiner der anderen war in derselben Situation wie sie, immerhin wurden Menschen nicht jeden Tag geklont.  
„Leute? Ich habe etwas, das ihr euch ansehen solltet!", rief plötzlich eine Stimme.  
Evan, Dylan, Luke und die beiden Harolds folgten der Richtung erblickten Toby, die sie zu sich winkte. Mit einigen flinken Schritten waren sie an ihrem Tisch angekommen und sahen zu wie die junge Frau ein paar Tasten drückte.  
„Das hier ist gerade im Netz aufgetaucht, es dürfte euch definitiv interessieren.", sagte sie Bescheid und klickte einen Link an, der zu einem Video führte.  
Erst war es nur schwarz, dann wurde ein Logo darauf sichtbar.  
„Dieses Logo…"  
„…kenne ich doch.", sagten die Harolds abwechselnd.  
Evan sah es auch, auch wenn es ihm nicht bekannt vorkam. Es waren zwei rote Blitze die sich kreuzten. Durch ihre Rillen am Ende bildete das Symbol eine Art ‚W'.  
Danach wurde eine Art Festsaal gezeigt und die Mikrophone mehrere Journalisten. Ein Mann schob sich vor das Podium, der bereits sehr einnehmend wirkte, auch wenn er noch nicht gesprochen hatte. Der Anzug sah mehr als teuer aus und das Gesicht schien vorher von einem Visagisten bearbeitet worden zu sein. Ein feiner Schnurbart prangte über seinen Lippen und das Lächeln schien noch anziehender zu sein als die magnetische Fähigkeit der Anomalien.  
„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", knurrte Harold1.  
„Wer ist das?", erkundigte sich Dylan.  
Harold2 schnaufte kurz und würgte die Antwort dann heraus.  
„Sein Name ist Eldritch West, unsere Wege haben sich schon einige Male gekreuzt. Er gehört zu den reichsten Leuten Kanadas und ist als Abenteurer verschrieben."  
Harold1 lachte auf.  
„Dann soll er erst einmal 4 Jahre in der Kreidezeit verbringen."  
Evan seufzte.  
„Vor Gericht oder bei gesellschaftlichen Veranstaltungen?", hakte er nach, von wo die Harolds den Mann kannten.  
„Beides.", antworten sie.  
Dylan bat Toby die Lautstärke nach oben zu schrauben und gemeinsam verfolgten sie, was der Milliardär zu sagen hatte.  
„Werte Journalisten, ich weiß, Sie alle warten neugierig auf meinen Bericht, wie ich mit eigenen Kräften den Mount Logan erklommen habe. Und in der Tat wollte ich damit profilieren, doch dann fand ich auf meiner Reise etwas noch viel Fantastischeres.", verriet er und gab einigen seiner Leute ein Zeichen.  
Die Zuschauer vor dem Bildschirm beobachteten wie ein großer Gegenstand nach vorne geschoben wurde. Er war von einem Vorhang umhüllt und West tat einige Bewegungen, die einem Magier glichen.  
„Meine Damen und Herren, ich, Eldritch West präsentiere Ihnen nun die wahrscheinlich größte Entdeckung des 21ten Jahrhunderts! Lange hat die Menschheit angenommen diese spezielle Rasse wäre vom Erdball verschwunden, doch eines von ihnen überlebte und wartete darauf, dass ich es fand! Ich präsentiere der ganzen Welt nun…", hielt er seine Ansprache verschwörerisch und zog den Vorhang weg.  
Dahinter wurde ein Käfig mit Blättern und Laut sichtbar. Außerdem etwas Buntes, das sich nun erhob und die Journalisten mit schwarzen Kulleraugen ansah.  
„Einen echten, lebenden Dinosaurier!", verkündete Eldritch West heroisch.  
Wildes Knipsen war die Folge und die Rufe wurden so laut, dass selbst West nicht mehr zu Wort kam. Deshalb wurde die Pressekonferenz abgebrochen, am Ende aber noch in schriftlicher Form versprochen, dass bald mehr Informationen folgen sollten.  
Evan fuhr sich über die Kinnpartie und bat Toby das Video noch einmal abzuspielen und anzuhalten wenn der vermeintliche Saurier gezeigt wurde.  
Nein, sie oft der Leiter von Cross-Photonics die Echse auch betrachtete, es konnte sich unmöglich um eine Fälschung handeln.  
„Das ist ein Koreaceratops.", meldete sich nun Luke.  
„Er lebte vor etwa 100 Millionen Jahren in der Unterkreide im heutigen Korea, daher auch der Name. Ein Herbivore der sich meist in der Nähe von Flüssen aufhielt und in ihnen auch gefahrlos übernachten konnte. Die Aussage von diesen West, dass diese Spezies bis heute irgendwo überlebt haben könnte ist Schwachsinn."  
Evan sah das genauso, also woher kam das Tier?  
„Toby, wie kann es sein, dass uns die Anomalie aus der es kam nicht gemeldet wurde?", hakte er nach.  
Seine Freundin überlegte kurz.  
„Vielleicht kam es schon in unsere Zeit, als wir noch gar nicht begonnen haben. Oder die Anomalie war zu weit entfernt, als dass unser System sie hat orten können. West hat etwas von einem Mount Logan erwähnt, die Höhe könnte eine Rolle gespielt haben.", spekulierte sie.  
„Wie es herkam ist doch jetzt unwichtig! Was unternehmen wir?", fragte Dylan.  
Evan wünschte sich, es gäbe eine einfache Antwort auf ihre Frage. Doch schlussendlich war es Luke, der etwas beizutragen hatte.  
„Der Opener! Ich meine… dafür haben wir ihn doch, oder?", spielte er auf Matt Andersons Geschenk an.  
Evan nickte.  
„Ja, wir können eine Anomalie in die Unterkreide öffnen und den Koreaceratops dahin zurückschicken. Das Problem ist nur wie wir an ihn herankommen. Er wird sicher die ganze Zeit von Presseleuten und einem Sicherheitsdienst umgeben sein."  
Nun ein seidenes Kichern seitens der beiden Harolds. Harold1 wollte etwas sagen, doch sein Doppelgänger kam ihm zuvor.  
„Ich kenne West sehr gut. Er wird seinen Schatz nie mehr hergeben, egal was ihr ihm erzählt. Und solltet ihr das mit den Anomalien erwähnen, wird er Cross-Photonics verschlucken und alles an sich reisen.", warnte er.  
Alle dachten betreten nach.  
„Und wenn wir ihm erzählen, dass es gar kein Saurier ist? Sondern dass es sich um eine neue Tierart handelt?", schlug Toby vor.  
Luke schüttelte augenblicklich den Kopf.  
„Der Typ ist stinkreich und deshalb sicher nicht dumm. Er hat das sicher schon Experten nachprüfen lassen. Und selbst wenn nicht, dann wäre auch eine neue Tierspezies schon eine großartige Entdeckung. Hätte ich die Möglichkeit gehabt eine der Gottesanbeterin aus der Zukunft mitzunehmen, wäre das der ultimative Traum eines Kryptozoologen gewesen.", sagte er.  
„Wie oft noch, er heißt Kanan-Raptor!", verbesserte ihn Harold2.  
Seine andere Version lachte los.  
„Du benennst jetzt schon unbekannte Kreaturen nach dir? Du bist derart arrogant, im Gegensatz zu mir würdest du nicht einmal einen Tag in der Kreidezeit überleben!", warf er ihm vor.  
„Wenn du Schlaumeier mal genau darüber nachdenken würdest, würde ich das sehr wohl, weil wir über dieselben Fähigkeiten verfügen. Ach, was rede ich, ich könnte das bestimmt ohnehin besser als du!", profilierte er sich gegenüber Harold1.  
„Du träumst doch! Du überlebst keinen einzigen Tag in dieser Welt!", stand für ihn fest.  
Harold2 funkelte ihn böse an.  
„Im Gegensatz zu dir, würde ich mich sicher von keinem Raptor in meinen Allerwertesten beißen lassen!"  
10 Minuten später hatte Evan Donovan nach oben in die Kommandozentrale kommen lassen. Er und Crowe hatten die beiden Harolds unsanft gepackt und in zwei separate Räume geführt. Beide lagen zwar direkt nebeneinander, aber Crowe würde aufpassen, dass die beiden Streithähne nicht ausbüchsten und das ganze wieder von vorne losging.  
„Wir müssen uns wirklich überlegen was wir mit ihnen anstellen sollen.", meinte Dylan zu Evan.  
Dieser gab ihr recht. Ein Harold war ja schon nicht zu ertragen, aber zwei von der Sorte waren eine Zumutung, weshalb er zu Donovan blickte.  
„Können Sie nicht einen davon erschießen?", fragte er sanft.  
Donovan räusperte sich und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das wäre Mord, Sir.", erinnerte er daran.  
Auch Evans Einwand, dass es nicht direkt Mord wäre, da Harold danach noch leben würde – gut zumindest einer davon – überzeugte nicht.  
„Wir überlegen uns später etwas. Wichtiger ist erst einmal was wir wegen des Koreaceratops machen.", wand Dylan ein.  
Evan stimmte ihr zu, immerhin konnten sie das Tier nicht einfach so im Gewahrsam dieses Milliardärs lassen. Zum einen bestand die Gefahr, dass dieser das Geheimnis mit den Anomalien herausfand und zum zweiten fühlte sich der Saurier sicher alles andere als wohl. Er würde tagelang in seinem engen Käfig hocken und von Reportern fotografiert werden. Am Ende würde es West sicher auch einigen Forschern gestatten ihn zu untersuchen, eventuell sogar aufzuschneiden.  
Evan musste nicht einmal Dylans Gedanken lesen, ihm war klar, dass sie genauso dachte. Der Koreaceratops hatte ihr Mitleid erregt. Und zum ersten Mal besaß Cross-Photonics auch ein Gerät mit dem sie den Tieren helfen und sie in ihre eigene Ära zurückschicken konnten.  
Also bat er Donovan den Van fertig startbereit zu halten. Vielleicht hatte Harold recht und West würde nicht mit sich reden lassen. Doch zumindest konnte Evans Team die Lage auskundschaften und überprüfen wie gesichert das Tier wirklich war.  
Donovan nickte und Evan erkannte ein Grinsen. Er wusste was der Ex-Soldat im Moment denken musste. Eine Mission bei der sie tatsächlich mal zur Rettung eines Sauriers eilten, anstatt auf ihn zu schießen.

Vancouver – Queen Elisabeth Park

Das riesige Grundstück besaß nicht nur einen beeindruckenden See, sondern auch eine gigantische Golfanlage. In der Mitte des Parks stand das prächtige Anwesen von Eldritch West. Es erstreckte sich über zwei Hektar und war von großen Mauern umgeben. Wären Spaziergänger und Radfahrer in diesem Park, den West vor vielen Jahren gekauft hatte nicht zugänglich gewesen, wäre Team Alpha nie soweit gekommen. Einige Transporter von Journalisten standen noch in der Nähe des Anwesens, auch wenn West vorerst keine Interviews mehr gab.  
Sollte es neue Informationen geben, wären sie aber die ersten die darüber beichteten. Das Team ließ den Van stehen und betrachtete die Villa genauer. Aufgrund der vielen Schaulustigen vielen sie nicht weiter auf.  
„Eine Festung.", entkam es Luke.  
Keiner der anderen wagte es ihm zu widersprechen. Donovan zählte unterdessen die Sicherheitskameras und kam auf eine stattliche Zahl von 15, allein im vorderen Abschnitt der Villa. Mindestens 7 Sicherheitskräfte patrollierten im Hof und ein hohes Zufahrtstor blockierte selbst den Journalisten die Sicht.  
„Es ist unmöglich da hinein zu kommen.", sprach es Dylan aus.  
Evan biss sich auf die Lippe und musste seiner Freundin zustimmen. Wenn sie sich als Journalisten ausgaben, wäre es eventuell möglich bei der nächsten Pressekonferenz dabei zu sein. Doch was dann? Auch dort gab es Sicherheitskräfte, sie würden niemals nah genug an den Koreaceratops herankommen.  
Sollte er Donovan und seine Leute anweisen alle Anwesenden zu betäuben? Nein, das wäre Irrsinn gewesen. Dazu kam, dass West sehr vorsichtig war und sein ‚Baby' sicher beschützen würde.  
Luke tapste unruhig von einem Bein auf dem anderen.  
„Ich weiß ich bin nur der Typ mit dem komischen Fachwissen über ausgestorbene Tierarten und kein Quantenphysiker oder Temporalmechaniker, oder wie man auch immer sagen würde. Aber ich hätte womöglich einen Vorschlag.", entkam es dem Studenten.  
Evan drehte sich zu ihm und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Körper.  
„OK! Erstens, der richtige Ausdruck für ‚Quantenphysik' lautet Teilchenphysik. Und den Begriff Temporalmechanik gibt es ausschließlich in Star Trek.", berichtete er den Kryptozoologen.  
Luke räusperte sich.  
„Gut, in diesem Fall darfst du Captain Janeway danken, dass mir diese Idee gekommen ist.", meinte er.  
Er spürte wie seine Freunde langsam ungeduldig wurden, weshalb er fortfuhr.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns einfach in die Villa hineinbeamen? Stopp! Ich weiß was ihr jetzt denkt, aber lasst mich ausreden. Wir benutzen den Opener um in eine beliebige Zeit an einen beliebigen Ort zu reisen. Danach öffnen wir erneut eine Anomalie in unsere Zeit, jedoch um ein paar hundert Meter verschoben.", schlug der Student vor.  
Evan und Dylan dachten tatsächlich einen Moment über diese Variante nach.  
„Vergiss es. Wir wissen noch zu wenig über diese Technologie. Wir könnten die Zeit falsch berechnen und 1000 Jahre in der Zukunft landen. Oder wir schaffen es in die richtige Zeit zurück, bleiben aber in irgendeiner Wand stecken.", zählte Evan die Risiken auf.  
Luke hob abwehrend die Hände.  
„Aber es ist doch zumindest einen Versuch wert, oder? Wir können zum Test ja etwas durch die Anomalie werfen um zu sehen ob wir alles richtig kalkuliert haben. Und wollte es die falsche Zeit sein, können wir immer noch einfach zurückspringen und es erneut versuchen.", gab er an.  
Evan ließ sich diese Möglichkeit ein zweites Mal durch den Kopf gehen. Dann wand er sich an Donovan.  
Er musste seine Frage nicht aussprechen um eine Antwort von dem ehemaligen Major zu erhalten.  
„Tut mir leid, Mister Cross. Keine Vorschläge aus meiner Seite. Wäre das hier ein Terroristenlager, würde ich einen Luftangriff empfehlen. Aber wir dürfen keine Menschen verletzen, richtig?"  
Evan musste ihm zustimmen und kam zu dem Schluss, dass Lukes Idee die einzig plausible war.  
„Wir versuchen es.", entschied er und nickte seinen Leuten zu.  
Die vier stiegen wieder in den Van und suchten sich eine abgelegene Stelle. Diese fanden in einem kleinen Wäldchen, das von außen nicht einzusehen war.  
„Drückt mir die Daumen, dass ich alle Einstellung richtig eingebe.", bat Evan.  
Als er glaubte es endlich geschafft zu haben blies er auf den Opener, vielleicht würde das ja Glück bringen.  
„Gut, in welche Zeit sollen wir uns vorübergehend zurückziehen?" hakte er nach und die anderen überlegten kurz.  
„Alles nur bitte nicht ins Eozän.", antwortete Dylan.  
Daran hätte Evan natürlich nicht einmal im Traum gedacht. Vielleicht wären sie sich dann sogar selbst über den Weg gelaufen und würden Harolds Erfahrung eines gespaltenen Ichs teilen. Auch die Zukunft fiel aus, als er sich an Matts Erwähnung des R-Systems erinnerte.  
„Wie wäre es zur Zeit meines elften Geburtstags? Meine Eltern haben mir ein Cowboy-Set geschenkt, doch ich wollte viel lieber Rennwagen.", scherzte Donovan.  
Evan verdrehte die Augen und blickte zu Luke, der gerade die Lippen öffnete.  
„1945."  
Das waren also die Leute mit denen er arbeitete. Ein bunter Haufen mit individuellen Persönlichkeiten, vermutlich genau wie Evan selbst.  
„Ein Jahr wird ausreichen.", entschied er und hielt den Opener in die Luft.  
Die Luft begann zu zirkulieren und Luke musste seine Brille festhalten, damit sie nicht vom Elektromagnetismus angezogen wurde.  
Dann tat sich die Anomalie auf und alle schluckten. Es war die erste, die von Menschenhand erschaffen wurde. Zumindest in dieser Zeit.  
1 Jahr. Was man dort alles anstellen konnte? Evan konnte Leeds vor der Dummheit bewahren sich alleine einem Raptor zu stellen und so vermutlich eine Menge Unheil verhindern.  
Nein. Die Konsequenzen wären unvorhersehbar. Das musste er schweren Herzens feststellten als er und Dylan hier her zurückkehrten.  
„Luke begleitet mich, die anderen halten die Stellung.", entschied er.  
Der Student wollte nachhaken warum gerade er, doch da hatte Evan ihn bereits durch die Anomalie gezerrt.  
Luke fühlte sich augenblicklich an den Zeitpunkt erinnern als er in die Zukunft gelangte und dort gefräßigen Gottesanbeterinnen in die Hände fiel.  
Doch als sie auf der anderen Seite ankamen, hatte sich nichts verändert. Die Bäume standen wo sie sollten und auch die Blätter hingen von den Ästen.  
Nur Dylan und Donovan waren nicht mehr zugegen.  
„Wir bleiben nur kurz hier.", informierte ihn Evan und der Student nickte.  
Der Leiter von Cross-Photonics öffnete eine zweite Anomalie in einem Meter Abstand zur ersten. Diesmal hatte er jedoch die Position geändert. Es war lediglich nötig die Längen und Breitengrade zu verändern um die Anomalie am gewünschten Ort erscheinen zu lassen.  
Diese sprang wenig später auf und Evan bat Luke ihm einen Stock zu reichen. Dieser folgte sofort und reichte seinem Boss den nächstbesten.  
Evan stocherte in der Anomalie herum und zog ihn wieder zurück. Als er sich als nicht beschädigt herausstellte, wagte es der Teamleiter den Kopf durchzustecken.  
Auf der anderen Seite war es weder windig noch frisch. Breite Wände und edelholzfarbene Dielen befanden sich in seiner Sichtweite.  
„Die Luft ist rein.", sagte er zu Luke und ging hindurch.  
Der Student hingegen brauchte etwas um sich auch durch die zweite Anomalie zu wagen.  
Er fragte sich, ob Tobys Computer gerade die Alarmglocken läuten ließ, doch Dylan würde sie schon über den Vorgang aufklären.  
Als die beiden im Gang der prachtvollen Villa standen, benutzte Evan den Opener um die Anomalie zu verkleinern. Erst wollte er sie ganz schließen, aber es wäre zu kompliziert eine neue zu öffnen. Also beschränkte er sie auf wenige Millimeter, damit sie mit dem bloßen Auge nicht sichtbar werden konnte.  
Er schob den Opener ein und nickte Luke zu.  
Sie befanden sich auf unbekannten Gebiet und hatten keinen Schimmer welcher der Gänge sie an ihr Ziel führen würde.  
„Wo lang?", flüsterte Evan Luke zu, als ob dieser es besser wüsste.  
Die Finger des Studenten wanderten umher und zeigten schließlich auf eine breite Tür. Evan nickte anerkennend. Wenn man einen Käfig mit einem mittelgroßen Saurier bewegen wollte, dann war eine breite Tür nicht schlecht.  
Die beiden Männer traten näher und Evan tastete vorsichtig nach dem Griff.  
Er öffnete die Tür und schob sich hinein. Kurz nachdem er und Luke ihre Augen hatten schweifen lassen, war klar, dass sie hier definitiv falsch waren.  
Helle Fließen und zwei Spülbecken an der Wand verrieten, dass es sich um ein Badezimmer handelte. Doch nicht nur das. Hinter einer Trennwand wurden Geräusche hörbar, das Rauschen einer Toilettenspülung.  
Evan und Luke schluckten, als jemand dahinter hervortrat. Der Mann zog sich gerade die Hose nach oben und starrte die Eindringlinge erschrocken an.  
„Was zum Teufel…", entkam es Eldritch West.  
Evan und Luke seufzten. Diese Mission war eindeutig in die Hose gegangen.

Cross-Photonics

Harold2 hatte es wenigstens geschafft, dass ihm sein Sekretär Fargo einige Dokumente zum Unterzeichnen vorbeibringen durfte. Andernfalls wäre er in dieser Isolation nicht wahnsinnig geworden.  
Gleichzeitig versuchte er sich jedoch in Harold1 hinein zu versetzen. Aber besser gesagt in sich selbst? Er wusste wie sein Ponton reagierte, denn immerhin waren sie ein und dieselbe Person. Gut, sein Doppelgänger hatte vier Jahre mehr Erfahrung als er in einer von Sauriern beherrschten Epoche zu überleben. Aber machte es ihn wirklich anders? Harold2 erinnert sich an sein Gespräch mit Angelika Finch. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass sich die beiden Versionen von Evan in keinster Weise unterschieden, aber hatte er damit recht? Welches Wissen hatte er denn schon aufzuweisen? Sein Doppelgänger war wie Cross in eine völlig neue Welt zurückkehrt. Wie hätte sein Partner reagiert, hätte es bereits einen Evan Cross gegeben? Jemand der Cross-Photonics leitete und auch das Anomalien-Team? Wo wäre sein Platz gewesen? Harold2 konnte diese Frage nicht beantworten, genauso wenig was er tun würde, wenn er in der Haut seines Doppelgängers stecken würde.  
Dann sprang unerwartet die Tür auf und eine Person trat ein. Es handelte sich um Harold2s genaues Spiegelbild.  
Der Mann aus der anderen Zeitlinie schloss die Tür wieder und schritt auf seine zweite Version zu.  
„Was… ist mit der Wache?", hakte Harold2 nach.  
„Pinkeln. Ich habe mich hergeschlichen als er es nicht bemerkt hat.", verriet Harold1.  
Harold2 erhob sich und musterte die Person vor ihm. Er hatte noch nie Selbstgespräche geführt, denn anders konnte man es nicht bezeichnen was er gerade tat.  
„Ich glaube… Cross hat sich schon was dabei gedacht uns zu trennen.", entkam es ihm.  
Harold1 nickte kurz.  
„Ja, vielleicht explodiert ja das Universum wenn zwei Versionen von uns aus anderen Zeiten berühren.", überlegte er laut.  
Harold2 musste schmunzeln.  
„Nein, das wäre… das wäre ja… ich mein Gott, könnte das wirklich passieren?", starrte er sein Double unsicher an.  
Harold1 tat ein paar Schritte auf Harold 2 zu und in diesem Moment dachten sie dasselbe. Sie streckten ihren Zeigefinger aus und die Kuppen berührten sich.  
Die Welt war nicht explodiert.  
„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Harold2, nachdem er zusah wie Harold1 sich setzte.  
„Tja, wir könnten unser Vermögen aufteilen.", schlug er vor.  
Harold2 schlug erbost auf den Tisch.  
„Dieses Geld habe ich mir hart erarbeitet!", wies er den Vorschlag zurück.  
„Falsch, Freundchen! WIR haben uns das erarbeitet.", korrigierte er.  
Kurze Zeit stille.  
„Das führt zu nichts.", sagte Harold 2 schließlich und sein Doppelgänger gab ihm recht.  
Eine Zeit lang saßen sie sich still gegenüber und schwiegen.  
„Was war der wirkliche Grund?", fragte Harold2 schließlich.  
Sein Doppelgänger wusste nicht was er meinte, auch wenn es sich ja um dieselbe Person handelte.  
„Warum bist du wirklich durch die Anomalie gegangen? Reine wissenschaftliche Neugier, oder… wegen Allison?", hakte er nach.  
Harold1 schluckte und wich dem Blick des anderen aus.  
„Allison ist tot.", erwiderte er.  
Harold2 rümpfte die Nase.  
„Ja, das ist mir schon klar, sie war auch meine Frau.", erinnerte er daran.  
Harold1 sah Richtung Ausgang, als würde er sich inzwischen wünschen, dass Crowe zurückkam. Aber nein, es war immerhin seine Entscheidung gewesen das Gespräch zu suchen und durfte nun keinen Rückzieher machen.  
„Sie war unsere Frau. Wir beide haben sie im Stich gelassen.", murmelte er.  
Harold2 schüttelte stoisch den Kopf.  
„Was redest du da bloß? Wir haben doch alles in unserer Macht stehende getan! Wir haben unzählige Ärzte konsultiert, doch niemand konnte uns helfen. Wir waren sogar bei diesen Experten in der Schweiz und in China. Keiner kannte eine Therapie für sie."  
Doch darauf schien Harold1 nicht hinausgewollt zu haben.  
„Das meine ich nicht! Wo war Allison die ganze Zeit als wir auf Reisen waren? Sie lag im Krankenhaus und hatte Angst. Und wir waren nicht bei ihr.", erinnerte er.  
Harold2 wehrte sich unverzüglich gegen diesen Vorwurf.  
„Nein… wir haben sie doch oft besucht. Und ihre Eltern waren auch stets bei ihr."  
Harold1 stieß einen Lacher aus.  
„Ja, wir waren hin und wieder mal bei mir, doch wir waren in dieser Zeit nie für sie da! Sie hat uns gebraucht und wir tourten in der Weltgeschichte herum."  
Harold2 konnte seinen Gegenüber nicht verstehen.  
„Was hätten wir denn sonst tun sollen? Einfach aufgeben? Sie gehen lassen? Wir mussten alles in unserer Macht stehende tun um ein Heilmittel zu finden.", konterte er.  
Harold1 schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Mein Gott, wie ignorant wir doch waren. Dachtest du wirklich ausgerechnet wir, der große Harold Kanan findet ein Heilmittel gegen Krebs? Menschen sterben nun einmal und es ist wichtig so lange mit ihnen Zeit zu verbringen wie es möglich ist.", redete er auf seinen Doppelgänger ein.  
Harold2 staunte und musterte sein anderes Ich. Hätten vier Jahre in der Kreidezeit ihn wirklich so verändert?  
Natürlich, man hatte deutlich mehr Zeit nachzudenken. Aber auch seine Meinung zu ändern? Wenn seine eigene Existenz, sei es durch Krankheit, oder auch durch wilde Saurier bedroht war, begann man dann anders über das Leben zu denken?  
„Aber eigentlich spielt das keine Rolle. Ich bin im Prinzip gar nicht gekommen um mit dir über Allison zu sprechen.", gestand Harold1.  
Sein anderes Ich sah ihn verblüfft an.  
„Sondern?", hinterfragte er neugierig.  
„Tu es nicht.", sagte Harold1 mit ernster Miene.  
Harold2 verdrehte den Kopf, als wüsste er nicht, wovon der andere sprach.  
„Diese verdammte Zeitmaschine die Cross mitgebracht hat. Seit du davon weißt, denkst du doch nur daran sie ihm wegzunehmen und Allison zu retten.", sprach es Harold 1 aus.  
Harold2 dachte daran es zu leugnen, doch welchen Sinn hatte das? Er würde sich lediglich selbst belügen, was zu nichts führen würde.  
„Und wenn schon? Wenn es jemand verdient hat gerettet zu werden, dann Alison! Sie war die Güte selbst und hat nie jemanden etwas nachgetragen. Wenn ich mich in die Arbeit gestürzt habe, hat sie mir Sandwiches gebracht und mich massiert. Sie hat es verdient zu leben!", bestand er darauf.  
Harold1 blickte ihn betrügt an, er musste ebenfalls so empfinden.  
„Wieso glaubst du, hat Cross seine Frau nicht gerettet?"  
„Weil er ein Idiot ist. Ein arroganter, selbstverliebter, kleinkarierter Idiot.", erwiderte Harold2.  
„Und wirklich?"  
Wieder entstand eine kurze Pause.  
„Wenn ich Allison rette… könnten durch die Veränderung der Zeit andere sterben, richtig? Gute Menschen würden wegen mir aufhören zu existieren. Weil ich Cross-Photonics finanziell nicht unterstütze und Cross ganz allein da draußen wäre.", sprach Harold 2 es aus und sein Doppelgänger nickte.  
„Allison hätte ganz bestimmt nicht gewollt, dass unschuldige wegen ihr gestorben wären. Klar, es wäre einfach gewesen zurückzureisen und den Krebs entfernen zu lassen als er sich gerade erst gebildet hat. Wir wären glücklich gewesen, doch zu welchem Preis? Ich denke, Allison hat uns eine Art Erbe hinterlassen. Eines das wir ausfüllen sollen.", erwiderte dieser.  
Im nächsten Moment sprang die Tür und Toby Nance kam zusammen mit Crowe in den Raum.  
„Wir haben uns ganz friedlich verhalten, Ehrenwort!", sagten beide Harolds gleichzeitig.  
Toby war jedoch sichtlich aufgeregt.  
„Das ist jetzt egal, Evan und die anderen stecken in Schwierigkeiten. Ich brauche einen von Ihnen, damit er ihn da herausholt!", sagte sie hastig.  
Beide Harolds standen auf und richteten sich die Anzüge.  
„Wer von Ihnen ist mir herzlich egal, aber wir müssen uns beeilen!"

Vancouver – Queen Elisabeth Park, Anwesen von Eldritch West

Donovan wollte einen Schritt nach vorne machen, doch der Wachmann hielt ihn zurück.  
„Schon gut, er ist mein Bodyguard. Ich bin ziemlich reich, müssen Sie wissen.", gab Harold1 an.  
Doch der Wachmann schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nur Sie, Mister West hat darauf bestanden. Und keine Sorge, in unserer Obhut sind Sie vollkommen sicher.  
Der ehemalige Soldat musste das akzeptieren und entfernte sich wieder vom Anwesen.  
Harold1 wurde von einem weiteren Wachmann am Eingang in Empfang genommen und ins Innere geführt. Er war hier schon einmal während einer Cocktail-Party. Unwillig musste er zu geben, dass West wusste wie man seine Gäste bewirtete.  
Er betrachtete die Gemälde an den Wänden und bezweifelte, dass sein wirtschaftlicher Konkurrent wirklich wusste von wem diese stammten. Dieser wollte einfach nur angeben und dies gelang ihm auch.  
Sein Begleiter führte ihn nun einen Gang mit rotem Teppich entlang und Harold1 fragte sich ob diese Villa einmal im Besitz einer Königsfamilie war, oder West einfach nur die Eitelkeit in Person war. Der Wachmann öffnete nun eine Tür und der Millionär erkannte auf dem ersten Blick, dass es sich um den Herrensalon handelte.  
In der Mitte des Sals standen zwei Sofas und ein runder Tisch. Auf der linken Seite erkannte Harold1 Evan Cross und Luke Hingle. Die Sicht auf die zweite Couch war versperrt, er erblickte lediglich zwei übereinander geschlagene Beine und eine Hand mit einem Weinglas.  
Die Person neigte sich nun nach vorne um den Neuankömmling begrüßen zu können.  
„Harold Kanan! Ist schon eine Zeit lang her.", sagte Eldritch West süffisant.  
Ja, 100 Millionen Jahre etwa, dachte der Zeitreisende.  
Harold1 blieb sufferän, gegenüber einem Mann wie West durfte man keinerlei Schwäche zeigen.  
„Eldy, alter Kumpel wie geht's?", versuchte er es mit der freundschaftlichen Tour und setzte sich auf einen freien Platz.  
„Oh bestens, danke. I

[Folge 08] Katz und Maus

USA, Roswell 1947

Rodrigo Bullough liebte es auf der Road 222 zu fahren. Sofern sie sich nicht gerade in der Innenstadt befanden, waren die weiten Straßen um New Mexiko meistens angenehm leer.  
Er betätigte ein paar mal die Hupe, auch wenn niemand sonst zugegen war.  
„Hier, reg dich erst einmal etwas ab.", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm und reichte ihm etwas.  
Rodrigos bester Freund lag auf dem Rücken und starrte zur Decke des VW T1. Der Volkswagen hatte Rodrigo ein Vermögen gekostet, war aber jeden Cent wert gewesen. Er griff nun nach der Zigarette die sein Kumpel Oscar hielt.  
Unverzüglich wanderte sie zwischen seine Lippen und Rodrigo nahm einen tiefen Zug.  
Kurz darauf fühlte er sich viel besser. Oscar war ein Nichtsnutz wie er im Buche stand, aber eines konnte man ihm nicht vorwerfen. Nämlich, dass er nie guten Stoff parat hatte. Rodrigo blies den Rauch nach zum Fenster hinaus und behielt die Straße weiterhin im Auge. Kleine, goldene Sternen zeigten sich am Horizont, obwohl es helllichter Tag war. Er rechnete nicht mit tanzenden, rosa Elefanten, das wäre vermutlich übertrieben gewesen. Bunte Spiralen bildeten sich nun vor seinen Augen und Rodrigo grinste glücklich.  
Wenige Meter vor ihm erstreckte sich nun eine Überfahrtsbrücke, darunter eine tiefe Schlucht. In seinem Kopf schwang diese auf und ab, als wäre sie ein Lebewesen. In der Mitte schien irgendwas zu funkeln, als ob ein Fenster zerbrochen wäre und die Scherben das Licht reflektierten. Ja, Rodrigo würde direkt auf die Sonne zusteuern.  
Dann bemerkte er wie zwei Hände ins Lenkrad griffen und es zur Seite zogen. Rodrigo erstarrte und der VW krachte gegen eine Leitblanke, wo er mit einem Knall zum Stehen gebracht wurde. Wäre der Fahrer nicht angeschnallt gewesen, hätte er sich die Rudischen nun von unten angesehen.  
„Scheisse, was ist los? Wie high bist du eigentlich?", schrie er Oscar wütend an. Für ihn stand fest, dass sein Kumpel den Schaden zweifelsfrei bezahlen würde.  
Doch dieser schien sogar weniger geraucht zu haben als er selbst. Oscar stand nun auf und sprang aus dem VW. Rodrigo löste den Gurt und zwängte sich ebenfalls ins Freie. Oscar hielt sich die Hände an den Kopf und starrte auf das Licht vor sich.  
„Alter, du wärst fast in das Ding hinein gerast", sprach er.  
Rodrigo war überrascht, dass sein Kumpel für Sinnestäuschung ebenfalls so wahrnahm wie er. Oder… existierte dieses Licht da wirklich? Rodrigo hatte keinen blassen Schimmer was sie da vor sich hatten, doch Oscar hatte ihm womöglich das Leben gerettet. Ohne zu zögern sprang er wieder in den VW und holte seinen Fotoapparat heraus, der zwar etwas mitgenommen wirkte, aber immer noch tauglich war.  
Oscar beobachtete ihn und stimmte ihm bei der Idee zu, dieses Naturphänomen festzuhalten. Vielleicht würden sie in irgendwelche Naturdokus oder Talkshows eingeladen werden. Rodrigo setzte den Apparat gerade an, als sich etwas innerhalb des Lichts regte.  
Die beiden Männer trauten ihren Augen nicht, als sich unerwartet ein Kopf herausstreckte. Er besaß die Größe eines Menschen, war aber grau, während die Augen eher zurückgebildet und die Stirn hoch war. Das Geschöpf trat nun ganz ins Freie und besaß sogar die Statur eines Menschen. Der ganze Körper war gräulich und das Wesen reckte seine Nase in die Höhe um die neuen Düfte einzusaugen.  
Rodrigo begann wie wild Bilder zu knipsen und die Kreatur wurde auf sie aufmerksam. Das Licht hinter dem Wesen verschwand, aber dafür näherte es sich Rodrigo und Oscar.  
Es wollte gerade zum Sprung ansetzen, da ertönte ein lautes Hupen. Kurz hinter dem VW kam ein Wagen zum stehen, laute Musik war aus dem Radio zu vernehmen.  
„Verdammt, was ist hier passiert? Ein Unfall?", rief ein Mann und versuchte aus dem Auto zu steigen.  
Rodrigo starrte wieder zu der Kreatur, mit der eindeutig etwas nicht stimmte. Sie hielt sich mit den Händen seitlich den Kopf, als würden ihre Ohren nicht mit dem lauten Krach zurechtkommen. Sofort ergriff es die Flucht und zog sich zur Felswand zurück. Scheinbar war es ein guter Kletterei, den in Windeseile war das Wesen nach unten verschwunden.  
Rodrigo sah sich immer wieder die Fotos an. Er war dermaßen high gewesen, dass sämtliche Aufnahmen verwackelt waren, doch das graue Wesen war eindeutig zu sehen, wenn auch etwas verschwommen.  
„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte der Autofahrer hinter den beiden und er und Oscar drehten sich um.  
„Man, ihr beide seht aus, als hättet ihr gerade einen Geist gesehen.", stieß der Kerl eine Bemerkung aus.  
Rodrigo schüttelte eingeschüchtert den Kopf.  
„Nein, keinen Geist, Alter. Einen echten, lebendigen Außerirdischen."

USA, Nevada – Area51, Heute

Gemischte Gefühle beschlichen den Fahrer des dunkelgrauen Hondas, als er weniger Meter vor der Schranke hielt und den Motor abstellte. Ein Mann in Uniform verließ das Sicherheitshäuschen und schritt auf den Besucher zu.  
„Sir, bitte weisen Sie sich aus.", bat er und der Fahrer brummte unzufrieden.  
Anstelle eines Ausweises herauszuziehen, steckte er seinen Kopf durch das Fenster der Fahrerseite.  
„Robert Kirkland. Colonel der United States Air Force.", sprach er in monotoner, aber kräftiger Stimme.  
Der Wachmann schluckte und salutierte unverzüglich.  
„Bitte verzeihen Sie vielmals Sir, ich habe Sie erst gar nicht erkannt, weil Sie lange nicht mehr auf dem Gelände waren. Ich öffne sofort die Schranke.", erwiderte er und bediente einige Knöpfe.  
Die Schranke schwenkte nach oben und der Honda konnte durch. Es waren noch ein paar hundert Meter zu fahren, manchmal kam Kirkland das Gelände unnötig groß vor. Truppenübungen und Flugzeugstests waren dafür verantwortlich. Außerdem war es unvermeidlich, dass große LKWs mit schwerem Inhalt stets ohne Verzögerungen das Areal befahren konnten. Die Ware der LKWs war meistens von dicken Lacken verdeckt, kein Fotograph oder UFO-Jäger sollte einen Blick darunter werfen.  
Kirkland fluchte als er bemerkte, dass sein Parkplatz inzwischen an jemand anderen vergeben worden war.  
„John Davis.", las er und fragte sich welche Qualifikationen der Mann wohl besaß. Sicher irgendein Anzugträger oder nur Akten stemmte und Berichte weitergab. Es war nicht so, als hätte Kirkland damit gerechnet mit fliegenden Fanfahnen begrüßt zu werden, aber vergessen zu werden hatte er nicht erwartet.  
Ihm blieb nichts übrig als sich einen der leeren Parkslots zu suchen, die normalerweise von Besuchern genutzt wurde.  
Er stellte den Honda ab und legte den gewohnten Weg zurück. Den Weg, den er bereits 2 Monate nicht mehr gegangen war. Trotz seiner Abwesenheit hatte sich kaum etwas verändert. Die Vorgänge waren hektisch wie immer.  
Die Unteroffiziere salutierten vor Kirkland als sie ihn sahen, das war wohl das Höchstmass der Gefühle.  
Der Colonel fühlte sich immer noch unwohl in seiner Haut, seine Glieder wirkten steif und nicht gut verheilt. Womöglich hatte sein Arzt recht und zwei Monate Reha waren nicht ausreichend gewesen. Kirkland selbst war dies egal. Er hasste es ans Bett gefesselt zu sein, während seine Kameraden im Einsatz ihr Leben riskierten. So hatte er auch während des Irak und des Golfkrieges gedacht, auch wenn die Verhältnisse sich deutlich unterschieden. Seine Vorgesetzten hatten ihn zum Glück nicht fallen lassen, wie Kirkland feststellte, als seine Sicherheitskarte ihm alle Türen öffnete. Sein eigentliches Ziel war das Büro seines Vorgesetzten Offiziers, General Hammond, mit dem er in einer halben Stunde eine Besprechung hatte. Doch gerade die Tatsache, dass ihm noch Zeit blieb, ließ ihn inne halten und er beschloss etwas zu tun, was er schon lange nicht mehr tat.  
Er betrat den Fahrstuhl und gab einen speziellen Code ein. Der Lift fuhr ihn automatisch in das tiefste Untergeschoss des Militärkomplexes.  
Die Türen öffneten sich und Kirkland holte tief Luft. Er trat in den Gang dahinter und wurde sofort von einem Uniformierten gemustert.  
„Airman.", nickte der Colonel ihm zu und der Soldat nahm Haltung an.  
Kirkland schritt voran und war bald vor einer dicken, weißen Tür abgekommen. Diese ließ sich lediglich mit einem Ausweis öffnen, welcher mindestens einer Sicherheitsstufe 5 oder höher unterliegt. Kirklands Rang und seine Position hatten ihm die 5 eingebracht, genau wie den Wissenschaftlern die in dieser Sektion ihre Forschung betrieben. Nur Hammond und die hohen Tiere der Reagierung besaßen eine höhere Stufe.  
Kirkland zog seine Karte durch und gelangte ins Innere des Zimmers. Es war stickig, es existierten keine Fenster und gesäubert wurde der Bereich auch schon lange nicht mehr. Kirkland schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken, dass eine Putzfrau hier herein kam und das größte Geheimnis des Stützpunktes erblickte. Sie hätte auf der stelle ihren Besen fallen lassen und den Wassereimer umgekippt. Danach wäre sie panisch weggerannt.  
Der Raum war dennoch steril und außer weißen Wänden und weißen Fließen gab es hier nicht viel. Was es hier jedoch gab war für manche atemberaubend, für andere wiederum verstörend.  
Vor Bob Kirkland tat sich eine Art Terrarium auf, das mit flüssigem Bernstein gefüllt wurde. Dies hatte nur einen Zweck, das tote Lebewesen darin so gut zu konservieren wie nur möglich.  
Begonnen hatte alles im Jahre 1947, als einige Passanten ein mysteriöses Wesen fotografiert hatten. Die meisten hielten die Bilder sofort für einen Streich, für andere wiederum stellten sie den eindeutigen Beweis für außerirdisches Leben dar.  
Bob Kirkland wusste es besser. Diese Kreatur vor ihm im Bernstein kam zwar von einer anderen Welt, jedoch eher aus der Hölle. Die Polizei und das Militär hatten nicht auf die Bilder reagiert, bis in einer Kleinstadt in der Nähe immer mehr Menschen grausam abgeschlachtet und teilweise verspeist wurden. Das FBI hatte erst einen kannibalistischen Serienmörder im Sinn, doch die Kreatur welche die Beamten wenig später erschossen, war kaum damit zu beschreiben. Sie war definitiv ein Fleischfresser, aber keinesfalls menschlich. Sie besaß zwar etwa die nötige Größe, doch die Haut war grau, spröde und faltig. Die Augen zurückgebildet und Nase und Gehör ausgeprägt. Scheinbar reagierte das Wesen auf Schall und ähnliches.  
Die Kreatur wurde umgehend in den gerade erst gegründeten Luftwaffenstützpunkt Area51 gebracht und von etlichen Experten untersucht. Die Sezierung des Gehirns wies dem Wesen einen hohen IQ nach, jedoch kein Bewusstsein. Es war absurd anzunehmen, dass er es mittels eines Raumschiffes auf die Erde geschafft hatte. Noch dazu existierten keine Wrackteile, egal wie oft das Militär danach suchte. Was war es dann? Eine unbekannte Tierart? Kein Zoologe auf der Welt hatte sich dieses Rätsel erklären können. Die DNA wies er aus einen Verwanden der Fledermäuse aus, doch Kirkland hatte diese Tiere immer für viel kleiner und mit Flügeln gehalten. Eine Mutation vielleicht? Diese hätte gewaltig ausfallen müssen. Ein Geheimprojekt einer anderen Regierung vielleicht? Zu Zeiten des zweiten Weltkriegs hatten viele Nationen an verschiedenen Projekten geforscht. Eine neue Nazi-Geheimwaffe? Hitlers Supersoldaten? Ein abartiger Gedanke, der sich aber zusammen mit all den anderen Theorien in eine dicke Akte einordnete. Lange wurde das Tier untersucht und 12 Jahre lange blieb das Mysterium offen.  
Dann erschien ein identisches Licht, wie es die Zeugen geschildert hatten, die beim Eintreffen der Monsterfledermaus dabei waren. Die Satelliten waren sich nicht einig, weshalb ein Team in die Wüste Texas' geschickt wurde. Doch was dann geschehen sollte, darauf war niemand vorbereitet. Zwei riesige Echsen suchten sich ihren Weg in diese Welt und machten sich über die Soldaten her. Die Bestien, Yutyrannus, wie sie wenig später ein Paläontologe beschrieben hatte, stammten aus der frühen Kreidezeit.  
Das Licht, diese Anomalie war eindeutig ein Portal in eine andere Zeit. Es war die größte Entdeckung der Menschheit gewesen und auch die geheimste. Sofort wurde eine neue Behörde gegründet, Area51. Die Flugzeugtests wurden zu einer anderen Basis ausgelagert und der Stützpunkt beschäftigte sich von da an nur noch mit der Anomalienforschung. Über die nächsten Jahrzehnte hinweg sollte es sich als äußerst schwierig erweisen, das Projekt wirklich geheim zu halten. Aus diesem Grund begünstigte die Reagierung den Glauben des Volkes an Außerirdische. Tauchte irgendwo eine fremde Kreatur auf, die nicht einem der bekannten Tiere glich, musste es sich zwangsweise um ein Alien handeln. Alle Tiere die nicht durch die Anomalien zurückgeschickt werden konnten und getötet werden mussten lagerten in derselben Sektion in der sich der Colonel gerade befand. Auch der Saurier dem er seine zweimonatige Abstinenz zu verdanken hatte.  
Sein Team wurde zu einer Anomalie im Norden Nevadas gerufen, ein Ankylosaurus lief in den Wäldern Amok. Die Anomalie hatte sich bereits geschlossen und dem Team blieb nichts übrig, als das Feuer zu eröffnen. Bei diesem Versuch wurde Kirkland von dessen Schwanzkeule getroffen. Zwar nicht mit voller Wucht, doch es reichte aus eine Vielzahl seiner Rippen zu brechen und sein Rückrad anzuknacksen.  
Er wurde sofort ins Krankenhaus gebracht und die Missionen seines Teams ruhten, bis der Vorfall genau untersucht werden würde.  
General Hammond hatte ihn vermutlich zu sich bestellt, weil gerade dieser Prozess zu Ende gegangen war. Colonel Kirkland sah gleichzeitig seinem ersten Arbeitstag nach der Reha und der Quelle seiner Inspiration entgegen, wegen der er diesen Job erst machte. Er wollte versuchen so viele Menschen zu beschützen wie nur irgend möglich. Er blickte auf seine Armbanduhr und beschloss, dass es Zeit wurde den General aufzusuchen.

USA, Nevada – Area51, Heute

Kirkland schritt den langen Korridor entlang und war bald vor der Tür seines Vorgesetzten angekommen. Diese stand offen und Hammond reichte gerade einem Anzugträger die Hand.  
„Danke Agent Davis, die CIA kann unbesorgt sein, wir haben alles unter Kontrolle.", versicherte er und der Anzugtyp verließ das Büro. Er nickte Kirkland noch einmal kurz zu, entschied aber, dass dieser wohl zu unwichtig war.  
Der Colonel klopfte sacht an die Tür und der General winkte ihn zu sich.  
Kirkland ging ein paar Schritte, bis er abrupt inne hielt.  
„Colonel! Es ist schön Sie zu sehen!", sagte eine weibliche Stimme und Kirkland blickte zu dem Stuhl rechts vom Schreibtisch.  
Darauf saß eine Frau, etwa 40, mit langen, roten, gelockten Haaren und einem Klamotten, die man wohl nicht gerade als weiblich bezeichnen konnte.  
„Verzeihung, ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit mich umzuziehen, ich war die letzten Wochen in verschiedenen Ländern unterwegs.", gestand sie, als sie Kirkland ihren Aufzug musterte.  
Dieser räusperte sich sofort.  
„Nein, aber nicht doch. Sie sehen großartig aus.", sagte er bestimmt.  
Die Frau rang sich ein Lächeln ab.  
Doktor Rebecca Blake war Physikerin. Kirkland selbst verstand rein gar nichts von der Beschaffenheit dieser Anomalien. Zu diesem Zweck fehlte sie bei jedem vierten oder fünften Einsatz, da sie zu Plätzen auf der Erde reiste wo angeblich diese Portale beobachtet wurden. Das diente dem Zweck mehr zum Verständnis der Anomalien beizutragen. Blake bombardierte ihn meist mit Fachbegriffen, die er sich jedoch kaum merkte. Dennoch respektierte er sie sehr. Besonders in Anbetracht ihres Charmes und der Hingabe zu ihrem Beruf, der Kirkland sogar noch eine größere Inspiration war als die tote Monsterfledermaus im Keller.  
Und noch etwas.  
Rebecca Blake war die Tage nach seiner Verletzung nicht von seiner Seite gewichen. Sie hatte sogar einmal im Krankenhaus übernachtet, was alles andere als nötig gewesen wäre. Als der Arzt Kirkland sagte, er könnte vielleicht eine Lähmung erleiden, war sie für ihn da. Ohne diese Frau hätte es Kirkland nicht durchgestanden. Rebecca war für ihn mehr als nur ein Mitglied seines Teams, auch wenn er ihr dies bisher nie hatte sagen können.  
„Sir, meine Glückwünsche zur Genesung.", erklang eine weitere Stimme und der Colonel wand seinen Blick.  
Perplex musterte er die beiden weiteren Personen, die in der linken Seite des Büros auf einer Ledercouch platz genommen hatten. Zum einen ein Afroamerikaner in Uniform, die ihn als Lieutenant aufzeichnete. Daneben einer noch sehr junge Frau mit Brille und Pferdeschwanz.  
„Wieso ist mein ganzes Team hier?", fragte der Colonel an den Leiter von Area51 gewand.  
Kirkland selbst hatte erwartet alleine mit dem General zu sprechen, eine Team-Besprechung stand nicht auf seiner Liste. Wussten seine Leute vielleicht mehr?  
Kirkland blickte noch einmal zu dem Lieutenant.  
Ray Drust war ihm bereits über ein Jahr unterstellt und Kirkland war froh ihn bei schwierigen Situationen dabei zu haben. Der Afroamerikaner konnte zwar nie seine Klappe halten, aber der Colonel akzeptierte diese Eigenart an ihm.  
Daneben saß Lexi Gray, die trotz ihres Alters bereits drei Doktortitel in Zoologie, Archäologie und Paläontologie besaß.  
Bob Kirkland hatte sie mehr als einmal als Genie bezeichnet, denn es gab nichts was sie nicht über eine Spezies wusste Ausgenommen derjenigen die in dieser Zeitperiode noch nicht existierten, was er ihr aber nachsah. Auf Leute die sie nicht kannten konnte die junge Frau im Bibliothekarinenlook vielleicht etwas geekig wirken, doch der erste Eindruck täuschte. Sie besaß mindestens so eine große Klappe wie Drust, weshalb sich die beiden wohl auch so gut verstanden.  
Zusammen mit diesen drei Personen bildete Colonel Bob Kirkland das AT1, das Anomaly Team 1, das zusammen mit 8 weiteren, welche aber in verschiedenen Staaten verteilt waren versuchten, die Anomalien zu erforschen und die Tiere unbeschadet in ihre Zeit zurückzubringen.  
General Hammond strich sich nun über die Uniform und reichte Kirkland die Hand.  
„Bob, es ist schön, Sie wieder gesund hier zu haben.", sagte er freundlich.  
Kirkland nickte und nahm Haltung an.  
„Sir, ich bin froh wieder hier zu sein. Ich bin diensttauglich und versichere Ihnen meiner Aufgabe gewachsen zu sein.  
Hammond musterte ihn einen Moment und dachte nach. Dann lächelte er.  
„Das weiß ich doch Colonel. Ich habe ihr Team hergebeten um sie zu befragen, ob sie Sie ebenfalls wieder für tauglich erachten. Und wissen Sie das sie gesagt haben?"  
Kirkland blickte beifällig zu Drust.  
„Der Lieutenant hat sicher verneint, er ist schon lange scharf auf meinen Posten.", riss er einen Scherz.  
Er kannte den Lieutenant gut genug um zu wissen, dass dieser darauf ansprang.  
„Aber natürlich, dann habe ich die hübschen Frauen im Team für mich.", erwiderte er.  
General Hammond grinste, scheinbar war es nicht nötig es extra noch auszusprechen.  
„Colonel, wir waren natürlich alle dafür, dass Sie uns wieder anführen.", erhob sich Rebecca und ergriff Kirklands Hand.  
Dieser nickte und dankte ihr.  
„Also mir waren diese zwei Monate Urlaub zu schnell vorüber, ich hatte schon noch Pläne.", murmelte Lexi beleidigt.  
„Comicon?", hakte Drust nach, doch seine Kollegin schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Comiket.", verbesserte sie.  
„Also gut. Sie alle haben ja noch Zeit sich wieder einzugewöhnen, ich schlage vor…", begann Hammond, bis er jedoch von einem Alarmsignal unterbrochen wurde.  
Alle im Büro schreckten perplex auf und spitzten ihre Augen.  
„OK, ärgstes Timing ever.", entfuhr es Lexi Gray.  
Hammond räusperte sich und zuckte die Schultern.  
„Schon gut, AT-5 kann die Mission übernehmen.", wehrte er ab.  
Bob Kirkland trat vor und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Sir, bitte lassen Sie uns das erledigen.", sagte er ernst.  
Hammond beäugte ihn skeptisch, in Anbetracht, dass sich der Offizier gleich nach einer Reha wieder in Gefahr begeben wollte. Doch nein, er kannte den Mann. Kirkland war einfach nur loyal und pflichtbewusst.  
„Einverstanden. AT-1 bereit zum Ausrücken machen.", befahl er und alle erhoben sich.  
Kirkland ging an sein Funkgerät um mit der Kommandozentrale zu sprechen.  
„Melde Anomalie in einer Kleinstadt in Austin. Ein Helikopter wird vorbereitet, begebene Sie sich zu Areal 3-1.", berichtete der an den Rechnern sitzenden Offiziere.  
Colonel Bob Kirkland nickte seinem Team zu und gemeinsam brachen sie zu ihrer nächsten Mission auf.

Vancouver, Douglas Park - Wohnwagensiedlung

Vasily Fet war bereits seit 10 Jahren im Geschäft. Es war vor allem ein undankbares und müffelndes Geschäft. Früher hatte er in Gebäude gearbeitet, dort war es zumindest leichter gewesen dieser Biester einzukesseln.  
Die Wohnwagensiedlung umschloss 3 Hektar und es war geradezu unmöglich hier richtig für Ordnung zu sorgen. Das Gelände war lediglich von einem Zaun umgeben, der jedoch mehr zur Zierte als zum Schutz diente. Wenn diese Nager tatsächlich das Gelände erreichten wollten, stellte es kein Problem dar sich durchzunagen, oder durchzugraben. Und das taten sie gerne. Die Wohnwagen waren beheizt und stellten eine Wärmequelle dar, welche sich die Mäuse und Ratten nicht entgehen lassen wollten. Meistens nachts krabbelten sie ungesehen durch die Büsche und suchten sich Stellen wie Fenster oder kurz geöffnete Türen um hinein zu gelangen. Vasily hatte sogar schon einige in Auspuffrohren gefunden und herausziehen müssen. Das wirkliche Problem war es, dass der Kammerjäger hier keine Pestizide sprühen durfte, was die Schädlingsbekämpfung gerade zu unmöglich machte. Im Gegensatz zu einem Gebäude, würde sich das Gift im Freien ungleichmäßig verbreiten und an Stellen gelangen wo es nicht sollte. Beispielsweise in das Innere der Wohnwagen. Deshalb blieb dem Kammerjäger nichts anderes übrig, als das traditionelle Rattengift zu verwenden. Jedoch fielen gerade mal die Hälfte der lästigen Nager auf die kleinen, blauen Kügelchen herein. Noch dazu hagelte es meist Beschwerten der Anwohner, dass das Gift ihren Haustieren schaden konnte. Ja, es war ein undankbarer Job, doch Vasily war froh zumindest einen zu haben.  
Als er zu dem Wohnwagen ihm gegenüber blickte, erkannte Susanne Holmes, sie war erst vor wenigen Wochen in die Siedlung gezogen, das wusste Vasily. Immer wenn sich die Blicke dieser beiden Personen trafen, herrschte ein Moment Stille. Ungesagte Worte zwischen den beiden. Vasily erkannte in den Augen der Anwohnerin eindeutig Antipathie, obwohl er keinen Schimmer hatte woher diese kam. Seinem Erachten nach war er stets freundlich und auch seinen Job führte er bestens Gewissens aus. Hatte Susanne letztens etwa eine Maus oder Ratte in ihrem Bett entdeckt? Im Frühstücksbecher vielleicht? Vasily musste bei diesem Gedanken schmunzeln. Gerade verließ die Frau erneut den Wohnwagen und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter ihres Jungen. Hatte sie etwa Angst um ihn? Hatte sie generell etwas gegen Einwanderer und glaubte sie, ihr Kind wäre in Gefahr. Eigentlich Unsinn, denn Vasily liebte Kinder. Ja, er konnte sich sogar gut vorstellen selbst einmal welche zu haben.  
Der Junge, Vasily glaubte sich an den Namen Ben zu erinnern lief um den Wohnwagen herum. Dahinter begann ein kleines Wäldchen, der eigentliche Ort, wo sich die Nagetiere verschanzten. Susanne widmete sich gerade der Post, doch Vasily schenkte sie kaum viel Beachtung. Dann der Schrei.  
Er stammte eindeutig von Ben und seine Mutter fasste sich an die Brust. Ihr Junge kam zu ihr zurückgelaufen und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen.  
„Mama! Mama, da hinten ist ein ganz komisches Licht! Ich glaube ein Stern ist herabgestürzt.", sprach er aufgeregt.  
Vasily grinste über die Fantasie des Jungen. Wenn tatsächlich eine Sternschnuppe ihren Weg in diese verwilderte Wohnwagensiedlung gefunden hatte, dann war alles was man noch finden konnte ein ausgekohlter Steinklumpen.  
„Hey Sie! Können Sie nicht etwas tun? Wahrscheinlich ein paar Funken weil diese lästigen Mäuse wieder alles angeknabbert haben!", rief Susanne dem Kammerjäger zu.  
Vasilys Augen verengten sich. Sprühende Funken waren eine Erklärung für das, was der Junge gesehen hatte, doch es war unwahrscheinlich, dass dieser Effekt von Nagern ausgelöst wurde. Diese konnten zwar leicht die Isolierung abnagen, doch es war albern anzunehmen, die Elektrik würde dabei gleich verrückt spielen.  
Doch Susannes Blick sprach Bände. Sie bestand darauf, dass Vasily sich um dieses Problem kümmerte, ob es nun zu seinen Aufgaben gehörte oder nicht.  
Er seufzte und fragte sich wann er eigentlich zum Hausmeister degradiert wurde. Missmutig stapfte er los und begann damit den Wohnwagen zu umkreisen.  
Er versuchte die Stelle, die Ben gemeint hatte zu erblicken, doch nichts. Er wagte sich Stück für Stück in das Wäldchen vor, in dem Ben und andere Kinder der Siedlung meistens spielten. Etwas Nordöstlich von ihm erkannte er dann ein helles Funkeln. Was war das? Brannte es etwa? Wenn musste Vasily in der Tat schnell etwas unternehmen. Er kämpfte sich durch Büsche und Sträucher durch, bis er endlich auf der Licht angekommen war.  
Ungläubig starrte er auf das Gebilde aus schwebendem Licht, das zum einen wunderschön, zum anderen jedoch stark fremdartig wirkte.  
Das war kein Feuer. Auch keine sprühenden Funken, sondern irgendwas anderes. Vasily hob sein Handy um das Ereignis zu fotografieren, doch kaum hatte er es aus der Tasche gezogen, schon sprang es ihm aus der Hand und verschwand in dem Licht.  
„Ein Magnetfeld.", kombinierte Vasily nun.  
Er war kein Physiker und konnte sich deshalb keinen Reim darauf machen. Dann ein Rascheln rechts neben ihm. Er wand seinen Blick und musterte den Felsen, der nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt stand. Aber… nein, was zum Teufel war das bloß? Das Grau das er für Gestein gehalten hatte, war warm und haarig.  
Fell!  
Fell das sich noch dazu bewegte. Der etwa 1 Meter große Felsen bewegte sich ganz von allein und drehte sich zu Vasily um. Der Kammerjäger riss entsetzt die Augen auf, als er das Tier erkannte das vor ihm stand.  
Er hatte schon reichlich Nagetiere in seinem Leben gesehen, aber noch nie dermaßen große. Nein, es war unmöglich, dass in dieser Welt so etwas existierte.  
Das Tier wagte sich näher und reckte seine Nase hoch. Vasily wurde beschnüffelt und die Schnurhaare wackelten im Wind. Plötzlich sprang das Tier den Kammerjäger an, welcher zu Boden geworfen wurde. Das Gewicht des gigantischen Nagers zerquetschte ihn beinahe und das Tier roch über sein gesamtes Gesicht.  
Vasily brach in Schweiß aus. Dieses Monster konnte unmöglich real sein.  
Dann Geräusche direkt in seiner Nähe. Ein weiteres dieser Wesen tauchte auf, es torkelte geradewegs aus dem Licht heraus. Ihm folgten noch zwei, etwas kleiner als der Vorgänger, aber immer noch unfassbar groß.  
Die riesigen Nager liefen Richtung Wohnwagensiedlung und Vasily spürte etwas Feuchtes auf seiner Wange.  
Die Zunge der Bestie.  
Der Nager schleckte den Kammerjäger übers ganze Gesicht und öffnete nun sein Maul. Vasily Fet starrte in ein Maul mit spitzen Zähnen. Diesmal würde er derjenige sein, der ausgemerzt würde.

Vancouver – Taplin-Street

Was war dieses Geräusch nur? Es war irgendwie… unnatürlich schrill. Es schien Toby zu rufen, direkt in eine andere Welt zu locken. Im Traum schritt die junge Frau immer näher an eine Anomalie heran, als er hindurch sprang, öffnete sie die Augen und versuchte sich zu orientieren.  
Mit einem Mal war sie wieder in der Welt der Wachen und fand sich im ersten Moment nicht zurecht. War das ihr Wecker, der da so laut klingelte? Nein, der machte ein anderes Geräusch.  
Ihr Handy! Natürlich, Toby erinnerte sich erst gestern den Klingelton geändert zu haben. Das Lied war neuartig, weshalb sie es nicht gleich zuordnen konnte. Wild tastete sie auf ihrem Nachtkästchen umher und hielt das Mobiltelefon endlich in der Hand. Ihre Augen waren noch trübe, doch sofort erkannte sie den Namen auf dem Display. Es war ihr Boss.  
„Ja? Evan, bist du es?", hakte sie nach, obwohl sonst kaum einer in Frage kam. Außer jemand hatte sich dessen Handy geborgt.  
„Wir haben eine Anomalie.", erwiderte Evan am anderen Ende.  
Kurz darauf war sich Toby sicher immer noch zu träumen.  
„Ahm… du weißt schon, dass das eigentlich mein Satz ist, oder?", erinnerte sie ihren Chef daran.  
Noch dazu war das nicht alles. Eigentlich war heute Toby Nances freier Tag, ein Kollege überwachte bei Cross-Photonics die Monitore, ob sich irgendwo im Land erneut eine Anomalie öffnete. War heute Gegenteiltag? Übernahm ausnahmsweise einmal Evan ihren Job und sie musste zur Saurierjagt antreten?  
„Ich weiß, dass heute dein freier Tag ist, aber ich brauche dich hier.", erklärte ihr Evan prompt.  
Diesen Satz hatte er Toby schon des Öfteren gesagt und sich dabei immer auf ihre speziellen Fähigkeiten bezogen.  
„Ich soll zu einem Außeneinsatz kommen?", fragte sie verdutzt.  
Evan verursachte auf der anderen Seite grummelnde Geräusche.  
„Es ist so…", begann er.  
„Zum einen schreibt Luke heute eine Klausur, unser Team ist also ein Mann weniger. Noch dazu gibt es zu viele Funktionen des Openers, die mir schleierhaft sind. Ich bin jedoch davon überzeugt, dass du besser durchblickst als ich.", verriet er.  
Toby biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie wollte Evan so gut unterstützen wie nur möglich, doch sich mit den Anomalien einzulassen war etwas anderes. Diese Zeitportale auf dem Bildschirm, in sicherer Entfernung zu betrachten war eine Sache, vor einem dieser Dinger zu stehen eine völlig andere. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Fakt was durch sie in ihre Zeit gelangte.  
„OK…. Wie groß sind die Sauer denn?", fragte Toby zaghaft.  
„Keine Ahnung, wir sind noch nicht da, ich maile dir jetzt die Adresse.", gab Evan an und eine neue, eingegangene SMS meldete sich.  
„Wir sehen uns dann dort.", legte Evan auf und wartete nicht einmal auf Tobys Zustimmung. Für ihn war es wieder einmal selbstverständlich, dass seine Angestellte und Freundin ihm half.  
Toby erinnerte sich an Evans Bericht der anderen Zeitlinie. Dort sollte sie gemeinsam mit ihm, Dylan und einem Mann namens Mac ein Team gebildet haben, das eher schlecht als recht gegen die Kreaturen aus den Anomalien vorging. War diese andere Toby als mutiger als die Jetzige?  
Dylan hatte ihr erzählt, dass diese beinahe an dem Gift eines Skorpions gestorben wäre. Doch Evan nahm alle Strapazen in Kauf und besorgte den Stachel des Insekts um ein Gegenmittel herstellen zu können.  
Gut, er hatte Toby in einer anderen Realität das Leben gerettet, aber durfte er sich deshalb jetzt alles erlauben?  
Klar, denn er war ja ihr Boss.  
Auch wenn andere Angestellten sich nicht in Lebensgefahr begeben und gegen wilde Dinosaurier kämpfen mussten. Tobys gute Krankenversicherung machte diesen Umstand leider nicht wett.  
Sie überprüfte die Adresse die Evan ihr gemailt hatte und gab sie in ihren Navi ein.  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich als sie feststellte, dass besagte Wohnwagensiedlung nur 7 Kilometer von ihr entfernt lag.  
Wenn sie sich beeilte würde sie sogar kurz vor Evan eintreffen, was aber alles andere als ihr Ziel war. Alleine wollte sie sich nicht mit diesen Kreaturen anlegen. Doch was wenn Menschen in Gefahr waren? Toby seufzte und kroch verdattert aus dem Bett. Zuerst musste sie ein paar Klamotten aufstöbern die sie anziehen konnten, dann nach dem Autoschlüssel suchen.  
Innerhalb von 5 Minuten waren beide Aufgaben gelöst und die Cross-Photonics Mitarbeiterin verließ ihre Wohnung.  
Sie stieg in ihren Wagen und gab den Zielort in ihr Navi ein.  
„In was ziehst du mich da wieder mit hinein, Evan?", murmelte sie, bevor sie losfuhr.

USA, Austin – Stillgelegte Brauerei

Für Colonel Kirkland war die Tatsache, dass Ray Drust in dieser Situation einen Witz reißen würde sonnenklar gewesen. Der junge, afroamerikanische Soldat konnte sich selten zurückhalten, eine Eigenschaft die manchmal etwas nervig war. Außerdem war Lexi Gray die Einzige gewesen, die über Drusts Witz mit dem besoffenen Tyrannosaurus hatte lachen können.  
Kirkland stand nun vor der Anomalie und vergewisserte sich, dass sie zum Glück keinem ausgewachsenen Fleischfresser entgegensehen würden. Die Anomalie erstreckte sich in diesem Fall nur um die 2 Meter, sowohl in Höhe als auch in der Breite. Der Colonel musste zugeben nach der Angelegenheit mit dem Ankylosaurus etwas an Selbstvertrauen eingebüßt zu haben. Doch nichts von diesen Schwächegefühlen ließ er sein Team spüren. Ray Drust, Lexi Gray und vor allem Rebecca Blake verließen sich auf den Soldaten. Kirkland wusste vorher nie wie er mit den gefährlichen Tieren umgehen sollte. Er hatte Angst, doch niemand in seinem Team durfte das mitbekommen. Das schlimmste das es durch die Anomalie schaffen könnte, waren Tiere wie Raptoren und darauf war Kirkland vorbereitet. Im selben Augenblick, in dem ein Saurier durchkommen sollte, würde er schießen. Wenn er eines aus seinem Krankenhausaufenthalt gelernt hatte, dann nie wieder zu zögern oder unnötiges Mitleid mit den Kreaturen zu haben. Denn das konnte zu seinem oder dem Tod seines Teams führen.  
„Was haben wir hier?", fragte er an Drust gewand und dieser legte nun einen Teil seiner Ausrüstung ab.  
Er öffnete seinen Rucksack und holte ein kleines Gerät zum Vorschein.  
Er betätigte einige Tasten und hielt es direkt in die Anomalie.  
„Hm…", brummte er und studierte die Anzeige.  
Ungeduldig wartete Kirkland auf den Bericht des Lieutenants.  
„Diesmal keine Dinos, Sir. Laut dem Datierungsgerät führt das Tor etwa zurück ins späte Pliozän.", berichtete er.  
Kirkland verzog die Lippen. Er hätte sich ohrfeigen können, zumindest im Krankenhaus hätte er sich mehr in die Materie der verschiedenen Zeitepochen hineinlesen können.  
„Wenn wir vom Pliozän sprechen, dann von einem Zeitraum zwischen 5 und 4 Millionen Jahre.", mischte sich Lexi ein und richtete sich ihre Brille.  
Kirkland nickte verstehend.  
„Da dürften die Saurier längst ausgestorben sein.", kombinierte er.  
Lexi nickte zustimmend.  
„Ja, in der Tat haben sich die Reptilien in dieser Zeit sehr wenig entwickelt. Wenn wir durchgehen, werden wir hauptsächlich Säugetieren begegnen, die denen aus der heutigen Zeit sehr ähneln werden.", verriet sie.  
Eine Tür wurde geöffnet und Kirkland reagierte so erschrocken, dass er seine Waffe fester umklammerte.  
Erleichtert atmete er aus, als er feststelle, dass es sich nur um Rebecca Blake handelte.  
„Ich war im Wachschutzraum. Die Kamera direkt vor dieser Halle hier hat keine Tiere aufgezeichnet.", erzählte sie.  
Das war geradezu ein Segen für das Team. Scheinbar war es nicht weiter nötig irgendwelche entlaufenen Tiere einzusammeln und in ihre Zeit zurückzubringen. Damit würde die Hälfte ihrer Arbeit diesmal wegfallen.  
„Lieutenant, wie lange haben wir?", fragte Kirkland an Drust gerichtet und dieser beeilte sich damit das Datierungsgerät wieder zu verstauen. Dafür fischte er etwas aus dem Rucksack, das etwa dieselbe Größe besaß. Erneut trat er vor die Anomalie und Kirkland gab ihm Deckung.  
Drust betätigte erneut einige Tasten und las die Anzeige.  
„Laut dem Timer haben wir exakt 5 Stunden.", erklärte er und steckte das Gerät wieder weg.  
Kirkland wand seinen Blick zu Rebecca und Lexi.  
„Sie haben es gehört. 5 Stunden sind mehr als ausreichend um alle nötigen Proben zu sammeln.", sagte er und wies die beiden Frauen an sich bereit zu machen.  
Wenn es nach dem Colonel gegangen wäre, dann hätten sie auf dieses Szenario verzichtet. Es war gefährlich genug die Tiere aus den anderen Epochen wieder einzufangen, aber selbst hindurchzugehen konnte selbstmörderisch sein.  
Doch laut der Meinung der amerikanischen Regierung wäre es unsinnig sich die Anomalien nicht zu nutze zu machen. Es war möglich durch sie zu lernen, sie besser zu verstehen. In Area51 existierte eine eigene Sektion, die sich mit der Zusammensetzug der Portale beschäftigte. Doch auch innerhalb der Epochen war eine Menge zu erforschen.  
Sofern die Zeit ausreichte, sollten die Teams möglichst viele Wasser und Bodenproben einsammeln. Außerdem einige Exemplare der Flora und Videomaterial.  
Bei dem geringsten Anzeichen von Gefahr hatten die Teams Order die Epoche sofort wieder zu verlassen und sich in Sicherheit zu bringen.  
Kirkland hatte sich bezüglich dieses Vorgehen des Öfteren bei Hammond beschwert. Letztes Jahr wurde sein Team beinahe Opfer eines Mapusaurus, als Lexi Gray darum bat sich etwas weiter von der Anomalie entfernen zu dürfen. Kirkland hätte dem nie stattgeben dürfen. Es war unglaublich knapp gewesen. Drust hatte den Karnivoren abgelenkt und AT1 hatte es rechtzeitig zurück ins 21te Jahrhundert geschafft. Kirkland schwor sich daraufhin noch vorsichtiger zu werden, weswegen er Drust einen eindeutigen Blick zuwarf.  
„Ich gehe durch und gebe dann das Zeichen.", verkündete der Colonel und die drei hinter ihm nickten.  
Kirkland holte tief Luft und durchschritt die Anomalie.  
Es war wärmer, eindeutig wärmer. Kirkland sah sich um, es war keine Wüste, doch Boden und Gras um ihn herum waren eindeutig verdorrt.  
Grüne Stellen existierten nur noch im Schatten der Felsen, von denen es hier jede Menge gab. Der Colonel tat einige Schritte und kundschaftete jede Richtung aus. Doch weder am Boden, noch in der Luft war Leben auszumachen. Keine wilden Tiere auf Beutezug, keinerlei Gefahr.  
Er steckte den Lauf seiner P90 in die Anomalie, was für den Lieutenant und die beiden Wissenschaftlerinnen ein Zeichen war sich zu ihm zu begeben.  
Kurze Zeit später, betraten auch Lexi Gray und Rebecca Blake, knapp gefolgt von Ray Drust die fremde Zeitperiode.  
„Es ist wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe.", murmelte Lexi und Ray schmunzelte.  
„Etwas ist einmal wie wir es erwartet haben? Mal etwas anderes.", kommentierte er.  
Rebecca Blake begann damit ihren Rucksack zu öffnen und mehrere Plastikbehälter auszubacken. Während Kirkland und Drust ihnen Schutz boten, würden sie Problem der direkten Umgebung einsammeln.  
Der Lieutenant zog eine Kamera aus seinem Rucksack und schaltete sie ein.  
„Guten Tag Ladies und Gentleman. Heute senden wir live aus dem Pliozän, 5 Millionen Jahre bevor Sie erst an Ihrem ersten Schnuller nuckeln werden.", quasselte er ins Objektiv.  
Er führte sie sich ans Auge und begann die nähere Umgebung zu filmen.  
„Wie Sie sehen nur Steppe, fahles Gras und Geröll wohin das Auge reicht. Man kann sich so oft wie möglich im Kreis drehen und alles ist wie…"  
Drust hatte sich tatsächlich einmal gedreht und was mit der Aufnahme direkt vor der Anomalie angekommen als es geschah.  
Seinen Augen nicht trauend, riss er die Kamera vom Gesicht weg und bemühte seine Augen direkt.  
„Sir!"  
Weder Kirkland, noch die beiden Frauen hatten je so viel Panik in der Stimme des Lieutenants wahrgenommen.  
Sie drehten sich zu ihm um, doch… da war nichts.  
Ray Drust stand einsam in der Steppe, hinter ihm nur Geröll und Gras.  
Die beiden Frauen wankten zurück und strengten ihre Augen an.  
Kirkland hastete sofort zu der Stelle wo noch vor wenigen Sekunden die Anomalie gewesen war, doch es half nichts.  
Sie war weg.  
Seine Blicke wanderten zu Drust, der immer noch stumm und perplex vor der leeren Stelle verharrte.  
„Lieutenant! Lieutenant, was zum Teufel ist da passiert?", schrie Kirkland, doch Drust reagierte nicht.  
Dieser musste erst gerüttelt werden um zu sich zu kommen.  
„Ich… ich…", stotterte er nur, doch damit begnügte sich sein Vorgesetzter nicht.  
„Sie haben es gesagt uns bleiben 5 Stunden!", erinnerte er den Lieutenant an seine Worte.  
Dieser nickte und streifte hektisch seinen Rucksack ab. Er angelte nach dem Timer und versuchte erneut die Zeitanzeige zu lesen.  
„Ja! Hier steht immer noch 5 Stunden! Nur…"  
Drust wurde bleich im Gesicht.  
„Die… die Anzeige! Sie reagiert nicht mehr. Das… das Gerät muss während der Messung abgestürzt sein.", berichtete er stockend.  
Lexi und Rebecca waren indessen bei den beiden Männern angekommen.  
„Abgestürzt? Willst du mich verarschen?", schrie Lexi ungläubig.  
Blake entriss Drust das Gerät um es selbst zu untersuchen.  
Doch egal wie oft die die Tasten betätigte, nichts rührte sich.  
„Die… die Platine des Gerätes muss einen Aussetzer gehabt haben. Während der Timer versuchte die Zeit zu messen, fror das gesamte System ein.", sagte sie stockend.  
Kirkland stieß einen Fluch aus und sah zu Drust. Dieser hätte sich ruhig noch einmal wegen der Funktionalität des Geräts versichern können. Doch woher sollte er das ahnen? Wenn eine Fernbedienung fehlerfrei funktionierte, nahm man ebenfalls nicht an, dass sie im nächsten Moment den Geist aufgab.  
Kirkland wusste, dass die Hauptschuld das technische Team von Area51 trug. Fehlerhafte Ausrüstung während einer militärischen Operation war ein absolutes No-Go. Der Colonel hatte im Irak selbst miterlebt, was fehlerhafte Westen anrichteten, doch das hier hatte eine weitaus größere Tragweite.  
„Was… was heißt das? Wie kommen wir ohne Anomalie wieder nach Hause?", schüttelte Lexi immer wieder den Kopf.  
Kirkland biss sich auf die Zähne, es war eine riesige Katastrophe der sie sich entgegen sahen.  
„Es tut mir leid…", entfuhr es Drust, doch das half im Moment niemanden.  
Kirkland schüttelte unwillig den Kopf.  
„Es hilft nichts.", sagte er und ballte die Fäuste.  
„Wir stecken hier fest."

Vancouver, Douglas Park - Wohnwagensiedlung

Toby Nance parkte ihren Wagen in sicherer Entfernung. Sie schnallte sich ab und stieß die Fahrertür auf. Bezüglich der Adresse hatte sie ich nicht geirrt, sie stand vor dem Gelände der Wohnwagensiedlung, zu der Evan sie gelotst hatte.  
Doch was jetzt?  
Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig als auf das Team zu warten. Sie war jeder bewaffnet, noch besaß sie irgendwelche Erfahrung in diesem Bereich. Hätte es sich hier um irgendein technisches Problem, wie einen abgestürzten Laptop, oder ein Netzwerkproblem gehandelt, wäre sie ohne zu zögern zur Tat geschritten und es gelöst. Doch mit wilden Dinosauriern fertig zu werden, das hatte nicht in ihrer Jobbeschreibung gestanden. Wieder erinnerte sich Toby an ihr alternatives Ich. Diese Toby Nance wäre ohne zu zögern losgerannt und hätte sich mit einem Raptor oder einem Urzeit-Skorpion angelegt. Aber sie war eben nicht diese andere Toby. Sie war sie, auch wenn Evan das zu vergessen schien. Oder traute er ihr am Ende mehr zu als sie es selbst tat?  
Immer wieder klopfte sie auf ihr Handy, doch die Leitung war besetzt.  
„Hilfe!"  
Dieser Schrei schreckte Toby auf und sie warf einen Blick zum Eingang der Wohnwagensiedlung.  
Verdammt! Warum nur dieses Wort? Hätte die Person nicht einfach schreien können ‚Alles in Ordnung, mir geht es gut!'? Vermutlich nicht.  
Toby fluchte bevor sie ihren Kofferraum öffnete und einen Reifenstämmer herausholte. Sie stellte sich vor wie sie so einem riesigen Saurier entgegentrat und sie dieser nur mit verdutztem Blick ansah. Dann grinste er helmisch und biss erst die Metallstange in zwei und dann Toby.  
„Toby, was machst du bloß?", redete sie mit sich selbst, als sie sich immer näher dem Eingang näherte.  
Sie pirschte sich an der Wand entlang und warf einen Blick hinein. Blitzschnell tauchte etwas neben ihr auf und die Frau erhob den Reifenstämmer.  
„Hey!", keuchte ein Mann und wich dem Schlag aus.  
„Tut… tut mir leid!", entschuldigte sich Toby.  
Der Mann musste sich erst neu orientieren.  
„Weg…! Sie müssen hier weg! Die Dinger sind einfach riesig!", schrie er und lief weiter.  
Tobys Missmut stieg zusätzlich. Riesig, genau dieses Wort hatte sie nicht hören wollen. Wenn sie sich wirklich ins Geschehen begab, würde Evans Geschichte der anderen Realität sehr bald Gestalt annehmen und es gab tatsächlich zwei Versionen von ihr. Zwei halbe Versionen um genauer zu sein.  
Ein weiterer Schrei, Toby ordnete ihn einer Frau zu.  
Nein, es war einfach unmöglich untätig zu bleiben. Jemand brauchte Hilfe und außer Toby war niemand in der Nähe. Mutig stapfte sie voran und fand sich bald auf einem weiten Platz wieder. Links und rechts taten sich Wohnwagen auf, die sich allesamt glichen.  
Toby spürte wie etwas hinter ihr vorbeihuschte und drehte sich um.  
Nichts.  
War es Einbildung gewesen? Nein, die Äste hinter ihr auf dem Boden waren bis vor 5 Sekunden noch heil gewesen. Etwas Großes und sehr Schnelles trieb hier seine Spielchen.  
Die Hilferufe wurden fortgesetzt und Toby rannte Richtung Norden. Die Frau die in Gefahr war, musste sich hinter dem Wohnwagen direkt vor ihr befinden. Toby holte tief Luft und spurtete um das Gefährt herum. Sofort erblickte sie die Frau mittleren Alters, zusammen mit einem Jungen, 7 oder 8 Jahre alt. Sie hatten sich in ein Fahrradhäuschen zurückgezogen, während draußen etwas auf sie lauerte. Wäre der Schwanz und das glitzernde Fell nicht gewesen, hätte Toby es für einen riesigen Stein gehalten.  
Jetzt drehte sich das Tier um und Toby starrte in das Gesicht eines riesigen Nagetiers. Die junge Frau schluckte und hielt ihren Reifenstämmer fest umschlungen.  
„Ich… ich habe keinen Käse für dich.", stammelte sie, als der Nager sie musterte. Etwas Besseres fiel ihr Angesichts der absurden Situation nicht ein.  
Toby hatte schon viele Mäuse in ihrem Leben gesehen, doch diese waren allesamt nur wenige Zentimeter groß. Diese da vor ihr, erstreckte sich jedoch auf etwa einen Meter und glich vom Körperbau mehr einem Stier.  
Ein schrilles Geräusch seitlich des Nagers, ließ es aufschrecken. Toby sah nach rechts und erkannte eine rote Katze, die wild miaute und dann die Flucht ergriff. Die Riesenmaus reagierte darauf und beschloss die Katze zu verfolgen.  
Der Anblick fühlte sich für Toby surreal an, doch sie musste bei klarem Verstand bleiben.  
Schnell eilte sie zum Fahrradhäuschen und reichte der Frau die Hand.  
Diese zögerte erst ins Freie zu kommen, doch Toby schwor ihr, dass die Maus fort war.  
„Das… das war bestimmt dieser Kammerjäger! Er hat diese Kreaturen mit seinem Gift gezüchtet!", jaulte sie verängstigt.  
Toby hatte keinen Schimmer wovon die Frau sprach, doch das ohnehin unwichtig.  
„Ist das Ihr Wohnwagen dort vorne?", hakte sie nach, obwohl es keine Rolle sprach wer ihn besaß. Wichtig war nur, dass die Mutter mit ihrem Sohn darin Schutz finden konnte.  
Die drei liefen los, doch kurz bevor sie beim Wohnwagen angekommen war, kehrte die Riesenmaus zurück. Die Katze war ihr wohl entkommen und hatte sich einen Schlupfwinkel gesucht.  
„Ben… ich möchte, dass du wegläufst! Ganz weit!", raunte die Mutter ihrem Kind zu.  
Toby wollte einlenken, dass der Junge bei ihnen womöglich sicherer wäre als allein, doch es war zu spät. Obwohl er Angst hatte, begann der Junge zu laufen, direkt in das Waldstück hinter ihnen.  
Toby hob das Metallrohr und bereitete sich auf einen Angriff seitens des Nagers vor.  
Dieser begann damit die drei zu umkreisen, in einer Geschwindigkeit, die alles andere als normal war. Nun senkten sich seine Beine und sein Schwanz wedelte.  
Toby musste nicht Lukes oder Dylans Fähigkeiten besitzen um zu ahnen, dass die Maus sich für einen Angriff vorbereitete.  
Die junge Frau holte tief Luft und erhob den Reifenstämmer.  
Die Maus setzte zum Sprung an und…wurde von etwas in die Seite getroffen, was sie augenblicklich umkippen ließ. Das Tier zuckte noch etwas, dann schloss es die Augen.  
„Ist… ist es tot?", fragte die Mutter, doch Toby schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nur betäubt.", erklärte sie, sah der Frau aber an, dass sie diese Antwort nicht befriedigte.  
„Dann… ist es immer noch gefährlich.", stotterte sie.  
Toby rang sich nun ein Lächeln ab.  
„Keine Sorge, Hilfe ist gerade eingetroffen.", beruhigte die Frau und wand ihren Kopf.  
Evan und Dylan rannten auf ihren Standort zu, links und rechts gaben ihnen Donovan und sein Team Deckung. Bald waren sie vor ihrer Freundin angelangt.  
„Toby, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Dylan besorgt und umarmte ihre Kollegin.  
„Ja, alles ok. Diese riesige Maus hat mich nur sehr erschreckt.", gestand diese.  
Donovan beugte sich nun über den Nager und kontrollierte, ob er wirklich schlief.  
„Schon das zweite dieser Biester. Seinen Freund haben wir am Eingangsbereich schlafen geschickt.", verriet er.  
„Was… was ist sind das für Kreaturen?", wollte Toby wissen.  
Evan zog sein Handy um etwas zu überprüfen.  
„Ich habe Luke ein Bild geschickt, seiner Meinung nach handelt es sich um Josephoartigasia.", sagte er, als würde das alles erklären.  
„Zwingen Sie mich bitte nicht diesen Namen in meinen Bericht zu schreiben.", bat Crowe, der sich gemeinsam mit seinem Kollegen Chambers um die Mutter kümmerte. Letztere untersuchte die geschockte Frau, konnte aber außer einem erhöhten Blutdruck keine Verletzungen feststellen.  
„Luke schreibt, sie werden auch als ‚Schreckensmäuse' bezeichnet. Ausgewachsen können sie die Größe eines Stiers erreichen und sollen starke Schädelpanzerungen aufweisen. Im Gegensatz dazu, soll ihr Gebiss aber nicht sehr ausgeprägt sein.", las Evan die SMS des Studenten vor.  
Der Teamleiter wollte noch etwas sagen, bis sich Donovan blitzschnell umdrehte und seine Waffe hob.  
Erschrocken wanden sich Mitglieder des Teams um.  
Eine… nein zwei weitere Schreckensmäuse waren hinter einem Wohnwagen zum Vorschein gekommen.  
„Ahh!", begann die Mutter wieder zu schreien und Toby folgte ihrem Blick. Dieser richtete sich nun nach oben, auf das Dach des Wohnwagens.  
Einer der Mäuse war hinaufgeklettert und blickte nun auf die Menschen herab.  
„Sammeln!", befahl Donovan und begann gemeinsam mit Crowe und Chambers einen Kreis zu bilden. In der Mitte Evan und die anderen.  
„Wie kommen wir gegen diese Biester an?", fragte Toby unsicher.  
Es war Dylan, die glaubte, die rettende Idee zu haben.  
„Wir verscheuchen sie einfach! Es sind nach wie vor Mäuse, wenn wir ihnen Angst machen, werden sie fliehen.", schlug sie vor.  
Alle bedachten sie eines zweifelnden Blickes. Besonders Evan fragte sich, vor was diese Josephoartigasia, diese Schreckensmäuse in ihrer Zeitperiode schon Angst haben würden. Donovan legte seinem Boss nun eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Sir, ich habe eine Idee, aber sie könnte gefährlich sein.", gestand er.  
Als Evan jedoch mitbekam wie zwei weiterer Schreckensmäuse sich ihnen näherten, schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Gefährlich hört sich im Moment ganz gut an.", meinte er und Donovan bat die Gruppe sich flach auf den Boden zu legen und ihre Gesichter zu schützen. Alle taten wie es ihnen aufgetragen wurde und legten sich flach auf die Erde.  
„Und… Ohren zuhalten wäre ebenfalls keine schlechte Idee.", fügte Donovan hinzu, auch wenn sein Rat etwas zu spät kam.  
Er zog seine Clock und feuerte. Besonders Evan riss entsetzt die Augen auf, als er das Ziel des Schusses erkannte.  
Es handelte sich um den Benzintank eines gegenüberliegenden Wohnwagens. Die Kugel drang in den Kanister ein und ein wuchtige Explosion folgte. Die Stichflammen schlugen um sich und verkokelten das Fell der Schreckensmäuse. Wilde, in den Ohren schmerzende Rufe der Tiere folgten und das Rudel begann sich zu sammeln. Selbst die Maus auf dem Dach und die Betäubte, welche gerade wieder zu sich fand krochen zur Gruppe.  
Angeschlagen begannen sie in einer Linie zu flüchten.  
„Bleiben Sie noch unten.", befahl Donovan und niemand wagte es ihm zu widersprechen. Als die Mäuse außer Sicht waren, sprangen Crowe und Chambers auf um die Umgebung zu sichern.  
„Dylan, Toby, ihr müsst versuchen das Feuer zu löschen.", bat Evan und die beiden Frauen taten sofort was ihnen aufgetragen wurde.  
Es war nicht schwer in der Nähe ein öffentliches WC zu finden und dort genug Wasser zu beschaffen.  
Evan, Donovan und die anderen verfolgten währenddessen die Spur der Josephoartigasia. Aufgrund ihrer Größe und ihres Gewichts waren ihre Abdrücke deutlich zu sehen.  
Das Team bog hinter dem Wohnwagen in ein kleines Waldstück ein. Es war Donovan dem das Licht als erstes auffiel. Bald waren die Männer an einer Lichtung angelangt und stellte fest, dass die Spuren zurück in die Anomalie führten.  
„Das hier war fremdes Gebiet für sie. Sobald sie es mit der Angst zu tun bekamen, sind sie in Richtung ihrer Behausung geflüchtet.", schlussfolgerte Evan.  
„Und zum Glück ist die nicht hier.", fügte Chambers hinzu.  
Ein Stöhnen aus einem der Büsche folgte und die Soldat richteten ihre Waffen darauf.  
„Nicht schießen!", brüllte ein Mann und wagte sich mit erhobenen Händen hervor.  
Evan legte Donovan eine Hand auf den rechten Arm. Der Mann der nun aus seinem Versteck gekrochen kam, stellte definitiv keine Gefahr dar.  
Er trug weite Arbeitskleidung und besaß einen russischen Akzent. Seine Haare waren zerzaust und er keuchte erschöpft.  
Donovan nickte Chambers zu, der sich sofort um den Mann kümmerte.  
„Geht es Ihnen gut?", fragte dieser und Vasily Fet nickte nur.  
„Ja, aber ich habe noch nie so riesige Mäuse gesehen.", sagte er leise.  
„Die… sind einem speziellen Züchter in der Nähe entkommen.", sagte Evan schnell.  
Nicht nur Vasily, auch der Rest des Teams blickte ihn skeptisch an. Der Leiter von Cross-Photonics musste selbst zugeben, dass diese Ausrede schwach klang. Da hätte er gleich behaupten können es wären Requisiten für den neuen Ninja-Turtles Film gewesen.  
„Und diese Tiere haben sie verschont?", fragte Donovan überrascht.  
Evan griff wieder nach seinem Handy und las Lukes SMS.  
„Die Wissenschaftler gehen davon aus, dass Josephoartigasia sich nur von Pflanzen und Früchten ernährt haben."  
Die Soldaten bedachten ihn eines ungläubigen Blickes.  
„Wieso haben uns die Dinger dann angegriffen?", hakte Crowe nach.  
Vasily griff nun in seine Tasche und holte etwas hervor. Es handelte sich um die Reste einer Pfirsich.  
„Mein Frühstück.", gestand er.  
Die Mitglieder des Teams begannen zu verstehen. Erst verfolgten die Schreckensmäuse nur, weil sie neugierig waren, dann aber wegen des Geruchs. Evan musste zugeben, vor dem Anomalienalarm selbst gefrühstückt zu haben und wie bei ihm, musste auch noch der Geruch an den anderen haften.  
Gut, die Josephoartigasia hatten also nicht vorgehabt ihn und sein Team umzubringen, das brachte ihnen ein paar kleine Bonuspunkte ein.  
„Mist, ich habe den Opener im Wagen gelassen.", fluchte Evan als er sich entsandte, dass die Anomalie ja auch wieder geschlossen werden musste.  
„Crowe, Sie bewachen die Anomalie.", trug ihm Donovan auf und der Ex-Soldat nickte.  
Gemeinsam mit Chambers stützte der ehemalige Major den noch immer perplexen Kammerjäger und brachte ihn unter Evans Führung zu den anderen zurück.  
Toby und Dylan war es inzwischen gelungen das Feuer zu löschen und beide Frauen waren froh ihre Freunde unverletzt wieder zu sehen.  
Die Männer setzten Vasily ab und Susanne kam zu ihm gestürzt.  
„Ganz ruhig, er ist nun wieder in Sicherheit.", sagte Donovan, doch Susanne verengte nur die Augen. Scheinbar war sie wegen der Sicherheit des Kammerjägers weniger besorgt.  
„Ben! Wo ist mein Ben? Haben Sie ihn gesehen?", fragte sie aufgebracht.  
Dem Team entging nicht, dass Vasily Fet nun erneut bleich wurde.  
Toby erinnerte sich, wie der Junge in Richtung Waldstück gelaufen war. Richtung… Anomalie?  
„Dieses… Licht! Der Junge ist einfach hineingerannt und… verschwunden!", stammelte Vasily ungläubig.  
Susanne war einem Zusammenbruch nahe und Dylan musste sie stützen.  
Die Mitglieder des Teams sahen sich gegenseitig an.  
Das verhieß nichts Gutes.

Vancouver, Douglas Park - Wohnwagensiedlung

Während sich Dylan noch um Susanne kümmerte, wies Donovan seine Leute an das Waldstück noch einmal zu durchforsten. Vielleicht hatte sich Vasily geirrt und der Junge war nur an dem Licht vorbeigelaufen. Immer hatte der Kammerjäger in einem Busch gehockt und nicht richtig sehen können. Evan hatte inzwischen zusammen mit Toby dem schwarzen Van einen Besuch abgestattet um den Opener zu holen.  
Als sie zurückkehrten hatte Dylan sichtlich Schwierigkeiten Susanne an Ort und Stelle zu halten.  
„Mein Ben! Ich muss meinen Ben suchen!", rief sie immer wieder und Dylan wies sie an sich zu setzen.  
Donovan bog um die Ecke und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Negativ, Sir. Der Junge ist nirgends aufzufinden, er muss durch die Anomalie gelaufen sein.", berichtete er.  
Evan biss sich auf die Lippen. Das hätte nicht passieren, der Junge fand sich sicher in diesem Moment in einer fernen Zeit wider, ohne zu wissen wohin er sollte. Zurück würde er bestimmt nicht kommen, davor hatte er zu viel Angst vor den Schreckensmäusen.  
„Mister Cross, wir haben diese Biester nur mit Müh und Not abgeschüttelt.", erinnerte ihn Donovan.  
Evan stimmte ihm zu, in der Zeit in der diese Mäuse lebten würde es kaum irgendwelche Benzintanks geben, die sie notfalls in die Luft sprengen konnten.  
„Evan! Wir werden diesem Jungen doch retten, oder?", fragte Toby erwartend.  
Sie hatte Ben selbst in die Augen gesehen, förmlich seine Angst gespürt.  
Evan ließ geschlagen den Kopf hängen.  
„Es geht um einen kleinen Jungen.", sagte er an Donovan gewand.  
Dessen Mimik verriet bereits, dass er eine solche Reaktion erwartet hatte.  
„Sie sind der Boss.", sagte er und überprüfte die Funktionalität seiner Waffe.  
„Keine Sorge, wir holen Ihren Jungen zurück.", sagte Dylan fürsorglich an Susanne gewand.  
Dann stand sie auf und begab sich zu ihrem Freundin.  
„Ich bin natürlich dabei und werde der Fährte folgen, die der Junge hinterlassen hat.", sprach sie.  
Evan nickte ihr dankbar zu.  
Ohne Dylan hätten sie es tatsächlich schwerer gehabt Bens Spur zu folgen. Der Teamleiter bewunderte außerdem Dylans Mut und ihren Willen. Vor kaum etwas mehr als drei Wochen waren sie noch gezwungen gewesen eine Anomalie ins Eozän zu durchschreiten. Dort hatten sowohl er als auch Dylan mehrere Menschen sterben sehen.  
Zerfetzt von wilden Tieren.  
Es war ein traumatisches Erlebnis gewesen, doch Dylan war bereit diese Erfahrung für das Leben dieses Jungen zu vergessen.  
„Also gut, wir drei begeben uns durch die Anomalie, finden den Jungen und kehren unbeschadet zurück. Alles mit dem Plan einverstanden.", fragte Evan.  
Sowohl Dylan als auch Donovan schwiegen. Umso verwunderlicher war es, dass sich Toby nun einmischte.  
„Ja! Wir vier werden diese Mission zu Ende bringen.", sagte sie mit fester Stimme.  
Die drei blickten sie verdutzt an, mit Tobys Reaktion schienen sie nicht gerechnet zu haben.  
„Das ist ein nettes Angebot, aber nicht nötig. Wir schaffen es auch so.", wehrte Evan ab.  
Doch Toby schien sich nicht so einfach abspeisen zu lassen.  
„Du wolltest mich bei diesem Einsatz dabei haben, also jetzt lebe damit. Ich bin dem Jungen begegnet und konnte ihm nicht helfen. Ich möchte wirklich etwas für ihn tun.", erklärte sie.  
Evan und Donovan warfen sich nun Blicke zu, die sehr leicht zu deuten waren. Evan war der Anführer, er kannte sich mit dem Opener aus. Dylan konnte Bens Fährte folgen und Donovan war er erfahrene Soldat.  
Und Toby? Mit welchen Fähigkeiten konnte sie auf der anderen Zeit glänzen?  
„Ich weiß was ihr denkt, aber ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen. Gebt mir eine Waffe und ich werde sie auch benutzen wenn es dazu kommt.", versicherte sie.  
Evan stieß einen Seufzer und nickte ihr schließlich zu.  
„Du bleibst immer in unserer Nähe, wir vier trennen uns für keinen Moment.", befahl er und Toby musste es ihm versprechen.  
5 Minuten später standen sie vor der Anomalie und starrten in das pulsierende Licht. Während Crowe und Chambers sie bewachen sollten, würde Vasily derweil auf Susanne aufpassen. Toby traute ihr sogar zu selbst durch die Anomalie zu rennen um ihr Kind zurückzuholen, sie selbst hätte wohl ähnlich reagiert. Evan benutzte nicht einmal den Timer um zu messen wie lange die Anomalie noch offen stand. Alle waren heilfroh, den Opener dabei zu haben. Sollte sich die Anomalie während ihrer Rettungsmission schließen, säßen sie somit nicht fest, sondern könnten jederzeit ein Tor in ihre Zeit öffnen.  
„Bereit?", fragte Evan, obwohl er sich die Frage hätte sparen können.  
An den Gesichtern seines Teams erkannte er, dass sie fest entschlossen waren.  
Was jedoch nicht automatisch hieß, dass sie bereit dafür waren was sie erwarten würde.

Pliozän, 5 Millionen Jahre vor unserer Zeitrechnung

Es war ein vertrautes Gefühl dem Dylan gegenübersah. Rund um sie die Steppe, auch wenn diese hier weniger kahl und trist wirkte.  
„Keine Andrewsarchus.", murmelte sie und besonders Evan erkannte die unendliche Erleichterung in der Stimme seiner Freundin. Diese Bestien waren zum Glück bereits seit etwa 30 Millionen Jahren ausgestorben, nur noch ihre Knochen würden sie hier finden.  
Die Gruppe hatte sich bereits mehrere Meter von der Anomalie wegbewegt, aber dennoch wirkte diese verlockend. Natürlich, sie führte zurück zu ihrem Zuhause, in die Zeit in der sie nun eigentlich sein mussten.  
„Was genau erwartet uns hier?", fragte Donovan an seinen Biss gewand.  
Evan begutachtete erneut sein Handy. So etwas wie Empfang hatte er zwar nicht, doch er hatte sich alles Notwenige zuvor herunter geladen.  
„Die Heimat der Josephoartigasia ist das mittlere bis späte Pliozän, also 4 bis 5 Millionen Jahre bevor es überhaupt Menschen gegeben hat.", erzählte er.  
„Also kein T-Rex?", hakte Toby erleichtert nach.  
Evan schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.  
„Schon sehr lange nicht mehr. Seit Beginn des Paläogen, welches das Oligozän, das Eozän und das Palöozän mit einschließt bis hin zum Pliozän und dem nachfolgenden Miozän ist das die Ära der Säugetiere. Wir werden also auf Tiere stoßen, die den unseren ähneln, wie die Mäuse die uns begegnet sind.", verriet er.  
Donovan räusperte sich.  
„Mit wie unseren meinen Sie vermutlich nur in vierfach großer Ausgabe."  
Evans Miene wurde wieder ernster. Der Soldat hatte recht, die Tiere in der heutigen Zeit waren eher Spielkameraden im Vergleich zu vor mehreren Millionen Jahren.  
Dylan wand sich nun zu Toby, doch dessen Miene war plötzlich wie erstarrt.  
„Dort drüben!", zeigte sie fuchtelnd Richtung Westen.  
„Donovan hob seine Waffen, doch Evan hob einen Arm.  
Etwa 30 Meter von ihnen entfernt schien sich ein dünner Fluss aufzutun. Davor standen zwei Tiere und tranken daraus. Das eine war etwa 2 Meter groß und ähnelte einem Pferd. Ein besonderes Merkmal war jedoch der Rüssel, der dem eines Elefanten glich, wenn auch etwas kürzer und gebogen. Braunes, zotteliges Fell bedeckte es, genauso wie die kleinere Ausgabe von ihm, scheinbar ein Junges.  
Evan begutachtete die Daten, die er gedownloadet hatte.  
„Scheinbar ein Macrauchenia, der Vorfahre des heutigen Kamels. Und natürlich alles andere als ein Karnivore.", beruhigte er Toby und Donovan.  
Die Gruppe sah zu wie das größere Tier nun Wasser mit dem Rüssel aufsog und es über dem Jungtier ergoss.  
Das war sie also. Die andere Seite der Anomalien.  
Gleich was in der Vergangenheit für schreckliche Dinge passiert waren, Evan und den anderen wurde gleichzeitig ein Geschenk gemacht. Sie waren imstande Dinge zu beobachten, die kein normaler Mensch je zu Gesicht bekommen würde.  
Plötzlich machte Dylan einige hastige Schritte auf die Macrauchenia zu, welche nun die Flucht ergriffen. Doch das schien nicht ihre Absicht gewesen sein. Sie kniete sich vor dem Ufer hin und hob etwas auf.  
„Was ist das?", fragte Toby, die gemeinsam mit den anderen nachgerückt war.  
Dylan hielt scheinbar ein blaues Taschentuch in der Hand.  
„Das muss dem Jungen gehören.", kombinierte sie und musterte die Stelle genauer. Ein Blick auf die andere Seite verriet, dass der Junge durch den Fluss gelatscht sein musste, Vermutlich glaubte er so die Schreckensmäuse abhängen zu können. Dylan war es gleich ob sie nass wurde oder nicht, sie folgte der Fährte.  
Evans seufzte und tat es ihr gleich.  
Donovan versuchte es mit einem Sprung, auch wenn es nicht ganz gelang. Dafür war es so elegant und hielt Toby seine Hand hin, damit diese es leichter hatte.  
Mit feuchten Füßen waren sie auf der anderen Seite angekommen und Dylan wurde es die Nässe erleichtert, Bens Fußspuren zu folgen.  
„Wie weit er wohl gelaufen ist?", fragte Toby murmelnd, doch niemand konnte ihr das beantworten. Wenn Ben Angst hatte, konnte er sehr weit gelaufen sein.  
Das Team ging erneut in Stellung als in einigem Abstand ein Tier an ihnen vorbeispazierte.  
„Ein Nilpferd.", fiel Toby ein.  
Evan nickte nachdem er die Details nachschlug.  
„Toxodon, eindeutig mit unseren Nilpferden verwand.", verriet er.  
Dem Tier war die Existenz der Menschen zwar aufgefallen, interessierte sich aber kaum für die Zeitreisenden, sondern mehr dafür die Fliegen aus seinen Ohren zu bekommen.  
Donovan blickte sich noch einmal nach allen Seiten um und war froh nicht einmal eine der Schreckensmäuse zu sehen.  
Erleichtert atmete er aus, das hier schien wirklich zu einem Spaziergang zu werden.  
Ganze 10 Sekunden später hasste er sich für diesen Gedanken.  
Ein lauter Knall ertönte und durchbohrte die Luft.  
Das Toxodon gab einen aufgeregten Laut von sich und lief los.  
Direkt auf Evan und sein Team zu.  
„In Deckung!", schrie er Teamleiter und warf sich nach rechts auf den Boden. Dylan versuchte es mit der anderen Seite und Donovan zog Toby hinter ein Dickicht.  
Das Toxodon trampelte wie wild an der Gruppe vorbei und war bald hinter einem Hügel verschwunden. Dennoch warteten die Zeitreisenden noch einen Moment, bevor sie sich wieder aufkämpften.  
„War das… ein Schuss?", hakte Dylan unsicher nach.  
Donovan nickte und schluckte dann.  
„Ich wünschte ich würde mich irren, aber ich erkenne einen Schuss sehr gut."  
Niemand zweifelte an Donovans Auffassungsgabe, immerhin war dieses Geräusch zu seinem ständigen Begleiter im Krieg geworden. Doch von wem kam es? Trug Ben eine Waffe bei sich mit der er sich gegen die Schreckensmäuse verteidigte? Kaum vorstellbar. Woher sollte er sie haben und woher wusste ein 8-jräiger Junge wie man sie einsetzte?  
„Wir müssen nachsehen.", sprach Evan die Worte aus, die Donovan befürchtet hatte.  
Im Irak wäre er nie in dieselbe Richtung gelaufen, aus der ein Schuss unbekannten Ursprungs kam. Doch er war hier nicht im Irak, auch wenn die Umgebung hin und wieder so wirkte. Also blieb ihm keine Wahl.  
Der bat die Zivilisten dicht hinter ihm zu bleiben und führte die Gruppe an. Als ein zweiter Schuss folgte, konnten sie die Richtung umso einfacher bestimmen.  
Die Zeitreisenden waren nun auf einer Anhöhe angekommen als sie unten im Tal vier Gestalten wahrnahmen.  
„Er ist mir entwischt!", rief einer davon.  
Ungläubig wagte sich Evan näher.  
„Menschen! Das sind Menschen!", konnte er es gar nicht fassen.  
Donovan bat ihn sich nicht zu weit vorzuwagen.  
„Er ist nach oben gelaufen! Auf diese Anhöhe dort oben.", schrie jemand und die vier Personen unten im Tal blickten zu Evan und den anderen hoch.  
Beide Parteien mussten vermutlich dasselbe denken.  
Dann preschte eine Person davon nach vorne,

[Folge 09] Am Ende der Zeit - Teil 1

London, Wandsworth - Balham-Bahnhof, 72 Stunden vor der Apokalypse

Therizinosaurus. Ein theropoder Saurier, der in der Unterkreide zu Hause war. Pflanzenfresser. Eine sympathische Eigenschaft, wie Matt Anderson zuerst fand. Ja, er liebte Pflanzenfresser, oder Herbivoren wie man sie auch nannte regelrecht.  
„Scheinbar wird das hier kein Problem, ich übernehme das."  
Das waren sie somit gewesen. Matts dümmste Worte die er wohl jemals in seinem Leben gesagt hatte. Es war die Art von Satz über den man später sicher lachen konnte, im Moment war ihm aber nicht dazu. Als wie man in der Schule etwas Lächerliches gesagt und Jahre später auf einem Klassentreffen daran erinnert wurde. Nur, dass Matt nie auf eine richtige Schule gegangen war. Sein Vater hatte ihm alles nötige beigebracht, wofür er sehr dankbar war. Er wusste nicht, ob er dieses Gefühl vermisst hätte, aber aufgrund, dass die Oberfläche ohnehin von Prädatoren und Megopterans wimmelte, hätte er ohnehin nie ein Klassenzimmer von innen gesehen.  
Als der Zoologie studierte, sympathisierte er am meisten mit den Pflanzenfressern, diese konnten zumindest nicht ihr riesiges Maul aufreißen und sich auf wehrlose Menschen stürzen. Nun gut, ihr Maul vielleicht nicht, aber an ihre Krallen hatte Matt zu diesem Zeitpunkt weniger gedacht.  
Der Therizinosaurus war mit seinen 9 Metern ohnehin schon ein Ungetüm, doch seine Krallen waren das weitaus größere Übel. Der große Hals des Sauriers verhinderte, dass der kleine Gegner vor sich gut im Auge halten konnte, vermutlich war das der Grund warum Matt noch nicht zu Shashlik verarbeitet wurde. In seiner Zeit, über 200 Jahre in der Zukunft musste er jeden Tag ums Überleben vor Monstern kämpfen. Und hier… gut, hier war es nur mindestens einmal die Woche, ein Fortschritt wenn man es so bedachte. Therizinosaurier waren sehr territoriale Tiere und lebten bis ins späte Maastrichtium, länger als einige Karnivoren. Dies lag vermutlich daran, dass sich dieser Saurier sehr gut zu verteidigen wusste. Aufgrund der Knochenfunde, schlossen die Wissenschaftler daraus, dass die Echse mittels seiner drei etwa 1 Meter langen Krallen an jeder Hand, jeden Gegner in die Flucht scheuchte. Die die wirklich hartnäckigen… nunja, Matt erinnerte sich nur ungern an die Grillfeier bei Connors und Abbys Hochzeit. Zumindest nicht in diesem Moment.  
Am liebsten hätte er dem Ungetüm direkt ins Gesicht gesagt, dass sich sein Territorium ganz woanders befand, und er unwissendlich 70 Millionen Jahre in die Zukunft gereist war. Mal abgesehen von der sprachlichen Barriere, lag der Kopf des Therizinosaurus einfach zu weit oben.  
Im Gegensatz zu seinen Krallen.  
Matt wusste, dass er sich Illusion hingegeben hatte, indem er dachte, dass das kleine Schaffnerhäuschen ihm wirklich Schutz geben konnte. Die Krallen des Therizinosaurus rissen das Holz nun in Teile und Matt wich weiter zurück. Erneut hob er sein EMD und drückte ab. Wieder ohne Erfolg. Er fluchte, angesichts dessen, dass er sich einfach zu viel Zeit gelassen hatte. Seine Neugier hatte über ein schnelles Handeln triumphiert. Das erlaubte es dem Therizinosaurus anzugreifen und seine Krallen blitzschnell nach dem Teamleiter auszufahren. Matt hatte gar keine Wahl gehabt als sich mit dem EMD zu schützen. Doch die Krallen hatten es längsseitig aufgespießt und seine Funktion eingeschränkt. Matt konnte die Waffe zwar laden, aber nicht mehr abfeuern.  
Verdammt, wo war Becker wenn man ihn mal brauchte? Es war Matts eigene Schuld ihm zu befehlen erst einmal die Anomalie zu schließen, bevor er zur Unterstützung eilte.  
Der Therizinosaurus würde Matt zwar nicht fressen, aber in kleine Häppchen schneiden, was ihm genauso wenig behagte. Er musste irgendetwas finden um sich zu verteidigen, ein Kunststück bei diesem 9 Meter großen Giganten. Wessen geniale Idee war es noch gleich auf Handfeuerwaffen zu verzichten? Er hatte Becker nur angelächelt und auf die EMDs geschworen, als seien sie die Bibel. Zugegeben, in der Zukunft kam diese Technologie einem Heiligtum sehr nahe. Es war die beste Methode um Prädatoren in Schach zu halten. Besäßen diese 1 Meter lange Krallen hätte man diese Waffen vermutlich handfester gebaut. Aber jetzt war nicht die Zeit sich zu beschweren, denn ein Teil des Daches brach ein. Der Kopf des Therizinosaurus wurde in die Hütte gesteckt und die scharfen Krallen schoben sich durch den Türrahmen. Matts einziger Fluchtweg war somit das Fenster. Schnell eilte er zu ihm und riss es auf. Er musste auf einen kleinen Hocker steigen um es nach draußen zu schaffen.  
Doch was jetzt? Vor ihm erstreckte sich das Bahngleis, hinter ihm der Therizinosaurus. Links und rechts von ihm gab es nicht viel, außer vereinzelten Bäumen. Nachdem der Saurier bemerkt hatte, dass sein Opfer nicht mehr im Vorstandshäuschen war, erhob er sich und begann es zu umrunden. Matt blieb nichts übrig als nach links zu rennen zwischen den Bäumen Schutz zu suchen. Doch es waren nur wenige und die Arme und Krallen des Urzeitmonsters waren lang genug um zwischen ihnen hindurch zu greifen. Vermutlich nutzte der Therizinosaurus sie um in seiner Periode Früchte und besonders leckere Blätter von weiter oben oder verwickelten Stellen zu klauben.  
Hätte es sich nicht um eine stillgelegte Bahnstrecke gehandelt, wäre Matt einfach über die Gleise gesprungen und hätte das Tier angelockt. Mit ein bisschen Glück wäre dann ein Zug gekommen und hätte es erfasst. OK, vielleicht mit sehr, sehr viel Glück.  
Dass er sich jedoch nicht innerhalb eines Zeichentricksfilms befand wurde Matt schnell klar, als der Therizinosaurus vor der Baumreihe angekommen war. Seine Arme fassten an einem Baum vorbei und es wirkte so, als würde er ihn umarmen. Die Spitzen der Krallen waren nur noch Zentimeter von Matt entfernt und dessen Herz klopfte wild.  
„Matt!", erklang plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme.  
Dem Zoologen war es unmöglich an dem Ungetüm vorbeizuschauen, doch die Person die scheinbar angerannt kam, hätte er auch so leicht erkannt.  
„Das wurde langsam auch Zeit!", bemängelte Matt und die Bestie vor ihm reckte ihren Kopf.  
Eine weitere Person war hinter ihr aufgetaucht und hielt ihr eine Waffe entgegen. Gerade als Becker die EMD benutzen wollte, hob der Therizinosaurus die riesigen Pranken und der Energieausstoß prallte an ihnen ab.  
Der Saurier brüllte nun und drohte auch sich auf Becker zu stürzen.  
„Becker, die Waffe!", rief Matt und der Captain verstand.  
Er vertraute Matt und warf die EMD flach über den Boden in Richtung der Baumreihe. Sich selbst warf er in einen kleinen Graben, um so wenigstens etwas Schutz zu finden.  
„Hey, hast du mich vergessen? Typisch, ständig ziehen alle Becker vor.", machte sich Matt über den Therizinosaurus lustig und es funktionierte.  
Dieser drehte sich erneut um und rannte auf den Zoologen zu. Dieser ließ sich nun flach auf den Boden fallen und sah zu wie die Krallen der Echse und den Baum stießen.  
Wütend versuchte der Therizinosaurus sie wieder herauszuziehen, doch dies war eine Chance, die Matt für sich nutzte.  
Er drückte gleich zweimal ab um sicher zu gehen, beide Schüsse trafen den massiven Körper der Echse. Danach rollte er sich so schnell wie möglich zur Seite, damit er nicht unter deren Gewicht begraben wurde.  
Der Therizinosaurus war ins Land der Träume geschickt worden und Matt musterte ihn aus einiger Distanz.  
Becker kam angerannt und überzeugte sich ebenfalls ob das Tier friedlich schlief.  
„Scheinbar handelt es sich um ein Männchen, wohl doch nichts für dich. Oder vielleicht doch?", fragte Matt und Becker riss ihm das EMD wieder aus der Hand.  
„Nächstes Mal pass besser auf deine Ausrüstung auf.", bat er.  
Matt seufzte.  
„Du hättest auch ruhig früher auftauchen können, wieso dauert es so lange eine Anomalie zu schließen?", hakte er nach.  
Becker rollte mit den Augen.  
„Es ist noch ein zweites dieser Tiere durchgekommen. Und so wie es auf mich los ist, war es wohl das Weibchen. Aber keine Sorge, Connor und Mac haben sich darum gekümmert.", verriet er.  
Matt strich sich über die Haare und hoffte, dass sich die Anomalie nicht schloss, bis sie den Therizinosaurus zurückgebracht hatten. Eine Version davon im Tier-Sektor des ARC unterzubringen und sich auch noch darum zu kümmern sagte ihm wenig zu. Die Echse hatte zwar kontinuierlich Matts Nähe gesucht, doch gegenseitig bestand diese Sympathie keinesfalls.  
„Dafür darfst du den hier zurückbringen. Er ist recht groß, also würde ich vorschlagen du charterst einen Bagger oder so.", meinte er.  
Ein unangenehmes Stöhnen seitens Beckers.  
„Warum ausgerechnet ich?", fühlte er sich herabgesetzt.  
Matt sah ihn streng an.  
„Weil ich erstens den Gigantoraptor letzte Woche zurück schleifen durfte und zweitens weil ich dein Boss bin.", erklärte er.  
Becker nickte akzeptierend und ging an sein Handy, als dieses kurz darauf vibrierte.  
„Connor und Mac haben den Saurier zurück durch die Anomalie geschafft und diese vorsorglich verschlossen. Sie warten nur noch auf uns.", verriet er.  
Matt schüttelte stoisch den Kopf.  
„Sie warten auf dich, ich will einfach nur nach Hause und eine Dusche nehmen.", sagte er ermattet.  
Becker protestierte lautstark.  
„Willst du mir nicht wenigstens helfen?", war etwas Flehendes in seiner Stimme.  
Matt schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Die Lage wurde entschärft, die Tiere betäubt und die Anomalie geschlossen, der Großteil der Arbeit wurde somit vollbracht. Den Rest schafft ihr auch ohne mich.", klopfte er Becker auf die Schulter und dieser seufzte.  
„Achja, schneide dich nicht an seinen Krallen!", rief ihm Matt nach bevor er zum Parkplatz vor der Bahnstation zurückkehrte.  
Er freute sich bereits auf seine Wohnung und dort endlich etwas Ruhe zu finden.

London – Bradeshaw-Street

Matt parkte wie gewohnt in dem mittelgroßen Parkhaus und verriegelte den Wagen mittels Fernsteuerung. Er schlenderte zum Kofferraum und öffnete ihn. Ein paar Pizzen waren das Einzige, zu dem er heute groß Lust hatte. Sein bessere Hälfte belehrte ihn zwar ständig, dass er sich nicht ständig so ernähren konnte, doch an manchen Tagen half es eben nichts.  
Er klemmte sich die Schachteln unter den Arm und begab sich Richtung Lift. Er betätigte den Kopf zu seiner Dachgeschosswohnung und hatte sie in wenigen Minuten erreicht. Er schlenderte den langen Flur entlang und griff in seine Hose um nach dem Schlüssel zu fischen. Bald hatte er ihn in der Hand und schloss auf. Auf den ersten Blick hatte sich nichts verändert. Die Klamotten lagen in der Ecke und auch die Schuhe waren alles andere als geschlichtet. Auf dem Telefon neben dem Eingangsbereich war ein Zettel geklebt. Matt erinnerte sich ihn heute Morgen dort angebracht zu haben.  
„Noch mal wegen der Sache mit dem Zusammenziehen reden", las Matt in Gedanken und erinnerte sich, dass er diese Aufgabe ebenfalls noch vor sich hatte.  
Auf einmal fühlte sich der Kampf gegen den Therizinosaurus wesentlich einfacher an als das drohende Telefonat. Er schlenderte in die Küche, die lediglich neben dem Flur angesiedelt war und legte alle Pizzen bis auf eine in den Kühlschrank. Er wusch sich die Hände und wollte erst unter die Dusche springen, bevor er sich über Käse und Salamis hermachte. Gerade in dem Moment als er die Küche wieder verlassen wollte, klingelte sein Handy. Er zog es aus der Tasche und warf einen Blick auf das Display.  
Jess Parker.  
Er wusste nicht was Jess von ihm wollte, nur dass es definitiv mit Arbeit zu tun hatte. Matt hätte den Anruf am liebsten ignoriert, doch aufgrund seiner Position als Teamleiter war das unmöglich. Er holte tief Luft und nahm das Gespräch an.  
„Hallo Jess, was gibt es?", fragte er sanft.  
Die Antwort der Team-Koordinatorin erfolgte rasch und aufgeregt.  
„Matt, bitte reg dich jetzt nicht auf!", sagte sie unverzüglich.  
Die Augen des Zoologen weiteten sich. War etwas passiert? Etwas an der Bahnhof-Station? Hätte er Becker und die anderen doch noch nicht so früh alleine lassen sollen? War der Therizinosaurus wieder aufgewacht und hatte das Team angegriffen? War jemand verletzt oder sogar getötet worden? Matt betete, dass dies nicht der Fall war. Er wollte nachfragen was passiert sei, doch seine Freundin kam ihm zuvor.  
„Matt, wir haben eine Anomalie!", sprach sie außer Atem.  
Matts Stirn zog sich in Falten. Sie hatten doch gerade erst eine vor einer Stunde geschlossen, warum war so schnell wieder eine aufgegangen?  
„Wo?", hakte er nach und machte sich bereit seine Wohnung wieder zu verlassen. Die Pizza konnte zum Glück nicht kalt werden und duschen… wer brauchte das schon?  
„Bei dir zu Hause, Matt.", flachte Jess' Stimme auf einmal ab.  
Gut, damit hatte der Zoologe keinesfalls gerechnet. Bei ihm zu Hause? Wovon redete Jess da bloß?  
„Wie soll ich das verstehen?", hakte er nach.  
Jess redete fast ohne Punkt und Komma. Gut, im Prinzip wie immer.  
„Vor wenigen Minuten hat sich in der Bradeshaw-Street eine Anomalie geöffnet und zwar in deiner Wohnung.", erzählte sie stockend.  
Matt fühlte die Anspannung in sich hochkommen.  
„OK, wer hat sich das einfallen lassen? Connor? Sag dem Spaßvogel sowas ist nicht witzig.", hoffte er darauf, dass es sich lediglich um einen Scherz handelte.  
Doch Jess' Tonlage nach, war dies nicht der Fall.  
„Hör zu, Matt! Das ist kein Witz, bei dir befindet sich tatsächlich eine Anomalie. Verschwinde aus deiner Wohnung, Becker und die anderen sind schon unterwegs.", warnte sie.  
Matt schluckte und legte auf.  
Er schritt zu einem Schrank und räumte die Kochtöpfe beiseite. Dahinter befand sich eine hölzerne Kiste, die er sofort hervorholte und aufriss. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass sich seine Browning 9 mm Halbautomatik immer noch an Ort und Stelle befand. Er hielt sie mit beiden Händen umklammert und schritt auf den Flur hinaus.  
Langsam bewegte er sich Richtung Wohnzimmer das am nächsten lag und preschte nach vorne. Er richtete die Browning nach vorne und inspizierte jeden Fleck des Raums. Falls sich ein Tier hier verkrochen hatte, konnte es nicht sonderlich groß sein.  
Matts Herz schlug schneller, als er hinter sich Geräusche vernahm. Er drehte sich um und ging vorwärts. Bald war er vor der Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer gekommen. Geräusche die so ähnlich klangen wie Pfeifen. Doch das konnte nicht sein, oder? Es musste sich um eine Art Lockruf eines Tiers handeln.  
Schnell riss Matt die Tür auf und sprang ins Innere. Er ließ seinen Blick schweifen, welcher vor seinem Bett zum ruhen kam.  
Jemand stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewand und pfiff ein Lied das ihm seltsam bekannt vorkam. Wo hatte er es zuletzt noch mal gehört?  
Richtig, es stammte von der Gouvernante, die früher immer von seinem Vater gebeten wurde auf den kleinen Matt aufzupassen.  
Der Mann streckte nun seine Finger aus, in Richtung eines gerahmten Fotos auf Matts Nachttisch.  
„Süß die Kleine. Deine?", fragte der Kerl und Matts Blick wanderte zu dem Bild.  
„Ja. Ihr Name lautet Emily.", verriet er, obwohl er keinen blassen Schimmer hatte warum. Wieso gab er diese Information so freizügig weiter? Die Person vor ihm war ihm so vertraut wie niemand anderes, den er bisher getroffen hatte.  
„Ohman, da könnte man glatt neidisch auf sich selbst werden.", meinte der Mann und drehte sich nun mit einem Ruck um.  
Matt taumelte zurück und ließ beinahe die Pistole fallen.  
In seinem Schlafzimmer befand sich kein einziger Spiegel, zumindest bis jetzt nicht. Der Mann vor ihm sah ihm zum verwechseln ähnlich.  
Nein, man hätte die beiden definitiv verwechselt wenn es dazu gekommen wäre.  
Der Mann vor ihm war Mitte 30, etwa 1.85, mit Dreitagebart und Kurzhaarfrisur. Einzig und allein ein paar wenige Kratzer im Gesicht verrieten dem Zoologen, dass es sich nicht um ein Spiegelbild handelte.  
Vor Matt Anderson stand…  
Matt Anderson.  
Lediglich die Kleidung des Gegenübers unterschied sich von seiner. Über einem schwarzen Sweater trug der Mann eine Jacke, an deren Ärmeln sich ein Symbol befand. Ein umschlungener, blauer Kreis mit den Buchstaben A, C und C darin. Diese erinnerten Matt unweigerlich an seine eigene. Nach dem Zwischenfall mit der Konvergenz hatte Lester eine einheitliche Uniform eingeführt. Diejenigen Bürger, die sich nicht hinters Licht hatten führen lassen, würden somit zumindest keine Angst vor wild umherrennenden, bewaffneten Männern kriegen. Die Buchstaben ARC, stehend für das Anomaly Reserach Center sollten sie im Zweifellsfall ausweisen.  
„Wollen wir tauschen?", fragte der andere Matt plötzlich.  
Auf was bezog er sich? Ihre Position? Ihre Jacken? Als er noch einmal auf das Foto zeigte, wehrte der Besitzer ab.  
„Nein, schlag dir Emily gleich wieder aus dem Kopf. Du wärst nicht ihr Typ.", erklärte er.  
Der Mann mit der ACC-Jacke hielt einen Moment inne und lachte dann los.  
„Verstehe, der war witzig.", gab er zu.  
Der Zoologe ließ sich aber nicht einlullen.  
„Schluss jetzt mit den Spielchen. Wer bist du?", hakte er nach.  
Der ACC-Matt zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Naja… ich bin du.", erinnerte er.  
Doch seinen Gegenpart konnte er allein damit nicht überzeugen.  
„Du bist doch nur eine Halluzination, oder?", hakte dieser nach.  
Matt erinnerte sich als es ihm gelungen war Burtons Anomalie zu schließen und er dabei verletzt wurde. Diese hatte er natürlich gekonnt heruntergespielt und sich souverän gegeben. In Wahrheit war seine Kopfverletzung jedoch schlimmer gewesen und er hatte tagelang halluziniert. Unter anderem auch von sich selbst.  
Der ACC-Matt schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Bin ich nicht!", versicherte er.  
Matt Anderson schoss seinem Zwilling direkt in den Kopf.  
Die Kugel zischte durch den Körper und blieb in der Wand dahinter stecken.  
Der ACC-Matt räusperte sich lautstark, als wäre ihm diese Aktion peinlich gewesen.  
„Ich bin real, aber nicht körperlich da.", setzte er zur Erklärung an.  
Der ARC-Matt war bereit sich die Geschichte anzuhören, senkte aber keinesfalls seine Pistole.  
Sein Doppelgänger zeigte auf eine Tür neben ihm, diese, so wusste er führte es Badezimmer.  
„Mit dem Kalkulieren war ich nicht so gut, die Anomalie hat sich direkt auf deiner Toilette geöffnet. Jess Parker wird dich sicher bereits darüber informiert haben. Wir sollten unser Gespräch vorantreiben, Becker und die anderen könnten jeden Moment heroisch zu Hilfe eilen."  
Der ARC-Matt rang sich nun endlich dazu durch die Waffe zu entsichern und wegzustecken.  
„Letzte Chance, wer bist du und warum bist du hier?", fragte er ernst.  
Sein anderes Ich nickte und nahm nun ebenfalls eine ernste Miene an.  
„Mein Name ist Commander Matt Anderson und ich komme aus dem Jahr 2211. Ich gehöre einer Behörde namens ACC, dem Anomaly Control Center an. Meine Vorgesetzten wissen nicht, dass ich mit dir Kontakt aufnehme. Ich habe diese Anomalie mittels eines Openers in einem mit Blei abgeschirmten Raum geöffnet.", verriet er.  
Der ARC-Matt wirkte überrascht.  
„Klingt nach etwas Illegalen."  
Sein Doppelgänger nickte betreten.  
„Das ist es wirklich, doch ich sehe keine andere Option. Ich brauche deine Hilfe, denn wenn nicht wird die Welt, so wie wir sie kennen aufhören zu existieren. Die Apokalypse ist nah.", warnte er.  
Der ARC-Matt zuckte aber nur mit den Schultern.  
„Schon wieder?"  
Der Commander spürte, dass ihm sein anderes Ich nicht ernst nahm.  
„Ich meine es ernst! Ein gefährlicher Krimineller ist aus unserer Zeit in eure Zeit geflohen. Er besitzt Technologie mit der er im Stande ist, großen Schaden anzurichten.", wurde er ausdrücklicher.  
Der ARC-Matt ließ den Kopf hängen und nickte dann leicht.  
„Schon verstanden. Was soll ich tun?", fragte er erwartend.  
Sein Doppelgänger wurde plötzlich nervös.  
„Ich fürchte man hat mich entdeckt. Wir müssen das hier abkürzen, damit ich in der Zukunft keinen Verdacht errege. Es gibt eine Person deren Leben du unbedingt retten musst. Das wird zwar den Zeitverlauf ändern, doch diese Person ist der Einzige der diesen Verbrecher aufhalten kann. Du musst ein Team zusammenstellen und die Person auf der Suche nach dem Kerl unterstützen. Leider kannst du nicht selbst gehen, das würde zu viel Aufsehen erregen. Schick Becker, Connor oder wen auch immer, Hauptsache ihr haltet diesen Kriminellen auf. Du kannst die Mission koordinieren und hoffentlich zum Erfolg bringen. Ich habe dir einen Mikrochip mit allen nötigen Daten durch die Anomalie geworfen, bitte rette meine Zukunft.", sagte er und das projizierte Hologramm wurde immer blasser.  
Der ARC-Matt hörte wie an seine Tür geklopft wurde. Sicher Becker und die anderen.  
„Warte!", hielt er sein zukünftiges Ich auf.  
„Wie heißt diese Person die wir retten sollen?", hakte er nach.  
Der ACC-Matt wurde immer blasser, wollte seinem anderen Ich diese Frage aber noch beantworten.  
Becker drang zusammen mit einigen Soldaten in Matts Wohnung ein und pirschte sich bis zum Schlafzimmer durch.  
„Matt! Wo ist die Anomalie?", wollte er von seinem Teamleiter wissen und dieser zeigte Richtung Bad.  
„Aber sie ist inzwischen wohl schon weg. Aber dort liegt ein Mikrochip drin, bringt ihn unbeschadet ins ARC, Jess soll die Daten darauf auswerten.", befahl er, obwohl Becker reichlich verwirrt wirkte.  
Doch das Team folgte seinen Anweisungen und vollführte den Schritt des Plans, den Matts zukünftiges Ich vorgesehen hatte.  
Der Zoologe hatte im Prinzip keine andere Wahl als diesem zu vertrauen, immer war dieser ja er selbst, richtig? Immer noch ließ er sich den Namen durch den Kopf gehen, den ihm dieser genannt hatte. Wo hatte er ihn schon einmal gehört? Diesen…  
Evan Cross?

Vancouver – Edington Street, verlassene Mietwohnung, 24 Stunden vor der Apokalypse

Ken Leeds war erfahrenen genug nur Schleichwege zu benutzen um an sein Ziel zu gelangen. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass ihm jemand gefolgt war.  
Es wäre ein böser Scherz gewesen, wenn sein Plan jetzt noch gescheitert wäre. Nein, ihrer beider Plan. Er hatte Wells nie vertraut, doch er war ein notwendiges Übel gewesen um alle Phasen des Plans umzusetzen. Der ehemalige Lieutenant sah sich erneut nach allen Seiten um und betrat dann das Mietshaus. Aufgrund der Ressourcen hätte sich Wells bestimmt etwas Besseres, in einer besseren Gegend leisten können, aber er zog es vor nicht aufzufallen. Eigentlich ein lächerlicher Gedanke, jeder der ihn in seinem vermummten Aufzug sah, würde sofort skeptisch werden, besorgte Bürger sogar die Polizei rufen. Doch Leeds wusste, dass sein Partner etwas zu verbergen hatte. Die Frage war nur, war das wirklich noch nötig? Wells Anruf und die Bitte nach einem Treffen konnten nur einen Grund haben. Die spezielle Batterie, die Wells aus den Beständen des verstorbenen, britischen Millionärs Phillip Burton geordert hatte, war endlich eingetroffen. Was hatte der Mann aus der Zukunft noch einmal gesagt? Der bräuchte drei Teile um das Puzzle zu vollenden. Eines davon war der Opener, den er aus seiner Zeit gestohlen hatte. Mit ihm war es Leeds möglich gewesen ins Jahr 2210 zu reisen und dort den Prototyp zu stehlen, den Wells so dringend brauchte. Wenn der Mann nun auch noch die nötige Batterie für seine Apparatur besaß, konnte der Moment auf den Leeds solange gewartet hatte endlich beginnen. Etwas wehleidig sah er zu seinem Stumpf, an dem sich vor wenigen Monaten noch sein linker Arm befunden hatte. Erst wollte er den Opener nutzen um in die Vergangenheit zu reisen und alles rückgängig zu machen.  
Doch dies wäre ein sehr niederes Ziel gewesen. Klar, Leeds konnte eigennützig agieren und etwas für sich tun, doch das reichte ihm nicht. Genau wie Wells strebte er höhere Ziele an. Wenn das Projekt ein Erfolg war, hätte die ganze Menschheit ihre Freude daran. Es war diese neue Welt, von der Leeds so schwärmte.  
Er betrat das Mietshaus und hastete die Treppe nach oben, zur obersten Wohnung. Er benutzte das vereinbarte Klopfzeichen und drückte dann die Klinke nach unten. Im Flur der Wohnung hatte sich nichts verändert, Wells hatte sicher auch besseres zu tun als zu dekorieren.  
Leeds warf einen Blick in den ersten Raum, dem Schlafzimmer. Keine Spur von seinem Partner.  
„Hallo? Ich bin es!", rief er um sich bemerkbar zu machen. Gut, den letzten Satz hätte er sich vermutlich sparen können, immerhin hatte das Klopfzeichen den Besucher bereits identifiziert. Auch ein Blick in die Küche brachte den ehemaligen Lieutenant keinen Schritt näher.  
Somit blieb nur noch das Wohnzimmer und Leeds bog um die Ecke. Der Fernseher war aus, die Fenster standen offen und belüfteten das Zimmer. Er ließ seinen Blick schweifen und erkannte einen stehenden Mann, der an einigen Gerätschaften schraubte. Leeds fiel es schwer sein Alter einzuschätzen, doch sein Gesicht wirkte abgehörtet und verbittert. Sofort zog Leeds seine Waffe und richtete sie auf den Fremden.  
„Sie wollen mir doch nicht etwa in den Rücken fallen?", hakte Wells nach, der es nicht einmal für nötig befand seinem Laufburschen einen Blick zu schenken.  
Leeds schluckte, senkte seine Waffe und entschuldigte sich augenblicklich.  
„Es tut mir leid, es ist leicht irritierend Sie ohne Maskierung zu sehen.", meinte er und hielt im selben Moment inne.  
Er musterte den Mann vor sich erneut und erst beim zweiten Mal erkannte er ihn.  
„Sie?", fragte er perplex, doch Wells schien sich immer noch nicht mit seinem Gast zu beschäftigen.  
„Wir sind nahe an unserem Ziel, ein Versteckspielen wird nicht mehr nötig sein, meinen Sie nicht?", erwiderte Wells abfällig und Leeds gab ihm recht.  
Dieser fragte sich ob er seinen Partner auf dessen Identität ansprechen sollte, stellte es dann aber hinten an. Im Prinzip spielte es keine Rolle wer Wells war, nur das gemeinsame Ziel war wichtig.  
„Die Frage ist eher ob ich einem von Cross' kleinen Freunden vertrauen kann.", rang sich Leeds dann doch dazu durch.  
Wells unterbrach seine Arbeit augenblicklich und bedachtes Leeds eines strengen Blickes.  
„Evan Cross ist nicht mehr relevant.", antwortete er.  
Leeds schüttelte stoisch den Kopf.  
„Für mich schon. Meine Rache hat sich immer noch nicht erfüllt.", erinnerte er.  
Wells stieß ein verächtliches Geräusch aus.  
„Leben Sie ruhig weiter in Ihrer kleinen, elitären Welt. Morgen wird diese nicht länger bestehen und die neue Welt wird ihren Anfang nehmen."  
Leeds spürte ein Zittern in seinem Stumpf.  
„Mo… morgen bereits? Können Sie das so schnell bewerkstelligen?", konnte er es kaum fassen.  
Wells nickte kurz.  
„Ja, wenn Sie mich nicht bei meiner Arbeit unterbrechen ja. Alles was fehlt, ist es die Batterie an den Prototypen anzuschließen. Allerdings ist ein weiteres, kleines Problem aufgetaucht. Sie haben den Opener zu sehr belastet, weshalb ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob wir ihn noch verwenden können.", erzählte Wells.  
Leeds Augen weiteten sich merkbar.  
„Und das nennen Sie ein kleines Problem? Das ist eine Katastrophe, denn diese Dinger gibt es nicht einfach im Supermarkt zu kaufen, wie Sie vielleicht wissen.", protestieret er.  
Doch Wells blieb die Ruhe selbst und schraubte weiter an seinen Maschinen.  
„Ganz ruhig. Ich habe einen Plan, der uns ganz leicht ein neues Exemplar zuschießen wird. Evan Cross ist nämlich ebenfalls im Besitz eines Openers und er wird so freundlich sein ihn uns zu bringen.", verriet er.  
Leeds rümpfte seine Nase.  
„Weil er so ein netter Kerl ist? Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass unser Plan auf einmal von Cross abhängen soll."  
Wells rang sich ein Schmunzeln ab.  
„Keine Sorge. Wie gesagt, ich habe einen Plan durch den wir die Annexion morgen starten können."  
Leeds atmete tief ein.  
Die Annexion.  
Das Ereignis worauf er die letzten Wochen hingearbeitet hatte. Wenn Wells die Wahrheit sprach würde morgen die Welt so wie er und alle anderen Menschen sie kannten, aufhören zu existieren. Und etwas Neues, weitaus Schöneres würde entstehen.  
Er nahm Haltung an, wie damals in seiner Zeit beim Militär.  
„Sie können sich auf mich verlassen. Ich würde alles nötige tun, um die neue Welt möglich zu machen."

Cross-Photonics, 8 Stunden vor der Apokalypse

Evan Cross fluchte, als er mehrmals den Startknopf seines Handys betätigte. Er hatte wieder einmal vergessen es aufzuladen und vermutlich wichtige Nachrichten verpasst. Einmal hatte es lange genug durchgehalten um ins Menü zu kommen.  
12 verpasste Anrufe seitens Anges.  
Na prima, dachte er. Da ging sie ihm monatelang aus dem Weg und wich jeder Möglichkeit eines Gesprächs aus und jetzt schien sie sich endlich dazu durchgerungen zu haben mit Evan zu sprechen. Und dessen Telefon machte schlapp. Oder war es gar das Schicksal? Evan weigerte sich daran zu glauben. Obwohl er nicht leugnen konnte, dass alles vorherbestimmt war, zumindest diese Art der Entscheidungen sollte ihm die Welt doch überlassen können.  
Worüber genau wollte Ange mit ihm reden? Das sie die Situation inzwischen akzeptiert hatte und ihren Evan ohnehin nicht wieder zurückbekommen konnte? Dass sie die Veränderung akzeptieren und weitermachen sollten wie bisher? Als Leiter von Cross-Photonics und der Anomalien-Operation? Oder wollte sie vielleicht Abstand und möchte sich von der Firma und allem anderen distanzieren. Evan spürte einen Stich in seinem Herzen, er hatte es bereits nicht ertragen können, Ange in seiner Zeitlinie gehen zu lassen. Und noch schmerzhafter war es, als sie sich Project Magnet, unter der Leitung von Colonel Hall angeschlossen hatte. Evan hatte mit Enttäuschung und Unverständnis darauf reagiert und völlig vergessen, dass er der Schuldige war.  
In Wirklichkeit dachte Ange immer erst zuletzt an sich. Sie hatte Evan immer so gut es ging unterstützt und als die Anomalien Überhand nahmen und es immer gefährlicher wurde, sah sie keinen anderen Ausweg. Der Leiter von Cross-Photonics war sich sicher, dass Ange auch in dieser Zeitlinie so reagiert hätte, egal ob die beiden ein Paar gewesen waren oder nicht. Sie wollte Evan in Sicherheit wissen, egal ob sie dadurch gegen seine Wünsche handelte oder nicht. Und sie wollte, dass er glücklich war.  
Und was wollte Evan? Ja, was wollte er bloß?  
„Guten Morgen."  
Evan wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und sah nach rechts. Dylan war gerade aus ihrem Wagen gestiegen und begrüßte ihn.  
„Morgen…", erwiderte er, musste aber zu geben, dass seine Antwort nicht sehr überschwänglich ausfiel.  
„Du siehst schrecklich aus. Hast du wieder die ganze Nacht gearbeitet?", hakte seine Kollegin nach.  
Das hatte Evan tatsächlich. Area51, die amerikanische Anomalien-Behörde stellte sich zum Glück als weitaus kooperativer heraus als die heimische Version, Project Magnet. Colonel Bob Kirkland hatte seinen ganzen Einfluss geltend gemacht, um Evan zumindest einige Informationen über ihre Forschungen zuzuspielen. Dieser wusste, dass die Akten die er erhalten hatte lediglich die Spitze des Eisbergs waren, sicher 80 % des Rests waren als geheim eingestuft und nicht einmal Kirkland konnte ihm da weiterhelfen. Eine etwas magere Ausbeute dafür, dass Evan und die anderen sein Team davor bewahrt hatten Katzenfutter zu werden. Dank des Openers, den Evan aus Sicherheitsgründen stets bei sich trug, war es ihnen möglich gewesen eine Anomalie zurück zu öffnen und heil nach Hause zu kommen. Kirkland hatte versprochen über diesen Fakt Stillschweigen zu bewahren und hatte sein Wort gehalten. Der Opener stellte einfach eine zu mächtige Technologie dar, in falschen Händen konnte man leicht den Weltuntergang herbeiführen. Gut, dass war wohl etwas übertrieben, doch die Eingriffe in die Zeit wären dennoch fatal. Evan beruhigte der Gedanke, dass es noch andere Stellen auf der Welt gab, die sich mit den Anomalien befassten, andernfalls würde die Saurier nichts mehr zurückhalten. Ihre Zeit würde zu einer zweiten Kreide oder einem zweiten Jura werden. Ein schrecklicher Gedanke. Doch er vertraute Kirkland und seinen Leuten, dass sie ihren Teil erfüllten. Eigentlich fühlte es sich sogar gut an einem weiteren Anomalien-Team zu begegnen. So eine Chance bekam man schließlich nicht jeden Tag.  
„Was will Ange von uns?", fragte Dylan nun aufgeregt.  
Nun wurde Evan deutlich wacher und starrte seine Freundin an.  
„Dich hat sie auch angerufen?", fragte er erstaunt.  
Dylan nickte schnell.  
„Ja, aber nur auf die Mailbox. Sie sagte, ich solle schnell in die Firma kommen.", verriet sie.  
Evan spürte gleichzeitig Überraschung, aber auch Enttäuschung in sich aufkommen.  
Ange wollte also nicht über sie beide sprechen.  
„Mein Akku ist alle, ich weiß es selbst nicht.", gestand er und durchschritt gemeinsam mit Dylan den Haupteingang seiner Firma.  
Die Empfangsdame grüßte die beiden und informierte sie, sie sollen doch schnellst möglich in Angelika Finchs Büro kommen.  
Evan und Dylan riefen den Lift hoch und begaben sich hinein. Evan zog seine Sicherheitskarte durch und bald waren sie auf dem Weg ins dritte Untergeschoss.  
Kaum hatte sich die Tür des Fahrstuhls geöffnet, wurde ihre Sicht von etwas blockiert. Jemand stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen und drehte sich um, als er das Geräusch der Lifttüren vernahm.  
„Cross, das wurde langsam auch Zeit!", beschwerte sich Harold Kanan.  
Er machte Platz und die beiden Neuankömmlinge schritten heraus.  
„Harold, was gibt es denn so dringendes?", fragte Evan erwartend.  
Er spürte wie nervös sein Partner war, etwas musste vorgefallen sein.  
„Wir haben Besuch und zwar von den Kerlen von denen du uns erzählt hast.", berichtete er.  
Evan und Dylan schenkten sich fragende Blicke. Von welchem Kerlen sprach er?  
„Ich bin selbst erst gekommen, Angelika hat sie als Mitarbeiter einer britischen Behörde beschrieben, einem ART…AKT… oder…"  
Es war Evan, der den Satz für den Millionär beendete.  
„ARC."

Cross-Photonics, Kommando-Sektion

Nachdem Evan und Dylan feststellten, dass Harold ebenfalls noch nichts Genaures wusste, schlugen sie sich bis zu Toby durch.  
„Evan, endlich seid ihr da!", flüsterte sie aufgeregt und sah zu Angelikas Büro hoch.  
Die Schalosien waren heruntergezogen, was einen Einblick in das Zimmer verhinderte.  
„Toby, ist das wahr? Es sind Leute vom ARC gekommen?", hakte Dylan nach.  
Ihre Freundin nickte mehrmals aufgeregt und setzte sich wieder an ihren Computer.  
„Wir haben kurzfristig eine Mail vom Büro des britischen Verteidigungsminister erhalten. Eine Delegation möchte mit dem hiesigen Anomalienteam sprechen.", verriet sie.  
Evan und Dylan warfen sich ernster Blicke zu. Wenn das wahr war, mussten diese einen triftigen Grund besitzen.  
„Steht darin wer genau?", hakte der Leiter von Cross-Photonics nach.  
Toby sah erneut nach und nickte.  
„Ja, drei Leute sollen anreisen. Ein gewisser Connor Temple, und ähh… Hilary…", versuchte sie zu lesen, bis Harold unterbrach.  
„OK alles klar! Überlasst mir das Reden, ich mache das schon. Ehrlich, ich hatte in der High-School mal was mit einer Hilary und später auf dem College. Ich weiß wie ich mit solchen Frauen umzugehen habe.", sagte er selbstsicher und schritt in Richtung Treppe, die zu Angelikas Büro führte.  
„Nein, warte Harold!", versuchte ihn Evan zu stoppen und gab Dylan ein Zeichen.  
Beide folgten dem vorschnellen Millionär und waren zeitgleich mit ihm vor der Bürotür angelangt. Harold besaß zumindest noch den Anstand kurz anzuklopfen und riss dann die Tür auf.  
Evan und Dylan drängten sich kurzerhand mit hinein.  
Sofort wurden drei Gesichter auf sie aufmerksam. Angelika trug heute einen dunkelblauen Anzug und schien ebenfalls nicht groß geschlafen zu haben. Vor ihr, in einigem Abstand standen zwei Männer, ein hochgewachsener, etwa Mitte 30 und von seiner Haltung her ein Soldat. Daneben ein Mann etwas kleiner und jünger, ihn erkannten Evan und Dylan auf einen Schlag wieder.  
Zuerst an dem Tag den dem die beiden versehendlich von einem Utahraptor in eine Anomalie gedrängt wurden. Connor Temple hatte sich an Evan gewand und ihn ausdrücklich gewarnt sich von den Anomalien fernzuhalten. Natürlich hatte dieser die Warnung in den Wind geschlagen. Ein paar Monate später waren sie sich erneut begegnet und zwar im Silur. Ohne ihn hätte es Dylan nicht geschafft Evan von seinem steinernen Verlies zu befreien und dieser wäre ein weiteres Opfer des Brontoskorpios geworden. Beide Männer trugen Jacken mit der Aufschrift ARC. Das Anomaly Research Center.  
„Ahhmm… also wo ist diese Hilary? Ich freue mich bereits darauf ihre bezaubernde Bekanntschaft zu machen.", legte Harold ein Grinsen auf.  
Connor und die andere sahen einander an. Besonders ersterem fiel es schwer sein Schmunzeln zu verbergen.  
„Das wäre dann wohl ich. Captain Hilary Becker.", stellte sich der größere Mann vor und reichte Harold Kanan die Hand.  
Dieser nahm sie zwar perplex entgegen, musterte den Soldaten aber ungläubig.  
„Ähhh… nein jetzt ernsthaft. Wo ist sie?", wollte er es nicht wahrhaben, doch Becker räumte jeden Zweifel aus und zog einen Ausweis hervor.  
Harold ließ nun die Schultern sinken und setzte sich auf Angelikas Bürostuhl.  
„Hat man Sie nicht als zu dritt angekündigt?", hakte er nach.  
Becker nickte kurz.  
„Ja, mein Stellvertreter unterhält sich gerade mit Ihrem Mister Donovan. Er wollte sich Ihre Ausrüstung etwas genauer ansehen.", klärte er auf  
Evan trat vor und wollte etwas sagen, bis er verdutzte Blicke zwischen Becker und Dylan wahrnahm.  
„Zoll ja?", hakte die Frau nach.  
Becker legte sein Saubermannlächeln auf und nickte.  
„Wir können ja nicht jeden ixbeliebigen Dinosaurier in unser Land lassen.", rechtfertigte er sich.  
Dylan erklärte kurz, dass sie sich bereits gestern am Flughafen betroffen hatten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hätte sie natürlich niemals geahnt, dass der charmante Brite im selben Geschäft tätig war wie sie.  
Evan schüttelte nun erst Becker die Hand, dann Connor.  
„Ist schon eine Weile her.", glaubte er sagen zu müssen und Connor fühlte sich ertappt.  
„Ja, tut mir leid, dass wir letztens nicht Zeit zum Reden hatten. Ich hätte Ihnen gerne alles ausführlich erklärt, doch mein Boss hat mich vor meiner Reise ausdrücklich gewarnt keine Geheimnisse preiszugeben, sonst würde er mich zum Stallputzer unserer Tier-Sektion degradieren. Und glauben Sie mir, er macht nie leere Drohungen.", erklärte dieser.  
Evans Augen verengten sich.  
„Wann haben wir uns nochmal das letzte Mal gesehen?", hakte er probeweise nach.  
Connor schien über die Frage überrascht zu sein.  
„Vor 9 Monaten bei diesem Saurierangriff.", erinnerte er.  
„Das ARC schickte mich los weil wir das Signal eines unserer mobilen Anomaliengeräte aufgestöbert haben und das noch dazu in Kanada. Ich war ziemlich überrascht und Sie haben mir immer noch nicht verraten, wo Sie es herhatten."  
Evan schluckte.  
„Und… vor 3 Monaten, als Sie mir halfen das Problem mit dem Albertosaurus zu lösen? Erinnern Sie sich nicht? Sie wurden sogar kurz von unserem Militär festgehalten."  
Connor musterte sein Gegenüber einen Moment und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein… an sowas kann ich mich nicht erinnern. Ein Albertosaurus sagen Sie? So einem sind wir bisher nicht begegnet und glauben Sie mir, uns sind einer MENGE Saurier untergekommen.", versicherte er.  
Evan nickte betreten. Scheinbar hatte die veränderte Zeitlinie auch vor Connor und seinem Team nicht halt gemacht. Natürlich, sie waren längst wieder durch ihre Anomalie, als sich Mac entschloss mal eben ins Jahr 2006 zu reisen und die Vergangenheit zu ändern. Diese Mission hatte für Connor somit niemals stattgefunden.  
„Vergessen Sie es, es war wohl ein anderer Connor Temple.", sagte er und sein Gesprächspartner hob die Augenbrauen.  
Weshalb Connor das erste Mal bei ihm war, wusste Evan natürlich auch. Nachdem er die Leiche des ARC-Macs sicher verstaut hatte, fand er das mobile Anomaliengerät in seinen Sachen. Seitdem hatte er versucht mit der Hilfe von Tony Drake, der einzigen Person die er damals eingeweiht hatte diese seltsamen Zeitportale zu finden.  
Auch sein Mac musste das Gerät bei sich gehabt haben, als er sich entschied Evan ein zweites Mal zu retten.  
„Wäre es nicht angebracht uns endlich zu erzählen was Sie zu uns führt?", fragte Angelika nun.  
Connor und Becker sahen einander an und nickten zeitgleich.  
„Es klingt vielleicht etwas seltsam, doch wir haben eine Warnung erhalten. Von einem gewissen Commander Matt Anderson, falls euch dieser Name etwas sagt.", begann Connor.  
Evan und Dylan reagierten sichtlich überrascht. Natürlich sagte ihnen der Name etwas, immerhin hatten sie dem Zoologen einiges zu verdanken. Dylan sogar ihr Leben, hätte er sie nicht davor bewahrt unter den Trümmern eines einstürzenden Hochhauses begraben zu werden.  
In wenigen Sätzen erzählte Evan von ihrer kleinen Reise in die Zukunft. Wie sie ursprünglich Ken Leeds verfolgten und dieser etwas aus dem Jahr 2210 stahl. Die Begegnung mit dem Tyrannotitan und der Auseinandersetzung zum Schluss.  
„Und am Ende hat er mir das hier mitgegeben.", meinte Evan und holte den Opener hervor.  
Connor streckte sofort seine Hand danach aus, doch der Leiter von Cross-Photonics steckte es augenblicklich wieder weg.  
„Tut mir leid, diese Technologie ist zu gefährlich. Nichts gegen Sie, aber ich gebe ihn nicht aus der Hand.", rechtfertigte er sich.  
Connor schüttelte eiligst den Kopf.  
„Nein, da müssen Sie sich keine Sorgen machen. Ich kenne mich mit dem Gerät aus und weiß wie es funktioniert. Ich werde damit bestimmt keinen Unfug anstellen.", versicherte er.  
Ein lautstarkes Räuspern seitens Beckers.  
„Naja, als du sowas das letzte Mal benutzt hast, hast du einen Spinosaurus in unsere Epoche geholt.", erwiderte er anklagend.  
Connor rollte mit den Augen.  
„Das war nur ein Anfängerfehler, hätte jedem passieren können.", wies er die Anschuldigung von sich.  
„Was hat Matt gesagt?", wollte Dylan nun wissen, obgleich sie sich fragte warum der Mann mit dem ARC in Verbindung getreten war und nicht direkt mit ihnen. Der Zoologe vertraute ihr und Evan scheinbar in soweit, dass er ihnen einen Opener mitgab, obwohl diese Technologie im Jahr 2013 eigentlich nicht existieren sollte.  
Connor wurde augenblicklich ernster und begann mit der Erklärung.  
„Wir sind zur Unterstützung geschickt worden. Commander Anderson erzählte uns von einem Verbrecher, dem es mit einem Opener gelang in unsere Zeit zu fliehen. Doch nicht nur das, er scheint diesen Leeds angestiftet zu haben einen Prototypen zu stehlen. Leider konnten uns die Aufzeichnungen des Commanders nicht verraten, was seine Funktion ist. Er wurde wohl gestohlen, bevor das ACC es selbst herausfinden konnte. Fest steht aber, dass dieser Verbrecher mit dem Opener und dem Prototypen etwas Verheerendes anstellen kann. Der Commander hat es als Apokalypse beschrieben und glauben Sie… bei sowas sind Sie nur ungern live dabei.", schloss er seinen Bericht.  
Evan verfiel nun kurz in Gedanken. Dann war es also dieser Kerl aus der Zukunft gewesen, der die ganze Zeit hinter Leeds gestanden hatte. Der Lieutenant war der Laufbursche und besorgte seinem Boss alles was dieser brauchte. Doch was genau plante dieser? Die Welt zu vernichten? Nein, sie… neu zu gestalten. Er plante diese neue Welt, von der Leeds gesprochen hatte, als er aus dem Jahr 2210 entkam.  
„Wir sind natürlich dankbar für Ihre Hilfe, doch wie stellen Sie sich die Zusammenarbeit vor?", wollte Angelika wissen.  
Connor und Becker sahen einander an.  
„Tja, wir sind hier auf fremdem Territorium, also macht es uns nichts aus uns unterzuordnen. Wir helfen bei der Suche nach diesem Zeitreisenden und stoppen ihn dann gemeinsam.", schlug Becker vor.  
Damit schienen alle Anwesenden einverstanden zu sein, es gab nur noch ein kleines Problem.  
„Wie finden wir ihn?", wollte Dylan wissen.  
Erneut waren sich Connor und Becker einig. Sie hatten keinen Plan. Commander Anderson hatte ihn nicht verraten können, wie sie auf die Spur des Verbrechers kommen konnten.  
„Wir finden Leeds.", stieß Evan nun hervor und alle starrten ihn an.  
„Leeds hasst mich aufgrunddessen, dass wegen mir die Zeitlinie verändert wurde, und er damit einen Arm einbüßte. Wir locken ihn aus seinem Versteck und er führt uns dann direkt zu seinem Boss.", sprach er seine Idee laut aus.  
Diese klang ganz gut, allerdings auch nach der Einzigen die sie im Moment besaßen.  
Evan wollte gerade zur Erklärung ansetzen wie er sich das vorstellte, als ihn Becker unterbrach.  
„Oh und damit wären wir wieder komplett. Verzeihen Sie die Verspätung, aber darf ich Ihnen meinen Stellvertreter, Lieutenant Rendell vorstellen?", fragte Becker höfflich und Evan hörte parallel dazu die Tür hinter sich, die gerade aufgezogen wurde.  
Langsam, geradezu in Zeitlupentempo drehte sich Evan um.  
Bis er die Person genau erkennen konnte, die nun vor ihm stand.

Hart House - Studentenzentrum der Universität Toronto

Jett Miller gab zu sich Sorgen zu machen. Er kannte Luke bereits seit zwei Jahren und hatte ihn erst für ziemlich aufgeweckt gehalten. Bis er mit seinen Theorien über Dinosaurier gekommen war. Mal ehrlich, welcher vernünftige Mensch würde ihm in der heutigen Zeit schon glauben? Jett hatte zuerst angenommen, sein Freund und Zimmergenosse würde Scherze mit ihm treiben. Dass er derjenige war, der hinters Licht geführt werden sollte und sich alle um den Studenten lustig machten.  
Jett war nicht so weltfremd, als dass er nicht glaubte, dass auf der Erde noch Tierarten existierten, die noch nicht entdeckt wurden und ja, vielleicht gab es auch noch ein paar Exemplare davon, welche die Menschen für ausgestorben hielten. Aber prähistorische Dinosaurier? Dieser Gedanke klang lächerlich, egal von welcher Seite aus man ihn auch betrachtete. Luke war nicht anders als einer dieser Verschwörungstheoretiker. Die Regierung sollte diese Tiere vor der Bevölkerung geheim halten und sie in Laboren studieren? Luke musste einfach zu viele Filme gesehen haben. Leider wirkte sich diese Hobby, oder wie man es auch immer nennen konnte recht negativ auf seinen Freund aus. Jett wusste, dass Luke sehr intelligent war, weshalb er es nicht befürwortete, dass dieser für seine Obsession alles aufgab. Nur noch ein paar Prüfungen und Luke war amtlicher Zoologe, etwas auf das er stolz sein konnte.  
Doch das reichte dem Studenten scheinbar nicht, er wollte mehr. Mehr sehen und entdeckten als die Wissenschaftler vor ihm.  
Jett wusste, dass sein Freund heute ebenfalls nicht anzutreffen war. Er hatte ihm von einem Nebenjob erzählt, doch Jett bezweifelte den Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Aussage. Jemand wie er wurde nicht urplötzlich vernünftig und gab seine Suche nach Sauriern auf. Zwar wusste Jetzt nicht, wo sich sein Freund herum trieb, hoffte aber, dass dieser sich nicht unnötig in Gefahr brachte. Solange Luke nicht mit einem Protestschild vor einer militärischen Einrichtung umhersprang und schrie, die Regierung solle die Saurier frei lassen, war mit seinem Gehirn wohl noch alles in Ordnung.  
Im nächsten Moment musste Jett lachen, dass er sich immer so viele Sorgen um die Leute in seiner Umgebung machte. Schließlich hatte er selbst ebenfalls genug Stress an der Backe und einige Prüfungen die demnächst anstanden. Zwar hatte er so gut wie möglich gelernt, wusste aber nicht, ob das wirklich ausreichen würde. Deshalb hatte er beschlossen noch einen weiteren Blick in die Bücher zu werfen und auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. Vor einer halben Stunde hatte seine letzte Vorlesung für heute geendet und Jett war ins Studentenzentrum zurückgekehrt. Sein Ziel war das große Atrium in der Mitte des Gebäudes. Es war von Glas umgeben und es war schwer einen Platz darin zu finden, wo einem die Sonne nicht unweigerlich blendete. Als Ausgleich existierten jedoch zahlreiche Bäume und andere Pflanzen. Direkt davor Bänke, auf denen sich die Studenten niederlassen konnten. Dieser Ort war beliebt und genügend Freiraum rar. Die meisten breiteten einfach Badetücher aus um es sich gemütlich zu machen. Trotz des vielseitigen Andrangs, war es an diesem Ort stets so ruhig wie in einer Bibliothek. Jeder respektierte die Privatsphäre des anderen und wollte keineswegs dessen Konzentration unterbrechen.  
Heute hatte Jett Glück.  
Es waren lediglich etwa ein Dutzend anderer Studenten zugegen und die Bank vor ihm frei. Etwas müde ließ er sich darauf nieder und stellte seine Tasche neben sich. Er öffnete sie und begann darin zu kramen. Gerade als er ein Buch hervorholte, hielt er inne.  
Er sah zu der Bank, direkt schräg gegenüber. Dort hatte gerade ein Mann Platz genommen, der überhaupt nicht in die Szenerie passte. Er war alt, etwa Anfang 40, hatte braunes, zurückgekämmtes Haar und eine sehr steife Haltung. Aufgrund seines Alters hätte er Professor sein können, doch Jett hatte ihn noch nie hier gesehen. Ein Gastdozent vielleicht?  
Nein, eindeutig ein Soldat.  
Das glaubte Jett nicht zur an dessen Haltung zu erkennen, sondern auch an dem fehlenden, linken Arm. Eindeutig ein ehemalige Soldat, der für sein Land vermutlich auch eine Verletzung in Kauf genommen hatte. Doch das änderte nichts daran, dass er hier nicht hinpasste. Vielleicht hatte er einen Termin mit jemandem von hier, das wäre möglich gewesen.  
Jett zuckte zusammen.  
Der Soldat hatte seinen Blick erwidert und ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. Der Student wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendwie huschte ein kalter Schauer über seinen Rücken. Diese Zufriedenheit im Gesicht des Mannes wirkte irgendwie anormal, als hätte er inneren Frieden geschlossen.  
Der Soldat erhob sich nun und nahm etwas aus der Tasche. Jett hatte bereits eine Pistole befürchtet, doch diese Sorge war unbegründet. Es handelte sich um ein schmales Gerät, in das der Soldat nun einige Befehle eingab. Ein Handy war es nicht, dafür wirkte es schon von weitem zu unhandlich. Der Soldat tat einige Schritte nach vorn, direkt auf den kleinen Springbrunnen in der Mitte des Atriums zu. Er richtete das Gerät direkt nach vorne und Jett fühlte sich an eine Fernsteuerung erinnert. Doch was sollte sie bedienen? Den Brunnen?  
Auf einmal brach die Sonne durch die Glasbadeckung und füllte das gesamte Atrium mit gleißendem Licht. Die Baumkronen schienen ihren Schutz aufzugeben, denn nichts konnte dieses Licht bremsen. Jett hielt sich die Hand vors Gesicht und versuchte sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen.  
Einige andere Studenten beschwerten sich lautstark und Jett sah trotz besseren Wissens gerade aus.  
Es war nicht die Sonne gewesen, die dieses Licht fabrizierte, sondern etwas anderes. Es war so, als würde dieses Licht direkt aus der Fernsteuerung des Mannes kommen. Und dieser… nein Moment!  
Jett sah sich erneut um, doch der Mann schien verschwunden zu sein. Er blickte zum Ausgang des Atriums und erkannte, wie der vermeintliche Soldat wegrannte. Was hatte er getan und aus was bestand dieses Licht? War die Fernsteuerung eine Art Projektor gewesen? Anders konnte es sich niemand im Atrium erklären.  
Das Licht brach sich immer wieder, wie die Scherben eines Spiegels, die im Wind umherflogen.  
„Ein Portal…", hörte Jetzt eine Stimme hinter sich.  
Er erkannte nicht von wem sie stammte, aber im selben Augenblick gab er zu ebenfalls auf diese Idee gekommen zu sein. Dieses Licht wirkte wie ein Tor in eine andere Welt. In… den Himmel? Es war so unglaublich schön, dass man geradezu vermuten konnte, es würde direkt in den Himmel führen. Ein Engel würde herausspringen und die Leute direkt in Gottes Schoß führen.  
Es war aber kein Engel.  
Kein heiliges Wesen mit weißen Flügeln und Heiligenschein, im Gegenteil.  
Durch das gigantische Portal schleppte sich ein noch viel gigantischer Teufel. Er war sicher 8 Meter groß und sein Körper war rot wie das Fegefeuer. Auf einem Kopf klafften zwei Hörer, auch wenn sie nicht die Länge derer von Satan erreichten.  
Ein ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen schrillte durch das Atrium und die nun versammelten Studenten starrten dem Ungetüm entgegen.  
Auf Jett wirkte es reptilienartig, nicht zuletzt wegen der vielen Schuppen an seinem Körper. Der Teufel reckte seinen Kopf nach oben zur Sonne und seine Nase schien etwas zu erschnuppern. Auch ein Schwanz zog sich durch das Tor und Jett wusste mit einem Male was er da vor sich sah.  
Einen Dinosaurier.  
Von einem Moment auf den anderen, glaubte er jedes von Lukes Worten. Die gigantische Echse vor ihm war zweifelsfrei ein echter Dinosaurier, wie er bereits vor 100 Millionen Jahren eigentlich ausgestorben sein sollte. Einige Studenten zogen ihre Handys um das ungewöhnliche Wesen zu fotografieren. Jett tat es ihnen gleich, nur dass er eine MMS vorbereitete und die Kamera direkt auf den Saurier lenkte. Als Kontakt hatte er Luke eingeben.  
Ein etwas älterer Student, der dem Saurier am nächsten stand richtete sein Handy direkt nach oben und ließ seinen Finger immer wieder über den Auslöser gleiten.  
Der Kopf der Echse senkte sich nun und Jett und die verbleibenden Zuschauer mussten mit ansehen, wie sich das riesige Maul des Teufels öffnete und unzähliger, spitzer Reißzähne sichtbar wurde. Das Maul preschte herab und verschlang den Studenten als wäre er nur ein Grashalm auf einer Wiese.  
Der Teufel verzerrte seine Beute und ein Paar blutiger Schuhe flog aus seinem Maul direkt auf den Boden.  
Damit war die Neugier eindeutig verflogen. Panik brach unter den Studenten aus und sie begannen in verschiedene Richtungen zu fliehen.  
Der riesige Saurier stürzte sich erneut auf seine Beute biss sich ein Stück von einer blonden Studentin ab. Deren Unterleib blieb übrig und Jett schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Er betätigte die Absendetaste seines Handys um das Video Luke zu schicken. Danach ließ er es fallen, der Schock erlaubte es ihm nicht weiter die Nerven zu behalten. Der Schwanz des Teufels preschte umher und schlug Brunnen, sowie eine Trennwand in Stücke. Jett wusste, dass er fliehen musste, doch wohin? Nachdem der Saurier mit dem oberen Teil der Studentin fertig war, machte er sich über den zurückgelassenen Rest her. Doch die Frage war…  
War er danach wirklich schon satt?

London, Times Quare – Unbekannte Zeitlinie

Connor Temple erinnerte sich an die Dodos, die vor einigen Jahren durch eine Anomalie gekommen waren. Diese waren vollkommen ungefährlich gewesen, missachtete man mal den Parasiten, der einem seiner Freunde das Leben gekostet hatte. Oder beispielsweise die kleinen, Nagetier ähnlichen Saurier, die sich im Krankenhaus durch alle Wände gegraben hatten. Auch von ihnen ging keinerlei Gefahr aus. Und nicht zu vergessen Rex, den kleinen Coelurosauravus der aus dem Perm gekommen war und sich seither nicht mehr von seiner Frau trennen konnte. Alles kleine, niedliche Tiere, die keiner Fliege etwas zu Leide tun konnten. Gut, einer Fliege vermutlich schon.  
Auf der anderen Seite der riesige Fleischfresser der im Zentrum von London aufgetaucht war. Zwar hatte Jess die Anomalie schnell genug bemerkt, doch das hatte den Karnivoren nicht daran gehindert unangemeldet durch zu kommen und alles zu verwüsten. Laut den Nachrichten hatte es bereits ein Opfer gegeben, ein Armutszeugnis wenn man bedachte, dass das ARC nur wenige Meilen entfernt lag. Lester hatte sofort befohlen alles aufzufahren, was die Behörde zu bieten hatte. Es war nie ein gutes Zeichen, wenn sich eine Anomalie in einer bewohnten Gegend auftat. Einige Beispiel waren der Pristichampsus, der aus einer Anomalie in einem Museum entkommen war, oder auch das Mammut, das auf der Autobahn Amok gelaufen war. Am schlimmsten sollte sich der Zwischenfall mit dem Tyrannosaurus herausstellen, der schlimm wütete und dem nur schwer Einhalt zu gebieten war. Connor hatte dafür gebetet, nie wieder in so eine Situation zu geraten, doch sein Flehen wurde nicht erhört.  
„Was ist dieses Vieh überhaupt?", fragte Lieutenant Rendell außer Atem.  
Er war dem ARC bereits seit einigen Monaten zugeteilt und äußerst kompetent, wie es Connor bis jetzt sagen konnte. Er sollte vor allem dazu dienen Becker mehr zu entlasten, was ironisch war, wenn man bedachte, dass dieser ausgerechnet heute seinen freien Tag hatte. Dabei hätten sie gerade in dieser Situation einen ‚Cowboy' gut gebrauchen können.  
„Ein Albertosaurus aus der Oberkreide. Sehr schnell und gefräßig, also komm ihm nicht zu nahe.", warnte Connor.  
Mac rang sich ein Schmunzeln ab, natürlich wäre er nie auf die Idee gekommen.  
Dafür war es sein Vorschlag gewesen, die EMDs nur auf mittlere Stärke einzustellen. Mit voller Stärke, hätten sie den Saurier unverzüglich ins Land der Träume geschickt. Auf der anderen Seite wäre ein ausgewachsener Albertosaurus mitten auf einer Londoner Hauptstraße ein wahrer Alptraum für die PR-Abteilung des ARCs geworden. Weder irgendein halluzinogenes Gas, noch Dreharbeiten für einen Film hätten die Bevölkerung irgendwie überzeugt.  
Also drängen sie den Albertosaurus mittels in kurzen Abständen erfolgenden Schüssen in eine bestimmte Richtung. Connor hatte ein Headset um, über das Jess ihm jede Sekunde die momentane Lage der Anomalie weitergab.  
Connor sah nach hinten, er und Mac wurden nur noch von zwei Leuten begleitet. Einem Corporal und zum zweiten Karen Wachs, die sich auf die Verschließtechnologie spezialisiert hatte, deren Grundstein Connor einst erbaut hatte. Das zweite Teil ihres Teams war irgendwo auf der Strecke zurückgeblieben. Der Albertosaurus hatte einen Bus umgeworfen und Matt sowie einige Soldaten waren bemüht, die Leute dort herauszuholen.  
Doch scheinbar war weitere Verstärkung nicht nötig, denn Connor erkannte bereits die Anomalie vor sich in einer Gasse. Der Albertosaurus rannte weiter und kurz darauf war er in der Anomalie verschwunden.  
Connor fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, vermutlich genauso wie Abby, die zwangsweise über die Situation informiert sein musste. Zwar befand sie sich immer noch im Mutterschutz, wusste aber leider noch wie man einen Fernseher einschaltete. Sie würde Connor sicher wieder belehren wie gefährlich es war in vorderster Front mitzuspielen. Es gab zwar Kinder, die zwei Väter hatten, aber der kleine Nick sollte davon verschont bleiben. Dafür brachte Connor nur vollstes Verständnis auf, immerhin liebte er sowohl seiner obere Hälfte, als auch seine untere.  
„OK, wir verschließen die Anomalie!", rief er zu Karen Wachs zurück, doch diese musste erst einmal Verschnaufen.  
Dann verengte sie die Augen und ging ein paar Schritte vorbei.  
„Hey!", warnte sie Connor, doch Karen hob abwehrend die Hand.  
„Ist schon in Ordnung, das Verschließgerät ist wohl nicht mehr nötig, die Anomalie beginnt sich schon zu verkleinern.", informierte sie Connor.  
Dieser musterte das Portal in die Oberkreide genauer und musste seiner Kollegin rechtgeben. Das Licht wurde schwächer und auch die Partikel verringerten sich.  
„Ja, wir gehen trotzdem auf Nummer sicher und aktivieren das Gerät.", befahl er, doch Karen war bereits zu nahe an der Anomalie.  
Dann traf das Unausweichliche ein.  
Scheinbar fühlte sich der Albertosaurus bereits wieder in Sicherheit und erschien erneut vor dem ARC-Team. Karen wich panisch zurück und stolperte dabei. Doch der Albertosaurus hatte seine Beute bereits entdeckt und sein Maul schnappte nach vorne. Die Zähne stießen in die Stiefel der Frau und diese schrie auf. Connor und Mac erhoben ihre EMDs, doch da war es bereits zu spät. Die Echse schleifte Karen durch die Anomalie um wenigstens einen Nachtisch mit nach Hause zu nehmen.  
„Scheisse!", fluchte Connor.  
Dann spürte er eine Hand an seiner Schulter.  
„Ich werde versuchen sie zu retten.", entscheid er und schritt Richtung der Anomalie.  
Connor versuchte ihn aufzuhalten, doch keine Chance.  
„Es hat keinen Sinn wenn wir beide gehen und es am Ende trotzdem nicht schaffen! Wenn sich die Anomalie schließt sind wir gefangen.", redete er auf seinen Partner ein.  
Connor wusste nur zu gut was es bedeutete in der Kreidezeit zu stranden. Ein Gefühl, das er keinesfalls erneut erleiden wollte. Besonders nicht jetzt, wo er aufgrund des kleinen Nicks mehr Verantwortung zeigen musste. Auch Mac Rendell kannte die Regeln des ARCs, keine Expeditionen oder Rettungsmissionen. Doch Connor hatte den jungen Mann sehr heißblütig und vor allem loyal erlebt. Er würde nie jemanden einfach so im Stich lassen.  
Connor fluchte erneut, als Mac einfach so durch die Anomalie schritt. Was sollte er unternehmen? Er konnte die Anomalie unmöglich verschließen, solange noch zwei seiner Kollegen in einer fremden Zeit feststeckten. Als es ihn und Abby erwischt hatte, hatten Becker und die anderen auch nicht aufgegeben.  
„Wie gehen wir vor?", fragte der Corporal hinter ihm.  
Connor biss sich auf die Zunge und seufzte.  
„Wenn ich nicht zurückkomme… sagen Sie meiner Frau bitte, sie soll ihren Ehering nicht wegwerfen, der war ein Vermögen wert.", erwiderte er und sprang kurz darauf ebenfalls durch die Anomalie.  
Kurz darauf fand er sich am Ufer eines Flusses wieder. Seine Augen weiteten als er auf einmal mindestens zwei Dutzend anderer Anomalien erblickte. Es war ein erstaunliches Phänomen, das er gerne studiert hätte. Andererseits blieb ihm dafür keine Zeit. Er versuchte sich zu orientieren und wünschte sich gleich danach die Reise in die Vergangenheit nicht angetreten zu haben. Vor ihm lagen die menschlichen Überreste von Karen Wachs, für sie kam jede Hilfe zu spät. Der Albertosaurus hatte sich bereits über sein Opfer her gemacht, wurde dann aber von Mac gestört. Dennoch war der Lieutenant hier nirgends zu sehen. Hatte er den Saurier durch eine andere Anomalie verfolgt? Weshalb? Rache? Nein, egal wie heißblütig Mac auch war, so fahrlässig ging er nicht vor.  
Doch es war gut möglich, dass eine der Anomalien in eine von Menschen bevölkerte Zeit führte, in diesem Fall hätte Mac ohne zu Zögern die Verfolgung aufgenommen und versucht die Echse zu stoppen.  
Doch die Frage war, welche die vielen Anomalien hier die Richtige war. Vor keiner befand sich ein Zeichen, das Mac vielleicht hinterlassen haben könnte. Was sollte Connor also unternehmen? Die Anomalie hinter ihm würde sich bald schließen und dann saß er hier fest.  
Er hatte keine andere Wahl als den Rückweg anzutreten. Wäre er in eine ixbeliebige Anomalie gesprungen, wäre Mac damit nicht geholfen gewesen.  
Zurück im London seiner Zeit, waren bereits Matt Anderson und einige Soldaten angekommen.  
„Connor, was zum Teufel ist passiert?", wurde er von dem Teamleiter angeschnauzt.  
Schnell zeigte er auf die schwächer werdende Anomalie.  
„Mac ist in Gefahr! Wir müssen einen Rettungstrupp zusammenstellen.", erklärte er Matt die Situation.  
Dieser warf einen Blick zur Anomalie und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Negativ, zu riskant.", erwiderte er und Connor glaubte nicht recht gehört zu haben. Im selben Moment wurde ihm aber klar, wie schwer es erst Matt als Teamleiter fallen musste, eine derartige Entscheidung zu treffen.  
„Verließt die Anomalie. Es tut mir leid es zu sagen… aber unsere Kameraden geltend von nun an als getötet.", teilte Matt den anderen mit.  
Connor knurrte wütend. Er würde Mac Rendell nie wieder sehen können.

Cross-Photonics

„Darf ich Ihnen meinen Stellvertreter vorstellen? Lieutenant Mac Rendell.", verwies Captain Becker auf den Neuankömmling.  
Im Türrahmen stand nun ein Mann, etwa Mitte 20, mit sauber geschnittenen Haaren, kantigem Gesicht und derselben ARC-Jacke wie sie bereits Connor und Becker trugen.  
Evans Augen weiteten sich, dann stolperte er nach vorne und fiel seinem Freund in die Arme.  
„Gott sei Dank, du lebst!", entfuhr es ihm und er konnte es gar nicht glauben, dass er sein bester Freund zurückgekehrt war. Doch Mac war real, keine Halluzination. Er spürte die Körperwärme seines Freundes, also musste er wirklich noch leben.  
Mac hingegen klopfte Evan sanft auf den Rücken und räusperte sich.  
„OK… ich habe schon Italiener für anhänglich gehalten, aber Kanadier toppen das irgendwie doch noch.", riss er einen Scherz und versuchte sich von Evan zu lösen. Dieser tat ein paar Schritte rückwärts und musterte den Mann genauer, der vor wenigen Sekunden vor ihm aufgetaucht war.  
Was war das bloß in seinen Augen? Und wo war die stachelige Frisur? Es war so, als würde plötzlich ein viel erwachsener Mac Rendell vor ihm stehen.  
Nachdem er das Logo auf dessen Jacke sah, wusste er Bescheid.  
Es war nicht ‚sein' Mac Rendell.  
Er war es nie gewesen.  
Evan ordnete seine Gedanken und auf einmal wurde alles viel logischer. Sein Mac rettete ihm 2006 das Leben, weil es der ARC-Mac nicht konnte. Doch wenn Evan diesen in der alternativen Zeitlinie nie gefunden hatte, hatte er auch nicht dessen Leben beeinflusst. Mac Rendell war in London aufgewachsen und zum Militär gegangen, wonach er irgendwann dem ARC beitrat.  
Alles nur um jetzt an dieser Mission teilzunehmen.  
„Es… tut mir leid. Ich habe Sie wohl verwechselt.", gestand Evan nun etwas kleinlaut.  
Lieutenant Rendell musterte ihn kurz, schien die Antwort dann aber zu akzeptieren.  
Der Mann vor Evan kannte ihn nicht, einem Fakt den sich der Leiter von Cross-Photonics stellen musste. Sie waren keine Freunde mehr, waren es im Prinzip nie gewesen. Evan hätte dem Mann vor ihm gerne gesagt wie dankbar er ihm war und sich für alles entschuldigt. Doch sein Mac war tot, vor 3 Monaten beerdigt. Dieser Mitarbeiter des ARCs sah aus wie er, war es aber nicht. Er hatte nicht dasselbe erlebt wie die andere Mac und nie zusammen mit Evan, Dylan und Toby gegen gefräßige Killersaurier gekämpft. Dafür aber mit Leuten wie Connor Temple und Captain Becker. Diese waren nun Macs Freunde, nicht etwa Evan und der Rest. Für ihn waren sie allesamt Fremde.  
Dylan wollte etwas sagen, doch ihr Freund bremste sie. Auch Angelika war der Mann augenblicklich ins Auge gestochen. Immerhin hatte er jahrelang in ihrem Keller geschlafen.  
„Also sind wir hier fertig? Ich brenne darauf Arnold Schwarzenegger eines auf die Rübe zugeben.", versuchte Mac mit einer Terminator-Anspielung das Eis zu brechen.  
„Wie sind unsere Kollegen in Kanada denn ausgerüstet?", interessierte es Becker.  
Mach holte tief Luft.  
„Sehr bescheiden. Ihre Waffen sind noch aus dem letzten Wahrhundert. Betäubungspfeile, scheinbar hatten sie es noch nie mit den etwas größeren Biestern zu tun.", erstattete er Bericht.  
Da kannte er Evans Team zwar schlecht, doch wenn das ARC bessere Waffen besaß, würde sich Cross-Photonics sicher über eine kleine Spende freuen, dachte Angelika.  
Evan wollte etwas erwidern, kam aber nicht dazu. Ein lauter Alarm erklang und ließ alle im Büro zusammenzucken.  
„Das ist unser Anomalien-Alarm.", wies Dylan die Besucher darauf hin.  
Im selben Moment kam eine Gestalt um die Ecke gerannt und versuchte sich in das ohnehin schon so voll

[Folge 10] Am Ende der Zeit - Teil 2

Hart House - Studentenzentrum der Universität Toronto

Die gute Nachricht war, dass der Carnotaurus die einzige Riesenechse war, die es in die menschliche Ära geschafft hatte. Die schlechte Nachricht bestand darin, dass sie doch mehr Schaden angerichtet hatte als Anfangs gedacht. Neben den zerstörten Laternen und den Autos, waren auch die Wände des Studentenzentrums weitgehend beschädigt.  
„Sollen wir nicht vielleicht auf einen Rettungstrupp warten? Wir wissen nicht einmal ob das Gebäude noch stabil ist, uns könnte der Kasten hier auf den Kopf fallen.", gab Connor zu bedenken.  
Donovan und Becker mussten ihm recht geben, sich hier aufzuhalten war äußerst gefährlich.  
„Nein, müssen nachsehen ob es hier Verletzte gab.", sagte Luke entschieden und schritt voran.  
„Ihr Freund scheint ja recht mutig zu sein.", glaubte Connor zu Dylan sagen zu müssen, doch dieser versuchte nur zu lächeln.  
Luke Hingle war vorschnell und schoss oft übers Ziel hinaus. Doch sein Verhalten hier war nicht mutiger, oder heroischer Natur. Er hatte an diesem Ort viel Zeit gebracht und sich mit Leuten angefreundet. Er hatte seine Nase in die Bücher gesteckt und alles Wissenswerte über die Tiere der Jetztzeit und der Vergangenheit gelernt. Doch nichts davon hatte ihn auf den heutigen Tag vorbereitet.  
„Becker.", rief Mac nun und machte den Captain auf einen regungslosen Mann aufmerksam. Der Uniform nach war er Hausmeister, doch er lag regungslos gegen eine Wand gelehnt.  
Mac wollte seinen Puls fühlen, doch Becker legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Mac merkte nun den Grund und wand seine Augen ab. Der Schädel des Mannes war aufgeplatzt und ergab keinen schönen Anblick. Der wuchtige Körper des Carnotaurus musste ihn weggeschleudert haben und das mit verheerendem Ausmaß.  
„Donovan, ich schlage vor, dass Sie zusammen mit Mac und Ihrem Kollegen nach Spuren von weiteren Tieren suchen. Wir anderen inspizieren den Ort der Anomalie ob es noch Überlebende gibt.", wies Becker seinen Kollegen aus Kanada an und dieser nickte abrupt.  
Der ehemalige Major war einverstanden und gab Mac und Crowe ein Zeichen ihm zu folgen.  
Währenddessen brauchten Connor und der Rest einfach nur Luke zu folgen, der sich in dem Gebäude scheinbar bestens auskannte. Bald waren sie vor einer eingestürzten Holztreppe angekommen, die ihnen den Weg versperrte.  
„Hier lang, es gibt noch einen anderen Weg zum Atrium.", dirigierte sie Luke und führte die Gruppe durch einen parallel verlaufenden Gang. Bald waren sie vor einer breiten Glastür angekommen, die überraschenderweise verschont geblieben war.  
„Sie klemmt!", fluchte Luke und warf sich mit aller Kraft dagegen.  
Becker zog ihn nach hinten und zog eine Pistole aus der Hüfttasche. Damit zerschoss er das Glas, was es den vieren erlaubte das Atrium zu betreten. Das Glas an der Decke war heil geblieben, der Carnotaurus schien an es herangekommen zu sein. Wären die Scherben auf die schutzlosen Studenten herabgeregnet hätte es sicher noch weitaus mehr Verletzte in Form von Schnittwunden gegeben.  
Dafür hatte eine andere Art von Chaos inne gehalten. Bäume waren sie Zahnstocher umgeknickt und aus dem Boden drang Wasser aus. Luke erinnerte sich, dass an dieser Stelle ein Brunnen gestanden hatte, doch von dem war nicht mehr viel übrig. Dylan hielt sich die Hand vor die Nase. Auf dem Boden waren überall Spuren von Blut, Dinosaurier benutzten eben leider keine Serviette. Auf dem Boden lagen überall Taschen und Bücher verstreut, die Studenten waren ohne zu zögern geflohen.  
„Jett? Jett, bist du hier irgendwo?", rief Luke nach seinem Freund, doch innerhalb dieser Verwüstung war nichts zu erkennen.  
„Kannst du ihn nicht anrufen?", hakte Dylan nach und Luke war dankbar für diesen Vorschlag. Immerhin hatte Jett ihm diese MSS geschickt, er musste sein Handy also noch bei sich tragen. Mit zitternden Händen wählte Luke die Nummer seines Freundes und wartete auf ein Freizeichen. In einiger Entfernung erklang eine Melodie und der Kryptozoologe versuchte sich zu orientieren. Dann setzte er sich in Bewegung und rannte in Richtung Ausgang, der von der anderen Seite aus verschüttet war. Der Carnotaurus hatte vermutlich die Mauer gerammt um sich einen Weg aus dem Gebäude zu bahnen. Die Trümmer lagen überall verstreut vor ihm und Luke ließ seinen Blick schweifen. Der Student riss die Augen auf, als er einen Arm entdeckte, der aus den Trümmern ragte.  
„Ich brauche hier Hilfe!", brüllte er zu Dylan, Connor und Becker.  
Dann ließ er sich auf die Knie fallen und zog das erstbeste Betonstück zur Seite. Das zweite folgte und schließlich wagte sich Luke an den größten Brocken.  
Seine Kameraden waren inzwischen bei ihm angekommen und Becker presste die Lippen zusammen. Connor wand sein Gesicht ab und Dylan schloss die Augen.  
„Könntet ihr mir mal bitte zur Hand gehen?", blaffte sie Luke an, bis er seinen Blick wieder auf die Stelle richtete, wo der Brocken gelegen hatte.  
Da war kein Spalt. Kein Hohlraum, unter dem man hätte begraben werden können. Jetts Arm lag ausgestreckt da und dahinter… nichts.  
Als Luke die Wahrheit begriff war es bereits zu spät. Er drehte seinen Kopf beiseite und erbrach sich. Es war ein unschöner Anblick mitanzusehen, was Luke heute gefrühstückt hatte.  
„Connor, kannst du nicht ein Tuch auftreiben oder so?", bat Becker seinen Kollegen.  
Dieser wirkte überrascht.  
„Für einen Arm?", hakte er zweifelnd nach.  
Doch Beckers strenger Blick ließ keine Widerrede zu. Lukes Magen schien sich inzwischen völlig geleert zu haben und der Student erhob sich.  
„Tut mir leid um deinen Freund.", sagte Dylan nun und Luke drehte sich zu ihr um.  
„Dieses Monster hat… es…", konnte er nicht mehr weiterreden.  
Dylan wusste zu gut, wovon ihr Kollege sprach. Ihr Partner Drake wurde ebenfalls von einem Raptor zerfleischt und er war nicht der Einzige. Im Eozän musste sie mit ansehen wie die Andrewsarchus sich über Halls Leute hermachten und sie wie Futter behandelten. Aber es waren doch Menschen, oder? Es war anormal, dass sich diese Tiere einfach sie als ihre Beute aussuchten. Sollte es nicht umgekehrt sein? Die Menschen standen doch oben auf der Nahrungskette und verspeisten Tiere, nicht umgekehrt. Doch die Anomalien hatten alles verändert, sie brachten diese Urzeitmonster in ihre Zeit, wo sie nicht hingehörten.  
Luke atmete schwerfällig und Dylan machte einen Schritt vorwärts und nahm ihn in den Arm. Ihr Freund schien dankbar dafür zu sein und schmiegte sich an sie.  
Connor und Becker nutzten die Zwischenzeit um sich etwas genauer umzusehen. Doch kurz darauf mussten sie einsehen, dass es hier keine Überlebenden gab. Aus der anderen Richtung kamen nun Donovan und die anderen angelaufen.  
„Wir sollten von hier verschwinden, Polizei und Rettungskräfte stehen vor dem Gebäude.", rief Mac seinen Kollegen zu.  
Detective Harlow hatte ihnen geholfen nicht verhaftet zu werden, doch bei seinen Kollegen hatten sie sicher weniger Glück.  
„Luke… kannst du uns zum Hinterausgang bringen?", fragte Dylan und löste sich von ihrem Kollegen.  
Dessen feuchte Augen und der Schock waren ihr nicht entgangen. Es fiel ihm schwer sich zusammenzureißen, doch das Team brauchte ihn jetzt. Er gab ihnen ein Zeichen ihm zu folgen und führte sie aus dem Atrium. Nach wenigen Minuten verließen sie das Studentenzentrum durch einen Notausgang und waren wieder im Freien. Donovan ordnete an, sie sollten sich unauffällig zum Van zurückziehen und niemand äußerte Einwände.  
Dylan benutzte ihr Handy, stutzte dann aber.  
„Seltsam, Evan geht gar nicht ran.", murmelte sie.  
Luke zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Es wird bestimmt beschäftigt sein. Wichtig ist doch nur, dass er sich nicht in Gefahr befindet.", meinte er.  
Dylan war geneigt ihm recht zu geben. Ihrem Freund ging es bestimmt gut.

New Washington, Verbündete Staaten Nordamerikas, ACC-Gebäude - 2208

Jason Harrison blickte in den Spiegel vor sich und erkannte darin eine Person, die ihm vollends fremd war. Nichts war mehr von seinem jugendlichen Aussehen übrig geblieben, außer ein paar Grübchen. Seine Haare, wie er wild wuchern hatte lassen, waren vom Friseur seines Vertrauens zurechtgestutzt worden. Langsam streifte sic Jason über seinen Militärhaarschnitt, ein anderes Wort fand er dafür nicht. Er war perfekt rasiert und selbst das Pircing hatte er sich aus der Nase nehmen lassen. Es war seltsam sich selbst in dieser Uniform zu betrachten. Er musste zugeben, dass ihm das Blau stand, doch die Buchstaben ACC in dem Logo fühlten sich schwer an. Zugegeben, ihm stand auch eine schwere Aufgabe bevor. Er salutierte vor sich selbst, in einer Stunde würde er das vor seinem CO machen. Er war Commander Matt Anderson unterstellt, einen Mann den er nicht kannte, dem er aber zu vertrauen hatte. Doch nicht nur das, der Commander musste sich auch vollständig auf ihn verlassen können. Es war etwas anderes in der Schule oder durch Büchern von Sauriern zu erfahren, sie aber eigenhändig zu bekämpfen war verrückt. Unverhofft klopfte es an der Tür zum Badezimmer.  
„Hey, bist du fertig?", fragte Jasons Vater und der 20 jährige nickte etwas unsicher.  
„Bist du sicher, dass du das machen willst? Ich für dich auch etwas in der Analytikabteilung organisieren.", startete Julian Harrison einen letzten Versuch seinen Sohn zur Vernunft zu bringen.  
Doch Jason verneinte abrupt.  
„Bitte lass es gut sein, Dad. Das sagst du nur, weil ich dein Sohn bin. Andere Männer und Frauen entscheiden sich ebenfalls Soldat zu werden, also warum ich nicht auch? Oder traust du mir diese Aufgabe nicht zu?", fragte Jason erwartend.  
Harrison rang sich ein Schmunzeln ab und nahm seinen Sohn kurz in den Arm.  
„Ich bin stolz auf dich, ich hoffe das weißt du.", sagte er ihm und Jason nickte leicht.  
Eine knappte Stunde später waren die beiden im ACC-Gebäude angekommen, Jener Behörde, die sich mit den plötzlich erscheinenden Anomalien befasste. Das Vater-Sohn Duo betrat die Kommandozentrale und steuerte auf einen etwa 30 jährigen Mann zu.  
„Das ist er also? Ihr Vater hat mir schon viel von Ihnen erzählt.", reichte Matt Anderson Jason die Hand.  
Dieser nahm sie dankbar entgegen.  
„Es ist mir eine Ehre mit Ihnen dienen zu dürfen, Sir.", sprach er förmlich.  
Matt spitzte die Lippen.  
„Also du erinnerst mich so gar nicht an deinen Vater. Dieser kommandiert mich nämlich immer nur herum.", wagte er es zu sagen.  
Der ACC-Direktor warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu und Matt verstummte.  
„Zeigen Sie meinem Jungen lieber einmal unser Waffenarsenal. Er hat sich bereits mit dem EMDs vertraut gemacht, aber etwas Training dürfte nicht schaden.", wies er den Commander an und dieser folgte.  
Er gab Jason ein Zeichen ihm zu folgen, hielt dann aber noch einmal inne.  
„Ach Sir, was ist jetzt eigentlich mit diesen Schutzschildern, die uns New York schicken wollte? Ich und mein Team würden uns sicherer fühlen, sie bereits dabei zu haben.", erkundigte sich Matt.  
Julian Harrison zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Die Kerle dort sind noch immer nicht damit fertig sie zu testen. Wir rechnen aber spätestens nächsten Monat damit.", verriet er.  
Matt nahm das so hin und verschwand mit Jason im Trainingsraum.  
Der Rest der Woche verlief erstaunlicher Weise ruhig. Es gab ein paar Technische Pannen mit den Terminals, aber das war immer noch besser als Amok laufende Saurier.  
Es war Dienstag, als der ACC-Leiter das Gebäude und kurz darauf die Kommandozentrale betrat.  
„Haben Sie heute zufällig schon meinen Sohn gesehen?", fragte er seinen Chef-Analytiker.  
„Ja Sir, er trainiert bereits seit einer Stunde mit dem Team.", wurde ihm unverzüglich Bericht erstattet.  
Harrison hob eine Augenbraue und gab zu, seinen Sohn unterschätzt zu haben. Er nahm die Arbeit mit den Anomalien wirklich ernst und vermutlich hatte sich der ACC-Leiter völlig umsonst Sorgen gemacht.  
Dann schrillte plötzlich ein Alarm los, das Zeichen für eine aufgehende Anomalie.  
„Sir, eine Anomalie im Hotelviertel der Stadt.", meldete ein Analytiker.  
„Team 1 wird losgeschickt.", meldete ein weitrer und Harrison gab sein OK dazu.  
„Sagen Sie ihnen, sie sollen sich beeilen. Es sind viele Menschen in diesem Gebiet.", befahl er, hielt dann aber inne.  
Team 1? Das war doch Matts Team und somit auch Jasons. War es in Ordnung den Jungen bereits in den Einsatz zu schicken? Doch sein Sohn hatte sich eben nun mal für das Leben eines Soldaten entschieden, dagegen konnte er nichts tun. Er konnte nicht mehr über Jasons Zukunft bestimmen so wie früher, sein Junge war erwachsen geworden.  
Stolz wartete er quälenden Minuten nachdem Team 1 ausgerückt war und endlich im Hotelviertel eintraf.  
„Sir, eine Meldung von Commander Anderson.", sagte der Chefanalytiker und Harrison befahl ihn durchzustellen.  
„Legen Sie die Übertragungen der Sonden auf den Hauptschirm.", bat er und wand sich dem großen Monitor zu.  
Was er dort sah, ließ ihn erschaudern. Matt Anderson wurde auf einem kleinen Bild an der unteren Ecke eingeblendet.  
„Sir, hier Anderson! Wir haben hier ein riesiges Problem! Eine Herde Siamosaurier hat es durch die Anomalie geschafft und begonnen die Hotelgäste anzugreifen. Es sind etwa Dutzend, viel zu viele für unser Team, erbitte Verstärkung!", gab der Zoologe durch.  
Harrison nickte augenblicklich und gab einem Analytiker den Befehl zwei weitere Teams loszuschicken.  
„Können Sie sie in Schach halten, Commander?", erkundigte sich der ACC-Direktor aufgeregt.  
Matt hatte sich in der Lobby eines Hotels verschanzt und schien offensichtlich Angst zu haben.  
„Negativ, wir brauchen dringend zusätzliche Kräfte! Burrows hat es bereits erwischt. Er hat zwar einen der Saurier betäubt, doch zwei weitere haben ihn geradezu zerfetzt.", berichtete der Zoologe stockend.  
Harrison versuchte ihn zu beruhigen und versicherte, dass die Verstärkung bald eintreffen würde.  
„Wissen Sie… wo Jason steckt?", fragte er nun stockend. Eigentlich war es ihm verwehrt einen seiner Leute mehr zu bevorzugen als die anderen, doch Harrison konnte eben nicht anders. Es handelte sich doch immerhin um einen Sohn, verdammt!  
„Versuchen Sie meinen Sohn mit den Drohnen aufzuspüren!", befahl er den Leuten an den Terminals, welche seinen Anweisungen augenblicklich Folge leisteten.  
Sofort wurden verschiedene Aufnahmewinkel angezeigt, es erinnerte an das Überwachungssystem eines Kaufhauses. Überall auf der Straße tummelten sich Siamosaurier, die sich auf ihre wehrlosen Opfer stürzten. Es war eine Katastrophe, diesen Monstern musste unverzüglich Einhalt gebogen werden.  
Eine dieser Kreaturen war nun über eine junge Frau gebeugt und riss erbarmungslos ihr Maul auf. Doch bevor noch Schlimmeres passieren konnte, wurde das Tier von dem Impuls eines EMDs getroffen und fiel zu Boden. Ein junger Mann half der Frau auf und wies sie an wegzulaufen. Diese vergeudete natürlich keine Sekunde und suchte das Weite.  
Jason Harrison atmete erleichtert auf und sein Vater tat es ihm gleich. Sein Sohn war in der Tat ein Held. Doch leider besaßen Helden oft eine bestimmte Eigenschaft. Nämlich zu sterben.  
Ohne dass Jason es bemerkte, schlich sich ein Siamosaurier von hinten an ihn heran. Der ACC-Direktor schrie, doch durch den Monitor konnte ihn sein Sohn natürlich nicht hören.  
Gepeinigt musste der Vater zusehen, wie der Saurier sich auf den deckungslosen Sohn stürzte und begann zu verspeisen.  
Harrisons Beine gaben nach und er stürzte zu Boden. Er schlug sich die Hände über den Kopf und konnte einfach nicht glauben was gerade vorgefallen war.  
„Mein… mein Junge!", brüllte er aus Leibeskräften und begann kurz darauf zu weinen.  
Diese… diese Kreaturen würden dafür büßen was sie ihm angetan hatten. Oder nein… die ganze Welt sollte dafür büßen.

Vancouver – Verlassenes Lagerhaus

Julian Harrison warf Schal und Sonnenbrille achtlos zu Boden und starrte Evan direkt in die Augen.  
„Die Anomalien haben sogar meinen Sohn auf dem Gewissen. Sie haben kein Recht weiterhin zu existieren.", fauchte er beinahe.  
Evan, der immer noch gefesselt war, schien die Beweggründe seines Entführers zwar zu verstehen, aber nicht dessen Pläne.  
„Und was jetzt? Wollen Sie die Anomalien auslöschen?", hakte er nach.  
Harrison schüttelte stoisch den Kopf.  
„Das wäre ein Kinderspiel. Ich könnte die nötige Technologie stehlen, die es mir erlauben würde, die nächste Konvergenz zu stoppen. Doch das würde nicht zu meinem Ziel führen. Die Menschheit würde mit der Zeit aussterben und die Erde steril werden. Nein, das wäre das absolute Gegenteil meines Traums.", erklärte er.  
Evan rümpfte bei dem Wort Traum die Nase. Wer war der Mann vor ihm? Er hatte Harrison völlig anders kennen gelernt. Freundlich und hilfsbereit. Hatte sich der ACC-Leiter da bereits verstellt? Plante er seine Zeitreise bereits zu dem Zeitpunkt als Evan und Dylan in seine Basis stolperten? Doch wenn man es genauer betrachtete ergab es Sinn.  
Der Mann hinter Leeds hatte zahlreiche Informationen über die Zukunft. Wer konnte wissen, wo sich die Anomalie aus dem Eozän öffnen würde? Wer wusste wo sich der Prototyp befand und zusätzlich die Kombination zu dem Safe? Und wem konnte es gelingen an Matt Andersons Sicherheitsausweis zu gelangen? Ganz einfach, nämlich der Mann der ganz an der Spitze stand. Der Direktor des Anomaly Control Centers.  
„Was haben Sie dann vor?", konfrontierte ihn Evan nun.  
Nun begann Harrison zu lächeln, auch wenn es in seinem Gesicht nahezu fanatisch wirkte.  
„Das sagte ich bereits, Evan. Ich werde dir Zeit auslöschen. Und zwar hiermit.", sagte er und holte etwas aus seiner Tasche.  
Evan brauchte nicht zweimal hinzusehen um den Opener zu erkennen. War es jener mit dem Harrison in die Vergangenheit gereist war, oder…  
Der Gefesselte wollte sich an seine Hosentasche greifen, doch der Strick ließ es nicht zu.  
„Richtig gedacht, Evan. Ich habe es mir erlaubt Ihren Opener zu borgen, da meinem leider der Saft ausgegangen ist. Dieser Leeds ist zwar ein zuverlässiger Sklave, aber leider auch sehr verschwenderisch. Deswegen werde ich mir Ihr Gerät ausleihen müssen um meine Annexion zu starten.", verriet er.  
Evan verstand jedoch kein Wort von dem was sein Gegenüber da sprach. Was bedeutete Annexion noch gleich? Stand das nicht für das Einverleiben eines Territoriums oder eines Gebiets?  
Harrison drehte sich nun um und begann den Opener zu bedienen.  
„Nein, warten Sie! Haben Sie etwa vor eine Anomalie zu öffnen? Das ist zu gefährlich, ich bitte Sie!", wollte er den Schurken davon abhalten.  
Zu frisch waren die Bilder des Carnotaurus, der Amok gelaufen war. Wie bereits zuvor in der Zukunft hatte Leeds eine riesige Anomalie geöffnet um dieses Biets anzulocken.  
„Nicht nur irgendeine, Evan. Es wird die letzte Anomalie sein, die diese Welt zu Gesicht bekommen wird.", offenbarte Harrison und bald darauf öffnete sich auf der anderen Seite der Halle das Lichtgebilde. Sie war kleiner als Evan befürchtet hatte, doch Harrison schien noch nicht fertig zu sein.  
„Evan, wissen Sie was ein Metavirus ist?", hakte der Zeitreisende nach, doch egal wie sehr der Gefesselte auch seinen Kopf bemühte, dieser Begriff sagte ihm nichts.  
Doch anstatt zu antworten, schien Harrison es ihm zu zeigen. Er schritt auf die Anomalie zu und holte ein weiteres Gerät aus der Tasche. Evan hätte in dieser Situation seine ganze Firma verwettet, dass es sich dabei um den von Leeds gestohlenen Prototypen handelte.  
Doch anstelle irgendwelcher Befehle in das Gerät einzugeben, warf Harrison es in hohem Bogen auf die Anomalie zu. Zu Evans Erstaunen verschwand dieses jedoch nicht in der Epoche dahinter, sondern schwebte zusammen mit den Partikeln in der Luft. Der Prototyp zerfiel nun in tausend kleine Stücke, was auch Folgen für die Partikeln besaß. Diese begannen sich nun nämlich rot zu färben und bald darauf änderte die ganze Anomalie ihr Aussehen.  
Evan hatte noch nie zuvor eine andersfarbige Version gesehen, besonders keine die so blutrot schimmerte wie diese hier. Augenblicklich begannen sich die Partikel zu vergrößern und das Zeitportal wuchs auf mehrere Meter an.  
Harrison klatschte in die Hände und lachte vergnügt.  
„Haha! Sehen Sie das, Evan? Es beginnt! Es beginnt!", rief er wie ein kleines Kind.  
Evan unternahm einen weiteren Versuch sich zu befreien, aber ohne Erfolg.  
„Was haben Sie getan, Sie Wahnsinniger?", brüllte er Harrison erbost an.  
Dieser war inzwischen zurückgekehrt und tätschelte seinem Gefangenen den Kopf.  
„Ich habe soeben eine neue Welt erschaffen, Evan! In 5 Stunden wird diese Anomalie expandieren und sich in wenigen Tagen die Welt einverleiben. Wenn dies geschieht, wird das Gefüge von Zeit ein für alle mal aufhören zu existieren. Die Strömung wird versiegen und endlich wird die Wasseroberfläche wieder klar und rein. Vergangenheit und Zukunft werden nicht mehr existieren, lediglich die Gegenwart. Keine wilden Bestien, die uns angreifen können und uns das Liebste nehmen, das wir besitzen. Die Annexion wird uns davon abhalten noch weiter zu degenerieren und zu mutieren, wie wir es in der Zukunft werden. Alles wird zu einem Stillstand kommen, zur absoluten Ruhe."  
Evan starrte den Wahnsinnigen ungläubig an.  
„Sie wollen… uns alle in der Zeit einfrieren.", schien er Harrisons Plan nun vollends durchschaut zu haben.  
Dieser klatschte erneut.  
„Wieder 100 Punkte, Evan! Gratuliere! Wie kleine Insekten die nur erhalten werden konnten, indem sie in Bernstein eingeschlossen wurden. Die Annexion wird uns alle vereinen, uns zu einem großen Ganzen machen. Leid und Schmerz? Ausgelöscht! Neid und Habgier? Ausgelöscht! Niedere, menschliche Beweggründe? Weg damit! Der Tod? Buh, den habe ich noch nie gemocht, kommt auch in den Altmüllcontainer."  
Evans Angst wuchs immer weiter an, vermutlich so wie es die Anomalie bald tun würde. Harrison hatte wirklich völlig den Verstand verloren und die ganze Welt würde es ausbaden dürfen. Evan tat es um dessen Sohn leid, ja auch er hatte Menschen verloren, die ihm viel bedeuteten. Zwar nicht sein eigen Fleisch und Blut, doch das rechtfertigte noch lange keine Wahnsinnstat wie diese hier.  
„Entschuldigen Sie mich jetzt, Evan. Ich muss dringend los und mir das Spektakel aus sicherer Entfernung aus ansehen. Aber keine Sorge, Sie werden in der ersten Reihe sitzen und die Annexion in ihrer ganzen Pracht bestaunen können.", flüsterte ihm Harrison nun ins Ohr und gab Fargo ein Zeichen.  
Der ACC-Leiter schritt an dem Gefesselten vorbei, direkt auf den Ausgang zu.  
Evan schrie ihm hinterher zu warten, doch ohne Erfolg. Harrison verließ das Gebäude und ließ den Gefangenen mit seinem Bewacher zurück.  
„Haben Sie gerade gehört was er gesagt hat? Ihr Boss ist verrückt, das müssen Sie doch zugeben!", versuchte Evan nun zumindest Harrisons Handlanger zur Vernunft zu bringen? Doch Fargo hob nur beide Augenbrauen.  
„Verrückt? Nein, er ist eher ein Visionär. Ein Genie, durch das die Menschheit in ihrer vollen Reinheit erhalten wird.", sprach er und schritt in Richtung der roten Anomalie. Er streckte seine Hände aus und wand sich dann Evan zu.  
„Ist sie nicht wunderschön?", wollte er wissen, wartete aber nicht auf die Antwort des Gefangenen.  
Evan spürte, dass ihm sein Handy gelassen wurde, doch es gelang ihm nicht an es heranzukommen. Diese rote Anomalie musste geschlossen werden, egal was es kostete. Wenn Harrison die Wahrheit sprach würde sie sich in wenigen Stunden ausbreiten und den ganzen Planeten verschlingen. Das musste die Apokalypse sein, von der Matt Anderson das ARC-Team gewarnt hatte. Nur dass die Menschheit nicht aufhören würde zu existieren, sondern… aufhören zu leben. In der Zeit feststecken wie leblose Puppen. Nein, diese Vorstellung war zu grässlich.  
Evans Handgelenke waren bereits blutig, doch er hörte nicht auf an den Fesseln zu ziehen. Dann kam ihm eine ganz andere Frage in den Sinn. Wohin führte die Anomalie eigentlich die Harrison geschaffen hatte? Die Zukunft fiel aus, wegen dem von Matt erwähnten R-System. Somit blieb nur noch die Vergangenheit. Harrison war es vermutlich egal in welche Zeit sie führte, solange sich die Annexion den ganzen Erdball einverleibte.  
Evans Versuche trugen erste Erfolge, als der Stuhl begann zu kippen. Er lag nun quer auf dem Boden, doch die Fesseln hatten nachgelassen.  
„Hey, was wird das denn?", schimpfte Fargo, der den Fluchtversuch natürlich bemerkte.  
Evan überlegte sich eine Methode ihn irgendwie abzulenken, bis… bis jemand anderes das für ihn erledigte.  
„Hinter Ihnen!", schrie Evan panisch und riss die Augen auf.  
Fargo lachte nur laut.  
„Was für ein billiger Trick soll das denn sein?", machte er sich über den Gefangenen lustig und drehte sich demonstrativ um.  
Das Lachen blieb ihm im Halses stecken, als er gigantische Kopf eines theropoden Sauriers durch die Anomalie gestreckt wurde.  
Sofort zog Fargo seine Pistole um einige Schüsse abzugeben, doch damit richtete er kaum viel Schaden an.  
Der Kopf kämpfte sich nun ganz hindurch und auch der Rest passte aufgrund der vergrößerten Anomalie spielend hindurch.  
Der Gigant besaß in etwa die Größe des Carnotaurus von vorhin, nur dass seine Haut einen grünen Tön besaß. Anstelle von zwei Hörnern um Kopf, verfügte er lediglich ein schmales oberhalb des Mauls. Sein Kopf war rötlich gefärbt und hätte manche an den eines Shardragos erinnert.  
Ein Ceratosaurus, dachte Evan augenblicklich, auch ohne erst Lukes Fachwissen anzapfen zu müssen. Dieses Exemplar war zwar über einige Ecken mit dem Carnotaurus verwandt, aber um einiges flinker.  
Der Gigant öffnete sein Maul und der Geruch reichte sogar bis zu dem entführten Evan. Gierig musterte der Ceratosaurus den Menschen vor ihm.  
„Oh Scheisse, davon hat mir aber keiner was gesagt.", beschwerte sich Fargo, kurz bevor das Maul des Sauriers nach vor schnappte und den Sekretär verschlang.  
Evan brauchte nicht erst 1 und 1 zusammenzuzählen. Harrison hatte die letzte Einstellung des Openers benutzt um die Anomalie zu öffnen. Das Portal führte damit automatisch in die Zeit, in die Evan den Carnotaurus verfrachtet hatte.  
Das grüne Ungetüm machten nun zwei Schritte nach vorne und schnüffelte seine Umgebung ab.  
Evan fluchte und versuchte weiterhin sich zu befreien. Er spürte, dass er es beinahe geschafft hatte, doch der Saurier würde sicher nicht solange warten. Der Gefesselte betete nur, dass die Echse nicht das Blut an seinen Handgelenken riechen würde. Der Schädel des Ceratosaurus schwenkte nun in seine Richtung und Evans Gebet wurde nicht erhört. Das Monster öffnete einen Spalt breit sein Maul und Evan erkannte dahinter die lüsterne Zunge. Der Ceratosaurus setzte zum Hechtsprung und sein Ziel nahm bereits an, das hier würde das Ende.  
Doch dann tauchte blitzschnell ein weiterer Saurier aus der Anomalie auf und rammte den Körper des ersten.  
Der Carnotaurus! Evan konnte es gar nicht glauben, obwohl es logisch war. Er selbst hatte die Echse in diesen bestimmten Zeitraum verfrachtet, natürlich hatte sie sich noch in der Nähe befunden.  
Der Ceratosaurus brüllte wild und rammte seinen Kopf gegen den Gegner. Das ließ sich der etwas größere Carnotaurus natürlich nicht bieten und rammte seinen Rivalen mit voller Kraft. Dieser stieß gegen die seitliche Wand, die erst Risse bekam und dann nach außen hin einstürzt. Frisches Sonnenlicht drang in die Halle ein und gleichzeitig das Brüllen der Saurier. Nachdem der Carnotaurus seine Zähne in den Rücken des Ceratosaurus stieß, riss sich dieser los und ergriff hektisch die Flucht.  
Aber nicht zurück durch die Anomalie.  
Evan sah zu wie beide Dinosaurier nach draußen rannten, immer weiter von der Zeit weg in der sie eigentlich lebten. Aufgrund der Lagerhalle musste Harrison Evan in ein Industriegebiet gebracht haben, wenn er Glück hatte in ein Verlassenes. Dennoch waren dieser Kreaturen schnell und könnten bald bevölkertes Gebiet erreichen.  
Endlich gelang es Evan sich von den Fesseln zu lösen und aufzustehen. Er zog sein Handy aus der Tasche und begann Dylans Nummer zu wählen.  
Seine Hände zitterten, als sich seine Freundin endlich meldete.  
„Evan, was ist los, ich versuche dich seit Ewigkeiten zu erreichen.", warf ihm diese vor.  
Seine Kameraden hatten nicht den leisesten Schimmer was sich hier in der vergangenen Stunde angespielt hatte, er musste sie also umgehend informieren.  
„Sag den Spezialisten bei Cross-Photonics sie sollen mein Handy orten. Und dann rückt mit allem an was ihr aufbieten könnt. Ich habe hier einmal einen Carnotaurus und einen Ceratosaurus. Die beiden sind alles andere als Freunde und wollen einen netten Tee-Plausch veranstalten, sondern bewegen sich immer weiter von der Anomalie weg. Ich werde versuchen ihre Spur aufzunehmen, aber beeilt euch, kapiert?", packte er so viel in dieses eine Gespräch wie nur möglich.  
Er selbst würde überprüfen in welche Richtung die Echsen unterwegs waren und Donovan und die anderen dann zu ihnen losten. Hoffentlich schafften es seine Freunde rechtzeitig, bevor noch ein Unglück geschah. Verdammt! Das konnten sie alles andere als gebrauchen. Was hatte Priorität? Die Saurier aufzuhalten oder Harrison zu finden um sich den Opener zurückzuholen? Wenn die Annexion begann, würde die ganze Menschheit in Stase verfrachtet, das musste unbedingt verhindert werden.  
Auf der anderen Seite würden diese beiden Kreaturen jeden Menschen verspeisen der ihnen über den Weg lief. Ein vermutlich weitaus Schlimmeres Ende, als das von Harrisons Vorhaben. Dennoch empfand Evan keinerlei Sympathie für den Schurken. In der Zeit eingefroren zu sein war kein Leben, die Menschheit wäre wie eines dieser ausgestopften Tiere in den Museen. Er beschloss erst die Saurier zu stoppen und dann Harrison.  
Zumindest… wenn dafür bloß genügend Zeit blieb. Dennoch trotz der vielen Milliarden Jahre, welche die Erde bis jetzt durchlebt hatte… war sie noch nie so nahe daran zu Ende zu gehen.

Vancouver – Billingly-Hauptstraße

Roy Stanton drückte ungeduldig auf die Hupe, obwohl er wusste, dass dies nicht zur Lösung der Situation beitragen würde. Der Verkehr staute sich bereits seit einer geschlagenen Stunde und würde auch nicht so bald aufklären. Nicht nur er, auch die Fahrer vor ihm mussten stinksauer sein. Am Ende der Straße wurde gebaut, die Fahrzeuge konnten nur sehr langsam in die schmale Seitengasse daneben einbiegen. Nun hupte jemand hinter Roy und dieser hätte dem Kerl am liebsten gesagt er solle die Schnauze halten.  
Nun steckte er seinen Kopf durch das Seitenfenster und beobachtete einen Mann, sehr weit vorne im Stau der seinen Wagen verlassen hatte. Er schien Dehnübungen zu vollziehen und lenkte somit den Zorn der anderen auf sich. Auch Roy fand, dass der Kerl sie nicht mehr alle hatte. Es konnte jeden Moment weitergehen und er würde den Stau nur noch verzögern. Natürlich brachte Roy gleichzeitig Verständnis auf, auch er hielt es kaum noch in dem stickigen Wagen aus.  
Ein weiterer Mann verließ nun sein Fahrzeug und schritt auf den ersten zu. Ein wildes Geschubste entstand, scheinbar brach ein Streit aus. Dann stürzten beide gleichzeitig zu Boden, als ob sie von einer unsichtbaren Kraft umgeworfen worden wären. Auch die Wackelfigur auf Roys Armaturenbrett begann hin und her zu wackeln. Ein Erdbeben vielleicht? Nein, doch nicht in Vancouver. Hatten die Bauarbeiter Mist gebaut? Brach etwa die Straße vor ihnen ein? Das wäre eine Katastrophe gewesen und Roy mitten in ihr.  
Nein, die Quelle schien von einem anderen Ort zu kommen, es war das Waldstück gleich neben der Hauptstraße. Irgendetwas rollte auf die Autofahrer zu, etwas sehr, sehr Großes. Ein Felsen? Eine Lawine? Beides ergab keinen Sinn, doch das, was Roy kurze Zeit später erblickte noch viel weniger. Zwar hatte er die Radiosendung gehört, über den angeblichen Dinosaurier der an einer Universität gewütet hatte, doch er hatte nur gelacht und es als Unsinn abgetan.  
Doch nun beobachtete er mit eigenen Augen wie zwei riesige Echsen den Boden flach trampelten und auf die Hauptstraße zu rannten. Die beiden Streithähne waren die ersten Opfer, die erbarmungslos unter den Füßen der Giganten begraben wurden. Einer der beiden Saurier, er besaß eine grüne, schuppige Haut fiel zu Boden und presste einige Fahrzeuge zusammen, als wären es lediglich Konserven. Die Menschen verließen panisch ihre Wagen, nur Roy verharrte und starrte ungläubig auf das Geschehen. Das was er da vor sich sah konnte unmöglich real sein. Immer mehr ängstliche Leute rannten an ihm vor bei und der Saurier kämpfte sich wieder auf. Er brüllte das rote Exemplar geifernd an, welcher sich scheinbar beeindruckt zeigte und ein paar Schritte zurücktat.  
Kurz darauf klopfte es an Roys Seitenfenster. Der Fahrer wand seinen Kopf und erblickte einen jungen Mann mit einer blauen Jacke. An den Ärmeln waren die Buchstaben ARC zu lesen, doch Roy kannte dieses Logo nicht. Dennoch ließ er sich dazu herab das Fenster nach unten sausen zu lassen.  
„Sie müssen hier schleunigst verschwinden, haben Sie gehört?", sagte er Mann und riss die Tür auf. Ein weiterer Kerl mit derselben Jacke riss Roy aus seinem Fahrzeug.  
„Hier ist es zu gefährlich, Dinosaurier greifen an!", wurde Roy von dem Jüngeren gewarnt.  
Seine Stirn zog sich in Falten und er sah abwechselnd zu den Sauriern und zu den Jackenträgern.  
„Laserschießende?", hakte er nach, scheinbar empfand er die Situation als zu irrsinnig um sie ernst zu nehmen.  
„Ähh, nein. Diesmal nicht.", beruhigte ihn sein Retter und gab einem weiteren ein Zeichen Roy fortzuschaffen.  
„Was zum Teufel machen wir bloß gegen diese Bestien?", fragte Connor dann die anderen.

Vancouver – Billingly-Hauptstraße

Es hatte sich nicht als sonderlich schwer erwiesen Evans Handy zu orten. Er befand sich in einem Industriegebiet, war aber in Bewegung.  
„Rufen Sie Mister Cross an. Teilen Sie ihm mit, dass er keine voreiligen schritte unternehmen soll, bis wir bei ihm eingetroffen sind.", sagte Donovan an Dylan gewand.  
Diese unternahm nicht einmal den Versuch der Aufforderung des ehemaligen Majors zu folgen.  
„Das wäre vergeben Müh. Sie müssten Evan inzwischen gut genug kennen um zu wissen, dass er sich nicht von zwei riesigen Sauriern abschrecken lässt.", erwiderte sie.  
Donovan knirschte mit den Zähnen und musste ihr recht geben. Denn genau so war sein Boss leider. Doch dieser war nicht einmal bewaffnet, was wollte er im Ernstfall schon ausrichten.  
„Hat Ihr Mister Cross verraten mit was wir es zu tun bekommen werden?", hakte Becker nach.  
Dylan schluckte und nickte.  
„Ja, zum einen mit einem Ceratosaurus. Er kam aus derselben Anomalie in die Evan bereits den Carnotaurus geschickt hat. Doch unglücklicherweise hat sich dieser dazu entschieden ebenfalls noch eine Zugabe zu geben.", gab sie preis.  
Mac entsicherte vor den Augen aller seine Waffe.  
„Diesmal gehen wir keine Kompromisse ein. Wir besitzen weder einen Opener, noch dürfte es uns leicht fallen die Viecher zurück zur Anomalie zu locken. Es stehen Menschenleben auf dem Spiel, deshalb schlage ich vor die EMDs auf volle Leistung zu stellen und die Echsen ins Koma zu schießen."  
Becker und Donovan sprangen sofort auf diesen Zug auf, doch Connor schien seine Bedenken zu haben.  
„Wenn wir dazu überhaupt Gelegenheit bekommen. Unsere EMDs sind zu weiten Teilen bereits leer. Wir haben mit allem was wir hatten auf den Carnotaurus geschossen. Wie konnten wir auch annehmen, dass er zusammen mit einem Freund zurückkommen würde.", erklärte er das Problem.  
Dylan zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Aber Sie haben doch einen ganzen Vorrat an diesen Waffen mitgebracht, oder? Können wir nicht einfach Nachschub besorgen?", wollte sie wissen.  
Becker presste die Lippen zusammen.  
„Dummerweise ist Ihr Mister Cross mit unserem Mitwagen abgerauscht, in dessen Kofferraum sich der Rest unserer Ausrüstung befunden hat. Man kann ihm zwar nichts vorwerfen, immerhin hatten wir nicht erwartet heute noch einen Einsatz zu haben, doch das hat uns in eine kleine Zwickmühle gebracht.", berichtete er.  
Dylan nickte verstehend. Sollte sie vielleicht Luke anrufen und um Hilfe bitten? Sie hatte ihn zurück zu Cross-Photonics geschickt, noch dazu gegen seinen Willen. Doch der Student hatte soeben einen Freund verloren und würde früher oder später einen Tunnelblick bekommen. Auf diese Weise wäre er keine Hilfe für das Team und Dylan beschwor ihn sich erst einmal auszuruhen. Aber nein, selbst wenn Luke oder auch jemand anderes ihnen die Waffen brachte, das hätte zu viel Zeit beansprucht.  
„Wir sollten den Boss erst einmal finden bevor wir uns darüber Sorgen machen.", wand Crowe ein und Dylan gab ihm recht.  
Um das Industriegebiet zu erreichen mussten sie die Hauptstraße befahren, was sich alles andere als leicht herausstellte. Der Stau war erbarmungslos, doch als die ersten Menschen an ihnen vorbei rannten, fuhr Donovan den Gehsteig entlang, egal wie viele Mülleimer und Postkästen er auch umfahren mochte. Schließlich parkte er denn Van sporadisch und die beiden Teams stürmten nach draußen. Den Passanten zu sagen, sie sollen fliehen erübrigte sich. Nur Wahnsinne wären bei dem Anblick zweier riesiger Saurier nicht weggerannt. Oder eben jene Leute, die zu erschrocken waren und wach gerüttelt werden mussten.  
Connor und Becker halfen gerade einem Mann aus dem Auto und baten ihn zu flüchten. Auch Dylan sah sich mit der Hilfe der beiden Soldaten neben ihr nach Zurückgebliebenen um. Die drei fanden eine ältere Frau, die sich hinter einem Auto versteckte, rieten ihr aber ebenfalls die Flucht zu ergreifen. In Anbetracht der Ausmaße dieser Giganten würde ein einfaches Fahrzeug kaum Schutz bieten.  
Im Moment waren die beiden Echsen damit beschäftigt die Reste der Beute zu verzerren, die sie unachtsam zertreten hatten.  
„Also gut Leute, Waffen auf Maximum!", teilte er den anderen mit.  
„Du wolltest du immer schon mal sagen, stimmt's?", schien Mac seinen Freund sofort zu durchschauen.  
Connor wich peinlich seinem Blick aus und überließ Becker alle weiteren, taktischen Entscheidungen.  
„Es sind zwei Saurier, also teilen wir uns auf. Ich, Connor und Mac werden aus östlicher Richtung zuschlagen, während Donovans Team vom Westen her kommt. Zielt auf ihre Oberkörper, am besten in Herzgegend. Dort werden die Impulse am meisten Schaden anrichten.", berichtete er.  
Dylan legte nun eine ernste Miene auf.  
„Das würde bedeuten, dass sie in unserer Zeit verbleiben. Selbst wenn es Evan mit dem Opener zu uns schafft, wir haben nicht die Mittel sie durch eine Anomalie zu schaffen."  
Donovan musste ihr recht geben.  
„Wir können nur auf die Hilfe der Polizei und des Militärs hoffen. In beiden Fällen ist es aber unvermeidlich, dass unser Geheimnis auffliegt. Erst heute Morgen im Studentenzentrum und jetzt auf einer Hauptstraße. Es gibt zu viele Zeugen, die beschwören echte Dinosaurier gesehen zu haben. Zwar haben wir bei Cross-Photonics eine Sektion, welche alle Videos löscht, die ins Netz gelangen, aber das Gedächtnis von Menschen können sie nicht ausradieren.", wand er ein.  
Connor stimmte ihm zu.  
„Tja, das hier ist leider keine Science-Fiction."  
Alle starrten ihn kurz an.  
„Was ich meine ist, dass diese Tiere auch bereits in der Vergangenheit gesehen wurden. Seit der Konvergenz ist das Internet voll damit, der Zwischenfall heute ist nur das I-Tüpfelchen. Ich hatte mal einen guten Freund, er war auch dafür, dass die Öffentlichkeit von den Anomalien erfährt und somit gewarnt ist. Und genau für diese öffentliche Sicherheit hat er sein Leben geopfert. Mit dem Wissen würde auch Panik unter den Menschen ausbrechen, aber genau deswegen existieren Vereinigungen wie das ARC oder Ihr Cross-Photonics. Um die Menschen vor der Rückkehr der Urzeitmonster zu bewahren, selbst wenn wir dabei unser Lebens auf Spiel setzen.", stellte Connor klar.  
Dafür erhielt er augenblicklich eine leichte Kopfnuss seitens Beckers.  
„Sehr schön! Deine Ansprache hat gerade danach geklungen als gebe es für uns kein Nachher. Hast du schon jemals etwas von Karma gehört?", bemängelte der Captain und nickte dann Donovan zu.  
Das ARC-Team trennte sich von dem CPT, wie Luke es genannt hätte und näherte sich langsam dem Ceratosaurus.  
Donovan starrte den roten Teufel an, der noch vor wenigen Stunden auf ihn und seinen Boss zugelaufen war. Der ehemalige Major war erleichtert gewesen, nachdem die Echse endlich in seine Zeit zurück verschwunden war. Warum musste sie unbedingt zurückkehren? Um ihm das Leben schwer zu machen? Unwillkürlich musste Donovan an sein Zusammentreffen mit dem Saurophaganax vor einigen Monaten denken. Er hatte einen seiner Leute an dieses Ungetüm verloren und beinahe auch sein eigenes Leben. Menschen waren einfach keine Gegner für diese Riesenechsen, doch sie hatten keine Wahl. Wenn sie sich ihnen nicht entgegenstellten, wer dann? Das Militär? Der Ex-Soldat hatte mitangesehen wie Colonel Hall den massiven Angriff auf den Plesiosaurus am Luke Okanagan Lake befohlen hatte. Es war den Truppen ein leichtes gewesen, den Saurier zu bezwingen. Nein, ihn in Stücke zu schießen. War ihre Handlung gerechtfertigt? Der Plesiosaurus hatte zwei Menschen gefressen, natürlich hatte er Rache verdient, oder? Doch sie redeten nicht von einem Verbrecher, oder einem tollwütigen Hund den man einfach einschläfern konnte. Es war die Natur dieser Tiere, es war normal für sie ihre Beute zu verschlingen, völlig gleich ob diese ein Bewusstsein besaß oder nicht.  
Das Gesetz des Stärkeren.  
Auch der Carnotaurus hatte viele Menschen getötet, doch Evan Cross ließ ihn ziehen. Hätten sie die Riesenechse vorhin getötet, hätten sie nur ihre Rache gestellt. Donovan hätte ohne Gewissensbisse abgedrückt und Luke hätte seine Vergeltung für seinen Freund erhalten. Donovan erinnerte sich an Halls Worte in seiner Wohnung, dass Cross-Photonics einfach nicht dafür geeignet war. Nein, um Saurier einfach wild abzuschlachten vermutlich nicht. Der Ex-Soldat hatte tatsächlich kurz über das Angebot des Colonels nachgedacht das Team zu wechseln, bis ihm eines klar wurde. Wegen genau dieser Einstellung hatte er das Militär verlassen. Er hätte sich genau wie Project Magnet über alles erhoben. Den Regeln, der Natur und wahrscheinlich sogar der Menschlichkeit. Die Anomalien öffneten sich nicht zum Spaß der Menschen, damit diese wild auf Saurier schießen konnten. Der Kernpunkt war, richtig mit der Situation umzugehen. Das ARC war eine teilweise eine militärische Einrichtung der Regierung, auch wenn viele Wissenschaftler daran beteiligt waren. Lag der Grund darin, dass die Briten einfach zu passiv oder Pazifisten waren? Nein, es musste an den Leuten dort liegen. Auch sie mussten Freunde und Kollegen an diese Bestien verloren haben, gingen aber weiterhin ihrer Arbeit nach.  
„Legen wir los?", fragte Dylan Weir hinter ihm.  
Donovan bereute nun die kurze Unschlüssigkeit seinerseits. Obwohl er seinen Rang niedergelegt hatte, war er dennoch der Leiter eines Einsatzteams. Die Leute vertrauen ihm und er musste dieses Vertrauen erfüllen.  
„Ja, los geht's. Wenn es uns möglich ist, betäuben wir diese Monster und überlegen uns danach den Rest. Wenn es aber nicht anders geht… schießen wir ihnen ihren verdammten Schwanz um die Ohren.", sagte er bestimmt und entsicherte sein EMD.  
Dann machte er sich zusammen mit Dylan und Crowe an den haltenden Fahrzeugen vorbei und näherte sich langsam dem Carnotaurus. Er erkannte das ARC-Team auf der anderen Seite der breiten Straße und tauschte Handzeichen mit dem Captain aus. Wenn sie das Feuer eröffneten dann gleichzeitig, damit keiner der Saurier vorgewarnt wurde. Donovan hob drei Finger und senkte sekündlich einen davon. Als er nur noch einen erhoben hatte, hörten beide Teams laute Sirenen.  
Erst war es ihnen nicht möglich die Richtung zu bestimmen, dann richteten sich ihre Augen auf eine Zufahrtsstraße. Unter Blaulicht steuerte ein Streifenwagen auf sie zu und auch die Saurier wurden auf ihn aufmerksam.  
„Diese Idioten!", fluchte Becker und wies die anderen an zu feuern.  
Sein Befehl kam zu spät, denn beide Saurier schienen ihren Twist vergessen zu haben und trampelten auf die die Quelle des lauten Tons zu.  
Die Schüsse der EMDs wurden von der Luft verschlugen und Donovan gab Dylan und Crowe ein Zeichen in Deckung zu gehen. Der gigantische Fuß des Ceratosaurus stapfte ein Auto direkt neben ihnen klein. Der Streifenwagen hielt nun an der Abzweigung, doch die Saurier waren bereits eingetroffen. Der Carnotaurus schien sich angegriffen zu fühlen und sprang direkt auf den für ein Lebewesen gehaltenen Eindringling. Donovan konnte noch erkennen wie einer der Polizisten aus dem Wagen fliehen konnte, bevor der Teufelssaurier ihn in ein Wrack verwandelte.  
Der Mut schien den Beamten verlassen zu haben, er war nicht einmal in der Lage seine Pistole zu ziehen. Der Ceratosaurus nutzte nun seine Chance und preschte nach vorne. Sein Maul gierte nach der Beute und verschlang den Polizisten ohne Gnade.  
„Feuer!", befahl Donovan, doch die Saurier schienen selbst auch sie aufmerksam geworden zu sein.  
Um sich zu schützen warf der Ceratosaurus dem Team die Beute entgegen. Der blutverschmierte und entstellte Polizist flog gegen das Fahrzeug hinter dem CPT. Seine Beine trafen Dylan und diese wurde zu Boden geschleudert. Sie versuchte noch hektisch nach ihre Waffe zu greifen, doch diese war unter ein Auto gerollt.  
„Weg hier!", hörte sie eine Stimme und erkannte Mac Rendell.  
Sofort als er die Gefahr kommen sah, war er zu ihr gesprintet und zog sie hinter einen kleinen LKW, der mehr Schutz bieten dürfte.  
„In Deckung!", hörten die beiden Donovan schreien.  
Der Ceratosaurus rannte ihnen entgegen und sprang über die halbe Straße. Er landete vor Connor und Becker, der Aufprall des Tieres ließ den Beton erzittern, welcher kurz darauf aufsprang. Die beiden ARC-Mitarbeiter verloren das Gleichgewicht und krachten zu Boden.  
„Ihr müsst da weg!", rief ihnen Mac zu, als wäre es den beiden nicht klar.  
Becker raffte sich als erstes wieder auf und versuchte Connor hoch zu ziehen.  
„Mein Bein!", beschwerte sich dieser und Becker fluchte.  
„Auch das noch! Schaffst du es bis zu dem LKW?", wollte er wissen, doch Connor verzichtete auf eine Antwort. Er musste es, also kämpfte er sich auf und begann mit Beckers Hilfe zu Mac und Dylan zu humpeln.  
Scheinbar hatten sie Glück und waren vorerst aus dem Blickfeld des Ceratosaurus verschwunden. Dieser tobte weiterhin und trampelte wie wild auf der Stelle herum, wo sich beiden kurz zuvor noch befunden hatten. Dabei zermalmte er nicht nur einige Fahrräder am Straßenrand, sondern auch die fallen gelassenen EMDs.  
Connor und Becker waren bei den anderen angekommen.  
„Ich mache mir Sorgen um die anderen.", gestand Dylan und verwies auf Donovan und Crowe, die immer noch auf der anderen Seite hockten.  
Der Carnotaurus war inzwischen fertig damit das Wrack des Streifenwagens nach Essbarem zu durchstöbern und wand sich ebenfalls um. Seine schmalen Augen erfassten sofort Donovan, der als einziger noch stand.  
Der Teufel bückte sich und begann zu Rennen.  
„Komm nur her du Salamander!", kreischte ihn der ehemalige Major an und richtete sein EMD auf das Tier. Er drückte ab doch… nichts geschah.  
Leer?! In dieser Situation? Ausgeschlossen! Oder… Donovan erinnerte sich an seine erste Begegnet mit dem Carnotaurus. Er hatte Evan genug Zeit verschafft um die Anomalie zu öffnen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt musste er einen Großteil seiner Munition verschossen haben. Wie zum Teufel lud man dieses Impulsgewehr nach? Gab es überhaupt Munition dafür? Oder musste man es wie ein Handy an eine Steckdose anschließen und geduldig abwarten?  
Donovan klopfte panisch gegen die neuartige Waffe und versuchte erneut zu schießen, ohne Ergebnis.  
„Verdammt! Nein!", keuchte er, als der Carnotaurus nur noch wenige Meter vor ihm war.  
Plötzlich wurde er zur Seite geschubst und fiel zu Boden. Er versuchte sich zu orientieren und erblicke über sich Crowe.  
„Komm ruhig, du Monster!", brüllte der Ex-Soldat und richtete sein EMD auf das Ungetüm.  
Ihm gelang gerade mal ein Schuss und selbst damit streifte er die Echse nur. Dann schnellte der Schädel des Sauriers nach unten schnappte nach der Waffe. Crowe gelang es nicht einmal mehr sie loszulassen, so schnell ging alles von statten. Er wurde in die Luft geschleudert und Crowe überschlug sich zweimal. Der Carnotaurus hopste nach seiner Beute wie ein Fisch nach seinem Futter, das ihm ins Aquarium gestreut wurde. Der Ex-Soldat landete im Maul der Bestie und schrie wie am Spieß.  
„Major! Helfen Sie mir!", klangen sie Schreie gepeinigt und verzweifelt.  
Doch es war bereits für ihn zu spät. Der Carnotaurus ließ sein Maul zu schnappen und seine Reiszähne zermalten Crowe, bis die Stücke dessen Körpers klein genug waren um sie zu schlucken.  
Donovan riss panisch die Augen auf und robbte immer weiter nach hinten. Weiter von dem Monster weg, nur weit genug weg, damit sie ihn nicht auch noch erwischen konnte. Er krabbelte rückwärts ohne überhaupt zu überprüfen wohin. Doch es spielte keine Rolle, der Carnotaurus war auch auf ihn aufmerksam geworden. Erneut setzte er zum Hechtsprung an um auch noch diese Beute zu erlegen.  
Eine Maus. Mehr war Donovan in diesem Moment nicht. Er war die Maus und vor ihm stand die riesige Katze, die ihn jeden Augenblick fressen würde. Er spürte wie er gegen etwas hinter ihm stieß, achtete aber nicht darauf. Sein Leben war vorbei, so viel war ihm bereits bewusst.  
„Major! Reißen Sie sich zusammen!", erklang plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm.  
Donovan drehte sich um, doch im selben Moment wurde er von zwei starken Armen zurückgezehrt. Er stieß sich den Kopf an und merkte daran, dass er in eine Versenkung gedrückt wurde. Unter ihm war es feucht, der Geruch von nicht ganz getrocknetem Beton stieg ihm in die Nase. Es musste sich um die Baustelle handeln, die er vorhin gesehen hatte.  
Der Carnotaurus biss zu, doch die Beute war bereits in Sicherheit. Er stieß seinen Schädel ein paar mal gegen die Betonplattform vor sich und Staub rieselte auf Donovan und seinen Retter herab.  
„Unter dieser Plattform sind wir erst einmal sicher.", sprach dieser und Donovan versuchte ihn zu identifizieren.  
Evan Cross legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen. Der Carnotaurus sollte so schnell wie möglich von ihnen ablassen.  
„Mister Cross! Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet.", atmete er erleichtert auf.  
Evan nickte, obwohl der Spruch bestimmt noch nicht spruchreif war.  
„Ich bin den Verwüstungen gefolgt und habe dann gesehen wie ihr gegen die Dinosaurier gekämpft habt.", erklärte er sein Erscheinen.  
Donovan roch den Schweiß an sich und empfand Scharm dabei, so hilflos zu wirken. Es war sein Job auf Evan aufzupassen, nicht umgekehrt.  
„Crowe wollte das auch. Und jetzt ist er… er hat es nicht geschafft.", entfuhr es dem Ex-Soldaten schwermütig.  
Evan legte eine ernste Miene auf und nickte.  
„Tut mir leid. Leider fehlt uns die Zeit zum trauern, denn dieses Monster lauert immer noch da draußen.", erwiderte er, sollte mit seiner Aussage aber nur zur Hälfte recht behalten. Unter der Plattform war ihre Sicht eingeschränkt, aber dennoch bekamen sie mit, wie der Carnotaurus aufschrie. Der Ceratosaurus hatte dessen Essenszeit genutzt um ihn abermals anzugreifen. Seine Zähne schlugen sich in den Rücken des Aasfressers und dieser erwiderte den Angriff. Er drängte den etwas kleinren Ceratosaurus immer weiter nach hinten, weg von der Plattform.  
„Mister Cross, da!", machte Donovan seinen Arbeitgeber auf etwas aufmerksam.  
Evan beobachtete steif, wie Dylan und das ARC-Team auf sie zu rannten. Das war riskant, die Saurier hatten ihren Twist schon einmal aufgrund der Beute verschoben.  
Dennoch zogen beide Männer die Verbündeten unter die Plattform, die sicher mehr Schutz bot als die Rückseite eines LKWs.  
Dylan umarmte Evan stürmisch, sie war froh ihn wohlauf zu sehen.  
Mac nickte diesem zu und Becker unterstützte Connor dabei sich durch die schmale Öffnung zu zwingen.  
„Ist er verletzt?", fragte Evan den Captain.  
Becker nickte und tastete Connors Bein ab.  
„Scheint nur verstaucht zu sein, also halb so schlimm.", entschärfte er die Lage etwas.  
Connor protestierte lautstark.  
„Halb so schlimm? Das tut höllisch weh!"  
Becker verdrehte die Augen.  
„Erinnerst du dich noch als ein Therocephalia mir ins Bein biss? Was ist wohl schlimmer?", appellierte er an Connor.  
„Das hier!", stieß dieser hervor und rieb sich das Bein.  
Donovan musste ihm aber sogar zustimmen.  
„Die Situation ist außer Kontrolle geraten. Ein Mann ist tot und einer verletzt. Und wir haben diese EMD-Dinger verloren, oder dem Rest ist zumindest die Batterie ausgegangen.", fasste er die Lage zusammen.  
Mac klopfte auf seinen Hosenbund.  
„Ich habe noch ein voll geladenes EMD, Revolver-Größe.", meldete er, doch Becker schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das dürfte nicht einmal ausreichen um einen der Warmblüter kalt zu machen.", ließ er diese Option ausfallen.  
Donovan räusperte sich ungewöhnlich laut.  
„Es gibt vielleicht eine Möglichkeit. Aber Sie müssen mir versprechen mich hiernach nicht zu feuern.", sagte er an Evan gewand.  
Er bedachte den Ex-Soldaten mit einem verdutzten Blick. Warum sollte er?  
„Nur für den Fall der Fälle habe scharfes Arsenal im Van. Mister Kanan hat es abgesegnet und gemeint, Sie würden es niemals gutheißen. Aber ich bin Soldat und wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen.", gestand er.  
Evan nickte nun verstehend. Vor einigen Monaten hätte er den ehemaligen Major dafür gerügt, doch in dieser wahnsinnigen Situation waren alle Mittel und Waffen erlaubt.  
„Können wir uns denn überhaupt wieder zum Van schleichen?", hakte Dylan unsicher nach.  
Connor stöhnte nun einmal auf und setzte dann an etwas zu sagen.  
„Wenn wir uns beeilen schon. Diese Echse fechten momentan einen territorialen Kampf aus. Erinnern Sie sich, dass Sie den Carnotaurus nicht exakt in seine Zeit geschickt haben, sondern etwas später, Evan? Inzwischen muss sich der Ceratosaurus das Gebiet zu eigen gemacht haben und jetzt streiten die beiden um die Vorherrschaft.", sprach er seine Vermutung aus.  
„Aber wir sind hier nicht mehr in der Kreidezeit.", wies ihn Mac auf diesen Umstand hin.  
„Du kannst den beiden die Sache ja gerne erklären, vielleicht setzten sie sich brav und hören dir zu.", schlug Connor vor, bevor sein Bein wieder zu schmerzen begann.  
„Was meinen Sie?", wollte Donovan von seinem Vorgesetzten wissen.  
Evan segnete das Vorhaben ohne irgendwelche Widerrede ab.  
„Machen Sie das. Dylan, kümmere du dich bitte um Connor. Donovan, Becker und Mac sind mit scharfem Arsenal vertraut, ich traue ich ihnen ein schnelles Handeln zu.", teilte er das Team auf.  
„Was ist mit dir?", wollte seine Freundin wissen.  
Evan holte tief Luft.  
„Ich muss zurück und den Kerl finden der die Anomalie geöffnet hat. Er besitzt den Opener, den ich unbedingt zurückholen muss.", verriet er seine Pläne.  
„Was hat es mit dieser Anomalie auf sich?", erkundigte sich Connor.  
Evan hielt einen Moment inne um die Situation zu erklären. Es klang selbst für ihn irrsinnig, war aber leider die Realität.  
„Ein Wahnsinniger aus dem Jahre 2211, der einen Groll gegen die Welt hegt, die ihm seinen Sohn genommen hat ist zurückgereist und hat eine Anomalie mit einem so genannten Metavirus infiziert. Sie glitzert jetzt irgendwie total rot, kann auf jedenfall nicht gesund sein. Jetzt muss ich versuchen sie wieder zu schließen, bevor sie nach den Angaben dieses Typen eine Annexion startet, unaufhaltsam expandiert und in wenigen Tagen die ganze Welt eingehüllt haben wird. Dann wird sämtliches Leben auf dem Planeten in eine temporale Stase verfallen und die Menschheit wird zu Grunde gehen. Ich denke das war es im großen und Ganzen.", presste er so viele Details wie möglich in seinen Kurzbericht.  
„Öhh viel Glück.", meinte Connor, wies ihn aber an vorsichtig zu sein.  
„Ich begleite dich.", entschied Dylan, doch Evan war dagegen.  
„Nein, ich möchte nicht, dass du dich unnötig in Gefahr begibst.", entschied er.  
Dylan wollte protestieren, doch Evan konnte es unmöglich in Kauf nehmen noch ein Team-Mitglied zu verlieren.  
„Dann werde ich Sie begleiten.", schlug Mac vor und Evan hielt kurz inne.  
„Danke für das Angebot, aber Sie und die anderen können nachkommen wenn Sie die Saurier erlegt haben. Ich schaffe das auch so, bitte glaubt mir.", bat er um das Vertrauen seiner alten, sowie seiner neuen Freunde.  
„Warten Sie! Wenn Sie unbedingt wieder einen Alleingang starten müssen, nehmen Sie die hier mit.", reichte Donovan seinem Boss nun seine Clock.  
Er war froh, dass Evan zumindest diese annahm. Er wusste nicht, ob Harrison bewaffnet war, auch wenn er nicht den Eindruck erweckt hatte. Um den Opener zurückzufordern war sie allerdings sicher zu gebrauchen.  
„Viel Glück.", wünschte er dem Team und begann dann durch die andere Seite des Unterschlupfes zu kriechen.  
„Ob er es schafft?", fragte Mac unsicher.  
Dylan versuchte zu lächeln.  
„Wenn du ‚er' wärst, dann wüsstest du, zu was Evan in der Lage ist."  
Mac starrte die Frau unverholfen an. Wovon redet sie da? Wenn er ‚wer' wäre? Etwa der Typ, mit dem Evan Cross ihn heute Morgen verwechselt hatte? Wer genau war diese Person, die Mac angeblich ähnlich sehen musste?  
„Bei drei verlassen wir das Versteck und rennen zum Van. Bereit?", fragte Donovan und sah in die Gesichter seiner Mitstreiter. Ihr Ausdruck sagte bereits alles. Als Donovan bei drei angelangt war, blieb ihnen keine Zeit zum nachdenken mehr. Jetzt hieß es nur noch…  
Sie oder die Saurier.

Vancouver – Billingly-Hauptstraße

Die drei Soldaten hatten keine Ahnung wie, doch am Ende war es ihnen gelungen den Van ohne Zwischenfälle zu erreichen. Allen viel es schwer, Connor und Dylan zurückzulassen.  
„Hoffentlich endet das dort drin nicht in einer Panikattacke.", murmelte Becker als sie vor dem Van standen.  
Donovan lächelte ihm ermutigend zu.  
„Keine Sorge. Dylan Weir ist eine der tapfersten Frauen die ich in meinem Leben je getroffen habe. Sie verliert nicht so schnell die Nerven.", versicherte er.  
Becker presste die Lippen zusammen und neigte den Kopf etwas nach links.  
„Ich sprach eigentlich von Connor.", gestand er.  
Donovan räusperte sich und öffnete die Türen zur Ladefläche des Vans. Dort tastete er über den Boden und, bis er den Verschluss einer Klappe entdeckte. Er zog ihn nach oben und der Raum darunter wurde sichtbar.  
Becker und Mac stießen gleichzeitig einen beeindruckten Pfiff aus. Der Captain holte eine automatische Waffe heraus.  
„Verdammt, eine Kalashnikov!", traute er seinen Augen nicht.  
Auch Mac griff sich eines der Gewehre.  
„Sie haben ja genug vorrätig um einen verdammten Krieg zu führen.", bemerkte er.  
Donovan warf einen Blick auf die beiden Riesenechsen, die ihren Kampf immer noch fortführten.  
„Wir haben auch einen vor uns, richtig?", hakte er nach und die beiden ARC-Soldaten wurden augenblicklich ernster.  
„Gut, lassen Sie uns keine Zeit verlieren. Die Zeit drängt Mister Cross könnte unsere Hilfe brauchen.", stand für Becker fest und nickte seinen Kameraden zu.  
Obwohl es sehr riskant war, teilten sich die drei auf, um die Saurier von verschiedenen Seiten aus zu bekämpfen. Diese wüssten erst nicht auf welchen Gegner sie sich stürzen sollten, was den Bewaffneten somit entscheidende Sekunden einbrachte.  
Die drei mussten nicht einmal weit laufen, denn der Carnotaurus brüllte nun wütend und rammte seinen Schädel gegen den des Ceratosaurus. Es erinnerte beinahe an den Kampf zweier Pachycephalosaurus, nur dass die Köpfe der Echsen nicht so hart waren um einen Stoß großartig zu verkraften. Dem Carnotaurus gelang es tatsächlich seinen Rivalen zu verwirren und preschte dann nach vorne. Er rammte seine Zähne in den Hals des grünschuppigen Sauriers, welcher gequält aufschrie.  
„Jetzt! Feuer frei!", befahl Becker, doch der Carnotaurus war nicht mit dem Plan der Soldaten einverstanden. Er stieß den verwundeten Ceratosaurus zu Boden, welcher mit seiner gewaltigen Masse auf den Boden aufschlug.  
Becker und Mac hatten große Mühe auszuweichen, die Autos auf der Straße weniger. Sie wurden platt gedrückt und der Ceratosaurus brüllte auf. Doch es klang schmerzerfüllt und leise.  
Er starb.  
Umso besser, auf diese Weise brauchten sich die Soldaten nur auf ein Ziel zu konzentrieren. Becker wollte Mac und Donovan ein Zeichen geben, hielt dann aber inne.  
Donovan war nicht mehr in seinem Blickfeld. Oh mein Gott! Hatte er sich etwa nicht rechtzeitig retten können und war von dem Ceratosaurus erwischt worden? Becker fluchte und richtete die Kalashnikov auf den Carnotaurus. Dieser brüllte und bewegte sich auf das ARC-Team zu.  
Becker und Mac drückten ab und ein Kugelhagel schlug in den Bauch der Bestie ein. Diese brüllte erneut, diesmal voller Schmerzen. Sie drehte sich um, um die Flucht zu ergreifen. Dabei peitsche ihr Schwanz gegen eines der Fahrzeuge, das nun durch die Luft flog und in die Richtung von Becker und Mac sauste.  
„Deckung!", rief der Captain und beide Soldaten warfen sich zu Boden.  
Becker kämpfte sich schnell wieder auf und rannte hinter dem Ungetüm her. Er wollte erneut auf es zielen, bevor es mit rasantem Tempo fliehen konnte, doch dann… entdeckte der Captain eine Person in einiger Entfernung.  
Jemand war auf die Plattform gestiegen, unter der sich Dylan und Connor verschanzt hatten. Sie war der Riesenechse nun auf Augenhöhe und richtete eine automatische Waffe auf sie.  
Donovan! Becker kannte den Ex-Soldaten erst einen Tag, aber dennoch erkannte er den Mann in dieser Entfernung.  
Der ehemalige Major starrte dem Carnotaurus nun in seine stechenden Augen, während dieser ihm immer näher kam.  
Noch nicht, dachte Donovan angespannt. Er musste auf genau den richtigen Augenblick warten. Außerdem durfte er seine Munition nicht sinnlos verschießen, sondern einen vitalen Punkt treffen.  
Sein Hals! Ja, wenn er die Schlagader der Echse traf, würde das Monster zweifelsfrei zu Boden gehen.  
Noch nicht, dachte Donovan erneut, obwohl sich die Riesenechse wie bei einem Sturmangriff näherte.  
Dann war es soweit. Donovan drückte ab und der Kugelhagel schlug in den Hals des Carnotaurus ein. Nein, Crowe durfte nicht umsonst gestorben sein. Der Ex-Soldat spürte Befriedigung, als der Saurier langsam zu Boden ging. Er beherzigte Evans Rat, dass es wichtig war die Tiere in ihre eigene Zeit zurückzubringen. Aber manchmal… tat es auch einfach nur verdammt gut diese wilden Bestien niederzuschießen.  
Das Blut quoll aus dem Hals des Carnotaurus und mit einem letzten, verzagenden Brüllen krachte er zu Boden. Seine Augen wurden leer und seine Glieder steif.  
„Ausgestorben… gefallt ihr mir immer noch am besten.", warf Donovan dem Kadaver zu und kletterte dann wieder von der Plattform.  
Selbst Dylan und Connor wagten sich wieder hervor und Donovan erkundigte sich nach ihrem Befinden. Der langjährige ARC-Mitarbeiter verspürte noch Schmerzen, aber sonst schien alles in Ordnung zu sein.  
Becker kam angerannt und nickte seinem Kollegen anerkennend zu.  
Ich habe den Ceratosaurus überprüft, er ist eindeutig tot.", konnte er sie beruhigen.  
„Meiner auch.", entkam es Donovan und er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen zu grinsen.  
Becker tat es ihm gleich, bis ihm etwas auffiel.  
„Hey, habt ihr Mac gesehen? Ist er in eure Richtung gekommen?", hakte er nach.  
Connor, Dylan und Donovan sahen einander an, mussten aber verneinen. Niemand von ihnen hatte den jungen Lieutenant gesehen.  
„Mist, wo steckt er bloß?", sah sich Becker nach allen Seiten um.  
Dylan starrte nun in die Richtung, in die Evan verschwunden war. Sie hatte bereits eine Vermutung, wohin der Lieutenant kurz nach der Schlacht verschwunden war. Wenn dieser nämlich auch nur einen Funken Ähnlichkeit mit dem Mac Rendell besaß, den sie kannte, lag die Sache auf der Hand.  
„Es wird Ihnen vielleicht nicht gefallen, aber… unsere Mission ist noch nicht vorbei.", meinte sie nun.  
Die Männer seufzten resigniert. Genau das hatten sie bereits befürchtet.

Cross-Photonics

Angelika schritt noch einmal zu ihrem Schreibtisch und öffnete die Schublade. Langsam holte sie das Foto von sich und Evan heraus, das am Tag der Gründ ihrer Firma entstanden war.  
Evan war immer voller Ideen gewesen, doch nur selten waren diese auch umsetzbar gewesen. Es war immer so, dass sie sich um die Finanzen und ihr Freund sich um die Technologie gekümmert hatte. Er besaß einfach kein Händchen für diese Angelegenheit, weshalb Angelika ihm ihres reichte. Und Evan hatte es jedes Mal dankbar angenommen. Es war an dem Tag nach der Gründung, an dem sich Angelika das erste Mal fragte, was genau sie eigentlich für ihn war. Eine Geschäftspartnerin? Eine Freundin?  
Es war vor 10 Jahren, als sie und Brooke nach einer harten Arbeitswoche einen trinken gehen wollten. Sie hatten sich an die Bar gesetzt und einmal einen Martini und einmal einen Scotch bestellt. Sie hatten sich über die verschiedensten Dinge unterhalten, bis dieser Mann in die Bar gekommen war. Sein und Angelikas Blick hatten sich sofort getroffen. Er hatte ein Lächeln aufgesetzt und war zu den Damen spaziert.  
Doch es war Brooke die er angesprochen hatte. Die beiden waren sofort auf einer Wellenlänge, was Angelika deprimierte. Ab da an, war sie nur noch das dritte Rad am Wagen. Sie und Evan wurden zwar Freunde und planten verschiedene Geschäftsmodelle, doch Augen hatte er stets nur für Brooke.  
Wäre ihre Freundin nicht gestorben, hätte der heutige Kuss zwischen ihnen niemals stattgefunden, das wusste Angelika.  
Nichts hiervon wäre an seinen angestammten Platz. Es würde vermutlich Cross-Photonics geben, mehr aber auch nicht. Kein Anomalien-Team, keine Probleme. Kein sie und Evan. Seit dem Beginn dieser Zeitportale hatte sie Evan immer wieder gewünscht einen Weg zu finden Brooke zu retten. Nachdem sich ein Tor ins Jahr 2006 auftat, war es beinahe so weit. Doch Evan entschied sich die Gegenwart nicht zu opfern und auf Brookes Rettung zu verzichten. Angelika wusste nicht, ob sie auch so stark gewesen wäre. Aber warum eigentlich? Hatte sie es nicht verdient zumindest ein wenig selbstsüchtig zu sein? Es war ihr innigster Wunsch mit Evan zusammen zu sein, durfte sie das etwa nicht? Mit einem Male wurde ihr bewusst, dass vermutlich sie es war, wie Brooke solange nicht hatte loslassen können.  
Evan war

Mühsam. Nein, das war gar kein Ausdruck. Es waren beinahe höllische Qualen, die er durchzustehen hatte. Er wusste, dass er wehleidig war und sich genauso gut eine Pause gönnen konnte. Aber nein, diese erlaubte er sich einfach nicht.  
Er schleppte sich bereits seit Tagen durch diese öde, steinfahle Landschaft und aß und trank nur, wenn es unbedingt sein musste. Natürlich achtete er genauestens was er zu sich nahm, schließlich konnte alles in dieser fremdartigen Welt giftig sein.  
Er war zuerst einen Fluss entlang gewandert, bis er entschied, dass diese Methode zu gefährlich war. Immer wieder trieb es wilde Tiere zu der Wasserstelle, die ihren unnachgiebigen Durst löschen wollten. Er hatte sich einfach einen Behälter gebastelt und konnte so genug Flüssigkeit mit sch führen. Noch dazu hatte er sich Pfeile geschmiedet, die wildere Exemplare abhalten sollte. Alles in allem war es ganz gut ausgestattet, auch wenn nichts davon sein Leben garantierte. Seither irrte er in bergigerem Gebiet herum, um etwaigen Verfolgern die Lust zu nehmen seine Fährte aufzunehmen und sich stattdessen lieber leichtere Beute zu suchen. Bedauerlicherweise hieß das auch, dass seine Wanderung mehr Kräfte verzehrte als er wollte.  
Nachts zog er sich in Höhlen zurück, die er mit dicken Sträuchern und Ästen verschloss. Er stellte sich vor in einem weichen, gemütlichen Bett zu liegen, doch das würde lange nur ein Wunschtraum bleiben. Immer wieder tastete er sich an Gesicht und Arme, als ob die Schmerzen in seinen Beinen noch nicht ausreihen würden.  
Aber nein, er wollte unbedingt überprüfen ob er noch lebte oder nicht. Das Ergebnis überraschte ihn selbst. Er hatte sein großes Ziel erreicht, wurde dann aber von diesem großen Monster angegriffen. Ohne Pistole wäre es vermutlich wirklich um ihn geschehen gewesen. Noch dazu hatte er einen Glückstreffer gelandet, eine weiche Stelle in der Haut des Giganten. Sofort waren Massen von Blut herausgespritzt und der Saurier fiel hart zu Boden. Dummerweise hatte er seinen Bezwinger dabei gerammt und leicht verletzt. Die Verletzung an sich war nicht sonderlich schlimm und war inzwischen weitestgehend verheilt.  
Das Problem war, dass er massive Körper des Ungetüms das Gerät zerquetscht hatte, mit dem sein Bezwinger eigentlich vorgehabt hatte wieder in seine Zeit zu kommen. Das war eine ziemliche Katastrophe, aber nun mal nicht mehr zu ändern. Der Heimweg war lediglich mühsamer geworden, jeden Tag dachte er mindestens einmal daran aufzugeben, verwarf den Gedanken aber augenblicklich. Nicht wenn man bedachte was ihn zu Hause erwartete und was er dort alles hatte. Nein, er würde den Weg zurück finden, aus dieser verlorenen Welt, das hatte er sich geschworen. Alles was er dazu tun musste, war eines dieser Lichter zu finden, das ihm den Weg nach Hause leuchten sollte. Egal wie viele Tage noch verstreichen, oder wie viele Meilen er noch wandern musste, er würde dieses Licht finden und nach ihm greifen. Denn das war sein Wunsch. An den Ort zu gelangen an den er gehörte.  
Sein Zuhause.


End file.
